Passé Commun Creepypasta
by Calliie
Summary: (Cette histoire est également disponible sur Wattpad au compte: Callie-Gbr) "Il ne me lâche pas, ou que j'aille il me suit toujours et m'observe je le sens." On à beau vouloir oublier son passé. Celui-ci sera toujours prêt à ressurgir aux pires moments. Ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. Surtout pas. Disclaimer: Les creepypastas ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Prologue

_[31décembre , 23h46, Centre ville]_

Je posais sans grande délicatesse le plateau argenté que je tenais en main depuis une bonne heure maintenant sous le bar du restaurant avec le reste des ustensiles. Je frottais mon tablier couvert de saletés et de nourriture, puis commençais a nettoyer les tables du fond de la pièce, celles qui n'étaient pas encore bondées de monde. À la place, elles étaient couvertes de verres d'alcool vides, d'assiettes sales et de quelques pourboires qui se comptaient par centimes.

Les derniers clients riaient et chantaient, tous probablement saouls, en vue des dizaines de verres d'alcool qu'ils avaient bu chacun, et des cadavres de bouteilles qui étaient étalées sur la table, ou bien traînant au sol; celles que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de ramasser. Je soupirais en continuant à nettoyer un peu partout, jetant des coups d'œil à ces clients qui ne semblaient même pas remarquer ma présence. Je les enviais un peu ces gens là, surtout pendant les périodes de fête. Ça doit être agréable de fêter le nouvel an avec des amis, sa famille ou ses collègues. Ou même son chat, un peu de compagnie est tout ce que je voudrais pour faire une petite soirée.  
J'avais perdu tout contact avec ma famille depuis un moment, mes collègues sont tout simplement idiots et bornés, et mes amis... Et bien, je doute avoir vraiment besoin de citer ma vie sociale, semblable à celle d'un caillou. Quoi que, je pense qu'une de ces pierres à plus d'amis que je n'en ai eu dans toute ma vie. Autrement dit, mes soirées n'étaient jamais très excitantes, puisqu'elles se passaient la plupart du temps à mon travail.

Il faisait chaud dans la salle, et l'ambiance était monté d'un cran alors que l'horloge électronique, que nous avions accroché dans la pièce principale pour l'occasion, afficha 23h59 et 50 secondes précisément. Et c'est parti, le moment que je redoutais et qui me faisait plus déprimer que de voir les autres s'amuser. Ces dix secondes allaient être comme des heures entières pour moi. Les fêtards commencèrent le décompte pendant que je me concentrait sur mon torchon micro-fibre pour ne pas les entendre, frottant si fort les taches de nourriture que la table aurait pu se briser sous ma main, même avec ma force de nouveau né. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer l'agitation autour de moi, même si ça ne coupait pas le bruit insoutenable que je supportais depuis le début de la soirée.

 _ **10!**_ Je déteste cette fête.  
 _ **9!**_ Après tout, un an c'est rien.  
 _ **8!**_ C'est juste 365 jours.  
 _ **7!**_ Qu'est ce qu'on fête précisément?  
 _ **6!**_ Qu'on soit encore en vie?  
 _ **5!**_ Non. Je ne comprends pas.  
 _ **4!**_ Pourtant j'aimais le Nouvel an avant.  
 _ **3!**_ Eux aussi d'ailleurs.  
 _ **2!**_ C'est peut-être ça qu'il me manque.  
 _ **1!**_ Eux.

Les cris de joie et les rires retentirent, résonnants entre les murs, formant un écho chaleureux et bruyant. Les gens se serraient dans leurs bras, se souhaitant une bonne année, listant leurs bonnes résolutions qu'ils ne tiendront pas, bien évidemment.

Je baissais la tête, ayant fini de frotter la dernière table, jetant le torchon dans l'évier de la cuisine, souriant à quelques personnes encore un minimum sobres qui me souhaitaient leurs vœux. Évidemment, je répondais à ces gens avec la gentillesse qu'il attendait d'une serveuse, passant quelques minutes à discuter avec des clients un peu plus sympathiques que les autres, avant de les laisser à nouveau, perdant mon sourire commercial. Alors seule dans le coin de la pièce, près du bar, je murmurais juste ces quelques mots, car moi aussi j'avais le droit à un peu de bonheur, quoique solitaire.

 **-Bonne année Rune... Bravo pour avoir tenu le coup encore une fois.** Je me trouvais stupide de me dire ça à moi même, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour moi.

Quelqu'un me donnait une tape dans le dos, me faisant sursauter. Je me retournais en affichant mon sourire-clientèle habituel, celui que j'avais appris à parfaitement maîtriser, même s'il finissait par me faire atrocement mal à la mâchoire après plusieurs heures. C'était mon patron,  
un jeune homme charmant, dragueur et très doué en cuisine, âgé de 25 années, donc trois de plus que moi. Le genre d'homme parfait pour lequel les filles venaient au restaurant, uniquement pour avoir la chance de se faire servir par le patron en personne. Il avait ouvert son restaurant il y a peu de temps mais il y avait toujours du monde, l'établissement était même devenu populaire dans la ville. Ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir de travailler dans un endroit si fréquenté mais j'avais désespérément besoin d'argent pour mon loyer, alors j'étais prête à tout. Vincent m'avait donné une chance de m'en sortir dans la vie alors je ne pouvais pas cracher dessus. Il me sourit en lançant son tablier sur son épaule, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant longuement, lui aussi exténué par ses allés-retours incessants dans la pièce unique du restaurant.

 **-Bonne année Rune!** Me dit-il en me serrant la main, la gardant un peu dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que je fasse un petit mouvement sec pour qu'il la lâche, l'air de rien.

 **-Vous aussi Vincent.** Je lui répondais en hochant la tête, d'une manière plus que formelle. J'avais toujours l'air un peu trop polie que je faisais ça, mais il restait mon patron tout de même. Me donnant une dernière tape réconfortante sur l'épaule, il retournait au bar, où les commandes fusaient de partout, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour parler avec moi. La soirée était agitée et je n'avais envie que d'une chose: rentrer chez moi pour me reposer l'esprit et les tympans qui avaient souffert le martyre durant ces dernières heures.

Les heures passèrent rapidement, rythmées par les nombreux allés-retour des clients. Je ne cessais de courir partout et je sentais les crampes arrivées d'ici. Heureusement, la dernière personne présente dans le bar sorti dans la rue, fermant la porte qui fit sonner la petite cloche accrochée au dessus de l'ouverture. Vincent retournait alors la pancarte du côté _**FERMÉ**_ et on s'écroulait sur les sièges vintages qui longeaient le bar en bois rouge vernis, avec un long soupire de fatigue. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais du mal à poser les pieds par terre pendant un cours insant, manquant de tomber si j'essayais.

 **-Quelle soirée...** Soufflait-il en regardant la fiche de compte qui sortait de la machine électronique du bar. Il avait l'air fier de lui, le bénéfice était toujours important durant les fêtes.

 **-En effet, c'est rare d'avoir autant de monde en une soirée.** Je disais en essuyant mon front dans une serviette en papier propre.

Il se levais, rangeant les quelques verres propres qui traînaient, laissant la salle silencieuse pendant ce court instant, pendant que je m'étirais sur le meuble. Puis il se plaçais devant moi, les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, son visage devant le mien.

 **-Merci de ton aide Rune.** Il me soufflait doucement en posant délicatement sa main sur mon épaule.

 **-Ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon boulot vous savez.**

Il riait, trouvant sûrement ma réaction encore trop formelle. J'essayais de comprendre la connotation humoristique de ma phrase, en vain. Ce que j'avais dit n'était pas drôle puisque c'était la vérité. Oui, je ne suis pas vraiment douée en humour, et encore moins en relation sociales. Mais bon, je faisait semblant de comprendre quand les gens riaient à mes paroles, prenant aussi un air amusé. _Eux_ ils me faisaient rire tous les jours. Ils étaient toujours là pour me remonter le moral ou m'aider quand je ne me sentais pas bien.  
Mais maintenant c'est plus pareil, ils sont partis.

 **-Et maintenant,** je murmure, **vous êtes où? J'ai besoin de vous maintenant.**

 **-Tu as dis quelque chose?**

Je levais la tête, ouvrant les yeux en grand. J'avais malencontreusement pensé à voix haute, sous l'oreille plus qu'attentive de mon jeune patron. Ou plutôt, il écoutait beaucoup trop ce que je disais.  
Il me jetait un regard interrogateur, haussant un sourcil. Je me mis à rire, en me forçant bien sûr, agitant la main de droite à gauche en balayant l'air.

 **-Mais non, je me remémorais juste cette soirée! Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Vincent.** Malgré toute la volonté du monde, on sentait dans ma voix que j'étais exténuée.

 **-Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel. Bon, tu as sûrement envie de rentrer non?** Il devinait en montrant la porte du doigts, restant penché face à moi.

 **-Oui, je vais y aller.** Enfin la délivrance qui s'offrait à moi sur un plateau d'argent.

Je me levais, attrapant mes affaires et mon sac, enfilant mon maigre manteau. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie mais il m'interpellait une dernière fois.

 **-Euhm...** Hésita-t-il, **je sais qu'on ne mélange pas boulot et relation personnelles mais... comme c'est férié demain, tu veux venir boire un verre? Avec moi?**

Je soufflais intérieurement. Il est trop gentil avec moi, c'est légèrement frustrant et encombrant. Surtout sa dernière phrase qui me dérangeait encore plus.

 **-Après... Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas g-**

 **-Demain.** Le coupais-je dans sa lamentation. **Je t'attendrais devant la fontaine...**

Son visage s'illuminait. Un grand sourire satisfait se forma d'une oreille à l'autre. Je lui souris.

 **-À demain alors, 15h.**

 **-Parfait, alors à bientôt Rune.**

Je poussais la porte en verre et sorti dans le froid de cette soirée du nouvel an. L'air gelé s'engouffrait dans mes vêtements, me faisant lâcher un juron de surprise. Je n'ai qu'une hâte: rentrer pour parler avec lui! Et aussi retrouver mon compagnon de toujours, alias mon canapé. Je marchais rapidement dans la rue encore pleine de monde. Ça transpirait la joie et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je ne suis pas trop contact direct... Heureusement que mon appartement n'était pas très loin de mon lieu de travail.

Je tournais à droite dans la rue principale et m'enfonçais dans une petite ruelle sombre. Je marchais encore quelques secondes avant de m'arrêter devant ma vieille porte d'entrée. Je sortais ma clé et déverrouilla la serrure qui s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit de claquement, puis rentrais dans l'unique pièce à vivre de l'appartement, enlevant ma veste et mes chaussures, avant d'aller directement m'asseoir sur mon canapé, faisant rebondir les coussins. C'était un petit studio je l'admet. Une petite cuisine ouverte, un salon/salle-à-manger/chambre/bureau multifonctions et une salle de bain. Le strict nécessaire pour moi, puisque je n'invitais jamais personne ici, et aussi le seul que je pouvais louer avec mes maigres économies. Je jetais ma chemise de travail sur la table basse pour la remplacer par un épais sweat-shirt tout doux à l'intérieur. J'attrapais l'ordinateur portable qui était à côté de moi et le posa sur mes jambes croisées, me mettant en tailleur. L'écran bleu clair s'alluma, éclatant l'intégralité de la pièce plongée dans le noir.  
Je souris.  
En bas de l'écran, un petit icône de chat est en train de clignoter, affichant un "1" dans son coin. Ma souris glissais dessus et la page de discussion s'ouvre, prenant tour l'espace de la page.  
Dans la fenêtre, une seule barre de dialogue.  
Un seul nom.  
Une seule "connaissance".  
Une seule discussion.  
Un...Un seul ami?

La petite bulle de message verte s'arrête de clignoter, comme je viens de lire son message.

 _Message reçu à 0h13:_  
 **Little-Cake:** Salut Brok' !Bonne année !  
 _[Lu à 2h24]_

Cette personne, Little-Cake, je ne la connais pas... physiquement. Une amitié virtuelle en fait.  
Pas de photo, pas de prénom. Je sais juste que c'est un garçon du même âge que moi, plus grand de quelques mois seulement. Et puis, les gens ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, toutes les personnes d'Internet ne sont pas des psychopathes fous à lier! La preuve, Cake est totalement normal, c'était la seule personne qui me paraissait normal dans ma vie en plus. Je l'avais rencontré par hasard en naviguant sur internet quelques mois auparavant, et il n'avait jamais arrêté de me parler depuis. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas, je m'étais même prise au jeu.

 _[Message envoyé à 2h25]_  
 **Moi:** Salut Cake, merci.  
Bonne année à toi aussi!  
 _[Lu à 2h25]_

Je m'étirais comme un chat.  
Cette soirée m'a littéralement lessivé alors parler avec lui me détendait tellement.

 _[Message reçu à 2h26]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Alors? Ta soirée?  
 _[Lu à 2h26]_

J'hésite entre: J'ai envie de mourir, ou c'était naze.

 _[Message envoyé à 2h27]_  
 **Moi:** Je me suis ennuyé à mourir x) J'aurais préféré parler avec toi !  
 _[Lu à 2h27]_

 _[Message reçu à 2h27]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Haha tu me flattes! Mais le boulot n'attendant pas ~w~  
 _[Lu à 2h27]_

 _[Message envoyé à 2h29]_  
 **Moi:** Mouais...Tu devineras jamais... Mon patron m'invite à boire un verre cet après-midi...  
 _[Lu à 2h29]_

 _[Message envoyé à 2h34]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Ah bon...? C'est cool nan? Ton patron à l'air sympa.  
 _[Lu à 2h34]_

 _[Message envoyé à 2h35]_  
 **Moi:** Moyen...Dis? Tu penses qu'on se verra un jour? Je préférais aller au café avec toi *-*  
 _[Lu à 2h35]_

 _[Message reçu à 2h37]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Je ne sais pas... Peut-être un jour...Peut-être pas... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller.  
Bye  
 _[Lu à 2h38]_

 _[Message envoyé à 2h39]_  
 **Moi:** Ouais bisous !

Je quitta l'onglet de conversation en soupirant bruyamment.  
Il trouve toujours un moyen d'esquiver cette question.

Peur être qu'il n'a simplement pas envie de me rencontrer?  
Peut-être que...  
Non, il m'apprécie je le sais!  
Il a peut-être simplement honte de lui ou...il préfère que l'on reste un peu à distance. Je me mit en boule sur le canapé, un oreiller serré contre la poitrine, compressé par mes genoux. Je vais rester longtemps toute seule?  
J'ai pas tellement envie d'avoir de relations avec les autres... J'en ai une de relation réelle, sans compter Vincent bien évidemment, mais ce n'est que de l'amitié, une grande amitié, ce qui était surprenant pour moi.

Je préférerais les retrouver pour réformer notre ancien groupe. Je tremblai.  
Une larme coula le long de ma joue et imbiba le coussin en daim rose, faisant une tâche mouillée dessus.  
Je me mit sous la couverture pour étouffer mes pleures.  
Même si je sais que personne ne pourra les entendre. Que personne ne serra là pour me réconforter.

J'ai juste envie...  
De faire marche arrière...  
Et de revenir au bon vieux temps.

 _[1er janvier, 2h46, Lieu inconnu]_

Un jeune homme posai son ordinateur sur la table de chevet. Il soupirai, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Combien de fois devra-t-il encore éviter cette question piège? Ça devient dur pour lui de cacher la vérité à son amie virtuelle. Il penchai la tête en arrière et tomba sur le lit sur lequel il rebondit un peu. Le regard vissé sur le plafond, il ne fit même pas attention à celui de son ami, qui le fixait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

 **-Tu vas encore lui parler longtemps?** Lui dit-il.

 **-Je pense, ça te pose un problème?** Il répondit sans aucune méchanceté.

Le garçon assit au bureau soupira, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

 **-Écoutes, je sais qu'elle te manque. Moi aussi tu sais. Mais c'est pas une raison pour dire que toute les filles sont potentiellement "elle".**

 **-Olalala...Quel pessimiste! T'es pire que moi, tu veux des antidépresseurs?**

 **-C'est toi qui dis ça?! Monsieur déprime H24?!**

Le jeune homme couché pouffa. C'est vrai qu'il est souvent énervé, boudeur et déprimé. Mais c'est sa personnalité, et c'est tout. Rien ne le changera.

Son ami, lui, est plus discret et réservé, mais il arrive toujours à lui parler. Il sourit.  
Sont ils vraiment heureux comme ça?  
Ou se n'est qu'une façade pour cacher leur manque?  
La deuxième solution est sûrement la bonne...  
Tant qu'ils sont ensemble encore, tout va potentiellement bien.

Il se mit sur le côté, une main sous la tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se ralenti.  
Son ami ne tarda pas non plus à se coucher dans le lit voisin.  
Avant qu'il s'endorme, le premier jeune homme l'appela.

 **-Hey...** Le garçon dit avec un léger soupir discret, résonnant dans le silence de la pièce.

 **-Ouais...?** L'autre répondait avec le même ton silencieux, à moitié étouffé par la fatigue.

 **-Tu sais...Si je lui parle...**

 **-Mmmh?**

 **-C'est parce que je t'ai promis de la retrouver. Alors je ferais tout pour y arriver.**

 **-Moi aussi...Moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ne te prend pas trop la tête avec ça... Peut-être qu'elle a pas envie de nous retrouver elle.**

 **-Je sais pas...On verra bien...**

Ils se sourirent.  
Le brun se tourna sur le dos, respirant longuement avant de tomber une fois pour toute dans les bras de Morphée.  
Quant à son ami, il ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop agité et boulversé par cette histoire.  
Il ne sait pas...  
Est-ce une perte de temps ou tous leurs efforts ont un réel but?  
Trop de questions...  
Pas assez de réponses.


	2. Chapter 1

_[Date et lieu inconnus]_

Ma vue se défloutait très lentement. Les couleurs devenaient plus faciles à distinguer et les formes plus nettes, moins mouvantes.  
Je me sentais fatiguée, comme si je venais de me lever et que j'étais encore à moitié endormie, ce qui était à peu prêt le cas, sauf que je n'avais pas la motivation pour me lever. Mais j'arrivais à penser clairement. J'étais parfaitement lucide malgré le manque de force et de sommeil.

Mais lorsque je regardais autour de moi, je remarquais quelque chose de troublant. Je n'étais pas dans mon salon?

J'étais dans un parc. Le soleil tapait doucement sur le sol et les aires de jeu, faisant briller le métal rouge des toboggans qui m'éblouissait.

Je regardais mes mains, les tournant pour les observer en dé petites et blanches. J'étais une enfant alors? Ça doit être un rêve, un souvenir ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Enfin, encore une fois.

Je soupirais.

De quoi j'allais me rappeler maintenant? Je regardais en l'air plissant les yeux à cause de la trop forte luminosité qui blanchissait le ciel. Tout semblait si réel autour de moi: le soleil, le ciel, les oiseux, moi.

Un son parvînt à mes oreilles. Non. Pas un son. Une voix plutôt.

La voix d'un jeune garçon, 10ans je dirais, pas très viril et plutôt aiguë. Son volume sonore augmentait progressivement, et rapidement surtout comme si le garçon se rapprochait de moi en courant.

 **-Rune!** Criait la voix, à bout de souffle.

Ma respiration devint tremblante et irrégulière, troublée par ce rêve. Je tourna la tête pour découvrir à nouveau ces deux visages. Oui, à nouveau puisque j'avais déjà rêvé de cela plusieurs fois depuis un moment.  
Deux enfants d'a peu près mon âge, souriants, riants, m'appelant avec une voix enjouée et enfantine, de plus en plus fort. Leurs voix s'embrouillaient dans ma tête et me faisaient l'effet d'un bourdonnement d'abeilles. Je me bouchais les oreilles en fermant les yeux aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais plus ça, plus les entendre, ne plus les voir non plus.  
Ne plus...souffrir.

J'essayais de leur crier de ne pas avancer mais ils continuaient de courir dans ma direction, sans porter attention à mes hurlements.  
Les larmes me montaient aux yeux pendant que je hurlais de plus en plus fort pour masquer leur voix.

Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi ils continuaient?!  
Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il va se passer! Mais ils doivent s'arrêter!

Trop tard.

Ils étaient là, devant moi à me fixer gentiment.

Le brun, un peu plus grand que moi, me souriait d'un ton espiègle et fier, et celui aux cheveux noirs souriait d'un air un peu plus timide, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Tremblante, j'avançais une main vers eux.  
Les toucher une dernière fois. Ils ne devaient pas venir vers moi mais désormais je ne veux plus qu'ils partent.

Quelques millimètres nous séparaient désormais. J'étais si proche d'eux que je pouvais sentir la chaleur émaner de leurs petits corps. Je souriais avec les yeux remplis de larmes, je vais y arriver, je vais-

Mais le compte à rebours que je redoutait était terminé. Ils firent tous les deux un pas en avant, me forçant à reculer. J'eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux un millième de seconde que leur taille avait changer, la mienne aussi. Nous avions maintenant une quinzaine d'année, le temps était passé beaucoup trop vite.

Je savais bien ce qu'il va se passer. Je le sais maintenant. J'avais rêvé de ça tellement de fois que je savais que je rien ne pourra changer la suite de l'histoire. J'ai déjà essayé mainte fois alors j'ai perdu espoir de les récupérer.

Leur sourire disparut instantanément, laissant à la place une expression de peur, et ils se dirigèrent vers cette étendue sombre et peu accueillante. On en avait toujours peur quand on était petits: la forêt. Je me souvenais qu'elle longeait le parc de jeu et qu'on se racontait tout le temps des histoires effrayantes dessus.  
Mais on s'était fixé une règle. On ne rentre pas dans la forêt sans les deux autres.  
Alors pourquoi ils l'ont fait?  
Je les voyais s'approcher de la lisière du bois avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

Leur regard était triste, leur mine désolée.

 **-Désolé Rune...**

 **-...On se retrouvera on te le promet.**

Je n'osais même pas leur répondre qu'un épais brouillard noir sort de derrière les arbres, enveloppant complètement les corps des deux garçons.

Je leur fit un rapide signe de la main avant que le brouillard disparaisse, eux avec. Évidemment.

Pourquoi ils font ça?!  
Je les déteste, je les hais plus que tout! Ils m'ont menti et trahi alors que je n'avais jamais fait d'erreurs!  
Mon cœur se serrait douloureusement, mes poumons se bloquant.  
Cette haine n'était pas véritable, au fond je ressentais juste de la peur, celle de ne plus les revoir, d'être à nouveau abandonnée par ceux que j'aime. Ce cauchemar me faisait toujours revivre cette angoisse en continu, la peur qui vous tord les boyaux et qui vous donne envie d'exploser en pleures et d'expulser tous vos sens afin de ne plus rien ressentir du tout.

J'ai encore l'espoir qu'ils reviennent mais quand je lève la tête, tout le décor a été remplacé par le néant total.

Non...  
Non!  
NON!

Je me réveillais en sursaut, poussant un cri aigu.  
Le corps trempé de sueur et les membres tremblants, je sentais encore les larmes couler sur mes joues et mon oreiller est mouillé lui aussi. Ma poitrine était toujours engourdi et ma respiration saccadée. Je passais la main sur mon visage, respirant un grand coup.

 **-C'est passé vite cette fois-ci,** murmurais-je en riant ironiquement, me moquant de moi et mes cauchemars incessants.

Je retombais lourdement sur le canapé, reprenant tranquillement mon calme. Je devrais en parler à un psychologue je pense ou un jour ou l'autre, ce cauchemar mêlé à mes souvenirs me rongera de l'intérieur. Et là je ne pourrais plus rien faire malheureusement... Mon esprit a déjà été bien entamé et je suis de plus en plus déprimée en ce moment.

Je me tournais pour me mettre sur le côté et attrapai mon téléphone portable, posé sur la table basse. Je l'allumais rapidement et vérifia l'heure.

 **-12h34...?**

J'ai dormi dix heures d'affilé? C'est mieux que d'habitude je trouve, moi qui n'arrive presque pas à somnoler, rien qu'un tout petit peu, ce long sommeil m'avait sûrement fait le plus grand bien aux muscles. Sur l'écran de mon ordinateur encore ouvert, une petite barre verte se met à clignoter. J'appuie sur l'icône "message", me doutant de qui a bien pu m'en envoyer un.

 **Vincent:**  
 _[_ Salut Rune.  
J'espère que tu ne vas pas annuler le rendez-vous!  
A tout à l'heure! _]_

Je soupire en gonflant les joues d'exaspération. J'avais zapper ce rendez-vous stupide avec mon patron.  
Je n'avais pas du tout l'envie ni la motivation de bouger aujourd'hui mais pourtant j'étais bien obligée d'y aller.  
Et je n'avais plus que deux heures disponibles devant moi. C'est ça l'inconvénient quand on dort autant en fait.

Je me levai tout de même du canapé, laissant tomber la couverture de mes épaules dénudées, prenant mon temps bien entendu. J'allais dans ma salle de bain, tout en baillant longuement et en étirant mes muscles endormis. Je faisais tomber mes sous-vêtements au sol, puisque j'ai dormi avec, il fait plutôt chaud pendant la nuit. J'allumai l'eau de la douche et me glissa dessous. Je me mouilla les cheveux et laissa les gouttes couler le long de mon visage, fermant les yeux et profitant de cette sensation apaisante. Après une nuit comme ça, j'ai bien le droit à du repos...?

Je me lavai lentement, essayant de rester le plus possible dans cette épaisse buée qui s'était formée dans la salle de bain. J'adore quand il fait chaud ici. Ça me fait un peu oublier le froid de mon appartement au matin, celui de dehors et de mon cœur.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas tout mon temps aujourd'hui. Je quittai à contrecœur la douche en attrapant ma serviette. Je m'enroula dedans et retourna dans mon salon. J'ouvris ma commode et choisi mes habits avec un minimum de soin: un jean noir, un débardeur rouge bordeaux et une veste-sweat-shirt chat. Celui avec les petites oreilles sur la capuche. C'est assez enfantin mais j'essaie au maximum de retenir mes souvenirs de jeunesse en mettant des petites gamineries dans mon quotidien maussade. Quelle méthode stupide pour ne pas être plus déprimée, c'est même pitoyable.

Une fois prête, j'allumai mon ordinateur, espérant un message de mon petit Cake. Mais rien... Je croit qu'il est encore un peu embêté à cause d'hier. Ah! Ça indiquait pourtant qu'il était connecté!

J'allais quand même essayer avant de partir.

 _[Envoyé à 13h57]_  
 **Moi:** Hey Cake! T'es là ?  
 _[Vu à 13h58]_

Bizarre...Pourquoi il ne me répond pas? Je me sentis vexée et attendit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, qu'il réponde à mon message.  
Je resta comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais fini par abandonner.

Je regarda ma montre: 14h17...

Je vais devoir y aller si je veux être à l'heure, et même un peu en avance à ce stupide rendez-vous.

Je pris ma veste et sorti de chez moi, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à double tours. On est jamais trop sûr. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire cambrioler; enfin, c'est logique, personne n'a envie de se faire cambrioler son appartement; Et puis je doute que je rentre tôt, ayant une journée chargée aujourd'hui.  
Il y avait longtemps, j'avais prévu une soirée..."pyjama" avec Alessa , mon amie.  
C'est vrai, et incroyable à croire, mais j'ai une amie. Je l'ai rencontré il y'a quelques années, avant que j'arrête mes études de médecine. Elle avait directement été très gentille avec moi, ce qui m'avait mit en confiance totale.  
Peu à peu elle m'aide à m'en remettre...Mais je ne lui en avait jamais parlé.  
Elle ne peut pas savoir.  
 _Elle ne peut pas comprendre._

 _Pdv Inconnu._

Le jeune garçon était assis sur le lit, un ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux. Les deux n'étant pas à lui, il prenait soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas alerter le propriétaire. Il devait faire vite, car son ami n'aimait pas trop que l'on voit ses discussions avec cette fille.

 **-Aller...Dépêches toi!** Dis-je.

Elle s'appelait BrokenGirl, mais je ne savais pas son vrai prénom... En fait lui non plus ne le savais pas.

Je regardai,stressé, la barre de chargement qui s'affichait en plein millier de l'écran. Ça allait beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût et... trop tard.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entrer un garçon.  
Il me vit avec son ordi entre les mains et lâcha se qu'il avait dans les mains, des dossiers entre autres.  
Il s'énerva et sauta sur le lit, attrapant l'ordinateur et le serra contre lui, comme honteux, enfin surtout très énervé contre moi.

 **-Mais t'es sérieux?!** **On avait dit pas l'ordinateur!** Cria-t-il. **Tu me l'avais promis pourtant!**

 **-S'il te plaît...** Essayais-je de le calmer.

 **-Non mais voilà ! Pourquoi tu l'avais!?**

 **-Eho...** Répétais-je en vain.

 **-Tu respectes rien seri-**

Je me sentis soudainement bouillir. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il est comme ça...

 **-Bon maintenant Tim tu la fermes et tu me laisses parler!**

Il arrêta de se plaindre en une fraction de seconde et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait un vrai regard de chien battu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que je m'appelle par son prénom mais c'est l'un des seul moyen pour le calmer.

 **-Pff...** Me moquais-je. **Manque plus que les oreilles de chien et t'es bon pour la SPA mon pote.**

 **.Ha.** Rigola-y-il ironiquement. **T'avais juste ça à me dire ou tu vas sortir un truc intelligent?**

Je soupira en me massant les tempes. Il est vraiment fatiguant parfois. Tout le monde le prend pour le mec mature mais c'est un vrai gamin.

 **-Bon...Regardes l'ordinateur.**

Il haussa un sourcil et posa ses yeux sur la surface bleutée de l'écran. Le chargement que j'attendais venait de se terminer et une carte du monde apparue.

 **-Eumh... Tes gentil mais je pouvais m'installer Maps tout seul, j'avais pas besoin de ton aide.**

Je me mit une claque intérieurement pour ne pas l'etriper sur le champ.

 **-Sérieusement?** Je soupira. **Regarde bien la carte.**

Surpris, il l'observa avec plus d'attention, avant de pointer un point rouge qui clignotait dans un coin.

 **-C'est où ça? Pourquoi ça clignote?**

Je sourit.  
Il avait enfin repéré ce que je voulais lui montrer. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posa l'ordinateur sur mes genoux pour lui expliquer.

 **-Et bien en fait c'est super simple.** Commençais-je. **Tu disais que la fille avec qui tu parlais pouvait être celle que nous cherchons?**

 **-Effectivement,** acquiesça Masky d'un hochement de tête positif.

 **-J'ai...Piraté son ordinateur à partir du tiens...**

Masky ouvrit la bouche en grand. Je me sentis légèrement gêné d'avoir fait ça. Je rentre quand même dans la vie privée d'une fille que je ne connais pas, dont je ne sais presque rien et surtout qui ne me connaît pas.  
Mais lui semble bien content.

Il me tapa le dos en souriant.

 **-Sérieux?! C'est génial! Et flippant à la fois...**  
 **Hoodie mon pote le hacker !**

 **-Merci de me traiter de psychopathe...**

 **-Mais non,** rigola t-il, **là c'est pour la bonne cause ! On va pouvoir la rev-**

 **-Mais arrêtes ça Masky...**

Il s'arrêta, surpris par mon intervention soudaine.

 **-Je sais qu'on veut la revoir plus que tout mais...Elle? T'y a penser une seconde? Est ce qu'elle elle veut nous retrouver? En plus, Je suis sûr que c'est PAS elle! T'as vu le nombre de fille dans le monde?!**

Il fit une mine d'enfant. Je sais que je suis légèrement méchant avec lui mais il ne faut pas se donner de faux espoirs...

Je soupira, lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement. Je me leva, le laissant seul sur le lit et m'approcha de la sortie.  
Avant que j'ouvre la porte, il m'appela une dernière fois.

 **-Dis...Pourquoi t'as l'air si peu motivé de la revoir?**

Je pressa la poignée dans ma main en serrant les dents.

 **-Si.** Répondit-je. **J'ai... tellement envie de la revoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**

Je sorti de la chambre en m'engouffrant dans les couloirs de la maison.

Je ne peut pas lui dire.  
Il ne peut pas comprendre.


	3. Chapter 2

_[2 janvier, centre-ville]_

 _Pdv Rune_

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je regardais par la vitre du tramway qui filait entre les rues de la ville, à toute vitesse sur les raies. J'observais les gens s'entasser par dizaines entre les immeubles, ou en sortant de la gare.  
Voir le monde comme ça me donnait la nausée. On est loin du monde parfait que l'on imagine quand on est enfant. La crédulité et l'imagination sont deux choses que j'aurais aimé garder toute ma vie mais malheureusement les choses changent avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, me retrouver entourer de mon me mettais assez mal à l'aise et me donnait l'envie de retourner chez moi pour être au calme dans mon petit appartement.

Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui. Il faisait même plutôt beau. Je voyais le soleil éclairer toute Le tendue du ciel. C'est magnifique je dois l'avouer. Ça me rendais presque heureuse de voir que le temps s'était calmé depuis quelques temps. Le mois d'avant avait été un enchaînement macabre d'orages et de pluies froides qui ne donnait pas tellement envie aux gens de sortir, et encore moins d'aller à un rendez-vous.

D'un coup, le tram freinait brusquement, me faisant tomber sur le siège de devant. Je percutais un jeune homme qui m'aidais à me relever gentiment et poliment. Je m'excusais brièvement et descendais dans la rue, puisque je venais d'arriver à la station de la fontaine, là où a lieu mon rendez-vous.

 **-Dommage, j'ai failli y arriver.** Murmurais-je en étirant un peu mes bras en avant, les muscles engourdis à force d'être collée dans des positions inconfortables à cause du peu de place dans les transports en commun. Mais c'était vrai, pendant une seconde, j'avais failli sourire honnêtement sans avoir à me forcer, ce qui ne m'arrivait pas des masses.  
Légèrement frustrée et énervée par le freinage brusque du tram, je m'avancais jusqu'à la fontaine et m'assayais sur le bord, à un endroit où le marbre n'est pas mouillé évidemment, croisant les jambes calmement en silence.  
Je me calmais un peu et fixais l'horloge géante accolée à la cathédrale gothique qui se trouvais juste en face de notre rendez-vous, surplombant quiconque passait à côté par une large ombre fraîche.

Je devais l'avouer, Vincent avait un don pour choisir les bons endroits, toujours calmes, élégant et parfait pour le rendez-vous qu'il souhaitait passer. Par contre, si je devais lui donner un défaut, c'était sa ponctualité non-existante. C'est fou, comment faisait il pour être toujours en retard ?Que ce soit les fois où il m'invitent ou l'ouverture du restaurant, il n'était jamais à l'heure. J'en profitais alorspour observer un peu les gens autour de moi, les regardant de haut en bas, de long en large et en travers. Je rigolais lassement. Je devais ressembler à une véritable folle, ou une fille désespérée à fixer les passants comme ça.  
Mais j'avais bien envie de leur hurler au visage que je m'ennuyais énormément et que je n'avais actuellement aucune autre occupation que celle ci.

Perdue dans mes pensées à nouveau, je sursautais quand je sentais deux mais se poser sur mes épaules, me secouant doucement pour me sortir de mon presque sommeil.  
Je poussais un gémissent étouffé de surprise, en me retournais brusquement. L'homme derrière moi tibutais et failli tomber dans l'eau, avant que je ne le rattrape par la manche en évitant le pire des scénarios qui pouvaient arriver. Je le reconnu rapidement et m'excusais.

 **-Oh...Pardon Vincent, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.** Lâchais-Je doucement, un peu embarrassée par la situation.

 **-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas,** dit-il en de redressant, **j'aurais pu être plus subtile pour te réveiller...**

C'est vrai que je suis souvent dans la lune et qu'il doit toujours me remettre dans la réalité.

 **-...Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai pas encore soixante ans!**

Je fis mine de rire a sa blague, pendant qu'il me complimentait sur ma tenue qu'il trouvait "originale et très mignonne". Je le remercia brièvement et il m'invita à le suivre.  
On se mit en marche, baignés par les rayons du soleil. Il me parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, alors que je l'écoutait en silence, plaçant quelques remarques par-ci par-là, essayant de montrer un peu d'intérêt à ce qu'il disait.

Au bout d'un moment, après être aller boire un coup dans un petit bar près du centre ville, il m'invita à passer chez lui.  
J'hésitais vraiment à y aller, je n'ai pas trop l'intention de me rapprocher de lui alors lui faire cet honneur, en quelques sortes, ne serait pas bien raisonnable de ma part. Sous ses demandes persistantes, je fini par accepter et l'avais suivi dans la ville, pour finalement arriver devant son appartement. Nous y étions monter et me voila maintenant assise sur un canapé en cuir ultra confortable, un ver de jus de pomme à la main, l'écoutant parler.  
Je fini par m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Finalement il n'est pas si ennuyeux que je pouvais le penser. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas jusqu'au point de dire que je l'aime bien, mais il n'est pas aussi bas de mon estime que je l'imaginais.  
Quinze minutes après être rentrés chez lui, ayant compris qu'il parlait trop de lui-même , il finit par me demander:

 **-Mais sinon,** dit-il en posant son verre de whisky sur la table basse, **Tu ne m'as pas vraiment parlé de toi en dehors de ton entretien d'embauche, alors...**

Voyant qu'il essayant de me faire ouvrir la bouche, je posa mon verre à mon tour et passa la main dans mes cheveux.

 **-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...** Hésitais-je, **il y a un an j'ai emménagé dans cet ville, à la base pour mes études de médecine. Malheureusement, mes maigres revenus d'étudiant ne me suffisaient pas pour payer mon loyer. J'ai donc dû arrêter la Fac pour me trouver un travail et c'est pour ça que je suis là maintenant.**

Il m'écoutait en hochant la tête lentement, comme observé par mon histoire.

 **-Et avant?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Avant? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?**

 **-Je veux dire, ta famille? Ton passé, tout ça.**

Sa question me fit un léger pincement au cœur. Parler de tout ça à quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai qu'une relation professionnelle me trouble un peu.

 **-Je...Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler si ça ne te dérange pas Vincent.**

Il leva les deux mains, me souriant d'un air gentillet.

 **-Aucun problème pour moi!** Dit-il en riant.

L'atmosphère devint vite pensante et aucun de nous deux n'osant se regarder dans les yeux. Je baladais mon regard dans son appartement et tomba sur une photo de lui. Je la regarda plus attentivement et vis que c'était comme une remise de quelque chose...

 **-C'est quoi cette photo?** Demandais-Je en la pointant du doigt.

Il la prit en caressa le verre du cadre. On le voyait, souriant, tenir dans sa main un papier de diplôme orné d'un symbole étrange.

 **-C'était...Une récompense pour avoir réussi des tests d'aptitude.**

 **-Vraiment? Mais pour quoi?** M'interrogeais-je.

 **-Pour mon travail.**

Son travail? Mais je croyais qu'il était restaurateur? Et avec ce que je sais, un diplôme d'art martiaux et de combat n'est pas nécessaire pour exercer ce métier.

 **-Eumh... Quel genre de métier?** Commençais-je à douter.

 **-C'est compliqué,** ria-t-il, **je n'aime pas trop en parler tu vois.**

J'acquiesça sa réponse en hochant les épaules, oubliant cette histoire de deuxième boulot.

 **-Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais en dehors du travail sinon?** Me demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Ce rendez-vous devenais un véritable interrogatoire mais j'essayais de ne pas trop m'en soucier, pour profiter de cette bouffée d'air extérieur.

 **-Oh...Rien de spécial tu sais...** Dis-je avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

 **-Vraiment?** Répondît-il en levant un sourcil. **C'est dommage, tu devrais sortir un peu, ça te ferais pas de-**

 **-Merci mais...Je n'aime pas vraiment sortir.** Répondis-je du tac au tac. **Je préfère rester chez moi tu sais, la seule personne avec qui je sors c'est ma meilleure amie.**

Tout en disant ça, je regardais mon téléphone. Je vis qu'il me restais encore une bonne heure avant d'aller rejoindre Alessa chez elle.

Je n'eu pas le temps de tourner la tête que Vincent me saisi par le poignet, me forçant à m'allonger sur le ventre.

 **-J-je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend?!** Criais-je en me débattant. Il resserra son emprise sur moi, me faisant grincer des dents.

 **-Alors comme ça tu ne sors pas?** Dit-il en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille, **cela voudrait dire que je suis une sorte de...privilégié~?**

 **-N'y pense même pas espèce de pervers! Tu n'es ni un privilégié, ni une personne que j'apprécie!** Me défendais-je.

M'enfonçant la tête dans l'oreiller, il se mit à rire sadiquement.

 **-Désolée ma chère petite Rune, mais on ne suis pas les personnes que l'on aime pas~.**

Je sentis quelque chose glisser contre mes poignets et me serrer vivement. Je retins un gémissement de douleur avant de le sentir venir me lécher dans le coup.

 **-L-lâches moi!** Gémissais-je, **arrêtes ça et laisses moi partir!**

Il ne m'écoutait pas une seconde et me retourna. Son regard avait complètement changé. Il était passé du garçon gentil à un monstre.

 **-Tu sais Rune, si je t'ai engagé c'est pour ça.** Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, **tu es beaucoup trop naïve et tête en l'air pour me résister.**

Me tenant fermement le menton, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et força l'entrée de ma bouche pour y rentrer sa langue. Laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues, j'essaya de le repousser mais je n'avais pas assez de force dans les jambes pour le faire bouger. Au bord du précipice ( appelé le _viol_ ), je tenta le tout pour le tout et mordis vigoureusement dans la langue de mon patron. Il se releva instinctivement, grognant de douleur. J'en profita, du sang au bord des lèvres, pour lui donner un coup de genou dans l'abdomen, l'envoyant pas assez fort à mon goût sur la table basse en verre qui explosa sous le choc.

Je sauta sur mes jambes et me tordis les poignets, arrivant coûte que coûte à défaire le lien qu'il avait fait avec sa cravate. Le bout de tissu tomba à terre et, courant le plus vite possible, je m'enfuis de son appartement, le laissant gisant sur le sol de son salon.

Je me mis à courir dans les rues, sous les regards effrayés des passant qui croisaient mon chemin. Au bout d'un bon moment de course effrénée, je m'arrêta sur une place. Je marcha doucement jusqu'à un arrêt de taxi avant de m'effondrer en larmes. Je resta comme ça pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes. Je tentais de remettre mes pensées en place mais mon esprit était complètement embrouillé. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?! Porter plainte? Je ne peux pas retourner travailler! Il sait où j'habite? Il n'est pas mort?  
Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête avant qu'un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter.  
Devant moi, un chauffeur de taxi le regardait en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Ça va mam'selle? Je vois dépose quelque part?**

Je m'essuya les joue et me leva, ouvrant la portière arrière. Je m'assis dans cette voiture jaune et posa mon sac sur mes genoux.

 **-Merci monsieur, je dois me rendre...**

Je lui donna la rue de mon amie et il démarra la voiture.

Je resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Je n'ai pas la tête a faire la fête mais je dois le faire pour Alessa. Penser à elle me donne un peu de courage. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant...?

 _[2 janvier, lieu inconnu]_

 _Pdv Hoodie_

Je buvais mon verre, d'eau bien sûr, en regardant Masky qui tapotait dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, l'air morose. Même avec son masque, légèrement relevé pour lui permettre de manger, je pouvais bien voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je lui lança un petit pois sur la joue, pas dans le but de l'embêter mais au moins d'attirer son attention.

Il leva la tête et me regarda un peu énervé.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'y a?** Je demandais en chuchotant. Je n'avais aucune envie que les autres nous entendent parler. Mais avec le boucan qu'ils font, ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'ils s'occupent de nous.

Masky soupira et me fit un signe de main.

 **-On en parlera dans la chambre tu veux... Pas ici.**

Je hocha la tête, acquiesçant sa décision.

J'attendis donc que le repas se passe, impatient et nerveux de savoir ce qui embêtait tant mon meilleur ami. Même si je sais un peu de quoi ça va parler.

Une fois la table débarrassée et nettoyée, j'allais le rejoindre dans notre chambre. Ça nous arrangeais bien d'avoir une chambre pour nous deux. Elle était assez spacieuse pour deux lits doubles, car non on ne dort pas ensemble, une armoire et un grand bureau. Un truc cool.

Arrivée dans la pièce, je referma la porte et m'assit sur mon lit, en face de Masky qui jouait avec une petite boîte de pilule.

 **-Bon alors? Qu'est ce qui va pas?** Répétais-je en enlevant ma capuche et mon sweat.

 **-C'est pas une bonne idée.**

Il avait prit un air beaucoup trop froid pour que ce soit une blague.

 **-Tu me les feras toutes hein? D'abord tu te lances tête baissée dans une idée et puis maintenant tu abandonnes?!** M'énervais-je.

 **-Mais t'as peut-être raison! Si elle elle a pas envie de nous revoir?!** Dit-il en ouvrant la boite, les mains tremblantes.

Avant même qu'il puisse avaler cette satanée pilule, je me leva, l'attrapa par le col et le gifla un grand coup, faisant résonner la claque dans toute la chambre.

 **-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te pre-?!**

 **-Écoutes moi bien maintenant!** Criais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. **. ! C'est bien clair?! Tu m'as saoulé avec ça pendant des semaines alors, plus d'abandon et plus d'antidépresseurs c'est compris?!**

 **-Mais arrêtes je-**

 **-C'EST COMPRIS?!**

J'avais hurlé tellement fort que j'aurais pu nous percer les tympans à tous les deux.  
Il répondit doucement, comme choqué par ma soudaine violence.

 **-Ouais...Ouais c'est compris...**

Je soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire avec lui. Il est vraiment dur à vivre des fois celui la. J'allais continuer à l'engueuler un bon coup pour le remettre dans le droit chemin mais la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

 **-Eh les gars vous... euuuuh...**

La porte grande ouverte laissait voir un autre habitant du manoir qui nous regardait traumatisé. En effet, sous le "feu de l'action" j'avais sauté sur Masky et m'étais retrouvé à califourchon sur lui, couché sur le lit.

 **-Nan nan te fais pas de film!** Je me défendais en agitant les mains.

 **-T'inquiètes j'ai rien contre l'homosexualité... Je vais y aller maintenant.** Répondit le plus jeune en riant, prenant conscience de la situation gênante pour nous.

Il ferma la porte en nous faisant des mimiques de baisers et on l'entendit courir dans les couloirs en riant à perdre haleine.

 **-TOBY!**

Je m'enlevais de Masky et hurla dans mon oreiller. J'allais les tuer tous les deux un jour ou l'autre.


	4. Chapter 3

_[2 janvier, soir, rue d'Alessa]_

 _Pdv Rune_

Le taxi s'arrêtait au bout de la grande rue que je lui avait indiqué et je descendit, le paya et lui dit au revoir. Il me souhaita une bonne soirée en souriant. Je m'efforça de lui rendre son sourire même si je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à paraître joyeuse. Il repartit pendant que sa voiture crachait une épaisse fumée noire qui me fit tousser.

 **-Saleté de pollueur,** pestais-je. Je n'étais pas plus écologique que ça, mais je me trouvais d'humeur à relâcher ma frustration sur quelqu'un.

Je passais la main sur mes poignets endoloris et regardais avec désespoir les marques rouges qui les entouraient. À cette endroit, ma peau habituellement blanche, pâlote, était devenue bleuâtre, rouge ou violacée. Il avait serré les liens d'un coup beaucoup trop sec. Descendant les manches de ma veste au maximum, je pouvais ainsi les cacher un peu. Soufflant un grand coup, je mis la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et commença à avancer dans cette avenue. J'admirais un peu les maisons qui bordait cette route. C'était toute de grande propriété, avec un vaste jardin, des garages. Rien à voir avec mon petit appartement.

Alessa habitait au milieu de la rue, donc ce n'était pas vraiment long pour y aller. J'accélérais le pas tout de même. Le froid se montrait plus violent à cette heure et je ne tenait pas à être malade maintenant.

Arrivée devant la porte de mon amie, je me préparais à toquer mais elle s'ouvrit en grand et Alessa me sauta littéralement au cou.

 **-Rune!** Cria-t-elle en riant. **Pile à l'heure comme toujours!**

 **-Tu me connais, pour toi je serais toujours à l'heure.** Je plaisantait en l'enlevant de mon coup doucement, tenant à ne pas finir étouffée avant que la soirée ne commence.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me fit la bise avant de m'inviter à rentrer chez elle. Sa maison était comme elle: magnifique. Alessa était une fille mince, d'une taille parfaite. Des jambes élancées, une poitrine absolument sublime. Elle avait de magnifique cheveux brun aux reflets roux qui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos et de grands yeux noirs qui envoûteraient n'importe qui la regarde. Tout le contraire de moi si on regarde bien. J'ai un corps banal, une taille normale, une poitrine un peu plate pour mon âge. Mes cheveux bruns presque noirs n'avaient rien de spéciaux et dans mes yeux noirs, qui est notre seul point commun, ne se reflétait que la fatigue, la tristesse et l'ennui de la vie.

Alessa est un petit joyau. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, mon bijou à préserver coûte que coûte. C'est elle qui me rend heureuse. On s'était rencontrées au lycée et on n'avait jamais perdu contact jusque là.

 _[Quelques années auparavant, souvenir]_

 _Je m'asseyais comme d'habitude au fond de la classe et sortais mes affaires de classes en remettant mes cheveux devant mon visage. Me cacher pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'était bien ainsi. D'un mouvement brusque et non controlé, je donnais un coup dans ma trousse et mon classeur qui s'étalèrent sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Un silence s'installa dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent en ma direction. Personne pourtant ne bougeait le petit doigt pour m'aider._

 _Je soupirais de pitié envers eux et moi-même, commençant à rassembler mes affaires. Une main se posa alors sur mon classeur et me le posa sur ma table. Une voix douce me parla. À...Moi?_

 _ **-Tout va bien Rune?**_

 _ **-Oui. Merci...**_ _ **Je... Tu es?**_ _Demandais-je étourdie en regardant la personne qui de tenait devant moi._

 _La jeune fille souriante se présentait, elle était nouvelle. Alessa. C'est beau comme prénom._

 _ **-Comment**_ _ **connais tu mon prénom?**_ _Je demandais quand même, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'un nouvel élève ne me connaisse, encore moins quelqu'un dont le visage ne me disait rien._

 _ **-Oh! C'était écrit sur ta trousse en fait.**_ _Elle montrait le tube en tissu qu'était ma trousse, là où était effectivement inscrit mon nom._

 _Je lui sourit, retenant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. C'est la seule...La seule à vraiment avoir compris tout ce manège. Si je ne parlais à personne, c'est juste parce que j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne._

 _ **-Ravie d'avoir une amie alors, Rune!**_

 _Je lui tendis la main. De la chaleur enfin..._

 _Une..._

 _Amie._

 _Cette nouvelle présence me faisait mal. Les remplacer... Je ne peux pas faire ça! Je ne peux pas les remplacer et devenir amie avec elle._

 _Je..._  
 _Je peux vraiment faire ça?_

 _[Retour réalité, maison d'Alessa]_

Me prenant la main, elle me fit monter les escaliers pour m'emmener dans sa chambre afin de poser mes affaires.

 **-C'est cool que tu aies pu venir Runette,** dit-elle en employant mon habituel surnom, **j'avais tellement hâte qu'on se revoit.**

 **-Moi aussi 'less!** Répondit-je en continuant de la suivre, tirée par sa poigne assez forte. **Tu m'as manqué pendant cette semaine.**

On entra dans sa chambre rose bonbon, pleine de peluche et de poster et je posa mon sac sur son gigantesque lit, qui fessait bien la taille de deux lits doubles. Comme elle habite encore chez ses parents, elle a bien sûr des facilités financières. Mais ses dit parents ne sont presque jamais là. Leur travail les forces à voyager dans le monde entier pour leurs rendez-vous, ce qui laisse la maison à Alessa toute seule.

D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours trouvé que sa chambre lui correspondait parfaitement. Une fille douce et câline. Un petit bonbon rose.

En pensant à ça, je m'assis sur son lit douillet et enleva mes chaussures, pendant qu'elle fouillait dans mon sac. Elle avait prit cette habitude gênante depuis qu'elle avait trouvé par inadvertance des menaces de la part d'anciens camarades de classe. Le désavantage à être faible et intelligente, c'est que vous êtes la proie parfaite pour des idiots de lycéens en manque de pouvoir.

Elle lançait mes habits dans la pièce et fini par trouver mon ordinateur portable que j'avais bien sûr emmené, comme toujours. Elle me sourit doucement, un air un peu inquiet sur le visage.

 **-Rune... Tu-**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est fini tout ça! Je t'ai laissé fouiller pour te faire plaisir mais je savais que tu n'allais rien trouver...**

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Tu me laisse toujours m'inquiéter pour rien t'es pas possible,** ria t-elle ironiquement.

Je lui tira la langue et ramassa mes affaires pour me mettre en pyjama. Elle fit de même en allumant au passage la musique. Une fois en short pour moi et nuisette pour elle, on s'assit sur le lit moelleux pour commencer à discuter. On parla de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout de moi et de Cake. Elle trouvait ça douteux mais je la rassurai en disant que c'était quelqu'un de normal et que je ne courait aucun danger.

La soirée passait vite. On mangeait des bonbons piquants en riant et Alessa me proposa de lire des histoires d'horreurs.

 **-C'est pas une bonne idée tu sais...** Dis-je en balançant la tête de gauche à droite.

 **-Mais pourquoi?!** Se lamentait-elle

 **-Parce que tu es une froussarde,** lui répondis-je en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le front.

Elle continua d'insister et je me retrouva, dix minutes plus tard, à chercher ses fameuses histoires d'horreur.

Je fini de lui lire Bloody Mary, alors qu'elle commençait déjà de se cacher à moitié sous la couette. Je continua de faire défiler les pages de mon ordinateur quand je tomba sur un regroupement de liens. Les _creepypasta...?_

 **-Attention Alessaaaa! Les pâtes sauvages de l'espace vont te tuer !** Me moquais-je du nom.

Elle se colla à moi et je cliqua sur le premier lien.  
L'histoire de _Jeff The Killer._ " **Quel nom cliché"** pensais-je.  
À la fin de ma lecture, ma trouillarde d'amie me demanda d'arrêter. Je ferma donc la page et l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit.  
Moi je n'avais pas envie de dormir et ouvrit la page de discussion.  
Je resta interdite quelques minutes, hésitant à lui renvoyer un message, mais une notification vint interrompre mon débat intérieur avec moi même.

Je cliqua, aux anges, sur le message.

 _[_ _Message reçu à 0:57]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Hey, qu'est ce que mademoiselle fait debout à une heure pareille?  
 _[Lu à 0:57]_

 _[_ _Message envoyé à 0:58]_  
 **Moi:** Et si je te disais que je pensais à toi? X)  
 _[Lu à 0:59]_

 _[Message reçu à 1:00]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Quel honneur pour moi :p Qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment sinon?

 _[Message envoyé à 1:02]_  
 **Moi:** En ce moment je fais un golf :3 Non en vrai je te parle juste :p Et je regarde ma pote dormir (Elle a eu peur à cause d'histoires d'horreur débiles xD)  
 _[Lu à 1:04]_

 _[Message reçu à 1:05]_  
 **Little-Cake:** mmmh tu es légèrement flippante xD Quoi comme histoires?  
 _[Lu à 1:06]_

 _[Message envoyé à 1:07]_  
 **Moi:** Une creepypasta (Mdr le nom nul, t'as pas peur des pâtes j'espère?!) c'est Jeff The Killer... Mais c'est tellement irréaliste que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a peur.  
 _[Lu à 1:07]_

J'attendis quelques secondes et me pencha vers la concernée. Dans son sommeil, elle semblait bien agitée et ne cessait bien agitée par rapport à d'habitude. Elle ne cessait de répéter " _.Tuer_ " d'une voix remplie de haine.  
Cette attitude ne colle pas avec son apparence de princesse et ça me faisait froid dans le dos.

 _[Message reçu à 1:08]_  
 **Little-Cake:** Tu devrais peut-être avoir peur toi aussi... Bon, moi je vais aller dormir. À plus tard.  
 _[Lu à 1:09]_

 _[Message envoyé à 1:10]_  
 **Moi:** Moui moui j'ai peur... À plus dors bien.  
 _[Lu à 1:10]_

Je ferma l'écran de mon ordinateur en roulant les yeux. Je me coucha près d'Alessa qui dormait déjà à poings fermés depuis un bon moment. Lui aussi crois à ces idioties? Je n'aurais pas imaginé ça...  
Mais bon... On ne change pas les gens...  
Je bailla longuement et m'endormi à toutes vitesse, prenant mon amie dans mes bras comme une peluche.

 _[Ellipse de la nuit]_

Je papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir entièrement. Mon ventre gargouillait et j'avais vraiment froid. En effet, j'étais à présent seule dans le lit et la fenêtre était ouverte. Je grogna en m'étirant de tout mon long avant de me lever et de descendre dans le salon où Alessa m'attendait y déjà.

 **-Bonjour Rune,** me  
dit-elle sans oser croiser mon regard.

 **-B'jour 'lessa...** je répondis, encore dans les vapes, légèrement troublée par son attitude des plus étranges venant d'elle, d'habitude si enjouée.

Je m'assis sans pour autant lui faire remarquer et me servi une tasse de café. Je commençais à boire liquide un peu trop chaud en la fixant, un sourcil levé. Je me disais qu'elle se sentais encore troublée à cause des histoires d'horreur d'hier mais elle m'en parlerait quand même si ce n'était que ça.

 **-Alessa qu'est ce qu-**

 **-L'hôpital a appelé sur ton portable.** Dit-elle en me coupant dans ma question. **Je... Je me suis permise de répondre.**

 **-L...L'hôpital? M-Mais pourquoi?!**

 **-Je suis désolée Rune... Tellement... désolée...**

Elle frotta ses yeux rougis. Je compris qu'elle avait pleuré et que c'était assez grave. Je me leva et m'approcha d'elle, quand elle me tendis mon téléphone qui se mettait à sonner et à vibrer.

 **-Je leur ai dit de rappeler après,** m'avoua-t-elle.

La main tremblante, je me saisit du portable et décrocha, le collant à mon oreille.

 **-O-Oui allô?** Dis-je la voix bloquée au fond de la gorge.

 **-Rune Seth?** Dit la voix grave à l'air désolée d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

 **-Oui... C-C'est moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

Je l'entendais soupirer et chercher ses mots. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Ma question était stupide. Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à l'instant même où Alessa a prononcé le mot "hôpital". Ma meilleure amie s'était d'ailleurs approchée de moi, me prenant les épaules et me caressant le dos.

 **-Toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer la mort de vos parents et de votre sœur. Veuillez accepter mes excuses les plus sincères.**

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'il disait. Mon cœur avait comme exploser dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau tapait dans ma tête. Je raccrocha et fit tomber le téléphone sur le tapis. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et tremblais de tout mon corps. Alessa essaya de me rattraper mais je m'effondra au sol en hurlant, me prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi!? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça leur arrive à eux!? Je me déteste... je me déteste de les avoir quitter! Mes larmes coulaient sans retenue et je me collais contre Alessa qui tentait de me calmer par tous les moyens.

 **-Désolée Rune... Je suis vraiment désolée.**

Arrêtez. Arrêtez de tous vous excuser puisque vous n'y êtes pour rien!

Je commençais à me sentir affreusement mal physiquement et mon corps dur prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Je tomba sur le côté et senti juste ma tempe heurter violemment le sol. Ma vie se brouilla rapidement et je tomba dans le coma, dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui m'appelait en me secouant. Mais je sombrait déjà...

 _Pdv Masky_

J'étais assis sur le canapé, regardant la télé avec Hoodie qui jouait avec Sally sur le tapis. Je baillait, m'ennuyant à mourir. Rune m'avait prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas là de la journée à cause de sa sortie avec sa meilleure amie alors j'avais laissé mon ordinateur dans la chambre. Je zappais de chaîne en chaîne. La télé fini par m'énerver puisque l'écran était sans cesse brouillé par de la neige. SlenderMan doit encore être dans la salle d'à côté et il grille tous les écrans des pièces alentours. Les seuls qui ne buguaient pas éteint nos téléphones et mon ordinateur, car on s'en sert pour travailler. Mais je n'avais jamais réussi à mettre le programme de sécurité sur la télévision, allez savoir pourquoi.

 **-T'as vraiment l'air de t'éclater Masky...** dit une voix embrouillée, comme quelqu'un qui mâchouillait en parlant.

Je me retourna et vit le cannibale de la maison accoudé au canapé, un organe dégoulinant dans la bouche.

 **-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point Jack...**

Le manoir était silencieux et calme. Je m'étais un peu énervé contre tout le monde après la honte que Toby nous avait mit, à Hoodie et moi, mais tout était rapidement revenu à là normal. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il manquait quelqu'un et c'était bien sur ce cher emmerdeur de dégénéré de Toby.

Ah non en fait... je l'entendis débouler les escaliers comme un dératé et entrer dans le salon en trombe.

 **-Hey Masky! Je t'emprunte ton PC pour jouer!**

 **-Mouais... Attends quoi?!**

Je me rendais compte trop tard de ce qu'il disait qu'il ouvrait déjà l'écran en allumant mon ordinateur. Comme un idiot je n'avais pas fermé le chat et bien sûr il était affiché en plein milieu de l'écran.

Aucun de Toby ou de moi ne bougeait et Hoodie me regardait inquiet, ayant deviné la situation critique qu'il nous arrivait.

Finalement, le plus jeune Proxy se tourna vers moi après deux bonnes minutes d'un silence extrêmement troublant. Il avait déjà sûrement lu une bonne partie de mes messages et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

 **-Masky. C'est qui elle?**

En effet. Même lui ou Sally connaissait cette règle qui assurait notre sécurité et qui dictait notre conduite.

 _ **Interdiction formelle de communiquer à des gens de l'extérieur**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Pdv Hoodie_

Je failli faire éclater le coussin vu la force avec laquelle je le compressais entre mes mains. Tout le monde s'était tût immédiatement après la remarque de notre plus jeune Proxy et Masky s'était retourné vers moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je bougeais les lèvres en cherchant mes mots, tentant de rassurer mon meilleur ami mais il gardait dans ses yeux cette trace de terreur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent et que le retour en arrière était impossible.

Vous savez, ces situations où vous ne savez pas quoi faire. Où vous êtes embarqué dans une histoire mais que vous ne pouvez pas réagir correctement. Dans ces moments votre cerveau s'embrouille et vous savez pertinemment qu'un choix s'impose.  
 _Être_ victime.  
Ou _paraître_ en héros.

Je me leva alors que personne ne bougeait et m'approcha doucement de Toby qui semblait lui aussi déstabilisé par cette découverte. Il regardait dans le vide en posant l'ordinateur sur la table.

 **-Vous avez vraiment fait ça...?** Chuchotait-il sans pour autant croiser mon regard.

Je posa ma main sur mon épaule et tendis l'autre pour attraper l'ordinateur portable. Alors que j'allais l'attraper, un tentacule noir surgit derrière moi et l'attrapa avant moi. Je me retourna brusquement en sursautant et vit notre maître lire, malgré son absence d'yeux, le contenu de la discussion.

Masky recula vers moi, s'attendant à ce que SlenderMan pousse une gueulante pas possible, mais à notre grande surprise, il se contenta de soupirer et de repartir du salon en lâchant un:

 **-Tous les trois...dans mon bureau.** Avant de disparaître dans son dit bureau.

Masky s'effondra sur une des chaises en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 **-Et merde et merde et merde...** répétait-il.

Toby essayait de s'excuser du mieux qu'il pouvait auprès de nous deux, sachant très bien que j'étais impliqué dans cette histoire.

 **-C'est bon Toby arrêtes de t'excuser. Masky relèves toi on va retrouver SlenderMan dans son bureau. Maintenant.**

Je le montrais autoritaire, ayant bien connaissance de la gravité de la situation. Tous les trois, Toby, Masky et moi, on monta les marchés jusqu'au troisième étage du manoir et je toqua à la porte de notre maître.  
Il nous dit d'entrer et on s'engouffra dans la pièce assez spacieuse. _**"Bienvenue en enfer mon petit Hoodie...Fais tes prières s'en ait fini de toi"**_ pensais-je, essayant d'ironiser ma... enfin notre situation critique.

On se posta, debout, devant le grand bureau en bois. À ma droite, Toby tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça mais est quand même convoqué. Le pauvre il stresse toujours de se faire hurler dessus. À ma gauche, Masky ne bougeait pas d'un poil et se contentait d'attendre patiemment les réprimandes.

Notre maître soupira longuement avant de se pencher en avant, les coudes sur le bureau et les mains collées.

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous. Vraiment pas.** Commença-t-il. **Vous trois qui eyes d'habitude les plus obéissants vous** _ **osez**_ **faire ça?**

 **-Laissez moi expliquer s'il vous pl-**

 **-Tais toi Masky.** Le coupa Slender. **Pas besoin d'explication puisque je le savais déjà.**

Mon cœur fit un bond énorme dans ma poitrine. Il... Il le savait? Comment? Pourquoi? Quand a t'il su ça?!

 **-Et bien Hoodie? Pourquoi cet air surpris?** S'étonna-t-il, **tu l'as oublié peut-être?**

En un instant, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi, son "visage" devant le mien. Il s'était bien sûr baissé pour être à ma hauteur.

 **.Tout.** Termina-t-il en hachant chaque mot d'une façon effrayante.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps et recula d'un pas pour retrouver mon espace personnel. J'avais failli hurler comme une fillette mais je m'étais retenu à m'en mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je sentais du sang sur ma langue et je ne pouvais pas essuyer la morsure à cause de mon masque.

 **-Pardonnes nous Slender je t'en supplies,** gémit Masky. S'excuser ainsi... Son ego doit en prendre un sacré coup. **Puni nous si tu veux mais... mais laisses au moins partir Toby! Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.**

Le concerné et moi étions littéralement choqués. Masky défendre Toby... Si jamais on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je n'y aurait pas cru.  
Notre maître soupira à nouveau et se redressa, mettant des mains dans son dos.

 **-Mes propres Proxy qui le trahissent et qui oser' me répondre ainsi. C'est quand même incroyablement lamentable de votre part.**

Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, dos à nous, le "regard" rivé sur la forêt qui s'entendait au loin.

 **-Et même si notre jeune Proxy n'a rien à voir avec votre petite aventure sociale, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous trois. Une chasse? Ça vous tente?**

Ce mot nous fit frissonner. La chasse. D'habitude c'est le passe-temps de SlenderMan. Nous, on s'occupait de son organisation. Placer les feuilles dans la forêt, délimiter le terrain de la chasse et surveiller les lieux lors de la chasse de notre maître. Même si ce phénomène nous était complètement inconnu, comment les gens arrivent dans la forêt et ce qu'il leur arrive, nous n'avions nullement envie d'être informés de tout ça.

Mais alors pourquoi nous demandait-il si nous voulions chasser nous?

 **-Qu'entendez vous par chasser monsieur?** Demanda le plus petit, un peu trop curieux à mon avis.

Le dit monsieur eu un petit rire sadique avant de se retourner vers nous.

 **-Oh mais c'est très simple. Vous allez trouver, traquer et tuer cette jeune fille. Une chasse dans votre propre élément d'origine, ça m'a l'air parfait pour vous. N'est ce pas?**

Je serra les poings et vit que Masky allait hurler, contestant cette mission. Je me précipita vers lui et lui serra la nuque pour l'empêcher de parler.

 **-Nous acceptons.** Dis-je froidement.

Je serra mon meilleur ami plus fort et le traîna en dehors de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, je le lâcha et il m'attrapa par le col de mon sweat, me soulevant à au moins trente centimètres du sol.

 **-QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A PRIT D'ACCEPTER ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ?!** Hurla-t-il en me secouant comme un shaker.

Il me coupait la respiration car il serait trop mon haut et, à côté de nous, Toby paniquait en s'agitant, ne sachant comment agir.

Masky continuait de me hurler dessus et je suffoquais de plus en plus. Ma vue se brouillait et j'allais tomber dans les pommes quand je tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Crachant mes poumons en respirant douloureusement, je leva la tête et vis que notre jeune camarde avait frappé Masky dans la mâchoire. Même s'il n'avait pas eu forcément mal, Masky m'avait lâché et s'était le principal.

 **-Arrêtez ça maintenant!** Cria Toby, **Je sais pas qui c'est cette fille d'accord! Mais entre la tuer et rester en vie ou la laisser et mourir, mon choix est vite fait!**

Je serra les poings. Qu'est ce que tu veux répondre à ça? Puisqu'il à raison...

 **-Sérieusement... Qui c'est...?** Souffla Toby en baissant d'un ton, presque triste pour nous.

Me relevant et frottant mon jean, je soupira, penchant la tête en arrière.

 **-Je pense qu'une pause histoire s'impose non?**

Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait en parler pour trouver une solution.

 _[Aéroport, 3 janvier, 15h23]_

 _Pdv Rune_

Je regardais tristement le sol depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Mon cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine et mes yeux étaient rougis par les pleures. Tout c'était enchaîné si vite... La mort de ma famille, le stress, mon départ, acheter mon ticket en vitesse, aller à l'aéroport... Ça donnerait presque l'impression que j'ai hâte d'aller les voir... Pourtant ça n'est pas le cas au contraire.

Une sonnerie retenti, annonçant mon vol. Soupirant et attrapant ma valise, je marcha mollement jusqu'à l'embarquement. Je laissa mes bagages à l'entrée pour les mettre dans la soute et alla directement m'asseoir à ma place. Près du hublot, je colla ma tête contre le verre froid et me couvrit avec mon plaid jusqu'au menton.

Quand je pense que la première fois que Je les revois c'est quand ils sont morts. Est ce que je leur ai manqué pendant tout ce temps? Maintenant plus moyen de le savoir...

Mon départ de la maison avait été si brusque. Comme mon changement de comportement qui a tout fait basculer d'ailleurs.

Je venais d'entrer en terminal. Mes deux meilleurs amis avaient disparu pendant les grandes vacances et je m'était repliée sur moi même. Je rejetais le monde extérieur pour rester dans ma bulle. Le traumatisme de leur disparition avait été trop brutal et j'enchaînais crise de panique, pleurs et colères. Mes parents et ma sœur avaient d'abord peur pour moi, mais ça s'était rapidement transformé en pitié. Pitié pitié pitié pitié. Je ne voyais que ça dans leur regard. Ils avaient presque honte de moi.  
Peu à peu, je les rejetais à mon tour. Dés ma majorité, après mon redoublement, j'ai déménagé loin de la maison et j'ai change de lycée, de vie.

À partir de là, je pouvais tout recommencer mais ils me manquaient quand même. Pas ma famille... Mais _eux._

Continuant de me remémorer mon passé, je sentais l'avion décoller doucement et mes yeux se fermer.

Le noir m'enveloppa rapidement et je me sentais comme flotter dans... Mon rêve?

 _Il était différent cette fois si. Pas d'enfants, pas de forêt. Juste moi, et eux deux en face. Il me regardait de façon étrange et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Leur sourire n'était pas habituel et je me sentais oppressée, comme s'ils me voulaient du mal._

 _ **Brian**_ _. Cheveux noirs bruns, timide et attachant._

 _ **Tim**_ _. Cheveux marrons foncés, pessimiste et protecteur._

 _ **-Alors Rune? On t'a manqué?**_ _Sourit Brian d'un air tellement gentil._

 _Je me sentais soulagée. C'était un bon rêve._

 _ **-Vous m'avez tellement manqué les garçons... J'ai eu tellement peur que vous le vouliez du mal...**_ _Riant un peu honteuse de mes pensées d'avant. J'avais vraiment cru qu'ils allaient me faire du mal?_

 _ **-Il s'est passé tellement de chose pendant votre absence c'était... c'est difficile.**_

 _ **-On comprend Rune.**_ _Continua Tim qui s'approchait de moi._

 _Je vis qu'il écartait les bras alors je me blottit contre lui. Je le serais de toutes mes forces et, quand je leva la tête vers Brian, tout changea en une fraction de seconde._

 _Une douleur atroce me traversa l'abdomen. Brian souriait bizarrement pendant que Tim me lâchait. Je recula en tibutant, portant les mains à l'endroit douloureux et tomba à genoux. Les deux garçons semblaient heureux et je vis mes mains se tacher de sang. La lame m'avait traverser le ventre et tout se bousculait dans la tête._

 _ **-Q-Quoi...? M-Mais pourquoi v-vous av-ez...**_

 _Brian s'accroupi devant moi et posa sa main sur ma joue._

 _ **-Tu vois... Si tu meurs tu ne souffrira plus... Alors on t'a aidée!**_

 _Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et j'avais du mal à respirer à cause de la douleur. Mes mains appuyaient sur mon ventre qui se contractait à m'en faire exploser les organes internes. Je hurlais et me tordait dans tous les sens avant de lever la tête vers eux pendant que le monde autour de nous partait en confettis noirâtres. Le cauchemar de finissait mais je fit bouleversée par ce que je vit._

Je me réveilla en sursaut, criant dans l'avion qui volait encore. L'homme à côté de moi vit les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et essaya de me rassurer en me caressant le dos. Je le remercia de ses efforts en disant que j'allais me reposer encore un peu. Mais cette dernière image me restait en tête, sans vouloir s'effacer.

Ils pleuraient.  
Mes amis pleuraient de tristesse en tenant quelque chose dans la main.  
Une fleur rose orangée qui semblait se faner au fil des secondes.

Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un est mort? C'est peut-être moi qui suis...  
Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos et je décida de parler un peu avec Cake pour me changer les idées. J'ouvris mon sac à dos et fouilla dedans.

 **-Et mince...** soufflais-Je. **J'ai oublié mon ordi chez Aless'**

Quelle boulette je peux être des fois. Bien sûr j'avais emmené mon téléphone mais évidemment l'application ne marchait que sur ordinateur. Ça serait beaucoup trop simple sinon.

 _ **-Nos passagers sont priés d'attacher leur ceinture et d'éteindre leur appareil, nous arrivons à destination dans une minute,**_ retentit la voix de la steward qui nous remercia ensuite de notre attention.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle demanda et m'attacha les cheveux pour être tranquille. Les pointes étaient toutes mouillées à cause de mes pleures.

Lorsque l'avion atterri, je descendis et alla chercher ma valise. Maintenant équipée de toutes mes affaires, je faisais face à la ville en soupirant un grand coup.  
J'allais maintenant devoir faire face à l'étape la plus douloureuse de ma vie:

 _Retrouver mes parents... Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste._


	6. Chapter 5

_Pdv Hoodie_

Assis sur le muret du jardin, Toby balançait les jambes pendant que Masky, adossé à côté de lui, tapait frénétiquement du pied par terre. Quant à moi, Je soupirais, venant de finir le récit de notre passé au plus jeune qui avait écouté le tout en plaçant quelques **"** _ **mhmh... je vois"**_ par ci par là, prouvant qu'il suivait un minimum mon histoire.  
Masky n'avait pas parlé pendant ces dix minutes qui lui avaient parues une éternité. Il n'était pas vraiment pour cette idée d'exposer ainsi notre histoire, mais sans ça, il aurait été compliqué d'expliquer à Toby pourquoi nous ne voulons pas la tuer.

Comme personne ne bougeait, je me sentais un peu oppressé. Car entre les regards meurtriers de mon meilleur ami et celui baissé de Toby, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir.

 **-Voila, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir.** Finissais je en essayant d'attirer une réaction de sa part.

Son air était légèrement différent de d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il aurait fait une blague du style " _ **alors? Lequel en sorti avec en premier?**_ " ça serait bien son genre. Mais là il ne disait rien du tout.

Il baissa son masque, ce qui n'était par rare pour nous puisqu'il l'enlevait souvent en notre compagnie. Il soupira en fixant le sol d'une manière un peu effrayante. Je connais bien de regard. Il le porte en mission, quand il tue quelqu'un. Mais il le portait aussi lorsqu'on l'avait trouvé pour la première fois. Comme si plus rien ne le dérangeait, principalement le meurtre.

 **-Cette histoire,** commença t'il sans pour autant lever les yeux, **m'a convaincu d'une chose.**

 **-A-ah bon?** Hésitais-je, **et de quoi donc?**

 **-C'est une raison de plus pour la tuer.**

Il dit ça dans le plus grand des calmes sans aucune gêne. Masky l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du muret.

 **-Pardon?!** Hurla-t-il, **oses répéter ça et je-**

 **-Et Tu quoi?** Le coupa Toby en haussant un sourcil, **j'ai beau être plus jeune je sais très bien que j'ai raison. Ne vous voilez pas la face, l'existence même de cette fille vous trouble au point de trahir votre maître et de refuser une mission.**

Le poing de Masky fusa comme une flèche et frappa le jeune et plein visage, le propulsant à un mètre de lui. Toby se retrouva couché par terre, le nez en sang, avec Masky sur lui qui le frappait dans le ventre comme un vulgaire objet.  
Je me jeta sur mon meilleur ami et le saisi sous les bras, le tirant vers moi en lui hurlant dessus.

 **-ARRÊTES MASKY ÇA SERT À RIEN!** Essayais-je de le raisonner.

 **-LÂCHES MOI HOODIE! ET TOI? TU PEUX PAS RESSENTIR LA DOULEUR TOBY HEIN? COMPTES SUR MOI POUR T'APPRENDRE LE SENS DE LA PHRASE "avoir mal" !**

Le concerné ne bronchait pas, encaissant les coups sans même se défendre. Masky leva une dernière fois son poings mais l'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visages de son punching-ball humain.  
À bout de souffle, il respirait bruyamment alors je le lâcha et m'éloigna d'un mètre de lui pendant qu'il ne bougeait plus.

 **-Tu m'énerves,** souffla-t-il en toussant, **et tu sais pourquoi?**

Toby hocha négativement la tête, le visage crispé entre inquiétude et peur. Car même s'il ne ressentait pas les coups de Masky, celui ci lui faisait affreusement peur. Mon meilleur a toujours eu un pouvoir extrême sur le plus petit Proxy qui se contentait de lui obéir en l'embêtant de temps à autre pour s'amuser.  
Depuis que Toby était arrivé, Masky était devenu une espèce de modèle pour lui et ne cessait de le suivre où il allait. C'est notamment pour ça que les paroles du schizophrène nous avait choqué. Il se retenait toujours de dire ce qu'il pensait mais là il ne s'était pas retenu et on peut dire que ça à fait son effet.

Masky soupira longuement et se redressa un peu, respirant profondément.

 **-Ça m'énerve parce que je sais que tu as raison et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter...** Lâcha-t-il en se frottant le visage. Il se leva de sur Toby et l'aida, bizarrement, à se relever.

Le petit aux lunettes oranges ne savait pas comment réagir et bafouillait se qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses.

 **-P-Pard-on m-mais -pour-quoi j-jai r-raison?** Bégayait-il, ayant perdu son air rebel de tout à l'heure.

 **-Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Son existence et notre envie de la revoir ne font que nous causer des ennuis. Même toi on t'a embarqué là dedans alors que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire. Alors Toby... Je m'excuse pour tout ça.**

Pour finir il se retourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air triste. Je me sentais mal pour lui, cette histoire lui est complètement montée à la tête et il est devenu parano. Personne n'a l'affirmation que cette fille est réellement celle que nous cherchons, ou même qu'elle soit en vie, encore moins qu'elle ait envie de nous revoir.

 **-Tu as fini par accepter la mission Mask'?** Demandais-je, n'ayant presque pas placé un mot depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Pour simple réponse, il hocha la tête.  
Je leur fit signe de rentrer dans le manoir. Ça été dur de lui faire accepter ça dit donc... mais c'est ça être Proxy après tout. On obéis et c'est tout, on a pas à donner notre avis.  
Arrivez à l'intérieur, On retourna comme si de rien n'était au salon, sauf Toby qui alla enlever le sang qu'il avait sur lui. Les autres ne posèrent pas de questions, trop angoissés à mon avis.

La mission est prévue dans quelques jours. Ça me fait bizarre a vrai dire. Si je n'avais pas installé ce logiciel de traçage, rien ne serait arrivé...  
Alors c'est ma faute?

 _[Ville, 12h32]_

 _Pdv Rune_

Je déambulais dans la ville en traînant ma valise tristement, ne regardant pas où j'allais. Le voyage avait été affreusement long et dormir ne m'avait pas du tout reposer, au contraire, j'étais deux fois plus fatiguée qu'avant de partir. Je m'étais rendu compte trop tard que je n'avais pas envie d'aller à cet enterrement. Je n'avais pas vu ma famille depuis des mois et des mois et la seule fois et où je vais leur rendre visite, c'est pour les voir à l'état de cadavre, m'attendant dans les congélateurs de l'hôpital. Cette idée me fit froid dans le dos. Je marchais un peu plus vite que tout à l'heure, ne sachant pas pourquoi, comme si je voulais me dépêcher pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible.

Je fermais les yeux et commença à courir, faisant sauter ma valise derrière moi. Je sentais que j'avais envie de pleurer et j'avais envie de hurler au monde entier que j'étais triste. Peut importe les gens qui souffrent plus que moi et peut importe ce que les autres pensent, j'ai mal et j'ai envie de l'exprimer.

Ne voyant pas où je courais, je trébucha et rentra dans quelqu'un, basculant en avant, l'entraînant dans ma chute. On s'écroula au sol, et je répétais des excuses pendant que l'homme vociférais sur moi en me secouant le bras. Aimable les gens ici, pensais-je en tentant de me relever.

 **-Mais lâchez moi bon sang?!** Criais-je en tirant sur la manche. **Je l'ai pas fait exprès ça ne vous suffit pas que je m'excuse espèce de sale type,** me retenais-je de l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Il s'énerva encore plus et leva la main pour, apparemment, me claquer violemment. N'ayant absolument aucuns réflexes, je me contenta de fermer les yeux en plaçant les bras devant mon visage.

Il allait me frapper quand quelqu'un lui attrapa l'avant bras pour le tirer en arrière.

 **-Arrêtez ça!** Cria l'inconnu qui s'interposa entre moi et mon agresseur.

 **-Ne vous mettez pas entre nous monsieur ce n'est pas vos affaires !**

L'homme de dos qui me protégeais se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit devenir tout pale. Ces mots le dissuadèrent et il reparti en grommelant des insultes que je n'oserais même pas répéter ou penser.

 **-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider mais vous auriez pu avoir des probl-...**

Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil. Il me regarda longuement, un sentiment confus entre gêne et tristesse dans le regard. Je n'osais plus bouger et je ramassa ma valise sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

 **-Qu'est ce que t-tu fais là?!**

 **-Je suis désolé Rune. Je vais y aller... Je-**

Je l'attrapa par le poignet, sans savoir pourquoi je le retenais.

 **-Dis moi la vérité Vincent!** Criais-Je à mon patron qui me regardais étonné.

Il soupira, se grattant la nuque. Je sentis une goutte sur le haut de ma tête et regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

 **-Écoutes Rune. Il va pleuvoir et j'aimerais vraiment te parler, alors s'il reste un minimum de confiance en toi, viens avec moi à l'hôtel et on reparlera de tout ça...**

 **-...**

 **-S'il te plaît?**

La pluie commençait vraiment à devenir forte mais je restais immobile devant lui. Il avait prévu son coup ou quoi? Le proposer calmement d'aller chez lui après ce qu'il m'a fait c'est à la limite de l'absurde et de l'indécence. Bref... Il se moque de moi.  
Mais en même temps je ne suis pas arrangée ce soir... Le rendez-vous à l'hôpital n'est prévu que pour demain et je n'ai pas encore réservé de chambre d'hôtel.

Soupirant un grand coup, j'enleva ma veste pour la mettre sur ma tête.

 **-D'accord mais je fixe les règles tout de suite:**  
• **Tu ne me touches pas;**  
• **Si je veux partir je pars;**

Il esquissa un sourire soulagée et me fit signe de le suivre. En attendant d'arriver chez lui, Je sorti mon téléphone pour appeler Alessa.

 _ ***Sonnerie de téléphone***_

 _ **-Oui allô?**_

 **-Aless' ? Salut c'est Rune. Je suis bien arrivée en ville et Je vais allez dormir...** Je m'arrêta. J'allais dire que j'allais dormir chez Vincent mais elle va s'imaginer n'importe quoi, surtout qu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé chez lui. **... à l'hôtel. Toi ça va?**

 _ **-Oui ça va! Je suis soulagée que tu sois arrivée. Oh Rune j'ai super peur sans toi! On aurait pas dû continuer à lire ces histoires ça m'a trop inquiété !**_

 **-Mais non respires! Ça n'existe pas je te le rappelle... Bon, je t'appellerais demain ou quand je rentrerais d'accord?**

 _ **-Oui mais rentres vite... Bisous et bon courage.**_

Je salua ma meilleure amie et raccrocha le téléphone sans tarder, car nous venions d'arriver devant l'hôtel, assez luxueux je dois l'avouer, de mon patron qui m'invita à monter.

Cinq minutes après, nous étions dans sa chambre, moi assise sur le lit et lui adossé à l'armoire juste en face.

 **-Bien...** Commençais-je, **je t'ai suivi alors dis moi ce que Je veux entendre et rapidement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un plaisir d'être ici.**

 **-Au moins tu as toujours ton tact... Ça fait plaisir à voir,** ria-t-il ironiquement, apparemment embarrassé par la situation. **Mais je vais tout te dire puisque c'est ce que tu veux.**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il parle, mais comme discours, il s'approcha de moi et sans que j'ai le temps de réfléchir, il me sera contre lui. J'essaya le repousser mais j'arrêta quand je compris qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire de mal.

 **-V-Vincent qu'est ce qu'il te prend...?** Dis-je choquée par sa réaction.

 **-Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai appris pour ta famille. Ton amie m'avait appelé pour me dire que tu ne viendrais pas travailler à cause de leur mort et j'en suis navré. Je... J'espère que tu acceptes mes sincères excuses.**

Je retins mes larmes pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Même s'il ne le fait pas exprès, il retourne le couteau dans la plaie et ça me fend le cœur violemment et douloureusement.  
Je lui frotta le dos, le rassurant. Mon geste était plutôt étrange en soit, puisque c'est moi qui, normalement, mériterait du réconfort.

 **-Vincent,** Je le repoussa légèrement pour qu'il soit face à moi, **je t'en veux encore et je pense que je t'en voudrais toujours pour ce que tu as essayé de faire... Mais je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Disons que... C'est à moitié pardonné, mais jamais oublié?**

Il sembla tout à fait convaincu par ma réponse et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Peu après, il me proposa de rester dormir ici. J'accepta puisque le soir tombait et que je n'avais pas réserver mon hôtel de toute manière. Il m'invita à prendre une douche et à aller dormir. Il comprit tout de même qu'il devait dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas empirer la situation.

Couchée dans le grand lit de l'hôtel, je regardais le plafond avec insistance. Je sentais le sommeil m'envahir doucement mais j'avais affreusement mal à la tête. Le stress et l'appréhension du lendemain me rongeait le cœur. J'imaginais déjà la voix du médecin, l'odeur de l'hôpital et tous les gens me regarder tristement.  
À l'autre bout de la pièce, j'entendais Vincent m'appeler.

 **-Rune... Tu... Tu devrais dormir crois moi.**

 **-J'y arrive pas je... Je suis stressée pour tout ça.**

Je l'entendis se lever et se coucher derrière moi. Il ne me touchait pas pour autant.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais?!**

 **-Chuut tu vas réveiller les voisins! Je t'aide juste à t'endormir.**

Je ne me retourna pas vers lui mais une présence comme la sienne m'apaisait un peu. Je ne suis pas seule ce soir. Je me sens... Mieux... Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et je perçu simplement le "bonne nuit" de mon patron avant de m'endormir pour de bon ce soir.


	7. Chapter 6 (06-29 08:29:42)

Pdv Externe

Lorsque l'homme encore assoupi dans le lit de l'hôtel se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver seul dans les draps. Se redressant lentement, il parcouru la chambre du regard et aperçu une faible lumière sortir de sous la porte de la salle de bain. Le bruit de la douche lui confirmait que la personne qu'il cherchait était bien en train de se laver.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, sans pour autant entrer dans la pièce. Il toqua trois fois quand il entendit que l'eau s'était arrêtée.

-Rune? Demanda l'homme, si tu veux aller manger quelque chose je t'attend, on peut y aller pendant encore 45 minutes.

-Oui vas-y je te rejoins... Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps pour me préparer de toute façon.

Acquiesçant la réponse de la jeune femme, Vincent attrapa un simple tee-shirt noir et remit son pantalon de la même couleur, puis descendit à la réception pour aller attendre son employée. Il y avait peu de monde dans cet hôtel, et ce pour deux raisons: les chambres étaient extrêmement chers, pourtant, il y avait souvent peu de place de libre.

Vincent s'assis à une table libre et attendit en buvant un café, l'œil rivé sur sa montée qui rythmait le temps un peu lentement à son goût.

En haut, la jeune femme se préparait en vitesse, voulant pour une raison étrange, partir d'ici au plus vite.

Pdv Rune

Je fini de me maquiller légèrement et d'enfiler mon pantalon noir, ainsi que mon pull noir également, avant d'éteindre les lumières et de sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout après cette nuit et cherchait à m'en aller le plus vite possible pour aller à l'hôpital, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas plus d'ailleurs.

FlashBack de la nuit

Je bougea un peu les épaules pour faire descendre la couverture, ayant un peu trop chaud. Trop chaud? C'est dû à une présence masculine m'ayant rejointe dans le lit quelques minutes auparavant. Collé contre mon dos, malgré mon interdiction de venir, Vincent respirait lentement, s'étant endormi il y a peu. J'essayais de bouger un peu plus mais son bras enroulé autour de ma taille m'en empêchait fortement. Je chuchota son prénom, lui demandant qu'il me lâche, mais son léger ronflement me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt d'ouvrir l'œil avant quelques heures. Je soupira et me força à ne pas le frapper. Je fit glisser mon bras sous l'oreiller et le colla contre ma poitrine, mimant un câlin au bout de tissu rembourré.

J'attendais comme ça depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes quand des murmures me montèrent aux oreilles. J'arrêta de respirer pour me concentrer sur la voix de Vincent qui devenait de plus en plus claires avec les secondes. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il parlait car il dormait profondément.

-... solé... p... m... f...te... Murmurait-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

J'arrivais peu à peu à comprendre plus clairement ce qu'il disait.

-Des-lé... C'...st pas ma... fa...te... Tu es... as...moi... J... voulais pas f...ire tout ça...R-une.

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond et ça me glaça le sang. Pourquoi je devais lui appartenir? Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas lui hurler de me lâcher et d'aller mourir, car j'avais juste envie qu'il disparaissent et que tout s'arrête.

Non. Non. Non. Je dois me calmer. Il rêve tout à fait normalement, comme tout le monde et s'il rêve de moi je ne dois pas en avoir peur. Mais il avait essayé de me violer alors j'ai tellement peur maintenant.

Je respirait rapidement en attendant que la nuit passe, en espérant que ce soit le plus vite possible.

Fin Flashback

J'étais désormais en train de descendre les escaliers, pour aller rejoindre Vincent, avec plein d'appréhension. Je devais arriver à rester naturelle pour ne pas attirer son attention plus que ça. Lorsque j'arriva à la réception, il était en train de touiller son café, les yeux perdus dans le liquide noir qui fumait dans la tasse. Je m'approcha de la table et m'assis en face de lui, attrapant naturellement un croissant qui m'attendait dans la corbeille au milieu. En croquant dedans, je le salua et il me rendit mon sourire avec un petit signe de main.

-Alors? Entama-t-il la conversation, tu as pu mieux dormir?

-Je me suis un peu reposée, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air trop fatiguée, répondis-je en me servant un verre de jus de fruit, et toi? Bien dormi?

-Comme un bébé! Ria-t-il en s'étirant. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi!

Je lui fit mine de sourire innocemment. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de ses paroles. Après tout, c'est normal puisqu'il dormait je suis vraiment bête... On continua donc de manger tranquillement, gardant l'œil sur la montre pour ne pas rater mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Lorsque l'heure arriva, On sorti tous les deux de l'hôtel, Vincent ayant insisté jusqu'au bâtiment. On marcha lentement dans la rue, pendant que je tremblais à cause du stress. Vincent enleva son blouson pour me le déposer sur les épaules. Le fait qu'il agisse comme ça était frustrant, j'ai du mal avec les gens trop gentil ou soucieux. Mais je trouvais qu'il faisait des efforts donc c'était tout de même agréable. Je voyais la silhouette de l'hôpital se dessiner au bout d'une rue et mon appréhension grandie, me serrant douloureusement l'estomac. Arrivés devant, je demanda à mon patron de ne pas m'accompagner, préférant affronter ça seule. Il n'essaya même pas de le faire changer d'avis et reparti en me caressant le haut de la tête. J'avançais mais me retourna en vitesse.

-Attend Vincent tu as...! Mais il avait déjà disparu, oublié ta veste...

Je fut secouée par cette disparition soudaine mais décida de repartir dans l'autre sens, entrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment hospitalisé, où un médecin assez grand m'attendait. Il me serra la main d'une triste manière et m'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs. Pendant qu'on marchait, il restait devant moi sans me regarder, se contentant de me parler calmement.

-Encore navré pour vous jeune fille, soufflait-il, comme parlant à lui même pour se rassurer, c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un à cette âge mais nous sommes là pour vous soutenir dans cette épreuve.

S'arrêtant de parler, il se stoppa devant une grande porte à battant. Il l'ouvrit et me fini entrer.

Il s'approcha ensuite de trois lits où reposaient des corps recouverts de draps blancs. En voyant ces silhouettes, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et ma gorge de serra. Je le suivi, tremblante de peur.

Deux autres infirmiers, une fille et un homme, se mirent en face de deux lits.

-Mademoiselle... Dit le médecin, êtes vous simplement prête à voir ça? Je veux dire... vous auriez pu attendre l'enterrement, il a lieu dans 2 heures et-

-Allez-y! Le coupais-je.

Ce cri était sorti du fond de mon cœur et je m'étais efforcé pour ne pas tomber en larmes. Je voulais les voir. Je devais les voir. Une dernière fois avant notre dernière séparation.

Il hocha la tête et je me posta au milieu, devant les lits. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et soulevèrent les tissus, les descendant jusqu'au nombril de ma famille.

Quand les cadavres furent à "l'air libre", sous mes yeux, je mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour ne pas hurler ou vomir d'horreur. Je m'effondra en pleurs, tombant sur le carrelage froid de la morgue.

C'était affreux. Leurs corps étaient mutilés, griffés ou brûlés à de multiples endroits. Ça ressemblais affreusement à des traces de tortures, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu pour la personne qui les a tué. Ma tête me faisait mal et je murmurais des complaintes pour que tout s'arrête maintenant. Stop. Stop. STOP. Je veux tout oublier! Pourquoi j'ai insisté...?!

Voyant mon air horrifié, les médecins recouvrirent les corps et m'aidèrent à me relever. Je les repoussa et sorti de la salle. Je couru dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sorti où je bouscula plusieurs personnes pour m'enfuir de cette endroit. Tout me dégoûtais dans les hôpitaux. Les gens tristes d'une mort, les gens heureux d'une naissance. Les visages de douleur, de soulagement. Et cette odeur qui me hantait à chaque fois que j'y allais. L'odeur de la mort.

Je courais en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'arrêta après une heure de course à travers les rues, pour arriver dans un parc, qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait à côté du cimetière. Le hasard est parfois une véritable ordure... J'alla m'asseoir sur un banc en attendant la dernière heure.

Je me prit la tête dans les mains. Pendant ce temps avait sûrement commencé la messe d'enterrement mais je n'avais pas envie d'y assisté. J'entendais déjà les "pauvre enfant" "Elle ne méritais pas ça" des excuses idiotes et des mots gentils de gens que je ne connais pas.

Je leva les yeux vers le ciel et soupira, pensant aux autres. Les collègues de mes parents, les amis de mon frère.

-Je suis vraiment égoïste...

[Ellipse enterrement] (Trop long et pas intéressant sorry)

Sortant du cimetière avec les yeux rougis, je déambula dans la rue pour allez chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel de Vincent. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, et j'avais prévu mon avion pour dans peu de temps. Je monta les escaliers de l'immeuble et toqua à la porte de mon patron. Comme il ne répondait pas, je décida de rentrer à l'aide d'une dame de chambre qui passait par là, lui expliquant la situation.

Il n'était pas encore rentré alors je posa sa veste, prit ma valise et laissa un mot sur le lit.

Vincent,

Merci de m'avoir fait dormir à l'hôtel. Je suis repartie chez moi, excuse moi de ne pas t'attendre.

À une autre fois.

Je referma la porte et pris le prochain taxi pour l'aéroport. J'arriva de justesse pour mon avion et monta dedans, répétant les mêmes opérations "couverture-musique" qu'à l'aller, essayant de me calmer.

Encore une fois.

[Le soir même]

Pdv Hoodie

Posté devant une rue, dans une camionnette, Masky, Toby et moi regardions l'écran de l'ordinateur ou clignotait un point rouge, nous indiquant l'emplacement d'une maison, et donc de "BrokenGirl". Soupirant, nous sortons de la voiture. Nous avions prévu cette mission le plus tôt possible car Slender se montrant de plus en plus effrayant et exigeant avec nous. Nous marchons discrètement dans la rue et rentrons dans le jardin de la maison en question. Une gigantesque maison, plus petite que le manoir mais assez imposante tout de même. On se fit signe de nous séparer et je rentra par la fenêtre du jardin, Toby par l'étage, escaladant la gouttière et Masky par le côté droit de la demeure.

À l'intérieur, je marchait lentement en observant chaque recoin pour trouver la moindre présence ou une caméra de sécurité. Je monta les escaliers et entra des les pièces une par une. Quelqu'un de cachait dans la pièce de fond car du bruit en sortait. Je posa la main sur la poignet et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse, pointant mon arme sur...

-Toby?! Criais-je doucement. La discrétion tu connais?! J'ai failli te buter toi!

-Désolé... Mais je pense savoir où elle est. Dit-il en pointant derrière lui.

Je pencha la tête sur le côté et aperçu une jeune fille dans le grand lit. J'avais fouillé tout l'étage, les autres pièces sont vides.

Tim arriva derrière moi et posa son coude sur mon épaule.

-Je me suis occupé du rez de chaussé et y'a personne dans cette baraque... À si...

Sa voix devint plus grave, inquiété par la situation.

-Bon on fait quoi?

-Je sais pas...

-On la bute?

-Toby! Parles mieux.

-Oh c'est bon...

-Les gars...

-C'est lui qui me cherche!

-Arrête de te plaindre!

-Bon les gars! On est en train de discuter à côté d'une victime là! C'est pas très pro...

Il hochèrent la tête et je soupira. Je cachait bien mes émotions je dois l'avouer. D'ici même je voyais que la fille était brune-rousse, ce qui n'était pas du tout la couleur de cheveux de Rune...

-C'est pas elle hein?

-Nan Mask' désolé... On aura essayé pour rien...

Je m'approcha de la fille qui se réveilla à cause de mes pas. Elle se retourna et me regarda avec surprise et horreur. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve en face de la mort. Elle s'apprêta à hurler quand je lui plaqua un tissu de somnifères sur le visage. Elle toussa pendant que je la tenais fermement. Elle tomba dans un coma artificiel en deux minutes et je la lança sur mon épaule. Je fit un signe de tête aux autres d'y aller et on sorti de la maison.

On s'est trompé...

Et en beauté...

On a risqué notre place de Proxy pour une fille qui n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Quel gâchis.


	8. Chapter 7

_Pdv Hoodie_

 **-Oui pardon!** M'excusais-Je auprès de mes camardes, sautant en dehors de notre véhicule.

Une erreur sur le terrain? Moi? Comment c'est possible. J'avais malencontreusement fait tomber mon portable de ma poche, et il a fallu que je parte sans le récupérer. Nous avions déjà démarré la voiture et il faut maintenant que je cours pour allez le retrouver dans la maison de la fille qu'on a endormi et emmené. Je courais dans la rue, restant tout de même le plus discret possible et me faufila à nouveau dans le jardin, puis dans cette grande demeure. Je refis exactement le même chemin qu'auparavant et regarda dans tous les coins pour trouver mon portable. Sous les tables, derrière les portes, n'importe où, on ne sait jamais.

Une erreur comme celle ci est vraiment humiliante pour moi. J'étais tellement déconcentré par cette mission que j'ai presque oublié les règles qu'on nous avait appris:  
• **La discrétion,** sachant qu'elle s'est réveillée et qu'on parlait dans sa chambre, c'était à la limite de la moquerie.  
• **Ne pas laisser de traces capables de remonter jusqu'au manoir,** en laissant mon téléphone sur le lieu d'une mission, ça n'est pas sérieux non plus.

M'être dispersé comme ça me faisait vraiment honte. Et tout ça pour rien? Nous faire incendier par SlenderMan, devoir manquer de respect et me battre avec mon meilleur ami, dévoiler notre passé à Toby... Tout n'aura vraiment servit à rien? S'en est risible je trouve. On avait promis d'abandonner nos anciennes vies et on essaie de retourner d'anciens amis? Qu'est ce qui a pu nous passer par la tête bon sang?! Montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, étant sûr de toute façon que la maison était vide, je suivi le chemin jusqu'à la chambre, là où il est le plus probable que mon téléphone se trouve. J'ouvris la porte et, en effet, le cellulaire noir gisait au milieu de la pièce, l'écran clignotant. Je le saisi en vitesse et vi que les Message que j'avais reçu étaient de Masky.

 _[Masky: il y a 5min]_  
 **Bon tu l'as trouvé ton tel? Grouilles toi là!**

Que de délicatesse chez lui...

 _[Moi, maintenant]_  
 **Ouais c'est bon détends toi j'arrive.**

Je rangea mon portable dans la poche de mon sweat-shirt et entendis comme un grincement derrière moi. Je ne bougez plus, n'osant pas me retourner. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais la maison était censée être vide. Le bruit d'un sac tombant au sol retenti et une voix brisa le silence qui pesait dans la pièce. Une voix féminine, ou résonnait de l'inquiétude et de la colère.

 **-Q-Qui êtes vous?! Où est mon amie?!** Cria-t-elle.

Je me retourna, entendant que la fille se rapprochait de moi. La jeune femme aux cheveux foncés et aux yeux noirs qui brillaient dans la nuit se retrouva rapidement à ma hauteur, ou plutôt me sauta dessus. Je tomba en arrière, et elle se retrouva sur moi, me saisissant à la gorge.

 **-RÉPONDS MOI!** Hurla-t-elle, **qui es tu?!**

Elle ne serrait pas assez fort pour m'étouffer mais me défendre était tout de même une priorité. Je lui prit violemment le poignet droit et la lança à l'autre côté de la pièce. Son dos claqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et un grognement rauque sorti de sa bouche. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever que je lui plaqua à mon tour la main sur la gorge, l'autre serrant fortement des poignets contre le mur. Elle essayais de se débattre en bougeant dans tous les sens mais ma poigne était supérieure à elle.

 **-Fermes là bon sang.** Lui ordonnais-je sèchement.

Les mèches de ses cheveux cachaient son visage où brillait une larme de douleur, mais je pouvait tout de même traduire son expression de peur qui la faisait trembler. Ayant encore mon arme sur moi, j'allais la sortir pour mettre fin à la vie de cette gêneuse quand mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté, me laissant voir son visage plus clairement. Ses yeux me suppliaient de la lâcher mais je continuais de maintenir ma position de force. Ce visage, ces cheveux, ces yeux, cette expression. Rien de tout cela ne m'était inconnu. J'hésitais entre m'enfuir ou la lâcher mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger d'un poil.

 **-R-Rune...?**

Ce mot sorti tout seul de ma bouche. Elle me regarda avec surprise et appréhension. Ne sachant pas comment réagir à ma parole, elle se contentait de se débattre plus fort qu'avant. Serrant une dernière fois sa gorge, j'approcha ma tête de son oreille et lui glissa une menace qui la fit se figer instantanément.

 **-Écoutes moi bien parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Je vais te lâcher mais si tu parles, si tu cris ou si tu essaies de te battre je te descend et ton amie aussi c'est compris?**

Elle hocha doucement la tête alors je glissa la main loin de sa gorge, restant dans la même position. La tête près de sa nuque, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, plus rien de bougeait. Je l'entendais murmurer discrètement.

 **-Qui es tu...? C-Comment tu connais mon nom...? Par pitié réponds.**

Je sentais mes muscles et mon cœur se crisper face à sa peur et ses paroles de désespoir. Je me releva un peu et sorti mon pistolet sans pour autant le charger. Elle regarda l'arme brillante d'un air horrifié et faisait non de la tête, me suppliant de ne pas faire ça.

 **-Désolé mais je t'avais demandé de ne pas parler.**

Au lieu de tirer, je lui donna un grand coup dans la tempe grâce au manche de mon pistolet. Son corps tomba comme une masse dans un bruit sourd pendant que je lâchais mon arme, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'acte que je venais de faire. Le silence revenu peu à peu dans la pièce. Les yeux rivés sur le corps quasi inconscient de Rune, les mains tremblantes, je respirait bruyamment à cause des remontées d'émotions. Je m'approchait doucement de son visage alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers moi. Ce simple geste semblait être un effort surhumain pour elle à cause du choc qu'elle venait de subir. Elle arrivait tout de même à murmurer quelques mots, mais pour les entendre je dû quand même me coller à elle.

 **-Laissez...moi...Laissez... la...**

De la pitié, de la tristesse et de la nostalgie. Ces sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête mais mon coeur se serrait lui aussi. Je me sentais bizarre. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais quelque chose me poussait à lui faire mal.

 _Pdv Rune_

J'avais la tête qui tournait, et mes pleures n'arrangeaient pas les choses au contraire. L'homme au dessus de moi agissait bizarrement, me frappant puis s'arrêtant en me fixant à travers son masque. Je le suppliais d'arrêter et il faut croire qu'il m'ait finalement entendu. Mon corps était maintenant couvert de bleus et d'ecchymose brûlantes. Mes membres ne me répondaient plus et ma gorge était complètement nouée. L'homme... Non... Le monstre, la main tremblante, leva un peu son masque en tissu, laissant apercevoir sa bouche.

 **-Rien d'une laissait prévoir que ce serait toi... Qui aurait cru que je te retrouve?**

En disant ça, il me caressa la joue en esquissant un sourire malsain. Un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour moi.

 **-Ne te forces pas à parler Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies encore plus mal.**

Comment...? Comment osait-il me dire ça après ce qu'il venait de me faire. Mais... pourquoi parlait-il de "me retrouver"? Qui est-il? Pourquoi n'enlève-t-il pas son masque?! Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite à force qu'il me parlait, comme s'il allait explosé dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de hurler, de le frapper autant que je pouvais, de lui faire mal comme il l'a fait. Mais je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Il riait tout seul, comme paranoïaque. Il partait dans son délire de fou en continuant de me caresser la joue et les cheveux.

 **-Mais malheureusement il y a une chose qui me dérange maintenant... Tu sais ce que sais?! Bien sûr tu ne sais pas!** Riait-il en descendant la main sur mon ventre. **Ce qui me gêne ici... C'est toi!**

D'un coup, il frappa violemment contre le mur en me hurlant dessus. Il tremblait encore plus, mais de colère. La respiration saccadée, il m'attrapa à la gorge sans serrer plus que ça.

 **-Ta vie, ta voix, ton corps, ton existence. Tout ça me torture infiniment et j'aimerais tellement y mettre fin...**

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête avec horreur. Il veut me tuer mais pourquoi?! Des larmes coulèrent le long des mes joues, glissant ensuite sur ma poitrine, se mélangeant à mon sang sur mes blessures qui me déménageaient. Il semblait troublé et fier à la fois du triste spectacle que je lui offrais.

 **-Mais tu sais... Même si je le voulais je n'en aurais pas le courage. Te tuer me ferais aussi tellement mal.** Il prit ma main et la colla sur son torse, où je pouvais sentir son cœur battre rapidement. **Parce que je suis humain avant tout et que je peux ressentir des choses! Mais ça tu ne t'en était jamais rendu compte hein Rune?**

J'essayais de me concentrer sur ses paroles mais j'avais tellement mal que tout semblait tourner autour de moi à une vitesse incroyable. Je me sentis chuter sur le côté et ma tête percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les formes devenaient floues devant mes yeux Mais je le vis clairement se lever et de diriger vers la sortie comme si de rien n'était.

Avant de sombrer définitivement dans mon coma, je l'entendis juste le dire, assez fort pour que je l'entende:

 **-J'espère te revoir bientôt... Ça à toujours été agréable de passer du temps avec toi.**

Puis plus rien.

 _Pdv Hoodie_

Rune tomba dans le coma devant les yeux embrouillés par le stress, La peur et l'excitation. Je tremblais de tout mon corps et je recula doucement, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Je disais ne pas vouloir La voir souffrir mais je l'avais vraiment frappé? Après tout ce temps depuis notre c'est tout ce que je trouve à faire? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les battements de mon cœur ne me faisait pas ressentir de la peine mais au contraire, j'avais presque prit du plaisir à la frapper comme ça. Je redescendais peu à peu de ma transe quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le saisi doucement et décrocha:

 _ **-Bordel Hoodie tu fous qui?! On t'attend et dépêche toi!**_

 **-J'arrive et parle moi sur un autre ton Masky.** Répondis-je froidement, contrairement à mon habitude.

 _ **-Euh... Ouais... Mais grouilles toi quand même.**_ Dit-il, visiblement choqué par mon attitude, puis raccrocha son téléphone avec un petit "clic"

Je rangea le mien et me tourna en direction de Rune qui était gisante sur le sol. Je me baissa une dernière fois vers elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ou coulait encore des larmes et du sang.

Je reparti rapidement de cette maison et le dirigea au pas de course vers la camionnette. Quand j'entra dans le véhicule, Masky et Toby me regardaient tous deux avec un air ahuri.

 **-Vous avez quoi à me regarder comme ça? Vous voulez ma photo?** Soufflais je sèchement.

Les deux hochèrent négativement la tête et je m'assis au volant de la camionnette, alluma le moteur et démarra dans le plus grand silence. Je tapais frénétiquement le volant en conduisant; ce qui était le bruit audible entre nous trois. Toby, assis à côté de moi, me jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil, accompagnés de des spasmes épileptiques.

 **-H-Hoodie...? T'as quoi là?** Dit le jeune en pointant mon masque. **Pourquoi t'as du sang dess-**

 **-Toby Je te jure que tu parles encore une fois je t'enferme dans la cave.** Le coupais-Je.

Ma menace, quoi que ridule, le fit sursauter d'un coup. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et se mit à fixer la route, au bord des larmes; beaucoup trop sensible.

Arrivés au manoir, le compte rendu à SlenderMan fut rapide. Je ne parla pas de tout le long, me contentant de rester droit pour garder mon attitude habituel devant lui.

On sorti du bureau et Toby alla directement dans sa chambre, encore vexé de ma remarque dans la voiture. Masky me traîna dans la notre et me plaqua contre la porte.

 **-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire ça?! Toby t'avait rien fait!** Cria-t-il, assez fort pour qu'il tienne la position de force, mais assez doucement pour que les autres aux alentours ne nous entendent pas.

Il s'attendait à ce que je lui répondent mais à la place, Je me poussa et alla dans la salle de bain.

 **-Nan mais sérieux mec... Prend au moins la peine de me dire un truc...**

 **-Un truc.** Dis je en me foutant ouvertement de lui, et ferma la porte à clé.

J'alla dans la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau bouillante. Je remettais cette soirée dans l'ordre dans ma tête en me frottant les tempes. J'avais complètement changé en quelques minutes et je n'arrivais même pas à me reconnaître.  
Je resta quelques minutes sans bouger avant de sortir de la douche, puis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.  
Masky, assis sur son lit, lisant un bouquin, apparemment énervé contre moi. Je soupira intérieurement et me contenta de m'allonger sur la couette après avoir enfilé un sous vêtements et un simple tee-shirt gris.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre mais mon ami fini par le briser en fermant son livre dans un petit claquement.

 **-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a?** Demanda-t-il.

 **-Rien de spécial...** Je tourna la tête vers lui, **Je suis juste déçu. Pas toi?**

 **-Si... Bien sûr que si... Mais si c'est ca, c'était pas une raison pour incendier Toby comme tu l'as fait! Déjà qu'on l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire contre son gré...**

Je me tourna dos à lui en lâchant un petit: **"Mouais"** et l'entendis aller dans la salle de bain. Juste... déçu? Non. Pas seulement.

Je dois me calmer. Ma poitrine me fait tellement mal que je pourrais en pleurer. Je respira calmement en prenant de grandes inspirations mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. J'étais presque convulsé par tout ça et les images de son visage en pleures me revenaient sans cesse. J'avais...

Aimé ça?


	9. Chapter 8

_Pdv Hoodie_

Je me réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je m'étais retenu de hurler pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde et avait presque failli tomber de mon lit dans un fracas pas possible.  
Le corps et le visage couverts de sueur, tremblant, je regarda horrifié mes mains qui... rien.  
C'était vraiment un rêve? C'était si réel. J'avais revécu la même scène, mais c'était beaucoup plus violent qu'hier soir. Elle hurlait beaucoup plus fort mais je continuais de la frapper. Je voulais... Je voulais juste qu'elle se taise. Pas la tuer. Il y avait du sang partout et mes mains en étaient complètement recouvertes.

Je m'assis sur le lit, collant mes genoux contre mon torse et blottis ma tête entre. Contre toute attente, je pleurais. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, puis de mes jambes grelottantes. Je leva la tête, prenant un rythme respiratoire beaucoup plus lent pour me calmer.

Mon corps était pris de nombreux spasmes à cause des pleures et du stress.

Je ne dormais déjà pas beaucoup à cause de toute cette histoire, mais là c'est encore pire. Mon manque de sommeil me fais perdre la raison. Je deviens parano et je vais devenir fou si ça continue comme ça. Ou mourir peut-être.  
Mourir.  
Ce mot semble ironique venant de nous. On tue comme si c'était naturel mais on arrive tout de même à trembler devant la mort.

Finalement plus calme au bout de quelques minutes, je tourna la tête vers Tim qui dormait profondément, puis vers mon radio réveil qui indiquait l'heure avec une lumière rouge aveuglante.  
Je soupira mollement. Il n'était que 3h et quelques, et je sais très bien que je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir dans ces conditions. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me leva et sorti de la chambre. J'allais le plus doucement possible, craignant le moindre son, le moindre craquement de parquet ou quelque bruit pouvant réveiller quelqu'un. Le calme était pesant dans le manoir et le seul son que je pouvais entendre était celui de ma respiration saccadée. Je descendis les escaliers principaux et me dirigea vers la cuisine. J'alluma La lumière et plissa les yeux à cause de la fatigue. Balayant la pièce du regard, j'allais ouvrir le frigo pour me prendre une bouteille d'eau.  
J'étais tellement fatigué qu'ouvrir la bouteille me paressait un effort surhumain. Buvant deux ou trois gorgées, je me coucha sur la table en baillant. Je dois maintenant attendre les autres... À 7h30 précisément, Jane se réveillera et ira lever les autres. Ensuite ils viendront tous déjeuner dans un brouhaha énorme, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations respectives. Ça fait un bon moment à patienter ici...

Un grincement surgit derrière moi et je me retourna d'un coup, brandissant la... La bouteille devant moi. Dans l'ouverture de la porte, de tenait Toby qui le regardait bizarrement en haussant un sourcil.

 **-Euh... Tu es bien matinal Hoodie? Bonjour...**

 **-Je te retourne la question Toby. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt...?**

Il haussa les épaules et prit la bouteille de mes mains pour boire lui aussi.

 **-Mmmh... Tu sais, cauchemar, paralysies nocturnes... Tout ce délire là. Mais je me réveille souvent tôt à cause de ça j'ai l'habitude. Mais toi c'est la première fois que je te vois le matin... Quelque chose ne va pas?**

L'écoutant parler, je me remis sur la chaise et la pencha en arrière, m'appuyant sur le plan de travail avec les coudes. J'hésitais quoi lui répondre et je me sentais mal vis à vis de lui. Il me parle tout à fait normalement après ce que je lui ai dis... Soit Il est vraiment stupide, soit vraiment gentil. Et en voyant son regard insistant et inquiet, j'opta pour la deuxième proposition. Il est gentil... C'est tout.

Comme il voyait que je ne répondait pas, il s'assit lui aussi et joua avec une pomme qui traînait dans la corbeille au milieu de la table. Il avait d'énormes cernes et je me demandais quand est ce qu'il arrivait à dormir. Quand il parle de cauchemar, Il fait allusion à sa famille à tous les coups. Ça doit le ronger vraiment fort pour que ça l'empêche de dormir. Continuant de fixer le plafond, Je fronça les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi cet air grave Hoodie?** Demanda-t-il

 **-Quoi mais comment tu...** Je plaqua ma main sur mon visage.

 **-"Comment je sais?" Tu portes pas ta cagoule alors c'est facile de voir que ça va pas,** ironisa-t-il.

Je sourit, me moquant de moi même. Je me fit basculer et avant et allongea l'avant de mon corps sur la table.

 **-Dis Toby... Je peux te poser une question?**

 **-Tu viens de le faire mais je t'écoutes quand même!**

 **-Quand tu... Imaginons que tu n'ai pas revu quelqu'un depuis très, très longtemps. Comment réagirais-tu si te te retrouvais confronté à cette personne? Tu lui parlerais?**

 **-Avant de te répondre... T'as l'air beaucoup plus calme qu'avant? Ça va?**

 **-Mmmh... Ouais ça va...** Répondis-je en évitant son regard.

Il resta interdit quelques minutes faces à cette question et fini par soupirer en de frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il semblait chercher ses mots pour m'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ça avait l'air plutôt compliqué.

 **-Et bien...** commença-t-il, **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça mais bon... Je pense que si je retrouvais une personne, Je lui parlerais. J'essayerais de "renouer" avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Je le regardais fixement, écoutant pour une fois avec attention ce qu'il avait à dire. Je voyais que des yeux brillaient un peu, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

 **-Je pense que je m'excuserais auprès de ma sœur...** murmura-t-il.

 **-Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça...** Dis-je gêné, **j'aurais pas dû remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.**

Parler de ça avec lui est compliqué mais je savais très bien qu'il était le seul qui me prendrait vraiment au sérieux... Parfois je me dis que je suis vraiment une ordure avec lui et qu'on a de la chance de l'avoir...

 **-Nan nan t'inquiètes, mais tu sais ce que je vous avais dis à Masky et toi à propos de tuer cette fille?**

 **-Euh... "** _ **l'existence même de cette fille vous trouble au point de trahir votre maître et de refuser une mission"**_

 **-Oui c'était ça,** dit il en hochant la tête. **J'ai juste envie de vous protéger contrairement à ce que Masky pensait. Quand on pense trop à une personne, on a juste envie de la revoir et ça peut réellement faire souffrir.**

En disant cela, Il s'approcha de moi et se mit vers mon oreille.

 **-Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte.**

Je m'écarta en manquant de tomber de la chaise. Comment... Comment avait-il fait pour le deviner?!

 **-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas,** haussa-t-il les épaules, **ca sera notre petit secret. Mais chut maintenant, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

En effet, il était presque l'heure à laquelle il se lève. Je me sentis troublé.  
Toby peut m'aider ou il représente un danger? Et surtout... Masky doit ou non être au courant?

 _Pdv Rune_

Je frappa un grand coup sur le bureau du commissaire qui sursauta. Avec des bandages partout sur le corps à menacer un policier, ça devait être un spectacle amusant à voir pour les autres.

 **-Je me suis réveillée en sang chez mon amie, Elle à disparu et je me suis faite agressée! Maintenant vous me sortez que vous avez rien trouvé sur place?! Vous vous foutez pas un peu de moi?!**

 **-Je m'excuse mademoiselle, Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de cette personne. Le seul sang présent sur place était le votre et non n'avons aucun moyen de la retrouver!** Dit le commissaire en haussant le ton sur moi.

J'arrive pas à y croire... Dire que je travaille pour payer des incapables comme ça. Aucune chance de retrouver Alessa?! C'est impossible. Je renversa tout sur le bureau et tourna les talons en criant que si personne ne se bougeait pour retrouver ma meilleure amie, j'allais me débrouiller moi même. Je claqua violemment les portes du commissariat et hurla de toutes mes forces pour expulser toute la rage que j'avais accumulé. J'avais affreusement envie de pleurer mais pas en publique. Les gens me regardaient déjà comme une attardée, je ne veux pas non plus passer pour une folle complète.

 **-Tu m'as l'air bien énervée,** surgit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna, me préparant à crier sur la personne qui de moquait ouvertement de moi quand...

 **-V-Vincent?! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore!?** J'étais surprise et gênée de le voir dans cette situation. **Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis...**

 **-C'est peut-être le cas!** Ria-t-il. **Euh... C'était pas drôle?**

 **-Non. Certainement pas.** Dis-je.

Il fit une moue des épaules et une tête d'enfant dépressif. Je roula des yeux. Je ne supporte pas quand il se comporte comme ça et particulièrement en publique. Et puis pourquoi il est encore là? Je n'ai pas envie de le voir... Il me fait encore peur...

Malgré les signes plutôt explicites que je lui faisait, il continuait de me suivre depuis que j'étais partie du commissariat.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin Vincent?** M'énervais-Je.

 **-Je veux t'aider~** Dit-il en souriant, mélangeant un air pervers et sadique, ce qui ne e rassura absolument pas.

 **-C'est non.** Répondis-je en serrant les poings. **Hors de question que tu te mêles de cette histoire.**

Je continua d'avancer dans la ville, Mais plus rapidement cette fois ci, dans l'espoir de le semer pour qu'il me lache enfin les baskets. Quand j'arriva devant chez moi, il était appuyé contre le mur à côté de ma porte, me regardant toujours avec son air effrayant. Je trembla en tournant la clef dans la serrure. _Et s'il essayais de rentrer de force? Il me veut peut-être vraiment du mal... Je dois le faire partir coûte que coûte._  
Je tremblais tellement que je fis tomber le trousseau par terre. Avant même que je puisse me baisser, il les attrapa et ouvrit la porte, tendant le bras pour me faire entrer, avec un sourire galant. Je restais devant le seuil, le fixant avec méfiance.

 **-Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire n'est ce pas?** Soufflais-je.

 **-Pas du tout~ Car j'ai une petite proposition à te faire. Mais pour cela,** dit-il en pointant l'intérieur de l'appartement, **il serait mieux que je rentre.**

Je serra la poignée dans la main, claquant la porte et me réfugiant à l'intérieur. Il cala son pied dans l'entrebaillure et s'invita lui même. Je fini par le laisser me suivre dans le salon, ayant bien compris qu'il allait continuer de forcer pour que je le laisse faire...

Il s'assit sur mon canapé pendant que je débarrassait mon sac. Je sorti en dernier mon ordinateur que j'avais pris soin de récupérer. Le prenant sous le bras, Je rejoint Vincent qui jouait avec le coussin. Je m'assis à l'opposer de lui et posa l'ordi sur la table basse. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

 **-Tu es parée à m'écouter désormais?** Demanda-t-il.

Je soupira en lui faisant signe de commencer, légèrement à contre cœur. J'ouvris aussi mon ordinateur pour voir si Alessa n'avait, au cas où, pas fouiller dedans.

 **-Alooors... Je te propose mon aide pour retrouver ton amie, mais il y a quelques conditions!**

 **-Pourquoi je dirais oui?** Me méfiais-je, **je peux très bien me débrouiller seule tu sais.**

 **-Vraiment?** Il haussa un sourcil et sourit sadiquement, **toute seule?**

Je grinça des dents.

 **-... Quelles sont tes "conditions"?**

 **-Tu vois~ Tu finis par être coopérative~ Et bien c'est simple,** il fit "1" avec son doigts, _**"C'est moi qui commande",**_ "2", _**"Si on retrouvé Alessa, tu seras à moi",**_ et "3", _**"S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, Je te sauverai toi et pas elle"!**_

 **-Pardon?!** Criais-je en me levant d'un coup, **comment tu oses me dire ça espèce de salaud! Comment tu veux que j'accepte dans de telles conditions?!**

Il semblait impassible à mon opposition stricte, regardant par la fenêtre en face de lui. Je lui attrapa le col de La chemise, ne pouvant le soulever à cause des blessures qui couvraient mon corps. J'étais furieuse contre lui et des conditions n'étaient absolument pas humaines. Tournant enfin les yeux vers moi, il prit mon poignet et me força à m'asseoir.

 **-Je sais que ton amie compte énormément pour toi mais la seule personne qui m'intéresse réellement c'est toi~** S'énervait-il en se plaçant sur moi.

Je redécouvrais exactement la même scène que chez lui et ne prit même pas la peine de me défendre, sachant très bien qu'il avait le dessus physiquement sur moi.  
Malgré ce que j'imaginais, il ne me faisait rien.

 **-Qu'est... Ce que tu veux vraiment.** Demandais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

 **-Toi. Juste toi et ton bonheur. Alors accepte et après tout ça je te promet de te rendre heureuse.**

Je le repoussa et me prit la tête dans les mains. J'étais bloquée entre deux murs et le choix qui s'imposait à moi ne me laissait guère de liberté.

 **-Vincent...?**

 **-Mmmh?**

 **-Même si tu fais ça pour un but personnel... Tu es vraiment près à m'aider?**

 **-Oui. Je te le promet. Et puis j'ai d'autres pensées concernant tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler encore, désolé.**

Trop de mystère pour moi.  
Trop de doutes.

Ma réponse sorti d'un coup, comme si elle était partie toute seule.

 **-J'accepte.**

Je venais de sceller mon avenir en fonction de cette mission. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix.


	10. Chapter 9

_Pdv Rune_

Je regarda une énième fois mon portable, éclairant encore mon visage tordu par une expression d'angoisse. Il était 1h34. Je le savais. Ça faisait la quatorzième fois que je l'allumais pour regarder l'heure, croyant que le temps allait remonter comme par magie. Mais non. Il affichait toujours 1h34. Rien n'avait changé.  
Je m'assis dans mon lit, appuyant mon dos trempé à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans ma chambre. Je stressais tellement que je transpirais comme jamais. J'essayais les gouttes qui perlaient sur mon front ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient fortement sur mes joues. Je serra le draps de mon lit entre mes doigts à m'en fait exploser les veines des mains.

 **-Je ne suis vraiment bonne qu'à ça... Je veux protéger les gens que j'aime et tout ce que je sais faire c'est pleurer sur mon sort au lieu de chercher des solutions...**

Des solutions... Toujours des solutions à trouver. Je me mis en boule, toujours assise, et médita longuement sur la question. Je devais trouver des méthodes pour tout arranger mais à la place, je m'engouffrais dans le puits infini des problèmes. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour la mort de mes parents... Mais si j'étais restée avec eux ca se serait passé différemment. Donc je n'aurais pas laissé Alessa seule, donc il ne lui serait probablement rien arrivé et je n'aurais jamais été obligée de m'associer avec Vincent. J'attrapa mon oreiller et hurla de toutes mes forces dedans, espérant que l'excès de rage qui se stockait en moi puisse sortir un grand coup. À bout de souffle, je reposa le polochon et décida plutôt d'aller marcher quelque part. Je m'étais endormie habillée et n'avais même pas prit la peine de prendre une douche hier soir. Soupirant, je prit ma veste noire et l'enfila, ainsi que mes baskets de ville. Je marcha le plus doucement possible dans ma chambre et parcouru le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Sur le canapé, Vincent ronflait bruyamment, complètement débraillé, mon ordinateur posé sur le ventre. Il avait insisté pendant plus d'une heure pour pouvoir fouiller dedans disant que " _c'était important pour multiples raisons_ ". À bout d'arguments, j'avais accepté. Déjà Des jours qu'il était ici et qu'il cherchait des méthodes pour retrouver Alessa... Je le regardais dormir pendant dix minutes au moins, ressentant l'envie de soit le virer, soit l'étouffer avec le coussin. Secouant la tête pour effacer mes idées morbides, je sorti discrètement de mon appartement et me faufila dans la petite ruelle. Je déboucha dans la rue principale où malgré l'heure tardive, plutôt tôt d'ailleurs, des petits groupes de personnes, sûrement sortant de boîtes ou des restaurants, déambulaient joyeusement. Je marchais la tête baissée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma veste.

Tout était encore si embrouillé dans ma tête. Ça grésillait comme une vieille télé cassée, ou comme si un nuage d'abeille volaient bruyamment entre mes deux oreilles. C'était insupportable et j'avais envie de m'arracher la tête pour laisser sortir ces pensées qui me broyaient le cerveau douloureusement.

J'entendais les gens rirent à côté de moi, profitant de la joie qui les guidaient. J'avais envie de leur hurler d'arrêter.

Arrêtez.  
Arrêtez de rire quand je suis là. Moi je n'ai pas envie. Vous croyez que vous êtes seuls au monde ou quoi?

J'accélérais le pas, essayant de trouver un endroit plus calme pour... méditer en quelque sorte. Je ne me sentais pas bien et avais La tête qui tournait. Mon stress, l'odeur de l'alcool que dégageaient ces gens, celle de la cigarette, mon manque de sommeil. Tout ça mélanger me donnait une affreuse envie de vomir mon repas d'hier; qui était seulement composé d'un croissant et d'une bouteille d'eau; en plein milieu de la rue. Ce besoin me montait rapidement dans la gorge et me brûlait l'intérieur de l'estomac. Tremblante, Je slalomais entre les gens et me réfugia dans une ruelle non loin de mon appartement, n'ayant pas avancé beaucoup. Je me plaça tout au fond et appuya le coude sur le mur. Me prenant le ventre, je vomis le contenu de mon estomac par terre, avec un bruit et une odeur nauséabondes. Ca me faisait horriblement mal à la gorge et je commençais à pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, même si je sentais que j'avais le ventre vide depuis un bout de temps. M'accroupissant par terre, je pris ma tête dans ma main.

 **-Aidez moi... N'importe qui...** Me plaignais-je.

J'entendis un long soupir derrière moi et quelqu'un vint me frotter vigoureusement le dos. Me retournant doucement, la vision brouillée par les larmes, je reconnus plutôt facilement Vincent, qui me regardait avec son regard plein de pitié et d'inquiétude.

 **-C'est bon? T'as fini?** Me demanda-t-il en sortant une bouteille d'eau et me la tendant.

Je pris la bouteille qui me semblait bien lourde à cause de mes bras tremblants. J'en bu une gorgée et calma ma respiration doucement.

 **-Pourquoi tu es là? Comment tu savais où j'étais?** Le questionnais-je, encore et toujours.

Il sembla amusé par ma question, qui n'avait pourtant aucune connotation comique.

 **-Et bien... Ta discrétion n'est pas ta plus grande qualité, surtout quand tu sors à cette heure de la nuit...** Se moquait-il de moi.

Je n'avais même pas la force ni l'envie de répliquer à ces moqueries enfantines, que je me sentis tomber en avant. Il me rattrapa habilement et me souleva délicatement. Je me contentait de le regarder faire sans même essayer de le repousser. Pourquoi lui aussi est toujours aussi heureux dans la vie...? Ils le font exprès pour que je souffre...?

 _Quelle égocentrisme de ta pars... C'est pitoyable._

Cette voix raisonna dans ma tête sans que je comprenne à qui elle appartenait. Je savais qu'elle ne venait pas de l'extérieur mais de l'intérieur, dans mes pensées.

 **Q... Qui est là?**  
 _Enfin... Tu ne reconnais pas ta propre voix? Tu es vraiment à plaindre. Idiote et égocentrique._  
 **Tais-toi! Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis égocentrique!**  
 _Tu te moques du monde? Tu refuses que les autres soient heureux juste parce que toi tu souffres. Tu te crois le nombril du monde et tu aimerais que tout le monde souffre plus que toi pour que tu aies la conscience tranquille._  
 **C'est faux! Je ne... Je ne veux pas ça...**  
Idiote.  
 **Stop.**  
Idiote.  
 **Arrêtes ça!**  
TU N'ES QU'UNE IDIOTE!

 **-Mais arrêtes ça bon sang!** Criais-je en me redressant d'un coup.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et mon front était à nouveau couvert de sueur. Je regarda rapidement autour de moi et vis que je n'étais plus dans les bras de Vincent mais sur mon canapé, une couverture rose enroulée autour de mon corps, presque découvert. J'étais seulement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements et failli me frapper la tête contre la table, sachant que c'était lui qui m'avait déshabillée. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui...

 **-Déjà réveillée? Tu devrais te rallonger un peu tu sais.**

Il vint s'appuyer contre le canapé. Il me disait de me reposer alors que lui montrait de larges cernes sois chaque œil. Sans lui parler, je détourna le regard, énervée qu'il m'ait suivi hier soir. Il ria et fit le tour du canapé, s'asseyant devant moi.

 **-Tu parlais seule dans ton sommeil... Tu te parles à toi même tu dois dormir.** Dit-il inquiet, **tu ne devrais pa-**

 **-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi.** Le coupais-Je sèchement.

Il soupira et s'approcha de moi. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il me fixa d'un air grave. L'atmosphère de la pièce devint lourde et oppressante.

 **-Donne une raison pour laquelle tu me repousses. Je t'écoutes?**

 **-Pourquoi?** Fis-je semblant de réfléchir, **ah oui! "Tu as failli me violer", ca te suffis?**

 **-Je me suis excusé...**

Votant que ça ne suffisait pas, il me prit la main et me La serra dans les siennes en signe d'excuse.

 **-Je m'excuse mais n'oublie pas...** Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me glissa d'un air pervers, **tu as promis~**

Je le poussa en arrière mais il attrapa mon bras et retourna la situation. Assise sur le canapé, lui accroupi au dessus de moi, il me regardait, les yeux vides d'expression.

 **-Tu me rends pas la tâche facile... Si t'arrêtais de te défendre tout le temps je serai plus gentil.** Fit-il en prenant un air d'enfant malheureux.

Je soupira et dû me contraindre à faire ce qu'il voulait. Je me redressa un peu et fit une petite pression au bord de ses lèvres avec les miennes. Choqué par ce que je venais de faire, il bascula en arrière en se frottant la bouche. Moi, dégoûtée, je me contenta de me lever pour aller me préparer un café.

S'il faut tout que je lui cède pour qu'on avance, cette histoire n'est pas prête de se terminer...

 _Pdv Hoodie_

Je frappa encore une fois dans ce fichu sac, manquant à nouveau de me briser le poignet. J'avais les membres qui tremblaient et la tête en vrac, et le seul moyen que j'avais trouver pour me calmer c'était de frapper quelque chose jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. J'en ai assez de cette situation de faible. J'en ai assez qu'elle soit en vie. Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prennent les choses.

Dans la cave, on entendait juste les bruits de mes coups et de ma respiration étouffée par l'effort. Celui des escaliers fut alors facile à entendre. Je m'arrêta d'un coup, prenant appuie contre le mur, transpirant, à bout de souffle et de nerfs. Je leva les yeux vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans le sous sol et vit Masky, ayant ôté son masque, me regarder avec inquiétude et lassitude.

 **-Encore énervé?** Souffla-t-il

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...** Répondis-je difficilement, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, **j'ai l'air d'être énervé? Qu'est ce que te faire dire ça?**

 **-Et bien... Peut-être parce que tu es le mec qui se bat le moins au monde et que tu es en train de démonter un sac d'entraînement comme si ta vie en dépendais?** Ironisait-il.

Je soufflais et détournant le regard de mon coéquipier qui me lança une serviette sur la tête. Je m'assis par terre et m'essuyant et il vint se placer à côté de moi. On était plutôt silencieux et l'ambiance était pesante. Lui cacher la survie de Rune n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça... Ca faisait une bonne dizaine de jours que je faisais l'acteur devant lui, lui mentant sur toute la ligne. S'il savait maintenant il me détesterait...

 **-Au fait... J'ai remarqué quelque chose...**

Je me tourna vers lui, intrigué par ce qu'il disait.

 **-Slender m'a rendu mon ordinateur et quelque chose est bizarre dessus.**

 **-De quoi?**

 **-Tu te souviens du logiciel de traçage? Il fonctionne comment.**

Je haussa un sourcil et me frotta les yeux pour réfléchir.

 **-Il s'allume quand l'ordinateur de la personne tracée est allumé et utilisé... Mais pourq-**

 **-Il est encore ne marche. Le logiciel marche.**

J'ouvris grand les yeux et mon cœur fit un énorme bond dans ma poitrine, comme si j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Le logiciel marche... Elle utilise l'ordinateur? C'est pas bon du tout ça...

 **-Ça me paraissait bizarre, sûrement un bug,** il haussa des épaules en se levant. **Maintenant vient, SlenderMan nous demande tous les trois dans le bureau.**

Je ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi que je me leva, remit mon sweat que j'avais enlevé pour m'entraîner et me dirigea dans le bureau ou Toby était déjà présent.  
On s'assit sur les chaises présentes, et attendit sagement.

 **-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là,** commença notre maître avec son habituelle voix grave, **vous allez pouvoir choisir ce qu'il advient de la jeune fille que vous avez ramené.**

On hocha la tête calmement. Cette fille n'a aucune importance pour nous et la garder serait une perte d'énergie. Mais elle représente également un appât pour Rune... Quoi que, rien que le fait qu'elle la croit en vie est suffisant. On discuta pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de décider enfin de son sort. On le dit tous les trois en même temps, le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si c'était une décision banale:

 **-La mort.**


	11. Chapter 10

_/!\ ce chapitre contient des détails pouvant déranger les plus sensibles. Même si je ne suis pas douée pour écrire une scène de souffrance, Je vous pris de sauter ce passage Si vous n'aimez pas les descriptions poussées et choquantes /!\_  
 _Merci de respecter cela._  
 _-Callie-_

 _Pdv Hoodie_

Je traversais le long couloir les mains dans les poches. La décision avait été clair, cette fille ne devait pas vivre. La garder serait d'une inutilité monstre et nous ferait dépenser de l'énergie inutilement. Plus je m'enfonçais dans ce souterrain, plus le froid devenait intense. Si bien que quand je respirais à travers mon masque, un halo de buée se formait autour de la capuche. Je frottais mes mains entre elles pour me réchauffer et accéléra le pas quelques secondes pour arriver finalement devant une grande porte métallisée. Elle était rouillée aux coins et couvertes de bosses, comme si elle avait reçue de nombreux coups de l'intérieur. J'attendis Une dizaine de secondes avant de sortir un trousseau de clefs pour l'ouvrir. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd et fort pour me donner vue dans une pièce sombre et crasseuse, sentant le metal et la poussière. Je donna un coup de coude dans l'interrupteur qui fit s'allumer la petite ampoule au centre du plafond. Un gémissement parvint du milieu de la pièce et un bruit de chaînes frottant le sol me vint jusqu'aux oreilles. La jeune fille attachée sur la chaise leva ses yeux empochés de cernes noirs et me jeta un regard méchant mais fatigué. Je haussa les épaules et me dirigea plutôt vers une petite armoire installée dans le fond. Je la déverrouilla avec un bruit aussi agréable que celui de la porte et en tira une petite table roulante, que j'emmenais vers la fille qui parcourait la pièce du regard. Elle se parlait à elle même, implorant qu'on la laisse partir mais je l'ignorais complètement, m'occupant à emmener les outils nécessaires sur la table en metal abîmés. Voyant le matériel à sa droite, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et avala sa salive.

 **-J-J'imagine que c'est pas pour jouer tout ça...** Trembla-t-elle d'une voix exténuée.

Je la regardais plus attentivement, scrutant son corps amaigri. J'avais ey pour mission de la nourrir mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire de mes journées après tout. Ses bras étaient maigres et blanchâtre, comme tout le reste de sa peau. Son ventre était rentré sur ses côtes, laissant clairement apercevoir ses organes internes. Elle ne dormait sûrement pas depuis un bout de temps vu la tête qu'elle tirait. Tentant de tirer sur les liens qui la maintenait en place, elle de faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.  
Ayant fini de préparer les outils, je me plaça face à elle et resserra les liens une dernière fois pour m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

 **-C'est vraiment utile de serrer encore plus...?** Demandait-elle.

Je lui hocha simplement la tête et me retourna, me préparant à partir. Je l'entendais murmurer dans mon dos.

 **-J'ai même pas pu te protéger... Désolée... Ils m'ont prit moi a la place... C'est mieux tu crois? Rune pardonnes moi de ne plus être là.**

Je me stoppa à l'instant même où elle prononça ce nom. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais je revint vers elle et quand elle leva les yeux, je lui attrapa les cheveux et la mâchoire, la fixant méchamment, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir à travers mon masque.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?** Dis-je d'une voix saccadé et grave. **Répète ça?!**

 **-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?** Cria-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce que je lui voulais.

 **-DE QUI TU PARLAIS À L'INSTANT?!**

Je frappa sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, et son bras par la même occasion. Je lui fit un gros bleu sur l'avant-bras et elle étouffa un cri. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de résister mais son attitude m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Je lui attrapa la gorge et commença à serrer, ignorant l'ordre que j'avais reçu de ne pas la toucher, sous aucun prétexte! Elle étouffait en de tortillant pendant que je continuais de lui hurler dessus.

 **-S-St-op. J-Je p-arle**

Je la lâcha en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Elle toussa un peu avant de relever la tête et au lieu de parler, elle me cracha dessus. Sans hésiter, j'envoyai mon pied dans son ventre, la frappant violemment. Elle se mit à rire, de moquant ouvertement de moi.

 **-C'est t-tout ce que t'as...?**

Je la frappait une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi fort, dans l'espoir qu'elle parle sous les coups. Elle tentait de résister en contractant chacun de ses muscles. Je fini par craquer complètement et lui attrapa les cheveux, la soulevant presque de son siège, la faisant crier de douleur.  
Au lieu de lui hurler dessus, j'approche juste mon visage du sien et lui parler durement.

 **-Je te conseille de parler si tu ne veux pas souffrir encore plus.**

Elle avait le regard troublé de larmes et s'effondra en pleures, acceptant finalement de parler sous la douleur.

 **-...E-Elle s'appelle R-Rune... Mais pourquoi tu veux le savoir?!**

Je soupira et serra les poings, la lâchant. Son dos heurta le dossier et elle étouffa un nouveau cri.

 **-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, alors fermes la.**

Désormais elle se contentait de pleurer, murmurant des paroles que je comprenais à peine. " _ **Ne la touches pas..."**_  
C'est pitoyable, Je pensais. Elle me jeta un regard noir et j'allai la frapper à nouveau mais je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Quelque chose me saisit à la taille et m'envoya voler en arrière. Le tentacule noir me lâcha et Je fit un tour en l'air, passant par la porte. Je m'écroula au sol, mon dos frottant le béton pendant deux mètres avant de finir ma course en m'écrasant contre le mur. Le choc était tel que je ne pouvais plus respirer et mon regard était visé sur notre maître qui était dos à moi, les tentacules sortis, visiblement en furie contre moi.

 **-Je peux savoir comment tu oses me désobéir petit déchet?!** Grogna-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde absolument effrayante.

Je ne pouvais même pas parler, ni bouger. Un nouveau tentacule me saisit à la gorge et me serra. J'essayais d'articuler des excuses mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Il s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes, m'étouffant de plus en plus fort, avant que les cris de notre prisonnière ne l'interpelle. Il le lança à nouveau et se retourna. Mais au lieu d'atterrir au sol, quelqu'un me rattrapa avant. Notre maître calqua la porte et je tourna la tête vers celui qui m'avait rattraper.

 **-Essayes de pas bouger Pour l'instant...** Dit Masky qui me regardait, inquiet, sans son masque.

Il me porta et remonta les escaliers, m'expliquant pourquoi il était là.

 **-Je te connais Hoodie... Je savais pertinemment que sous la pression tu allais désobéir ou faire une connerie,** soufflait-il en marchant rapidement dans les couloirs. **Ton dos est pas en bon état maintenant... Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie...**

 **-N-Nan pas l'infirmerie steuplait...** Me lamentais-Je.

Mais je n'eu même pas le temps de me plaindre encore une fois qu'il ouvrit la porte de la dite infirmerie, prévenant la personne déjà présente de notre arrivée. J'avala ma salive. Le fait de vernir ici n'est pas en plus dérangeant, c'est plutôt La personne qui va s'occuper de moi qui me fait peur.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?** Surgit une voix féminine de derrière le rideau médical.

 **-C'est pour Hoodie...** Dit Masky en me posant sur le lit d'osculation, me faisait mal au dos plus que je n'avais déjà.

Le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir l'infirmière qui me fixait avec un regard noir. Ses cicatrices et marques de voitures sur la peau, son regard effrayant et sa force était tout ce qui me faisait peur chez elle.  
Je détourna le regard et serra le papier médical entre mes doigts.

 **-Salut Nurse...**

Elle haussa un sourcil et me regarda longuement de haut en bas, comprenant avec ma position que j'avais mal. Elle se frotta l'arête du nez en marmonnant et me souleva mon sweat, me provoquant un cri de surprise. Elle ri en me regardant, disant qu'elle n'allait pas me violer et siffla en examinant l'état de mon dos.

 **-Slender ne t'as pas raté Hoodie...** Toussa-t-elle En sortant des produits désinfectants, posant les nombreux flacons sur la table.

 **-C-Comment Tu sais que c'est lui?** On cria avec Masky qui était resté.

 **-Vous étiez en bas non? Alors ça m'étonnerai que ce soit La gosse qui t'ai fait ça...** Soupira l'infirmière en appliquant les lotions sur mon dos, l'irritant légèrement. **Et puis ne faite pas les surpris, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe en bas en ce moment même...**

On se regarda avec mon meilleur ami, haussant un sourcil, étonnés par ce qu'elle disait.

 **-Et... Il va se passer quoi? Il va la torturer non?**

Elle hocha la tête, l'air triste et apeuré, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

 **-Précisément, mais c'est la meilleure des choses que vous soyez ici... J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à voir ça.**

Comme elle comprenait que nous étions curieux, elle continua à nous expliquer tout en me soignant.

 **-Parfois, lorsque le maître décide de faire durer le plaisir sur ses proies, Il me demande de les soigner partiellement, les laissait En vie le plus longtemps possible.** Elle m'appliqua les pansements en allant plus délicatement, **mais même si nous avons l'habitude de voir des cadavres, ce qu'il y a En bas n'est pas du même niveau.**

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, comme si dire ça lui rappelait des images peu agréables.

 **-C'est... Si horrible que ça?** Demandais-Je En mettant un tee-shirt que Nurse avait En réserve.

Elle fini avec cette phrase qui clos notre discussion:

 **-Tu ne peux pas imaginer.**

 _Pdv Alessa_

La douleur. C'était tout ce que je ressentais à présent. Je n'osais plus bouger, plus parler. Je ne savais même pas si j'étais morte ou bien En plein délire. Un coup de poing me ramena à la raison, me rappelant que j'étais encore bel et bien en vie. Mais peut-on encore m'appeler un être vivant? Mon corps n'avait plus rien de vivant à présent.

J'étais recouverte d'hématomes noires violacés, gonflés et douloureux. Mais c'était tellement futile... Mes jambes étaient brisées et sanguinolentes. Ce monstre avait arraché la peau à cette endroit et mes muscles tremblants reposaient à l'air libre, Si Je peux encore utiliser le mot libre. J'avais des dizaines d'ouvertures à de multiples endroit dans le ventre, sur le torse et La poitrine, qu'il m'avait ouvert entièrement avec deux scalpel qui étaient encore plantés dans ma chaire meurtrie. Mes bras étaient arrachés dans leur longueur, cloués et brûlés, laissant apparaître mes os qu'il avait prit soin de détruire avec toutes sortes de marteaux et d'objet dont j'ignorais complètement le nom. D'ailleurs qu'importe, les savoir ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Mes yeux étaient rivés dans l'obscurité de la pièce, sec et rougis par les larmes. J'aurais aimé les fermer, rien qu'une seconde pour les humidifier et cesser cette irritation qui me brûlait atrocement. Des aiguilles. De longues aiguilles acérées et sans aucun doute rouillées étaient enfoncées profondément dans le coin interne de mes yeux. Les plisser était une torture horrible, alors ma seule solution était de fixer ce monstre qui me faisait face En continuant de s'amuser avec mon corps déjà semblable à une loque. Un morceau de chair, d'os et de muscles, Voila ce que j'étais désormais.  
Je sentais désagréablement le sang couler de ma bouche, tombant sur mes cuisses à un rythme régulier, mettant mon mental à l'épreuve, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

 **-Tu tiens longtemps Je te félicite jeune fille.** M'applaudis ironiquement mon agresseur, **Je n'en attendant pas autant de toi.**

 **-All...ez... br...uler... En... en...fer...** Réussis-je à murmurer malgré la douleur de ma gorge, déchirée à force de crier.

Il faisait des aller-retour devant moi, incessants, me donnant un tournis pas possible. Il semblait rire.

 **-Quel courage Tu as de parler encore après tout ça.** Il s'arrêta et posa les main sur les accoudoirs, plantant son visage devant le mien. **Si tu peux encore parler on va jouer~**

Je ne savais plus ce que signifiais un jeu, surtout avec lui. Comme réponse, Il sorti une arme à feu de la petite armoire que l'homme de tout à l'heure avait ouvert. Il se remit devant moi et La pointa devant ma tête.

 **-Je te pose des questions, Si Tu réponds juste, Je te ferais soigner et Tu pourras t'en sortir. C'est amusant n'est ce pas?**

 **-P... pourquoi v...vous faites Ça?**

 **-Tss Tss Tss C'est moi qui pose les questions compris!** Me grogna-t-il En chargeant l'arme.

Le but du jeu était plutôt simple mais je ne savais plus si j'avais réellement envie de vivre maintenant. J'hocha difficilement la tête, acceptant son stupide jeu.  
Il commença par des questions simples, auxquelles je répondais en peu de temps. Nom. Prénom. Âge. Diplômes. Des questions sans réels but. Mais il les rendit de plus en plus dures, devenant géantes et humiliante. Mensurations. Première fois en détails. J'avais honte de pouvoir encore parler, trahissant ma propre intimité.  
Il fini par se lasser de ce jeu et me posa l'ultime question que je redoutais. Celle qui mettait en péril mon existante et ce à quoi j'avais été formée pendant plusieurs années.

 **-Où se trouve Rune.**

Il le demanda sur un ton grave, sachant que j'allais mettre du temps pour réfléchir.

Je ne pouvais pas manquer à ma mission maintenant. La mettre en danger serait bafouer tout mon honneur. Si je ne répond pas, ce n'est pas Pour Elle, c'est pour conserver le peu d'honneur qu'il me reste.

 **-Je... r...refuse...**

Je souris et il soupira. Dans quelques secondes, Il allait appuyer et mon crâne allait exploser.  
Je vis la scène au ralenti, son long doigt presser La gâchette.

C'est fini.  
J'ai fini ma mission.  
J'ai échoué.  
Adieu.

_  
 _Voila Pour ce chapitre qui, je ne vous le cache pas, n'est pas le meilleur._  
 _Mais il met un peu de mystère._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse imaginer l'état d'Alessa._  
 _Visualisez bien la scène et_ _Bonne soirée, journée ou nuit._


	12. Chapter 11

_Pdv Nurse_

On était assis au salon, Hoodie, Masky et les autres. Tout était silencieux et le seul bruit audible était celui du crayon de Helen sur son carnet. Moi et les deux Proxys n'arrêtions pas de nous regarder, l'air agoissé derrière nos masques. Si nous nous regroupions pour parler, cela paraîtrais suspect. Si nous engagions la conversation ici, ça serait aussi une erreur grossière. Le fait même que je reste en dehors de l'infirmerie plus de deux heures était déjà assez étrange pour le autres. Deux heures. Cent vingt longues minutes à nous demander ce qu'il se passait en bas. Je m'inquiétait énormément. Pas pour la vie, se demander si elle avait une chance de survivre serait stupide. Mais c'est pour notre maitre que je m'inquiète. Je sais pertinemment qu'il peut aller trop loin et son calme risquerait de craquer violemment. Le calmer pour ne pas qu'il détruise tout ou qu'il attaque les membres du manoir serait une horreur, et aucun de nous n'oserai s'occuper de cette tache. **Même mes somnifères n'agiraient en rien,** pensais-je.

Hoodie n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Non seulement à cause du stress, mais aussi car son dos devait lui faire atrocement mal, malgré la dose très importante de médicaments que je lui ai prescrit. Il se leva et parti comme si de rien n'était et Masky hésitait à le rejoindre. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lui fit un signe discret lui ordonnant de le laisser seul. Il avait surement besoin de réfléchir. Mais à quoi? Le voir comme ça est dérangeant pour tout le monde. Le Hoodie discret et obéissant avait comme disparu depuis que Slender les à enguirlandé il y a quelques temps. Non seulement il désobéi à notre maitre, mais en plus il met sa vie en danger à la moindre occasion.

L'air de rien, je me leva et pris la même direction que lui, menant directement à la terrasse. Je m'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand j'entendis qu'il parlait déjà à quelqu'un. Je me cacha derrière la porte et retint ma respiration pour ne pas me faire entendre. Dans quoi je m'embarque moi encore...?

 **-Alors? Slender est en bas? Il fait quoi? Tu l'as vu? Hein? Hoodie réponds moi?**

Cette voix et ces questions interminable ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à Toby. C'est surprenant que Hoodie aille lui parler puisque depuis quelques jours, il l'évite ou le détruit verbalement. J'entendis le concerné soupirer.

 **-Oui... Mais non je l'ai pas vu.** Il mentait plutôt bien... Si le jeune voyait l'état de son dos il ne mentirais surement pas comme ça. Je fronça les sourcils et tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait...? Maintenant que c'est fini?** Soupirais Hoodie, un degré de tristesse et d'angoisse dans la voix, ce qui ne reflétait pas vraiment sa personnalité d'ordinaire confiante.

 **-Tu l'oublies? Ou on la tue?** Répondis Toby.

 **-Très intéressant comme choix... Tu veux pas rajouter "La donner à Slender pour qu'il la séquestre"? Ca pourrait être intéressant...** Dis le plus âgé en ironisant tristement sa pensée.

Je soupira. Quelle médiocre attitude.

 **-Ecoutes moi Hoodie. C'est toi le problème dans cette histoire. Tu es complètement incapable de prendre une décision qui te déranges un minimum. C'est peut être moi le plus jeune mais c'est toi qui devrait grandir un peu!** S'énervait Toby. **Alors décides toi parce qu'on le fera pas à ta place!**

Apres avoir fini de crier, Toby rentra rapidement dans le manoir, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Si vite que par chance il ne me vit pas. Heureusement car je me serais mal vue lui enfoncer une seringue d'anesthésiant et devoir expliquer ma présence à Hoodie. Le silence revint une dizaine de minutes après. Le restant soupirait sans arrêt, appuyé sur la rambarde. Il eut un petit rire et dit calmement:

 **-L'odeur de mort est pas très discrète Nurse. Tu vas restée cachée encore longtemps?**

Je me serais tué si je n'étais pas déjà morte et avança sur la terrasse, rejoignant Hoodie qui était dos à moi. Je me plaça à coté de lui et attendit qu'il parle. Moi je n'ai rien à dire. C'est lui qui doit tout expliquer alors je me contente d'attendre pour l'instant. Il tapotait la rambarde nerveusement avec son toi. Je lui attrapa la bras, exaspérée par ce bruit et lui demanda de me dire ce qu'il se passait.  
Il me regarda effrayé et me fit le lâcher. Il s'assit par terre et je resta debout, appuyée contre la barrière.

 **-Quand tu fais une erreur... Tu fais quoi ensuite?** Tremblait-il

 **-J'assume,** répondis-je cash. **J'assume simplement.**

Il ri, sûrement surpris par ma réponse. Il s'attendait à un conseil plus pertinent et pourtant c'est le meilleur que j'ai trouvé. Réfléchir à ses actes, ne pas avoir de sang froid, assumer chacun de ses actes. C'est ce dont on a besoin quand on tue autant de personnes que nous?

 **-Je sais plus quoi faire avec tout ça...** se lamentait-il, **entre Toby qui me fait de plus en plus flipper et mes mensonges à Masky je sais plus quoi faire...**

 **-Il est au courant.** Dis-je nettement en haussant un sourcil.

Il me regarda effrayé.

 **-C-Comment ça?! Il est au courant de quoi?**

 **-Qu'elle est vivante, la fille que vous cherchiez...**

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'insultait en murmurant.

 **-Comment ça se fait...?**

 **-Avant qu'il aille te voir en bas et qu'il te ramène dans l'infirmerie il discutait avec moi. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était vivante puisque vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé ce soir là. Il est loin d'être stupide tu sais.**

Il écoutait attentivement en fixant le sol. Je continua à lui raconter notre discussion avec Masky et il semblait accablé par mes révélations. Une fois mon petit récit fini, il se releva et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

 **-J'ai été stupide?**

 **-Oui, très bête même.** Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, **c'est ton meilleur ami ne l'oublie pas.**

 _Pdv Hoodie_

Nurse me tapota l'épaule quand Masky arriva en trombe sur la terrasse, essoufflé.

 **-V-Venez! Slender à dit qu'il voulait voir tout le monde dans le salon dans deux minutes!**

L'infirmière soupira et parti avant moi, me laissant avec mon meilleur ami. Il enleva son masque et me mit le bras autour des épaules. Il me regarda en souriant.

 **-Plus de mensonges?**

 **-Oh Tim c'est bon arrêtes... On dirait une promesse d'enfant...**

 **-Brian...?**

 **-Oui c'est bon je te mentirai plus!**

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux à travers ma capuche et on rentra dans le manoir. Dans le salon, tout le monde était encore réuni et Slender se tenait au milieu d'eux. La tension était palpable et tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous. On rejoint Toby qui était appuyé sur le canapé et notre maître commença à parler.

 **-Bien, tous, vous avez sûrement été témoin des tensions dues aux Proxys? Et bien nous allons y mettre terme dès maintenant. Comme éliminer une seule personne leur est insurmontable...**

Il enchaînait les remarques méchantes et les autres semblaient mal à l'aise pour nous trois, mais on se contentait de soupirer discrètement, ne voulant pas aggraver notre cas.

 **-... J'organise une petite chasse.** Fini Slender. **Vous allez tous traquer la même personne, dans le but de la ramener.**

Mon cœur fit un grand bon dans ma poitrine. Tous à la rechercher?! C'est mauvais... C'est arrangeant car ils peuvent la retrouver mais s'ils l'emmène ici elle n'a aucune chance de survivre...

 **-Je veux bien mais...** Grogna Eyeless Jack, **mais on y gagne quoi nous? Si tes toutous sont nuls c'est pas notre faute?**

Quelques uns acquiescèrent les paroles du cannibale qui ne mâchait pas ses mots avec nous.

 **-J'avais prévu cette réaction, celui qui la retrouvé aura le droit à une récompense. Absolument ce qu'il veut.**

Cela semblait les convaincre et ils acceptèrent cette mission. La toute première mission commune à tous les membres du manoir.  
 _La chasse à l'homme commence._

 _Pdv Omniscient_

La silhouette sombre de l'homme se faufilait dans les buissons de la forêt. Les yeux rivés sur cet étrange manoir qui de dressait devant lui, il reculait doucement en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Il remit sa capuche en place et regarda une dernière fois la photo qu'il venait de prendre avec son portable. La grande fenêtre qui lui faisait face, à quelques dizaines de mètres, donnait vue sur ce qui s'apparentait à un salon, ou plusieurs personnes étaient regroupés. Cette bâtisse lui était totalement inconnue et en vue des kilomètres qu'il avait parcouru dans la forêt, elle ne devait même pas être répertoriée sur les carte. Une fois assez loin il se retourna et couru entre les arbres, remettant la capuche de sa veste noire en place. Il abordait un sourire satisfait et courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Il arriva dans une clairière ou sa voiture l'attendait. Il grimpa dedans à toute vitesse et démarra le moteur, fonçant de la forêt. Il rejoint rapidement la ville et se gara sur une place libre, près d'immeubles que l'on qualifierait presque de délabrés.

 _Pdv Rune_

J'attendais tranquillement sur la canapé, zappant mollement les chaînes, basculant d'une émission sur les pingouins à un épisode d'animé aux couleurs épileptiques qui font mal aux yeux.  
J'entendis alors quelqu'un ouvrir la porte à toute vitesse, ce quelqu'un étant à toute évidence Vincent, puisqu'il était le seul à avoir les clefs de mon appartement.  
Je l'entendais crier et il arriva à toute vitesse dans le salon.

 **-Rune! Devines qui est la meilleure personne au monde!** Se ventait-il, prenant un air beaucoup trop joyeux pour sa réelle nature de psychopathe pervers et narcissique.

 **-Si je répond "moi" je risque ma vie alors je vais dire "toi"...**

Reprenant un sourire pervers, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé. J'attendais ce qu'il avait à me montrer alors il sorti son téléphone et m'ouvrit sa galerie photo.

 **-Tu as de la chance que prendre des photos soit l'une de mes grandes passions!** Se ventait-il

Je fis défiler les quatre premières lentement. Elle montrait toutes une étrange maison, ou on voyait plusieurs personnes par une fenêtre. Je m'arrêta sur la deuxième, et zooma le plus possible du moment que c'était net.

 **-Là! C-Comment t'as fais?!** Criais-je en lui montrant le zoom, **comment t'as fait pour le retrouver?!**

En effet, la personne que l'on voyait sur cette photo ne m'était absolument pas inconnue. Un sweat-shirt jaune et un étrange masque, ça ne se croise pas à tous les coins de rue. En repensant à cette soirée, j'avais l'impression de revivre les coups et mon corps me fit subitement mal.  
Vincent me caressa le dos et m'expliqua comment il avait fait.

 **-Ton ordinateur à été piraté... Un logiciel de traçage y avait été installé à distance. J'en avais déjà utilisé mais celui là était plus complexe. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à ouvrir une carte du logiciel qui montrait deux endroits:**  
 **-Ton appartement;**  
 **-Cette forêt.**  
 **J'y suis allé seul pour ta propre sécurité et étrangement, l'homme qui t'avait agressée et celui de la photo se ressemble beaucoup je trouve.**

Je compris d'où il venait en venir et contre toute attente, je lui sauta au coup. J'allais retrouver Alessa...? Vraiment? J'avais envie de pleurer de joie, il avait réussi...

 **-Et maintenant?** Demandais-je, **qu'est ce qu'on doit faire?**

 **-Deux choix s'offrent à toi. Sois tu viens avec moi et on les élimine, soit tu restes là et j'irais tout seul.**

La deuxième proposition me paraissait beaucoup plus judicieuse mais avant que je puisse donner ma réponse, il m'attrapa le menton et plongea son regard dans le mien, avec un sourire effrayant. Il susurra doucement:

 **-Mais si tu choisi de rester, ton amie n'est pas sûre de rentrer indemne.**

Je sursauta et un frisson me parcouru. Comment il peut me demander ça?! C'est comme d'habitude, il ne change jamais sa manière d'agir car il sait pertinemment que je suis trop faible pour rivaliser. Il améliore ma situation et ensuite il s'en sert comme d'un atout pour m'avoir à des pieds. Voyant mon silence, il haussa les épaules.

 **-Donc tu viens avec moi c'est parfait~** Ri-t-il.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou et l'embrassa. Je ne le repoussa même pas, obligée de tenir la promesse d'appartenance que je lui avait faite.  
Il s'amusait avec mon corps, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.  
Pitié, faite que ce cauchemar cesse. Je posa mes mains sur son torse et le garda à une distance trop faible de moi. Il me regardait amusé et caressa ma joue trempée de larmes.

 **-Tu sais je veux pas en arriver jusque là. Le jour ou tu m'as repoussé, je n'allais pas aller jusqu'à te violer. Tu dois te demander pourquoi?**

Je hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux alors il se redressa et m'assit sur ses genoux. Il me sera contre lui et frôlait mes cheveux avec la main, et ma joue avec ses lèvres. Il me fit poser la tête contre son épaule et il commença à chuchoter.

 **-Pas le droit. Pas envie. Tu es trop faible...** Il ri, **il y tant de choses que tu ne sais pas... Mais c'est pour ton bien Rune. Pardonnes moi.**

Il me serrait si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer à cause de la pression.

 **-Pardonnes moi maintenant, pardonnes moi comme avant, pardonnes moi pour toujours je t'en pris.**

Je n'osais même pas parler. Il est fou, complément fou.

Et pourtant il est ma seule porte de sortie.


	13. Chapter 12

_Pdv Rune_

J'ouvrais les yeux lentement. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que tout autour me paraissait flou ou en mouvement. J'attendis vingt bonnes minutes dans la pénombre de ma chambre, ou ce qui devait être la chambre, avant de pouvoir me relever doucement. Je tendis le bras à côté de mon lit et trouva l'interrupteur. La lumière me brûla la rétine et je m'enfonça sous la couette. J'y voyais clair malgré l'épaisseur de ma couverture et me contraint à sortir de mon lit. Je lança ma barrière de tissu au pied du lit et m'assis sur le bord. Je regarda mon bras droit et vit une épaisse marque bleutée. Je la frotta doucement, juste la frôla et me dit que Vincent avait sûrement dû me retenir de force hier soir. Ce n'était pas la seule marque présente évidemment. Mais les autres étaient celles qui n'avaient pas disparu après mon agression. Elles étaient foncées, étalées sur mes jambes et mes bras, formant de grandes tâches dans les tons bleus, violets ou noirs. J'avais encore mal évidemment et chaque soir, chaque nuit, ce cauchemar revenait me hanter en me refaisait vivre chacun des coups. Tous les mots de cet homme au sweat-shirt et au masque tournaient dans ma tête, comme un t'as d'abeilles bourdonnantes qui se frottait contre les parois de ma boite crânienne.  
Dormir devenant dur à cause de ses cauchemars qui se rajoutent aux anciens, en plus d'imaginer où est Alessa, comment elle va, si elle pense à moi.

Je soupirai, en me levant. Cette histoire est un véritable cauchemar dans une vie déjà chaotique et triste comme ça. Je marchai lentement vers la sortie de ma chambre et allai dans le salon me chercher à manger en sentant mon ventre grogner. Dès que j'entra dans la pièce, mon patron de retourna brusquement et me regarda étrangement. J'évite son regard, me sentant extrêmement gênée et énervée contre lui. À chaque fois c'est la même chose, il me fait mal, je m'énerve mais ça ne sert à rien. Si avant je n'avais pas bien compris les rapports de force, cette fois j'ai bien compris le principe. Étant la faible, je dois juste obéir...

 _Pitoyable_. Je suis tellement pitoyable à penser comme ça... Je ri intérieurement. Je ressemble à ces pimbêches clichées de séries pour ados en manque de sensations amoureuses. Je suis la pauvre petite, placée en victime qui doit accepter l'aide de ses ennemis pour pouvoir s'en sortir.  
Tout en pensant à ces choses futiles, j'ouvris le frigo, restant silencieuse pour ne pas engager une conversation qui finirai mal de toute manière. Mais quelque chose d'autre m'énerva en voyant le contenu du frigidaire.

 **-Vide...?** Dis-je surprise.

 **-Mouais,** répondit Vincent en croquant dans sa pomme, **c'est quand la dernière fois que t'es allée en course? Tu dois avoir vachement faim en plus... il est déjà presque 15h.**

Je claqua la porte du frigo et me retourna en mettant les points sur les hanches. Ce genre de remarques exaspérante, il peut se les garder pour lui.

 **-Et bien désolée de ne pas avoir d'argent pour nourrir deux personnes sachant que toute seule j'avais déjà du mal,** grognais-je en tapant du pied.

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil et me lança un sac en papier sur la table. Je me contenta de le regarder, sans le toucher, attendant une explication. Il fit un mouvement de tête m'indiquant de le prendre alors je le fis sans discuter.  
Je fit tomber le sac et attrapa ce qu'il contenait. Ma voix se bloqua en voyant le paquet de billets entouré d'un élastique. Même en économisant des mois entiers, je n'avais jamais tenu autant d'argent entre mes mains.

 **-M-Mais... Comment t'as fait pour avoir tout cet argent?!** Protestais-je contre l'idée de l'utiliser, ne sachant pas encore d'où il venait.

 **-Ta paie et la mienne évidemment,** il hocha des épaules, **ca te suffit pour les courses ou t'en veux plus? Tu pourra t'acheter quelque chose si t'en as envie.**

Je perdais mes mots et compris qu'il avait gagné encore une fois: c'est parti pour les courses...

J'allai m'habiller rapidement d'un jean noir, des baskets de la même couleur et un sweat-shirt gris clair un peu trop grand pour moi. C'était un cadeau d'Alessa, qui disait que c'était " _beaucoup plus confortable que mes habits de travail qui me sert trop"._ Je lui donnais raison sur ce point... Je prit mon sac à dos et l'argent, et préféra y aller en bus, ne voulant pas prendre la voiture de Vincent.

Dans le car, des dizaines de gens s'entassaient en de bousculant comme des idiots. " **Qu'est ce que c'est ridicule d'être humain"** Je soufflais discrètement.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps car la grande surface la plus proche était dans la ville. Je descendis au bon arrêt, la manquant de peu à cause du monde dans le véhicule.

J'entrai dans le magasin et trainai mon caddie entre les rayons où les petits vieux mettaient trois heures à choisir entre deux plaquettes de beurres, et où des enfants insupportables se roulaient au sol en suppliant leurs parents d'acheter leur paquet de gâteaux bourrés de sucres et de colorant. Je remplissais le chariot rapidement, prenant parfois des aliments inutiles, mais j'avais perdu l'habitude d'acheter à manger, et encore plus de cuisiner. D'ordinaire, je mangeais au restaurant ou Je travaillais, c'était plus rapide et moins cher puisque mon patron me faisait des prix. Je faisait tomber les articles et faisait le tour de tout le magasin, redécouvrant les prix aberrant des aliments de base. Je me sentais assez mal depuis dans mon entrée dans la grande surface, sentant sans arrêt une présence derrière moi. En même temps il y a toujours du monde, pensais-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je ressentais quand même ce courant d'air glacial dans mon dos, celui qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un nous fixe lourdement. Ce regard qui pourrait tuer. Je me retourna une dixième fois dans le rayon légumes ou il n'y avait personne, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas en vue de la couleur douteuse de certains aliments. Mon caddie bougea, un homme venait de rentrer dedans et me bouscula au passage. Je ne vis pas son visage et il ne s'excusa même pas.  
Je l'insultait mentalement et vis qu'il avait fait tomber un papier par terre. Je le ramassa en soupirant et leva la tête pour l'appeler, mais à peine je levais la tête pour l'appeler qu'il avait disparu dans d'autres rayons sûrement. Hors de question pour moi de lui courir après. Je haussa les épaules et déplia la feuille que je venais de prendre. J'écarquilla les yeux et avala ma salive en voyant le message peu rassurant qui était griffonné dessus.

 _Bonjour Rune, sors du magasin, je t'attend._  
 _IL t'attend._

À côté était dessiné une espèce de cercle barré d'une croix. Ce message avait été écrit rapidement vu l'état du papier et la qualité de l'écriture mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer à cause de la peur. Je tremblais et m'appuyais sur le chariot pour ne pas tomber. Je saisis doucement mon téléphone portable en vérifiant au préalable que personne d'autre ne m'observait. J'étais apparemment seule et l'étrange présence s'était dissipée, conclusion: elle venait bel et bien de cet homme avec la capuche. Tapotant frénétiquement sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je le fit sonner et priant pour que mon correspondant décroche le plus rapidement. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour qu'il réponde, cinq secondes beaucoup trop longue pour moi. Sa voix amusée résonna au bout du fil.

 _ **-T'arrives pas à choisir entre les marques de céréales?**_ Ri Vincent.

 **-J-J'ai peur. V-Viens vite Vincent.**

J'entendis le hoquet de surprise de Vincent qui commençait à comprendre la situation. Il réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, pendant que je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis mon arrivée au super marché, je lui lis également ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le papier. Il semblait énervé et stressé après ce révélations.  
Il souffla et me demanda:

 _ **-Tu penses que tu peux attendre encore... deux minutes?**_

 **-O-oui Je crois...**

 _ **-Promène toi dans le magasin et écoutes moi bien. Je prend la voiture je suis là dans deux minutes d'accord? Essaies d'être près de l'entrée, je klaxonnerai un grand coup et tu abandonnes le caddie et tu cours dans la voiture compris?! Attends moi!**_

Je lui glissa un petit "compris" et commença à avancer de façon aléatoire dans les rayons. Tremblante, désormais chaque personne semblait un danger pour moi. J'avais l'impression que leur regards étaient rivés sur moi, qu'ils me fixaient et qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour me sauter dessus. Je soufflais calmement, sentant mon cœur taper contre ma poitrine. Tout allait se passer tellement vite.

Si je ratais la voiture?  
Si cette personne m'attendait devant la sortie?

Je n'aurais nullement le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je devrais me dépêcher. Me dépêcher. Me dépêcher. Ces deux mots se répétaient comme un disque rayé.

La fin de ma petite promenade dans les rayons touchait à sa fin, j'arrivais devant les caisses. Je me plaça juste à côté de la sortie sans achat, en face des grandes portes vitrées. La présence était réapparue, il ne se tenait pas loin. Soudain, un crissement de pneus épouvantable et un klaxon forcé firent sursauter tout le monde. Je ne vérifiais même pas qui avait fait ça que je lâcha mon caddie et décampa à toute vitesse du magasin. Je bouscula un groupe d'adolescents qui venaient de rentrer et me glissa d'un coup entre les portes en verres qui allaient se refermer sur mon corps.

Je tourna la tête à droite, pendant que je courais vers Vincent que je venais d'apercevoir dans sa voiture. Il était là. C'était lui je le sais. Il n'avait ni son sweat-shirt jaune, ni cet étrange masque, mais un haut gris à capuche, pourtant je savais que c'était lui. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, je... je veux le voir.

Quelque chose me poussait à courir vers lui mais la portière s'ouvrit et Vincent me tira à l'intérieur de toutes ses forces. Même pas assise ou attachée, je lui hurla de démarrer. Il accéléra tellement vite que je failli tomber sur les sièges arrières, voir passer par le pare-brise arrière. Je m'attacha en deux en trois mouvements et m'enfonça dans mon siège.  
Je m'effondrai en pleure, étant le seul moyen rapide que j'avais pour évacuer tout le stress que j'emmagasinais depuis un moment.

Vincent se contentait de me jeter des coups d'œil rapides, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il devait se concentrer sur la route. Malgré la ceinture, j'arriva à plier mes jambes contre la poitrine et enfonça ma tête entre mes genoux, vidant le stock de larmes que j'avais.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais complètement sèches, mais pas pour autant calmée. Je me mordait le doigt si fort que j'avais le goût de sang dans la bouche. On roulait vite mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où nous allions.

 **-Vincent...** Murmurais-je en faisant tomber ma tête vers lui. **Où on va? Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Si on retourne à l'appart' ils pourraient nous suivre...**

 **-Hors de question de retourner chez toi.** Dit-il en secouant la tête, **beaucoup trop risqué. Je t'emmène quelque part où on serra en sécurité.**

 **-O-Où précisément?** Le questionnais-je

Il ri en me disant que je posais trop de questions. Enlevant sa veste en me la tendant, il me conseilla plutôt de dormir, me faisant remarquer que je manquais cruellement de sommeil. J'approuvais fortement ce qu'il disait et prit son manteau, me couvrant avec en guise de couverture. Je colla ma joue contre le verre froid de la vitre en plongea mon regard dans le paysage qui défilait à une vitesse folle. La radio faisait grésiller une chanson française, Francis Cabrel précisément. Mes pensées de perdaient dans la mélodie douce de cette chanson d'amour.

Je ne mis pas si longtemps que ça à trouver le sommeil, me répétant la même question sans cesse, au rythme des notes.

 _Qu'est ce que je vais devenir?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Pdv Hoodie_

J'attendais dans l'ombre d'une aire de rangement pour les caddies. La capuche de ce sweat-shirt que j'avais acheter peu avant était enfoncée sur ma tête et rien ne permettait de voir mon visage. Je n'avais pas mit mon masque évidemment, Je voulais me fondre au mieux dans la foule qui grouillait dans la magasin. Ma petite filature ne s'était pas passée au mieux et la fin ne me plaisait absolument pas.

J'avais prit mon temps pour la suivre dans chacun des rayons, me cachant derrière les gens qui s'agglutinaient autour des étalages, marchant lentement et sûrement, me camouflant parfaitement. C'était assez drôle de la voir se retourner toutes les quinze secondes, sentant une présence étrangère dans son dos. Rune était paniquée, pressée de partir, alors j'avais décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. J'avais simplement trouvé un ticket de caisse par terre et mon petit mot n'avait pas eu l'air de vraiment lui plaire. Je voulais la faire sortir du supermarché le plus rapidement possible, pour enfin la ramener au manoir.  
Mais bien sûr, rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais et il a fallut qu'elle appelle à l'aide. Je m'étais donc contenté de la regarder monter à toute vitesse dans cette voiture, croisant son regard quelques secondes. Elle disparu en cinq minutes et je n'avais pas pu la rattraper. Mais quand elle m'a vu elle a quand même compris que désormais, elle ne serait en sécurité nul part, car quelqu'un sera toujours là à la suivre.

Car il faut toujours avoir des solutions de secours non?

J'esquissa un petit sourire et me dirigea vers ma voiture cachée pas très loin derrière le magasin. Je jouait avec un petit boîtier tout en rentrant dans le véhicule. Le petit appareil noir affichait un point clignotant sur son écran, bougeant rapidement. Je démarra le moteur et commença à avancer.

 **-Logiciel de traçage, puce électronique... Elle n'apprendra donc jamais...** Riais-je.

Quand quelqu'un nous bouscule dans un rayon, on ne pense jamais à vérifier ses vêtements et pourtant la petite puce noire accrochées à son pull est la clef qui me mènera à elle.

J'avais réfléchi plusieurs fois à ce plan, seul bien sûr. Je ne voulais que personne ne "m'aide", ni Masky, ni Toby et encore moi les autres. Slender a promi ce qu'il veut à celui qui l'attrapera? Alors je profiterais seul de cette récompense et je ne laisserais personne profiter de mes efforts pour me voler ce qui me revient de droit.

Égoïste? Je me demande si je suis égoïste ou simplement complètement cinglé... J'ai toujours été bizarre quand je voulais quelque chose mais là c'est vraiment pire que d'habitude.  
Tout le monde semble inquiet pour moi, se souciant de mon état mental qui semble, je cite, anormal depuis quelques temps. Anormal hein? Parce que vouloir retrouver une personne de manière plutôt violente c'est anormal?  
Je ri tellement face à ce genre de remarque. Les autres détraquent, égorgent ou brûlent des gens toutes les cinq minutes et c'est moi qui suis bizarre...

Je soufflai et alluma la radio histoire de me changer les idées. J'ai voulu y aller seul mais j'avais oublié à quel point conduire seul était ennuyant. Je tapotais frénétiquement sur le volant en espérant que j'aille plus vite, quoi que le manoir ne de trouve pas si loin que ça, même si c'est extrêmement compliqué d'y accéder avec la forêt et les rondes de SlenderMan qui n'hésite pas à faire disparaître définitivement certains petits curieux qui s'aventure dans cette masse d'arbre sombre et peu rassurante.

Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cet endroit, depuis mon arrivée et même aujourd'hui je n'aime pas cette forêt. J'irais presque à dire qu'elle me fait peur.  
Se réveiller dedans, en pleine nuit, avait été la pire expérience de toute ma vie. J'avais marché pendant plusieurs heures avant de retrouver Tim, quelques kilomètres plus loin, évanoui lui aussi contre un arbre. Nos affaires avaient disparues, ses médicaments et ma caméra. Plus tard, SlenderMan nous avait trouvé et après une longue histoire on se retrouva au manoir, entouré de psychopathe plus bizarres les uns que les autres.  
Mais bien sûr on avait aucune possibilité de se plaindre ou de s'échapper, et les pertes de mémoires de Tim on fait qu'il oubliait parfois pourquoi il était ici, lui coulant l'envie de partir.  
Moi aussi je m'étais finalement habitué à cet endroit, un peu contre mon grès au début je l'avoue.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de conduite, j'arrivai à la lisière de la forêt et, vérifiant que j'étais seul, m'enfonça entre les arbres. Il fallait avancer plusieurs kilomètres tout droit avant de pouvoir trouver le chemin discret menant au manoir. Comme je le connaissais, j'y arriva rapidement et j'arriva en quelques minutes au manoir, où j'allais garer la voiture avant de rentrer.

En arrivant dans le salon, je me trouvai devant mes coéquipiers Proxy qui me fixaient en croisant les bras, l'air énervés.

 **-Si vous vous posez la question, j'ai pas toucher au cheescake ni aux gaufres, Je tiens à ma vie merci...** Soufflais-je en enlevant ce sweat-shirt qui me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, n'étant pas le mien.

Je le lança sur le canapé pendant que les deux autres soufflaient.

 **-On s'en tape de ça n'essaies pas d'améliorer ta situation en ironisant,** grogna Masky en secouant la tête. **T'étais où?**

Je me frotta les tempes et vit Toby me lancer un regard qui voulait très clairement dire _"Encore à traîner partout Pour la retrouver?"._ Il avait l'air plus énervé encore que Masky et serrait son jean entre ses doigts, tentant de se calmer.

 **-J'avais des trucs à faire... Vous êtes pas mes parents alors c'est bon!** M'énervais-Je Pour de bon, exaspéré qu'ils soient toujours à me courir après.

Ce que je dis fut la seule chose à ne pas dire. Le plus jeune se leva en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la table basse, et parti les poings serrés s'enfermer dans sa chambre sûrement. J'essaya de le retenir en m'excusant de mes paroles mais il me donna une droite dans la joue, m'envoyant par terre. Contrairement à ce qu'il montrait, il avait assez de force pour m'empêcher de me relever, complètement sonné.

Quand on entendit sa porte claquer, je me releva en me frottant la joue, gonflée et douloureuse. Mon meilleur ami me regardait en hochant négativement la tête, en signe de désespoir. Je baissa un peu la tête, fuyant son regard qui me jugeait beaucoup trop.

 **-"Parents"? Sérieusement? Le seul truc dont il faut pas parler toi tu lui rabâche... T'es pas bien?!** M'engueulait Masky!

Je me rendait compte peu à peu que je devenais une véritable ordure avec tout le monde, et que cette histoire me montait beaucoup trop à la tête. Je blessait Toby, je me disputait sans cesse avec Tim, et les autres membres du manoir subissait aussi mes caprices incessant. Je refusais de jouer avec la petite Sally alors que j'étais d'habitude là pour elle, je ne parlais plus aux autres et j'étais encore plus méchant avec Jeff et Jack que je ne supporte encore moins qu'habituellement.

Comme il se rendait compte que je l'écoutait à moitié, Masky attrapa ma capuche, me soulevant de quelques centimètres.

 **-Bon sang mais faut que t'arrêtes avec tout ça! Cette histoire te rends complètement cinglé!**

Je monta doucement ma main et prit son poignet, le forçant à me reposer. Il semblait aussi déstabilisé que moi et je fit tomber me tête contre son torse, serrant sa veste entre mes doigts.

 **-C-st...tôt...ini...** murmurais-Je en commençant à pleurer doucement, ne voulant pas paraître trop désespéré et faible devant lui.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu dis Brian...?**

Relevant la tête, les yeux rouge et les joues couvertes de larmes.

 **-C'est bientôt fini... Je te le promet.**

Je m'effondra entièrement, ne me souciant plus de l'image à peu prêt forte que je tenais à garder.  
J'espère que c'est vrai... Que c'est bientôt fini.

 _Pdv Rune_

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'avais tout de même réussi à m'endormir. Maintenant je sentais les mouvements lents et les secousses de la voiture qui devait certainement rouler dans des trous sur la route. Une route sinueuse et abîmée...? Où est ce qu'on va...?  
J'ouvrais les yeux en baillant et tourna la tête, une marque rouge sur le front, étant collée contre la vitre depuis un moment. Je voyais Vincent concentré sur la route, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Je bailla en me craquant les os des épaules pour me réveiller et lui faire remarquer que je ne dors plus.  
Il me jeta un petit regard et un sourire et semblait chercher son chemin.

 **-Bien dormi?** Demandait-il

 **-Assez oui... Tu es sûr de savoir où on va?** Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, ne voyant presque rien à cause du brouillard.

Il sourit bizarrement et pointa l'arrière de la voiture.

 **-Je sais parfaitement où on va, tu peux m'attraper ma veste sur le siège arrière?** Me demanda-t-il en freinant lentement.

J'obéis et lui passa son blouson noir. Il l'enfila et je remarqua que sur sa poche avant, était cousu le même symbole que j'avais vu sur sa photo dans son appartement. Je n'osais plus lui demander à quoi il correspondait, puisqu'il me répondait toujours " _c'est pour mon boulot_ ", alors je me contentais de me taire et d'hocher la tête, faisant mine de ne pas vraiment m'y intéresser.

Le brouillard devenait plus persistant mais il semblait connaître par cœur ce chemin. Il s'arrêta complètement et descendit de la voiture sans me dire un mot, et il la ferma à clefs.  
Je me redressa et tapa contre la vitre, lui demandant où il allait, voyant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus dans la brume. Je tapais plus fort en lui criant dessus. Où il va bon sang?!  
Il me fit un mouvement de main, voulant dire **"Je reviens"** puis disparu complètement.

Mais il mettait beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût, et rester enfermée dans une voiture, seule dans le brouillard, n'est pas la situation La plus agréable au monde.

Je remarqua après une bonne heure que la voiture pouvait se déverrouiller de l'intérieur. Je souleva le petit clapet et la porte s'ouvrit. Je la poussa avec le pied et glissa la tête en dehors du véhicule, ne voyant pas à plus de deux mètres.

J'avala ma salive et hésita à sortir, il allait peut-être revenir dans quelques minutes. Après un petit temps de réflexion, je sorti finalement et avançai doucement dans ce brouillard épais.

Chacun de mes pas était calculé et je tendais les bras, essayant de repérer un endroit pour m'accrocher. J'entendais des bruits de pas, de frottements et autres sons peu rassurant autour de moi. Un petit voyant rouge brillait devant moi, illuminant le brouillard me permettant de me repérer un minimum. Je m'en approcha et tapota la surface qui se dressait devant moi. Je frotta ce qui semblait être une parois métallique. Ma main heurta une poignée de porte et j'appuya dessus, à mon plus grand soulagement, elle était ouverte. Je la poussa délicatement, La faisant grincer dans un bruit qui me faisait frissonner. Je rentra sans hésitation dans la pièce et ferma la porte, espérant retrouver Vincent. Je me trouvais dans une espace de hall d'entrée, dans l'esprit d'une chambre d'isolement. J'entendis du bruit dans un couloir et sursauta en me dirigeant vers les sons. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la deuxième porte, elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me la prit dans la tête et tomba au sol, laissant entrer Vincent dans la salle. Il me vit par terre et se jeta sur moi, s'excusant sans arrêt.

 **-Pardon j'aurais dû venir plus tôt! Tu vas bien?!**

 **-J'ai un mal de tête pas possible maintenant mais ca va...** Dis-je en me frottant la bosse que j'avais sur le front.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'expliqua qu'il avait des choses à vérifier dans cet endroit avant de pouvoir m'y emmener. Je je lui demanda où on était alors il me prit doucement le poignet, m'emmenant dans cet endroit curieux.

 **-On ca rester là un moment Rune... Désolé de devoir t'enfermer ainsi. Mais c'est Pour notre bien Tu comprends.** Il parlait sans croiser mon regard, **Je vais te montrer où Tu vas dormir d'accord?**

 **-Je veux bien mais attends!** Je força sur mon bras Pour qu'il me lache et le plaqua contre le mur, dans réel force a cause de mes muscles peu opérationnels, **dis moi clairement où on est!**

Il se frotta la nuque en riant, cherchant ses mots.

 **-Nous sommes dans un espace de protection prévu pour toi.** Dit-il sèchement.

Je haussa un sourcil, surprise par cette réponse. "Prévu Pour moi"? Comment ça?

 **-Mais arêtes de poser des questions maintenant!**

Pour me faire taire, il me donna un coup dans la nuque avec le côté de sa main, me faisant tourner la tête. Je m'effondra au sol, évanouie.

 _Pdv Vincent_

Rune s'écroula, désormais inconsciente. Mince... J'aurais pu la faire taire plus gentiment. Quel crétin je suis, pensais-Je En me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je la regarda plus attentivement allongée sur le sol, la bouche légèrement ouverte, respirant lentement. Son corps était encore couvert de petites cicatrices dues à son agression et elle semblait si innocente. Je lui caressa la joue et le cou, ne lui provoquant aucune réaction.

Je la prit dans mes bras et la conduit dans ce qui allait être sa chambre pour un bon moment. Je la déposa délicatement sur le lit et lui enleva son haut, pour ne pas qu'elle ait chaud sous les couvertures. Les mains tremblantes, je la couvrit en respirant rapidement. J'allais continuer à lui caresser les cheveux mais je retira ma main en vitesse.

Non...

Je dois Juste la protéger.


	15. Chapter 14

_Pdv Vincent_

J'étais allongé depuis une bonne heure sur le sol de ma chambre, attendant que je temps passe et que je me calme. Je fixais le plafond avec une concentration extrême, essayant de détendre mes muscles qui tremblaient encore. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, et pour tout avouer je m'en moque complètement. J'avais enlevé mon haut et je l'avais lancé à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, transpirant à cause de mes crises à répétition. Fou. Je devenais définitivement fou en ce moment. Comme partagé entre deux hémisphères, la folie et la raison. La frontière entre Les deux semblait se brouiller de plus en plus au fil des jours et mes actions n'étaient plus que dues à mon instinct. Mais je devais résister maintenant, je n'ai pas encore fini ce que j'avais à faire: la protéger.

Une volonté.  
Un ordre.  
Une mission.

Sa protection était un mélange des trois, même si j'avais terriblement envie d'elle. Mais je ne pouvait pas encore. J'ai juste à attendre encore un peu. _Encore un peu._ Cette phrase se répétait dans la tête comme un vieux disque rayé qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tourner.

Je soupirai et plaqua mes cheveux en arrière, me redressant, et m'assis sur le sol en faisant craquer mes articulations engourdies. Je me frotta les yeux, sentant la fatigue m'envahir mais un son me fit sursauter, me sortant de mes pensées. Comme des pleures. Et il ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne, étant seuls dans ce refuge. J'attrapa mon tee-shirt en vitesse et couru dans les couloirs sombres et humides de ce refuge et rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Rune, qui se trouvait au bout du passage. La porte n'était pas fermée et elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans la salle de bain qui était accolée à cette pièce. Je glissa d'abord un œil pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et la vit accroupie devant les toilettes, transpirante et en pleurs, vomissant le peu d'aliments qu'elle avait mangé devant notre départ. Je poussa la porte de la salle de bain et ma plaça derrière elle, glissant ma main dans son dos, ne lui provoquant presque aucune réaction, à part un mouvement de tête en ma direction. Je vis ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et ses joues de la même couleur. Elle devait pleurer depuis un moment maintenant.

 **-...J'ai pas pu... Pourquoi je suis aussi faible hein?** Murmurait-elle, le regard vide, **j'ai pas pu les aider...**

Je lui essuya ses larmes avec le revers de mon doigt et la regardait avec... tristesse et envie. Elle était si vulnérable. Mes pulsions recommençaient, mon cœur battait plus vite et mes mains tremblaient. Je pourrais tout faire dans ces conditions: l'embrasser, la toucher, la violer autant que je le voulais et le pouvais mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas.

Elle continuait de pleurer en se prenant la tête, s'étouffant presque dans ses propres larmes. Je lui soufflait des mots calmes pour la rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Quand je lui dis ça, elle s'arrêta automatiquement, ne faisant plus un son. Je souris, pensant que j'avais réussi à l'apaiser, mais elle se retourna à toute vitesse et me poussa, me faisant tomber en arrière. Mon dos heurta le sol et elle s'assit sur moi, m'attrapant à la gorge en me regardant avec des yeux qui semblaient ne pas être les siens. Un regard plein de haine et de désespoir.

 **-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais au juste?!** Hurla Rune à s'en déchirer la gorge, **Tu me dis sans cesse que tout va bien se passer mais comment tu peux en être aussi sûr!?**

Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force pour m'étrangler, je ne me défendais pas, la laissant s'énerver.

 **-Tu m'énerves! Je m'énerve moi même! Je n'arrive pas à protéger les personnes que j'aime et toi tu... et toi tu tentes de protéger une fille faible comme moi?! Tu cherches quoi au juste Vincent?! Tu veux juste que je t'appartienne comme une gentille petite esclave sexuelle?!**

Elle recommençais à pleurer, mais de rage cette fois-ci, ses muscles étaient tremblants et son étreinte sur mon coup de dissipait au fil des secondes. Je soupirai intérieurement. Elle ne voit dans mon aide qu'un but personnel mais elle ne sait pas toute la vérité. Elle devient cinglée. Mais je comprend sa réaction: se faire chasser ainsi, devoir accepter la mort de ses proches et être forcée à quitter tout ce qu'on a n'est pas quelque chose de simple. J'ai juste peur Pour elle, de telles doses de stress ne sont pas bonnes et elle pourrait très bien faire quelque chose de grave.

Je sentis un liquide couler le long de mon coup et regarda ses bras. Je me redressa et lui attrapa ses poignets en sang, remarquant les larges griffures qui les zébraient. Ses ongles étaient rougis par le liquide qui sortait de ses veines meurtris et le sang ne cessait de couler. Elle s'était griffée en voulant se donner la mort...

J'enleva mon haut le plus vite possible et le déchira, lui enroulant ses blessures avec le tissu. Elle ne bougeait plus, surprise que je ne lui cris pas dessus après sa réaction plutôt violente et inattendue. Après l'avoir partiellement soigné, je lui mit une main sur la joue, la força à me regarder dans les yeux et lui dis le plus calmement possible.

 **-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu dois lutter contre tout ça. J'ai d'autres raisons que celles personnelles qui font que je dois t'aider dans cette épreuve alors ne me déteste pas comme ça d'accord?** Elle hocha doucement la tête en essayant de respirer calmement, **Je vais tout faire pour que ça se finisse bientôt d'accord? Tout je te le promet.**

 **-D'accord...** Murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, sûrement encore exténuée par la fatigue.

Je lui caressa les cheveux et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne dormait pas entièrement mais marmonnait encore des excuses. Elle de sentait tellement coupable de la mort de ses parents. Si seulement tu savais...

Je la posa sur le draps et la couvrit avec la couverture, la laissant s'endormir. Je sorti en dépassant la porte, murmura en lui lançant un dernier regard avec un sourire bizarre.

 **-Restes loin de la vérité.**

 _Pdv Rune_

Je bougeai doucement et me retourna, manquant de tomber de mon lit. D'ailleurs... Je suis dans mon lit? C'était moelleux, quoi que ce qui devait être le matelas était un peu dur. J'étendais la main pour en être sûre et tapota bien la couverture. Je soufflai en me relevant, avec un mal de tête énorme et l'estomac encore en vrac après ma nuit mouvementée d'hier. Mais je ne garde aucun souvenir de comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit après m'être disputée avec Vincent qui m'avait entendue. Je me frotta la tête et sorti de la chambre en faisant grincer la vieille porte métallique qui me servait d'entrée. J'étais seule dans les couloirs et décida d'avancer dans l'ombre afin de trouver un endroit un peu plus rassurant, ou bien trouver Vincent. J'avançais calmement en frôlant le mur dans la main, sentant les trous et les craquelures sous mes doigts.  
Le bâtiment semblait vieux et ressemblait aux vieux hôpitaux dans les films d'horreur. Le crépis s'écroulait au moindre petit tremblement et le carrelage était dans un état encore plus déplorable. J'avalai ma salive et continua pas à pas, tremblant encore un peu. Pieds nus et avec pour seuls vêtements un tee-shirt et un jean, l'air semblait glacial à m'en geler les membres. Au fil du chemin, je prenais de l'assurance, trouvant que les couloirs étaient interminables. Je suivais les petites lumières clignotantes en haut des murs et fini par arrivé au bout de ma longue marche.

 **"Enfin..."** pensais-je en tapotant cette nouvelle surface métallique, toujours aussi froide et rugueuse. Ma main glissa le long de cette paroi et trouva un petit boitier carré, et, par pure curiosité, appuya dessus, attendant une réaction quelconque. Si c'était grave je n'étais pas à une catastrophe prêt de toute façon... Il ne se passa rien pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que des bruits de claquements n'apparaissent. Je me retourna avec étonnement et découvrit que ce n'était qu'un interrupteur. Je soupirai en effaçant de mes pensées les nombreux scénarios catastrophes que je m'étais imaginé.

Je me remit face à la fin du couloirs et découvrit une énième porte. J'avais au long de ma marche ouverte toutes celles que je croisait, découvrant simplement des chambres ou des pièces vides, sombres et humides. Je haussai les épaules et appuya sur la poignée, qui resta bloquée malgré l'énergie que j'y mettait. Je m'acharnait dessus, essayant tout de même de l'ouvrir, en vain puisque j'étais toujours bloquée ici comme une idiote.  
Je remarqua seulement qu'elle était fermée par un digicode avec une glissière à carte, mais bien sûr je ne le connaissais pas Et je n'avais aucune carte sur moi... Curieux qu'il y en ait un ici, Je veux dire, dans un Si vieux bâtiment.

Lâchant la poignée, La main toute rouge et irritée, je riait sur mon sort en me retournant, me frottant les yeux à cause de la fatigue.

 **-Tu devrais dormir plus.**

Cette voix surgit de nulle part et, tout en criant, donna un grand coup de poing devant moi par pur réflexe. Je toucha bel et bien quelqu'un et c'était Vincent évidemment. Il m'avait attrapé le poing et me tapotait la tête en souriant.

 **-Belle défense Rune, Je suis plutôt fier de toi mais n'utilise pas ta force surhumaine conte moi,** ironisait-il en me frottant les cheveux.

Je repoussai doucement sa main et montra la porte du doigt, comme une enfant beaucoup trop curieuse. Je lui demanda pourquoi celle si était à l'intérieur et pourquoi il y avait un code. Il semblait irrité par ma question et se contenta de me dire de ne plus parler de cet porte. J'insistai un moment mais il fini par s'énerver alors je préféra me taire.

 **-C'est comme ça point barre. Maintenant viens avec moi tu dois avoir faim?** Dit-il en m'indiquant un chemin

 **-Faim? Ça fait des jours que je ne mange presque pas tu m'étonnes que j'ai faim!** Soufflais-Je En le suivant.

On entra dans une petite cuisine, présentant le strict minimum vital. Un simple évier, un frigo et un four de la guerre 14 et pas une seule fenêtre.

 **-Caches ta joie de découvrir cet endroit...**

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard voulant dire " **comment tu veux qu'on vive ici?** ". Mais je ne lui dis rien et allai ouvrir le frigidaire, à La recherche de quelque chose à manger. Mais le contenu était plutôt médiocre et même en faisant un régime draconien, il y avait de la nourriture pour une dizaine de jours à peine.

 **-Je pense qu'il faudra que je refasse les courses un de ses jo-**

 **-Non.** Me coupa Vincent en fermant la porte. **Je ne pense pas mademoiselle.**

Il avait prit un ton froid et la température de la pièce avait comme chuté.

 **-Comment ça "Non"?! Tu veux qu'on meurs de faim ici?**

 **-Ça je m'en occuperai mais toi tu ne sors plus d'ici à partir de maintenant!**

 **-Pardon?** M'exclamais-je, **m-mais pourquoi?**

Il me plaqua contre le frigo et caressa ma joue, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il est en situation de force face a moi. Son même sourire scotché au visage, il me dit doucement:

 **-Parce que tu es sous ma responsabilité et je te rappelle que pendant cette mission de recherche tu m'appartient.**

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. J'avais désormais trois mauvaises nouvelles. D'abord je risque de ne plus voir l'extérieur pendant un moment, ensuite j'ai un taré à mes trousses et enfin... Je suis enfermée dans un endroit inconnu avec la plus perverse et dangereuse personne que je connaisse.

Rien ne s'annonce bien qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal pour en arriver là?


	16. Chapter 15

_Pdv Rune_

Je tapotais frénétiquement le bord de mon assiette avec ma fourchette, fixant le peu de nourriture qu'il me restait à avalé. Tout me semblait amer, ou sans goût. Seule la texture changeait sur ma langue, mais je ne distinguais plus les aliments entre eux. Viande, légume, pain, pour moi c'était presque devenu la même chose. Juste une masse solide qui me rassasiait à peine. Je porta un nouveau morceau à ma bouche et mâcha lentement, sans réelle envie de manger, ou n'importe quelle autre motivation. La même salle à manger, les mêmes plats, le même endroit. Je devenais complètement folle ici. Ça faisait des semaines que j'étais enfermée ici et ma vie avait autant de saveur que la nourriture que Vincent préparait tous les jours, autrement dit: aucune. Je ne parlais presque plus et attendait des heures devant les portes en espérant pouvoir sortir un jour ou l'autre. Juste marcher autre part que dans ces couloirs moisies aux murs décrépis et à l'odeur nauséabonde d'humidité et de renfermé. Pas une seule fenêtre. Comment on peut vivre normalement sans fenêtre ou sans voir l'extérieur pendant autant de temps?

Je serra ma fourchette avec le peu d'énergie que j'avais et senti le manche de métal toc se plier entre mes doigts. À l'autre bout de la table, la personne avec qui je vit depuis tout ce temps me regardait fixement. Il était confortablement installé dans la chaise, les pieds posés sur le tabouret à côté de lui, tapotant le coin de la table avec les doigts. C'était le seul bruit qui régnait dans la pièce et l'ambiance était pesante entre nous depuis un moment maintenant.

Il était devenu encore plus bizarre qu'avant lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici. Il passait son temps dans la salle fermée par le digicode, ou bien il sortait du refuge, me laissant toute seule ici à m'ennuyer. Lorsque justement il partait, je me plaçais au bout d'un couloir aléatoire et criait de toutes mes forces pour évacuer la rage que j'accumulais depuis des semaines. Ca ne servait pas à grand chose, je m'abîmais la gorge, j'étais encore plus énervée mais c'était une preuve que j'étais vivante. _**"Est-ce que je peux me considérer comme vivante?"**_ Cette question trottait dans ma tête tous les jours. Est ce qu'être enfermée, séparée du monde, poursuivie par une bande de fou furieux fait de vous un être vivant "normal"? Certain dirons que oui car c'est cette adrénaline qui nous fait vivre, mais si c'est réellement ça l'adrénaline, je l'échangerais volontier contre n'importe quoi d'autre. La mort ou même quelque chose d'inutile.

J'entendis Vincent soupirer et il de décida à parler en premier.

 **-Combien de temps tu vas rester muette encore?** Demanda-t-il, visiblement irrité par mon comportement et mon attitude semblables à ceux d'un légume.

Je leva le regard vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 **-Autant de temps que je voudrais.** Dis-je sèchement avant d'aller poser mes couverts et mon assiette dans le lavabo miteux qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine tout aussi "luxurieuse". Je me rassis, ou plutôt je me laissa tomber sur ma chaise, levant la tête vers le vieux plafond et métal qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre, avec ses traces de rouilles et ses nombreux trous formés par l'humidité.

 **-Franchement, qu'est ce que je dois te donner pour que tu parles et que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule à longueur de journée...?** Il me posait cette question comme s'il n'avait plus aucun stratagème pour me faire réagir. Et c'était vrai. Pendant ces dernières semaines, il avait tout tenté pour me faire dire quelques mots, parfois même me faire hurler. Il m'insultait, me suppliais, rentrais dans ma douche, avait essayé de me violer une deuxième fois, m'avait frappé. Mais je me contentais de m'enfermer dans une autre salle pour être loin de lui. Il disait vouloir me protéger mais il semblait surtout perdre patience face à mon caractère plus qu'exécrable.

Je haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard de défi.

 **-N'importe quoi? Tu me donnes ce que je veux?** Demandais-je en posant les coudes sur la table. Je dois avouer que cette méthode était plutôt efficace sur moi, et il contait bien en tirer un avantage. Mais il oublie que moi aussi.  
Je fis mine de réfléchir longuement, regardant dans le vide en me frottant l'arrière de la nuque et, entendant son pied taper rapidement sur le sol comme signe d'impatience, je soupirai en reposant les yeux sur lui.

 **-Laisses moi sortir.**

Je dis ça d'un ton sec et direct qui le fit presque cracher son verre d'eau qu'il reposa vite sur la table, manquant de le faire exploser entre ses doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, comme si ma demande l'avais choqué profondément. Il étouffa un petit rire, puis explosa complètement, tapant la main sur le coin de table. Entre deux rires, il arrivait tout de même à se moquer de moi.

 **-C-C'est... t-tout?! Haha t'en manques pas une toi!** Criait-il dans la cuisine qui avait perdue son calme et son silence s'il y a quelques minutes.

Je croisa les bras, légèrement énervée par sa réaction encore une fois puérile et ridicule, effaçant l'attitude forte et sérieuse qu'il donnait lorsqu'on le regarde. Il riait encore cinq bonnes minutes pendant que je rangeais ce qu'il restait sur la table, me calmant et surtout me retenant de l'insulter. Je ne lui parlais pas depuis des jours mais là son petit plan a bien marché. J'ai envie de lui cracher au visage toutes les insultes les plus horribles qui me viennent en tête mais c'aurait aussi été faire une croix sur mon espoir de sortir de cet horrible et lui donner une raison de plus pour profiter de moi; de mon corps plus précisément.  
Il se calma enfin, poussant un long soupir amusé, avant de se redresser sur son dossier, se frottant les yeux, preuve qu'il réfléchissait sur le problème. Il faisait des petits bruits hésitants et grognait tout seul pendant que je m'asseyais sur le plan de cuisine sale, comme tous les autres meubles en fait.

 **-T'es compliquée tu sais ma belle...** Souffla-t-il. **Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment de te faire sortir d'ici, et ça pour ta propre sécurité tu comprends...?**

Je pense surtout que c'est lui qui ne comprend pas que rester enfermée avec lui est déjà un des pires dangers, que ne pas voir l'extérieur était nuisible pour ma santé mentale et que devoir lui parler ne m'arrangeait pas non plus. Autrement dit, s'il accepte nous serons gagnant-gagnant.

Je haussa les épaules et me dirigea vers la sortie, feignant de ne pas vouloir plus débattre avec lui.

 **-Bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être moi exécrable avec t-**

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se leva en trombe, poussant un grognement énervé et m'attrapa par le bras, me tirant dans le couloirs.

 **-Aïe vas doucement tu serres fort là!**

 **-Arrêtes de te plaindre je fais ça pour toi là!** Dit-il en continuant d'avancer à un rythme soutenu. **Tu veux sortir? Tu vas l'avoir ta sortie...**

Je sourit dans son dos et soupirai de soulagement. J pensais qu'il n'allait jamais accepter vu son caractère de chien mais en fin de compte c'est moi qui commence à mener la danse. Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte, que j'avais déjà essayé d'ouvrir une fois mais elle était également fermée à clés. La seule différence et qu'il fallait une clé pour celle ci, et l'autre un digicode, et malheureusement je ne possède aucun des deux.

Nous entrons dans une espèce de vestiaire-entrée, une porte métallique blindée au fond, et des portes-manteaux sur les côtés avec seulement deux vestes accrochées. Il en saisit une et me la lança sans grande délicatesse avant d'enfiler la sienne.

 **-Mets la. Fais pas chaud dehors et ça me ferais une belle jambe que tu tombes malade dans les conditions où on se trouve.**

Je ne m'y opposa pas et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à mon manteau, nageant un peu dans le vêtement qui devait être une des siennes, puisque mes mains n'atteignaient même pas le bout des manches.

Une fois prêts, il sorti une feuille de sa poche et la plaqua contre le mur. Il sorti un feutre marqueur d'une de ses grandes poches et commença à tracer de multiples lignes sur le papier blanc. On se retrouva avec un vulgaire plan, me montrant les quelques détails de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

 _(Dessin du plan)_

 **-Voila... Je pense que ça va un peu servir.** Il toussota, **là c'est nous;** il montra la forêt tout au sud et il dessina deux croix ornées d'un R et d'un V, **là c'était notre ville et entre les deux y'a la rivière avec le fossé.** Et enfin il glissa son doigts jusqu'à la deuxième forêt tout au nord, **et là c'est ta bande de cinglés,** dites il en parlant de ceux qui me voulait du mal.

J'avais attentivement écouté toutes les informations mais il y avait quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

 **-Vincent? Si tu ne veux pas que je m'échappe, pourquoi m'avoir fait un plan?** Je garda mon "c'est stupide" dans la gorge pour ne pas l'irriter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà mais le pensait fort.

 **-Pourquoi?** Il rit en haussant les épaules, **ce plan n'est pas du tout au proportions exactes, la forêt dans laquelle on se trouve fait des centaines d'hectares alors de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas en sortir.**

Il me tapota la tête en rapprochant son visage du mien, nos nez se touchant presque, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre nous.

 **-C'est bien tenté de vouloir fuir mais ça serait suicidaire.**

Il me sourirait d'un air gentiment en attachant correctement la veste, remontant les manches de façon assez joli et semblait vérifier que tout allait bien sur moi. C'était toujours frustrant de le voir agir comme ça mais j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il voulait que je paraisse plutôt belle quand on était ensemble. Je tirais mon bras, le faisant me lâcher et lui fit dos, enfonçant mes mains dans les grandes poches; qui était quinze fois trop grandes pour moi en fait.

 **-C'est bon. On peut y aller? J'ai envie de sortir maintenant si tu veux bien.**

Il soupirai en haussant les épaules et prit quelques affaires de survie avant de se mettre face à la porte, vérifiant la salle de manière suspecte. Il sortit un petit trousseau de clefs et enfonça la plus grande; et rouillée, dans le trou de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd qui me fit sursauter et là je la vis.

La forêt.  
L'extérieur.  
L'air libre.

Je me fis rire moi même à réagir comme ça, mais après des semaines enfermée cette vision de dehors me semblait presque irréelle. Avant que Vincent puisse me dire quoi que ce soit, un ordre ou un conseil, j'étais déjà en train de courir entre les arbres. Je l'avais poussé contre les gonds de la porte et il avait dû les heurter violemment vu le jurons qu'il avait lancé. Merde... Il m'avait dit que c'était inutile de fuir alors pourquoi je cours là? J'avais juste envie de partir!

J'entendis qu'il avait commencé à me courir après mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, manquant de trébucher une bonne dizaine de fois sur des racines. Durant ce temps enfermée, mes muscles s'étaient en grande partie affaiblie et chaque pas de course me faisait des démangeaisons désagréables dans les jambes. Il faisait déjà assez sombre dans la forêt, car nous étions sortis plutôt tard, mais je voyais un minimum avec la lumière de la lune qui commençait à se montrer dans le ciel. Les cris de Vincent contre moi s'étaient peu à peu tus et je ne l'entendait plus courir. Je ralentis donc le rythme, finissant par marcher, complètement essoufflée et exténuée.

 **-Un peu de sport m'aura pas fait de mal,** j'ironisais en posant le front contre un tronc d'arbre, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je leva les yeux autour de moi et ne voyais que ça: des troncs à perte de vue. Des arbres et encore des arbres, rien pour me repérer ou m'abriter au cas où. Je soupirai, haïssant ma spontanéité trop grande et marcha dans cette étendue verte et noire qui semblait infinie. Regardant au sol, je pris un des cailloux assez pointu qui traînait à mes pieds et m'activa à faire des croix sur les troncs que je croisais, histoire de pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit que la ville de trouvait plus loin? Donc il me suffit de marcher tout droit pendant... hum... longtemps et j'y arriverai. Enfin je l'espère bien. Je marchais assez lentement pour ne pas me fatiguer, mais assez vite à cause de l'atmosphère angoissante qui régnait ici. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un bruit dans les buissons derrière moi me fit sursauter en criant. Je plaqua violemment ma main sur ma bouche, me retrouvant en boule au sol à pleurnicher comme une enfant abandonnée. Ce qui est presque le cas puisque je suis abandonnée dans une forêt. Ironique n'est-ce pas?

Je resta cinq bonnes minutes ainsi avant que les bruit s'arrêtent et que tout redevienne silencieux.

Je me releva alors doucement et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, avança vers le buisson qui avait cessé de bouger. J'écarta délicatement les branches, les mains tremblantes. J'ouvrit grands les yeux et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Là, devant moi, encore. Il y avait une feuille accrochée à une des branches,  
l'empêchant de s'envoler. Je la saisi d'un coup sec et lit les quelques mots qui y était inscrits.

 _ **"C'est mal de de promener seule la nuit. IL commence à s'impatienter"**_

Mes jambes tremblaient et je respirait rapidement. La même écriture que dans le magasin et encore ce IL qui apparemment ne me veut pas du bien. Je... j'ai peur. Je dois rentrer. Je dois... retrouver Vincent.

Sans même réfléchir, Je me mis a courir dans la direction opposée, suivant les quelques croix que j'avais mis. Je fermais les yeux et accélérais en me disant que cette personne était peut-être encore dans la forêt. Il me suis sûrement? Mon dieu mon dieu mon d-  
Je me prit la tête dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un et m'écrasait par terre. Je mis mes mais devant moi, comme pour me protéger en criant à la personne de me laisser tranquille. Mais à la place de coups ou autre chose, une main se posa sur ma tête. Je leva les yeux, des larmes sur les joues, et me retrouva à regarder Vincent qui avait l'air passablement agacé contre Moi.

 **-C-comment...?** Bafouillais-je

 **-Pas bête les croix,** dit il en me levant, attrapant mon bras, **mais t'es pas la seule à pouvoir les voir.**

C'est vrai que... tout le monde pouvait les suivre pour me trouver. Mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à répondre à se moquerie et lui attrapa la main, baissant la tête.

 **-Je veux rentrer. Maintenant.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas je te l'ai déjà dit...** il soupirai

 **-Pas chez moi, Je veux aller au refuge.**

Il fit une tête surprise mais en me voyant pleurer, il comprit que ça n'était pas un mensonge.  
Il me porta donc sur son dos en secouant la tête, encore un peu énervé, et me ramena là-bas.

C'est peut-être le seul endroit où je suis en sécurité...


	17. Chapter 16

_Pdv Hoodie_

Debout dans le salon, je faisait face à tous les autres qui se taisaient depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, ce qui n'était pas à leur habitude. Eux qui étaient normalement bruyants, indisciplinés; Et insupportables pour être gentil; m'écoutaient sans rien dire, en ne cachant pas leur agacement bien sûr. Derrière moi s'étendait un grand drap blanc que j'avais accroché au mur avec l'aide de Masky pour me permettre d'afficher ce que je voulais avec le vidéo projecteur du manoir.

J'avais ouvert une grande carte avec le logiciel de traçage dont je me servait pour chercher la fille et ils m'avaient tous posé la même question: " _ **c'est quoi?"**_  
Idiots et impatients en prime... Je ne les supporte vraiment pas. Je me retenais de soupirer bruyamment car ils n'auraient pas apprécier et j'aurais eu des problèmes après. Ce qui est embêtant lorsqu'on est un "simple" Proxy, c'est que tout le monde vous considère comme un moins que rien et quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire dans le manoir.

 _Comme si j'avais choisi d'être ici moi..._

 **-Ça fait plusieurs semaines que le maître nous avait demandé de trouver cette fille mais personne n'a encore réussi à l'approcher ou la trouver...** Commençais-je à expliquer, un ton de reproche dans la voix

 **-... À part toi je présume?** Je me tourna vers celui qui venait de m'interrompre. C'était Ben qui me regardait avec un sourire sadique en haussant un sourcil. Je lui aurait bien rendu son sourire mais avec mon masque, ça s'avérait difficile. Je hocha la tête, content qu'au moins une personne ait déduis tout de suite d'où je voulais en venir avec toutes mes installations électroniques.  
Je me doutais bien que le nain allait être l'un des premiers, car derrière l'apparence d'un simple personnage de jeu vidéo bugué se trouvait bel et bien un allié auquel je ne pouvais pas renoncer.

 **-Exactement Ben, mais je ne l'ai pas seulement "approché", je l-**

 **-Tu l'as violé?** Lança Jeff. Sa remarque stupide fit rire tout le monde a part Masky qui, ayant retiré son masque, me lançait un regard compatissant et Toby qui faisait la tête depuis que je m'étais disputé avec lui. Je serra les poings et les dents pour garder mon calme mais une forte voix stoppa les rire en une fraction de seconde.

 **-Taisez vous et laisser le continuer.** La voix de SlenderMan résonna dans nos têtes et tout le monde se raidit, se taisant automatiquement.

 **-Eumh... J-je continue.** Dis-je en tremblant un peu. **Je disais que je ne l'avais pas seulement approché mais je lui** _ **ait mit une puce de traçage GPS,**_ j'insistais sur ces mots pour stopper définitivement les moqueries stupides et m'arrêta de parler une petite minutes pour les laisser cogiter.

Personnellement, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir demander leur aide mais Masky m'avait convaincu de le faire, m'ayant même un peu forcé à vrai dire. Après notre dispute avec Toby et m'ayant vu pleurer, il m'avait obligé à rapidement terminer cette histoire, comme je lui avais promis. Hors, comme il l'a dit: je ne peux pas y arriver seul. Bien évidemment ça m'irrite au plus haut point de me rabaisser à ça mais mon attitude plutôt violente et stressée ne cessait d'empirer tous les jours. Alors j'ai pris la décision d'écouter mon meilleur ami et de leur présenter mon plan. Pour son bien et le mien.

 **-Donc on peut la retrouver facilement maintenant?** Toby plaça ses premiers mots depuis des jours, mais toujours en détournant le regard de moi.

 **-Effectivement, de plus je suis déjà allé faire du repérage là-bas.** Je parlais avec un peu de fierté quand même avant de continuer, **Elle se trouve dans une espèce de refuge et elle n'est pas seule. Je l'avais vu dans une voiture avec un homme qui semble être son allié mais je ne sais pas si d'autres personnes s'y trouve.**

Il discutèrent un peu sur ce que je venais de leur dire avant que Masky prennent la parole.

 **-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant Hoodie? Tu veux qu'on aille tous là-bas pour attaquer cet endroit? Parce que ça risque de faire beaucoup quand même.** En parlant, les autres acquiescèrent ce qu'il disait mais je secoua négativement la tête.

 **-Non ca serait beaucoup trop, alors j'aimerais emmené seulement quelques personnes. Si... Si vous êtes d'accord bien évidemment monsieur.** Je me tourna vers SlenderMan qui se tenait derrière le canapé, imposant avec les bras croisé. Il faisait régner un silence de mort dans la pièce avant de hocher la tête.

 **-C'est une meilleure idée que d'emmener tout le monde je te l'accorde Hoodie.** Je fut soulagé qu'il accepte mon idée, **mais as-tu déjà réfléchi aux personnes que tu allais emmené avec toi? Car j'imagine que tu seras le premier à y aller.**

Je toussa un peu, ayant bien évidemment pensé à la petite "équipe" qui allait venir avec moi. J'attendit encore que tout le monde se taise avant d'annoncer enfin qui viendra.

 **-Il y aura déjà: Moi bien sûr, Masky,** mon meilleur ami ne fut pas vraiment surpris, **... Toby...** ça par contre ça le surpris assez et il me lança un regard interrogateur, **Ben-**

 **-Vraiment? Pourquoi moi?**

 **-Simplement parce que j'ai fait le tour de cet endroit, j'ai remarqué qu'il était protégé par des sécurités électroniques, et ça sera plus facile pour toi que pour moi que les pirater.**

Le mot "pirater" le fit sourire et il accepta de venir.

 **-... Et Nurse si tu veux bien.**

Les missions n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé mais elle haussa les épaules, s'en moquant un peu. Les autres protestèrent de ne pas venir. Ils s'en contre fichait de la mission, ce qui les intéressait c'était la récompense que Slender avait promis. Mais le maître leur interdit que se plaindre car selon lui " _ **j'avais pour une fois prit la Bonne décision**_ " je cite.

Ils partirent tous du salon, ne restant que les personnes que j'avais cité. Je leur réexpliqua la mission et une fois que tout fut dit, Ben demanda, un peu impatient:

 **-Et on part quand?**

 **-Dans une minute.** Je savais que c'était un peu rapide mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je leur demanda d'aller se préparer mais attrapa Toby par le bras pour le garder avec moi un instant.

 **-Quoi encore?!**

 **-Écoute Toby... Je t'emmène pour essayer de réparer un peu les choses alors ne fait pas de conneries.**

Il me força a le lâcher et parti de préparer.

 **-Arrêtes de faire semblant et de te voiler la face Hoodie. Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est de la retrouver.**

Son comportement m'étonna mais je n'arrive plus à comprendre personne en ce moment de toute manière. J'allai me préparer à partir également, impatient que cette histoire de termine enfin. La retrouver est un but important mais ce n'est pas mon seul objectif.

 _Pdv Rune_

La marche pour me ramener ici avait duré plusieurs minutes et aucun de nous n'avait placé un mot, l'un parce qu'il était énervé et l'autre parce qu'elle était effrayé. Je n'avais fait que fixer le sol en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en furie non plus et j'étais pressée de rentrer pour m'enfermer quelque chose où je pourrais être loin de lui. Mais bien évidemment, il n'était pas de cet avis. En arrivant au refuge, il m'emmena directement dans la salle de bain. Je lui tapais dans le dos en protestant mais même si j'y allait de toutes mes forces, il n'aurait rien senti. Il riait plus qu'autre chose et continuait de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Il me lança par terre violemment et mon dos tapa contre le mur. J'étouffai un petit cri et toussa à cause du choc. Je n'avais pas forcément mal mais c'était soudain. Je tenta de me relever mais il me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour me maintenir au sol. Je prit mon ventre dans les mains et retomba sur le dos en grognant de douleur. Il m'enleva ma veste, ainsi que la sienne et les lança dans le coin de la pièce. Qu'est ce que... Jamais il n'était aussi violent d'habitude. Je ne me doutais pas que ma petite fuite l'avais autant énervé et, en relevant le regard sur lui, je vit qu'il abordait un sourire mélangeant colère folle et son habituel sadisme. Il fit un pas vers moi et comme je ne pouvait pas m'échapper de la salle de bain, me recula jusqu'au mur et me plaqua contre la surface glacée en carrelage. Il leva son pied et donna un grand coup en ma direction. Je ferma les yeux de toutes mes forces pour me préparer à encaisser mais je ne senti rien arriver, à part un grand tremblement à côté de ma tête, et quelque chose me griffer la joue. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et regarda d'où venait le choc, avant de voir que son pied s'était écrasé sur le carrelage, cassant plusieurs carreaux qui m'avait coupé la joue a de multiples endroit. Ma gorge se serra et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Je l'entendais rire, se moquant de ma réaction plus que faible et le vis de pencher en avant, reposant son pied au sol. Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Je secoua la tête, le suppliant d'arrêter mais il haussa les épaules et attrapa le pommeau de douche. Il le pointa vers moi et alluma l'eau glaciale. Je sursauta et mis les mains en avant pour me protéger de l'eau, en vain bien évidemment puisqu'en peu de temps, mes habits et tout mon corps était trempé et gelé. Il laissa l'eau couler un moment et me plaqua au sol en mettant son pied sur mon bassin, appuyant de toutes ses forces pour me maintenir en place et me faire mal au passage.

 **-Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne servait à rien de s'échapper ma petite Rune.** Dit-il en m'aspergeant le visage. L'eau me bloquait le nez et la bouche, m'empêchant de respirer. Il le voyait bien mais ne s'arrêtait pas, s'amusant à me voir souffrir. De toute façon tu aurais été bien trop trouillarde pour aller jusqu'au bout de la forêt...

Il coupa l'eau, me laisser reprendre mon souffle une seconde. Mes poumons me faisaient mal et je toussait aussi fort que je pouvais pour évacuer le liquide qui m'obstruait complètement la trachée. Il me libéra de son emprise pour me laisser bouger mais ma liberté ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde puisqu'il m'attrapa par le col et me souleva à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol avant de m'envoyer son genou dans l'estomac. Il me relança au sol et je fini en boule, les chocs du carrelage me formant des bleus sur les bras et les genoux.

Il riait autant qu'il le pouvait pendant que je me retenait de pleurer de douleur.

 **-Je...** j'essayais d'articuler quelques mots avec ma respiration saccadée mais c'était plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais

 **-Vas-y exprime toi je t'en pris** , ria-t-il en me prenant les cheveux pour relever mon visage

 **-Je... n'aurais pas été plus loin...**

 **-Ow vraiment? Et pourquoi cela jeune fille?**

Je plongea mon regard dans le sien avant de pouvoir parler un minimum correctement en calmant ma respiration.

 **-Il** **ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille si j'avais continué...**

Son sourire disparu complètement et il lâcha en me lançant un regard mauvais. Il frappa le mur en jurant, et brisa un autre carreau. Il se frotta le front, se mettant du sang sur le visage au passage, s'étant ouvert les premières phalanges en frappant trop fort.

 **-Putain comment il fait pour nous retrouver toutes les deux minutes?! MERDE!**

Je profita de son inattention pour me relever et me diriger difficilement vers la porte pour aller me cacher quelque part ou je pourrais arrêter de me faire frapper toutes les deux secondes. Mais il me vit rapidement et m'attrapa par le poignet pour me maintenir en place. Il me serra et plongea son regard dans le mien.

 **-Tu ne vas nul part Rune. Et sache que tu ne vas pas t'en sort-**

Il ne fini pas sa phrase car un son insupportable l'interrompit. Une sonnerie, ou plutôt ce qui semblait être une alarme de sécurité, se mit à résonner dans la maison en nous massacrants les oreilles. Il lança un énorme "putain" dont j'aurais pu me passer et me poussa vers la porte, me lançant une veste.

 **-Maintenant écoutes moi bien, on ne joue plus. Tu cours et tu vas te cacher n'importe où!** Il me hurlait dessus, ce qui me faisait trembler en plus de la panique qui m'envahissait soudainement

 **-Vincent qu'est ce que se-**

 **-MAIS TU VAS COURIR MERDE?!**

Je ne lui répondit pas et prit mes jambes à mon cou, galopant dans les couloirs en évitant de rentrer dans les murs qui gênaient ma course. J'enfila rapidement la veste qu'il m'avait passé et m'enfonça dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et de portes. J'avais peur, plus que je n'avais jamais eu avant. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et surtout si c'était grave, mais en voyant l'air de Vincent quand il entendit l'alarme, rien de bon de se prépare à mon avis.

Je fut rapidement essoufflée, encore épuisée par ma fuite dans la forêt et tituba sur le côté en m'appuyant sur le mur. Quand je me redressa brusquement pour ne pas tomber, j'entendis quelque chose glisser de la poche et résonner sur le sol. Je baissa les yeux et tendis la main vers le petit rectangle métallique qui brillait devant moi. Je le saisit et me releva, le regardant sans bouger.

La veste n'était pas la mienne, mais celle de Vincent. Je n'avais rien dans les poches de celle que j'avais portée mais là... j'avais désormais la carte de la porte entre les doigts.


	18. Chapter 17

_Pdv Rune_

Je tenais cette carte dans mes mains tremblantes, la regardant sans bouger. La surprise m'avait coupé la respiration et chacun de mes muscles était contracté à m'en faire mal. Je sentais mon coeur battre fort dans ma poitrine et l'eau qui me couvrait le corps me coulait dans le dos me faisait frissonner, ne m'aidant en aucun cas dans cette situation. J'avais maintenant un bon moyen de me cacher, et surtout de fermer la porte avec le code! J'esquissa un sourire déformé, traduisant mon soulagement, ma peur et mon stress montant. Je me tourna une dernière fois dans le couloir, dans l'espoir que Vincent ne me voit pas faire ça et changea de direction, me dirigeant désormais vers la pièce au fond du long couloir, la pièce fermée, la... la pièce interdite. Ce mot me faisait presque peur, je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il l'appelait comme ni pourquoi je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'y aller mais peu importe maintenant, car je ne suis plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de cet effrayant mystère et je saurais bientôt ce qu'il voulait tant me cacher. Je me sentait fière d'y arriver mais j'avais l'impression angoissante de revivre on erreur dans la foret. Si Vincent m'attrapai la main dans le sac? Il s'énerverai encore surement et cette fois il serait des centaines de fois plus violent car mon interdiction d'aller là-bas avait été formelle et il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'au moment ou il me l'avait fait jurer.

Je serrai les dents en me frottant le visage pour enlever un peu l'eau qui dégoulinait et pour me dégager les idées, ainsi que les cheveux emmêlés et frisottants qui me démangeaient les joues et le front. Assez d'être comme ça, je dois sérieusement arrêter d'avoir peur de lui désormais. Enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on sait ce qu'il est capable de me faire subir... Je marchais encore vers la pièce et décida d'inspecter le matériel qu'il avait dans les poches, pour voir ce dont je pourrais me servir après, si quelque chose allait m'aider. Les poches latérales étaient malheureusement vide mais celle sur la poitrine ne l'était pas, bien au contraire. En y enfonçant la main, je senti le metal froid et en sorti un pistolet. Il se baladait toujours avec ça?! Je trembla une seconde avant de l'ouvrir, découvrant que je n'avais qu'une balle. Autrement dit, je ne dois ni lui passer, ni m'en servir inutilement.

A force de penser, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais arrivée et que j'avais arrêté de marcher, ou plutôt de courir, depuis une bonne minute. Je me tenait tendue devant cette surface métallique et avança la main avec la carte doucement, même trop lentement pour moi. Je glissa le rectangle électronique dans la fente prévue à cet effet et rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes; secondes ou je croyais perdre espoir; mais à mon soulagement, la petite lumière sur le coté s'alluma d'une petite lueur verte flash, éclairant mon visage. Le coup de lumière m'éblouie un peu, le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre, mais je me frotta les yeux rapidement pour reprendre mes esprits. J'ouvris lentement la porte qui me bloquait le passage, désormais déverrouillée, ne présentant plus un obstacle pour moi, mais une protection. J'entra dans _la_ pièce et plissa les yeux pour y apercevoir quelque chose, puisque aucune lumière n'était allumée, et j'avais comme seule source de luminosité celle assez faible du couloir et du clignotant vert; qui se trouvait également à l'intérieur, ce qui m'indiquait qu'on pouvait verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur, ce qui m'était bien pratique. À la recherche d'un interrupteur ou autre chose pouvant m'éclairer, je longeais les murs en avançant à tâtons, faisant attention a chacun de mes pas. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver et appuya dessus sans hésitation. Des bruits désagréables bourdonnaient au plafond un moment avant que de vieux néons blanchâtres s'allument en ordre aléatoire. Une fois la pièce entièrement éclairée, je la balaya du regard pour voir que c'était une espèce de bureau en désordre, plein de papiers étalés au sol ou bien accrochés au mur. Rien de bien intéressant en fin de compte... Déçue, presque désespérée, je fis volt face pour atterrir devant un gigantesque tableau en liège, couvert de photos, liées par des ficelles attachées à des punaises.

 **-On se croirait dans une série policière américaine...** J'essayais d'ironiser les choses, me disant que rien de tout ca ne m'intéressait vraiment, mais je changea vite d'avis concernant mon envie de rire.

Ma respiration se coupa à nouveau et ma gorge se serra, bloquant le petit cri de surprise qui allait en sortir. Je fit un pas tremblant vers le panneau, reconnaissant une des photos. Même de loin, je pouvais reconnaître ces visages parmi des milliers d'autres pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un portait de famille que nous avons prit il y a des années avec mes parents et mon petit frère. J'habitais encore chez eux à cette époque, j'étais souriante et radieuse. C'était lorsque Brian et Tim n'avaient pas encore disparu et que nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble à nous amuser. Mais pourquoi cette photo est ici?! Elle ne devrait pas être là mais...

 **-Elle devrait être chez mes parents...** Je ne comprenais pas. Toutes ces photographies sont censées être dans la maison de la famille! Ou alors dans les affaires que la police à récupéré mais certainement pas dans un refuge paumés au milieu de la forêt dont personne ne connaît l'existence. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et mon cœur accélérer quand le coup de grâce me fut donné. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une image d'Alessa et moi. Je plaqua ma main sur ma bouche et m'effondra en larmes. Je comprend plus rien. Qu'est ce que c'est tout ça?!  
J'avais mal à la poitrine, comme si une cage me la serrait. J'avais peur, mal et j'étais également énervée, presque folle de rage.

Seul Vincent avait accès à cet endroit. Seul lui pouvait voir tout ça. C-c'est de sa faute...? Je tomba au sol et appuyant le front contre le mur, fixant le vide en respirant fortement à un rythme saccadé, douloureux pour mes poumons. J'avais une douleur atroce qui me perforait le cœur et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Je frappais dans le mur en sentant deux de mes phalanges se briser dans un craquement qui me fit grincer des dents. Mais j'avais moins mal à la main qu'au cœur.

J'entendis des pas rapides dans le couloir et je n'osais plus bouger, épuisé mentalement et physiquement, malgré la peur et la colère qui m'envahissait de plus en plus à chaque instant. Les pas devenaient de plus en plus fort, m'indiquant que la personne se rapprochait de moi. Mais je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter puisque la porte est fermée. Je l'ai... verrouillée... Je me retourna brusquement. Je n'avais pas du tout fermé la porte, j'avais complètement oublié!  
Mais trop tard, devant moi, sur le seuil de la porte, De tenait Vincent qui me surplombait. Il me regarda avec une expression de mépris et d'amusement, secouant la tête en esquissant un rire plein de reproches. Il n'avait même pas l'air désolé ou un minimum compatissant à mon égard, juste son sourire sarcastique et sadique qui semblait lui être cousu au visage. Comme s'il ne pouvait ressentir que ça et de la colère, comme un véritable monstre.

Je serra les dents et lui lança mon regard le plus noir possible, essayant d'ignorer mes yeux déjà rougis et gonflés, remplies de larmes chaudes qui me trempait le visage; étant déjà assez mouillé comme ça à cause de ma petite douche de tout à l'heure.

 **-Espèce d'enfoiré... T'es vraiment qu'un salaud!**

Je me leva et me jeta sur lui pour le frapper au visage, de ma main valide, mais il me saisi le poignet et de son autre main alla m'écraser le visage contre le mur, me bloquant avec son bassin. Appuyant ma main dans mon dos, il m'empêchait de bouger. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi.

 **-Jolie découverte que tu as fais là ma belle. Alors? Ça t'as fait plaisir de revoir tes parents...?**

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues en l'entendant dire ces choses absolument ignobles. Mais je voulais savoir. Je voulais toute la vérité, pas qu'il se moque de moi et qu'il profite de ma faiblesse pour me faire pleurer.

 **-Dis moi... ce que t'as fait... et pourquoi t'as fait ça... Et comment tu as su que j'étais là?!** dis-je en tremblant d'appréhension.

Il soupira et me poussa par terre, soupirant d'agacement, comme si mes questions l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Il pointa la porte du doigts et mon regard se posa sur une petite flaque, et un chemin de gouttes qui traversaient le couloir.

 **-Quand on est trempée on regarde après soit si on ne laisse pas de trace pauvre idiote.** Il me mit un coup dans le front, pas fort mais juste histoire de m'humilier. **Et pour... tout ça** , il indiqua les photos du geste de menton, **j'imagine que je vais te le dire, t'es plus à une horreur près de tout façon...**

Je ne bougeais plus, ne retenant pas mes larmes pour autant et attendit qu'il m'explique, même si ça allait faire mal... Mais peu importe désormais.

 **-Vois tu, je connaissais bien tes parents.** Cette information me surprenait déjà énormément, **ou plutôt, je travaillais pour eux. Tu les as tellement fait souffrir en partant...** il caressa ma joue, **n'importe quel parent serait inquiet dans cette situation.** J'avais fait souffrir mes parents mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le rabâche... **Alors ils m'ont contacté. Tu comprends ce qu'est mon deuxième travail maintenant?**

 **-De la protection rapprochée...?** Je glissais doucement, la gorge nouée.

 **-Tu comprends vite ma belle,** il m'applaudit sarcastiquement. **Mais continuons. Ils étaient prêts à me donner une grosse somme et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mais quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dis que si j'obtenais ton corps en prime, ma récompense serait complète!** Il riait avec un air sadique, **De l'argent et une belle fille en plus c'était plutôt agréable**

 **-Connard...!** Tout ça pour un corps? Pour une personne insignifiante et faible?! **C'était pas une raison pour... t-tuer mes parents!**

 **-Tss Tss Tss, des mots comme ça ne doivent pas sortir de la bouche d'une jolie fille comme toi...** Il me saisit le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me faisant frissonner de peur. **Seulement tu m'avais l'air d'être compliquée, j'ai donc demandé à un allié de m'aider.**

 **-Un... allié? Qui ça?!**

 **-Oh je suis sûr que tu t'en doutes...** Il eu un rictus méchant pendant que je cherchais qui pouvait bien être cette personne, à moins que...

 _Partie_ _ **2**_ _à suivre..._  
 _(Je vous autorise à insulter Vincent)_


	19. Chapter 18

_Pdv Hoodie_  
 _[Cette scène se passe avant que l'alarme ce déclenche]_

Je freina doucement dans la forêt et les pneus de la voiture crissèrent discrètement sur le tas de feuilles mortes, en en faisant voler quelques unes autour de nous. Un silence de mort régnait entre les arbres et la seule lumière disponible était la faible puissance des phares et celle de la lune qui passait avec difficulté entre les branches tordues de la forêt. L'ambiance était morbide et chaque recoin de cette étendue sombre semblait effrayante et dangereuse. Je coupa le moteur complètement en restant silencieux, regardant autour de la voiture pour commencer à connaître les environs. Nous avions l'habitude bien évidemment des forêts comme celle-ci mais nous n'étions jamais allés dans celle de l'autre côté de la ville, c'est à dire celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions actuellement. Elle ressemblait à une forêt ordinaire bien sûr, mais tout les repères que j'avais habituellement n'étaient pas présents, me mettant dans l'incapacité de me répéter convenablement dans cet endroit. Bien heureusement j'avais dans ma poche le capteur GPS qui m'avait permis de venir ici, et qui allait également me permettre de m'approcher encore plus de notre proie. On descendit tous de la voiture, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, nous mettant devant le capot pour regarder l'écran du pisteur. Il indiquait droit devant nous par chance alors nous avancions rapidement pour atteindre notre but avec le moins de temps possible. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs rapide, puisqu'on voyait déjà au loin le haut du bâtiment que nous cherchions, il ressemblais à un bâtiment abandonné depuis des années et pourtant quelqu'un vivait bien dedans. On accéléra le pas pour enfin arriver près du mur de cet espèce de refuge. On se plaça dans un coin où l'on pouvait apercevoir une boite, qui devait être le compteur électrique qui allait nous permettre de rentrer. Masky le dévissa pour nous permettre d'accéder aux fils et on attendit que Ben soit près.

 **-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire de toute façon Ben?** Je lui demandais en regardant le compteur.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?** Dit-il en hochant la tête. **Bon, j'y vais et ne refermez pas le compteur, ne touchez pas les fils et attendez simplement que je revienne ça devrait pas durer longtemps selon moi.**

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que, touchant l'un des câble branchés, il disparu dans un petit éclat de lumière pour se fondre dans les fils métallique. Désormais à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il allait nous faire entrer plus facilement que Si nous avions du défoncer la porte ou autre chose qui aurait signalé notre présence. En attendant son retour, nous devions juste espérer qu'il ne se passe rien d'inattendu. Je me tourna vers les autres pour voir s'ils étaient près à intervenir mais aucun ne montrait une véritable motivation pour cette mission, à part Masky qui avait l'air plutôt angoissé, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, mais je comprenais bien ce qu'il ressentait, et c'était tout à fait normal.

 _ **C'est logique qu'ils s'en moque de cette mission... Je les ai tellement énervé avec ça qu'ils doivent en avoir marre de mes caprices. Et puis ça a plus un but personnel que professionnel alors leur attitude est légitime...**_ pensais-je.

Mon regard se posa sur Toby qui avait l'air concentré et, ce qui était surprenant également, c'est qu'il était parfaitement silencieux. J'allais vers lui et lui posa ma main sur l'épaule, ne lui provoquant aucune réaction.

 **-Toby?**

 **-Une fois qu'on la retrouve c'est fini.** Il me parlait d'un ton froid et monotone. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je hocha tout de même la tête en acquiesçant ce qu'il disait contre mon gré.

C'était calme, presque ennuyeux de rester ici, mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps puisqu'un bruit assourdissant se mit à résonner à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en béton. On se boucha les oreilles et on vit Ben réapparaître devant nous, l'air passablement agacé et sur ses gardes.

 **-Ça c'était pas prévu du tout...** Dit-il en serrant les dents, on entendait pas bien mais on arrivait tout de même à lire sur ses lèvres. **Il a fallu qu'ils mettent une alarme de sécurité!**

Je lui attrapa l'épaule en le secouant.

 **-On s'en moque! La porte? Elle est ouverte?!** Criait-je par dessus l'insupportable sonnerie qui nous brisait les tympans. Il hocha la tête positivement et nous fit signe de le suivre.

 **-J'ai seulement réussi à pirater le code de la porte d'entrée puisque c'était une priorité, mais la sonnerie m'a forcé à sortir désolé mec.** Dit-il en continuant d'avancer vers l'entrée. Je lui dit que ca n'était pas grave et il haussa les épaules, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'amuser encore un peu avec les codes du bâtiment. Devant la porte, il donna un coup de pied dedans et, dépourvu de protection après le piratage, elle s'ouvrit violemment, frappant le mur dans un bruit sourd métallique qui résonna dans la petite pièce de l'entrée. Seule Nurse décida de rester à l'extérieur pour empêcher quiconque de sortir, ce qui devait être une excuse puisqu'en réalité elle n'avait juste pas l'intention de se mêler de cette mission, dans laquelle je l'avait tout de même embarquée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on se sépara pour trouver un signe de vie dans les nombreuses pièces. Nombreuses en effet, puisque ce refuge était composé de dizaines et dizaines de couloirs, ainsi que plusieurs vingtaines de petites chambres et autres pièces de tous les côtés, ce qui ne nous aidait pas du tout. Je me perdit en à peine quelques minutes et c'était impossible pour moi de retrouver mon chemin. Je jurais tout seul dans les couloirs car chaque pièce était vide, mais je n'avais surement pas tout "visité", et le GPS n'était pas assez précis pour m'indiquer l'emplacement exact de Rune dans ce dédale de chemins. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, je retrouvais les autres qui n'avaient pas plus avancé que moi. Ils avaient l'air exaspérés par la situation, tout comme moi qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas trouver ce que je cherchais.

 **-Des portes sont fermées...** Grognais Masky, **impossible de les ouvrir sans les casser et on a pas le matériel adéquat pour l'instant.**

 **-Ça veut forcément dire qu'elle est dans une de ces pièces...** Souffla Toby qui donnait presque l'intention qu'il s'intéressait à tout ce manège. **Va bien falloir la faire sortir et par tous les moyens.**

Il partit dans un des couloirs les mains dans les poches sans nous adresser un mot, avec un air étrange. _**C'est pas bon quand il est comme ça,**_ je pensais en le regardant s'éloigner. Mais je faisais mieux de m'occuper de moi plutôt que de lui qui m'aurait fait une crise...

On continua ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir se résoudre à ce que je ne voulais surtout pas: _abandonner._ Rien qu'en pesant cela ça me mettais hors de moi, car savoir que j'allais rentrer comme un idiot prouvera que tous mes efforts n'auront servis à rien. Rien du tout. On sortit tous les trois, avec Masky et Ben, pour rejoindre Nurse qui était restée dehors. Elle n'avait vu personne sortir d'ici et surtout elle n'avait pas croisé Toby devant le bâtiment. Je soupirait en me frottant l'arête du nez. _**Il va vraiment me donner une migraine pas possible celui-la.**_

 **-C'est bon restez là je m'en oc up je reviens vite...** Je leur dit en pointant le bâtiment, décidant d'aller chercher Toby qui doit, à tous les coups, faire une énorme connerie qu'il regrettera plus tard.

Je m'enfonçais donc à nouveau dans cet endroit apparemment vide, à sa recherche. Je n'entendais aucun bruit et marchais doucement dans les couloirs en regardant partout, espérant trouver cet idiot le plus rapidement possible pour nous en aller. Je déteste perdre mon temps et le fait de ne pas avoir trouver Rune m'avait déjà assez mis en rogne pour quelques semaines. Après cinq minutes de recherches, Je le trouva au milieu d'une pièce, qui semblait être la plus grande de toutes, et c'était ici que se rejoignais tous les couloirs principaux. Une salle assez imposante avec de multiples portes, dont les murs étaient soutenu par des barres en métal et en bois, donnant l'impression d'une forteresse. Je m'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le mettre face à moi. Dés mon entrée dans cette pièce, j'avais senti une odeur étrange mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, quoi que venais de Toby c'était prévisible. Une petite bouteille remplie d'alcool à brûler dans une main et une allumette dans l'autre, il me regardait méchamment. Je m'écarta d'un pas et lui arracha la bouteille des mains, mais en regardant autour de nous, je vis qu'il avait déjà aspergé les murs et les poutres, prêt à tout faire sauter.

 **-M-Mais t'es malade Toby?! Pourquoi tu fais ça!?** Hurlais-Je en le secouant

 **-J'avais dit que j'allais la faire sortir par tous les moyens.** Il parlait avec le plus grand des calmes, étant habitué à faire brûler toutes sortes de bâtiment. Sa manie de pyromane était un danger à toujours surveillé mais je n'étais pas du tout au courant qu'il avait emmené le matériel nécessaire pour sa petite "activité"

 **-Non Toby arrêtes! On est encore dedans!** J'essayais de le convaincre mais il pencha la tête en haussant un sourcil, levant le bras avec lui l'amulette brûlante, juste au dessus de la flaque d'essence.

 **-Et bien il faudra courir.**

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il lâcha l'amulette, faisant flamber l'alcool qui répandit les flammes sur les murs. Je regardais le bâtiment brûler de l'intérieur sans pouvoir réagir, terrifié par ma situation actuelle. Je dois... Je dois partir!

 _Pdv Rune_

Assise dans un coin, Vincent derrière moi, je ne pouvais ni parler ni respirer correctement a cause de sa main qui appuyait fortement sur ma bouche, me faisant un mal fou à la mâchoire. J'avais arrêté de me défendre et de pleurer quand la porte avait tremblé. Vincent l'avais fermé un petit moment avant et nous étions seuls dans le refuge. Ou plutôt nous étions censés puisque la poignée avait bougé, prouvant la présence d'une autre personne. Je n'avais pas rêvé et j'étais encore loin d'être folle mais j'avais bien vu la poignée se baisser et des pas pressés traverser le couloir. Je m'étais tut immédiatement et avait arrêté de hurler sur Vincent qui, lui n'avait pas l'air effrayé, semblait énervé, presque fou de rage. Il m'avait donc plaqué contre le mur pour me faire traire et avait commencé à m'étouffer. Une fois le silence complet revenu, il me lâcha et je sauta sur les pieds, encore les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Je t'ai dis de ne plus me toucher enfoiré!** Je lui hurlais dessus.

Peu importe Si quelqu'un était la désormais, j'ouvris la porte de la pièce avant qu'il se relève et je commença à courir dans le couloir. Je l'entendis jurer fort dans la pièce et se mettre à me courir après mais quelque chose d'autre attirait mon attention. Une odeur de fumée étouffante semblait se répandre dans tout le refuge, me piquant les yeux et la gorge. Je toussais une dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre une autre grande salle. Vincent arriva au même moment que moi, l'air paniqué désormais. Je vis les flammes partout autour de nous et on entendais les poutres craquer de tous les côtés. Je toussais de plus bel en essayant de respirer le moins de fumée possible en me mettant la veste de Vincent sur la bouche.

Des voix résonnèrent dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter. Deux silhouettes se dessinais difficilement dans l'épaisse couche noir mais je reconnu la couleur du haut d'un des deux hommes; à en juger par leurs voix. Un jaune assez fluorescent, un sweat-shirt. Celui qui m'avait attaqué chez Alessa! Il s'arrêtèrent de crier et ce dernier ce retourna vers nous. Vincent semblait se préparer à se battre mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. La priorité était de fuir cet endroit au plus vite avant de mourir étouffé ou brûlés!

 **-RUNE!** Résonna la voix de mon agresseur. Il fit des Pas rapides vers moi, mais je n'était pas de cet avis. Même avec la fumée qui me brûlait les yeux, je voyais très bien les silhouettes. Je sorti le pistolet que j'avais dans la poche et le pointa vers lui.

 **-Ne m'approche pas!** Je criais

 **-Comment Tu as eu ça?!** Hurlais Vincent en tentant de l'attraper.

Mais je le repoussa et faisait des allés retour entre eux deux avec le canons. Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête et quelque chose me revint en mémoire: Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique balle. Vincent sembla le comprendre et il esquissa un rire sadique.

 **-Et bien vas-y, tire Je t'en prit! Lequel tu choisis?** Il riait méchamment.

Je respirais rapidement mais difficilement tout de même. Il a raison. Je dois choisir mais pour moi c'est impossible. Non pas parce que je tiens à l'un d'eux, bien au contraire je les déteste autant l'un que l'autre. Si je tire sur l'inconnu, je serais forcée de continuer ma vie comme une esclave auprès de Vincent, et si je tue mon "allié", je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces tarés qui me courent après pourront me faire. Je serrais l'arme entre mes doigts et tremblais de tout mon corps. Les larmes coulaient à sceau sur mes joues, faisant couler le charbon qui me collait à la peau. Je serra les dents et tourna l'arme.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit la seule solution que je trouve. Mais je n'ai plus de temps, ni d'autre choix. J'eu un petit rire en pensant à ce que j'allais faire. Je disais tout à l'heure que je n'étais pas folle mais en fin de compte peut-être que si? Je pressa le canon contre mon tee-shirt en évitant de bouger, bloquant mes pensées pour ne plus entendre les cris et les crépitements du bois autour de moi. Désormais dans ma bulle de pensées, plus rien ne pouvais se mettre entre moi et mes actions. Je pressa un grand coups sec sur la gâchette et le tir résonna dans ma tête. Du rouge, les flammes, la douleur, puis du noir.

Juste du noir.

Le noir complet.

_  
Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour ce chapitre.  
Fin du chapitre 18.


	20. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c624908eee166fee0ecffe942565895"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="290f37f70fa4c45eefc27c090677374f" Du noir, beaucoup de noir. Combien de temps ça fait que je suis coincée ici? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, je n'ai de toute façon aucune idée d'où je suis. C'est comme si j'étais coupé du monde réel, je ne sens plus mon corps, mes sens sont éteints. C'est frustrant et effrayant à la fois, être incapable de ressentir quelque chose de physique est une sensation affreusement désagréable. Comme si nous n'existions plus et que nous étions condamné à vivre dans cet bulle le restant de nos jours, sans que personne ne puisse vous en sortir. La seule chose qui vous permet de ne pas sombrer dans une folie profonde c'est vos souvenirs. C'est une preuve que vous avez vécu et que vous étiez vivant, qu'ils soient heureux, tristes ou douloureux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48a7adfb3a255c00699494fc64577f0d"Douloureux... C'est exactement ça, c'est de la douleur que j'avais ressenti que je me souviens. Il y avait les flammes autour de moi qui me rongeaient, les cris qui résonnaient dans ma tête, la fumée qui m'obstruait la trachée jusqu'à me bruler les poumons, et puis le coup de feu. La douleur brûlante dans mon ventre, qui me déchirait l'intérieur, mes mains qui appuyaient sur la blessure, mes vêtements et mes bras couvert de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /De mon sang, celui qui s'écoulait beaucoup trop rapidement de mon corps, me faisant tourner la tête jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout. Ensuite ma tête qui tapa violemment le sol, ma vision qui se flouttait de plus en plus, et puis le vide dans lequel je suis désormais. Est-ce vraiment le souvenir dans lequel je dois vivre pour toujours? Je n'espère pas... Parfois des petits éclairs de lumière viennent passer devant moi, et je peux à nouveau retrouver l'usage de mes sens et de mes membres. Je vois son visage souriant, je sens main sur mes joues, j'entends sa voix me dire ses habituels mots gentils qui me faisaient sourire. Alessa... Attends moi j'arrive, je vais te retrouver et on quittera ce cauchemar toutes les deux, on a toujours été ensemble et ça ne changera pas. Puis ensuite, lorsque cette lumière disparaissait, une autre s'éclairait faiblement devant moi. Plus petite, moins chaude et vacillante, comme faible et prête à s'éteindre. Je me revoyait alors enfant, tenant la main de mes amis de toujours, de mes meilleurs amis. Jouant devant la grande forêt, un grand sourire accroché sur le visage. Là aussi je pouvais ressentir quelque chose, mais c'était différent des souvenirs avec Alessa. Dans ces moments là j'avais mal. J'avais mal partout et je voulais que ce souvenir disparaisse, qu'il s'éteigne à jamais et que je le jette le plus loin possible dans une fosse. La fosse de l'oublie. Celle dans laquelle je suis actuellement. Je le ferais non pas pour ne plus souffrir, mais pour les faire souffrir eux. On s'était promis de ne jamais s'oublier et de toujours rester ensemble, c'était comme un code de conduite pour nous trois mais il avait enfreint la deuxième règle, alors ça sera à moi de briser la première et de les effacer de ma mémoire, comme on efface de la craie sur un tableau avec le revers de sa manche. Un geste rapide et efficace, mais salissant. Salissant de peine, de regret et de douleur insoutenable. Parce que les haïr ainsi n'est pas facile.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40fc0f226d9bb296b324f36b0127262b" Peu importe désormais, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir, j'ai vécu tellement de chose en peu de temps que maintenant la moindre chose pourrait me paraître normale dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas au point de me plaindre de toute ma vie, mais presque. J'ai vécu des bons moments comme des mauvais, j'ai rencontré des personnes qui m'ont aimé et d'autre qui m'ont fait souffrir. Tout dans un parfait équilibre me permettant de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'est plus pareil, le poids de la balance qui me faisait vivre plus joyeusement c'est envolé en un instant. J'ai tout perdu, tout ce à quoi je tenais. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55c3be9a94f5362b66e0d2f0bc6a108"Ma famille. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ma vie un minimum calme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4771448356899630fea37bad658449e7"S'en est presque désespérant à regarder. Oui, ma vie est un gouffre profond de pitié amer et de désespoir. Je suis parfaitement ridicule. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94fb81d2608a89826c2a9f95e261c6d3"Je retournais ainsi mon cerveau depuis je ne sais combien de temps, à m'en faire mal au crâne si je pouvais sentir la moindre douleur. Puis un nouveau flash réapparu, plus vif et blanchâtre, me faisant mal au yeux, comprenant que je sentais bien mon corps maintenant. J'avais mal...? Oui j'avais mal! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais cette douleur fut là meilleures des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Je croyais que j'allais rester dans ce noir complet dans un temps infini mais non! La lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, ainsi que la douleur qui se propageait dans chacun de mes membres. Je retrouvais également l'usage de mes poumons mais ma respiration restait bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge, comme si un épais noeud avait été fait sur ma trachée. La lumière eu un nouvel éclat, cet fois-ci semblable à celui d'une explosion puis chacun de mes sens retrouva sa place, me faisant un choc dans tout le corps, me provoquant un sursaut et une grande inspiration. L'oxygène rentrant dans mes poumons me brûla de l'intérieur et je toussait tout l'air que j'avais avalé, contractant mes muscles douloureusement. Je me laissa retomber sur la surface où j'étais apparemment allongée et regardait le plafond sans parler, bloquée et la vision encore brouillée et vrillante, ne me permettant pas de voir les alentours. Je tournais difficilement la tête sur le côté en tentant de me relever, mais un éclair me traversa le corps et je resta couchée dans ma position initiale. Je tentais de porter ma main à mon visage mais en donnant des petits coups de poignets pour faire bouger mon bras, je déduis rapidement avec horreur que j'étais attachée, ainsi qu'aux chevilles. Je commençais à reprendre conscience de la réalité et je fus prise d'un coup de panique, accélérant ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque. Je tirais sur les liens qui me râpait les membres. J'avais mal partout, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je continuais obstinément à me débattre de la sorte. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f21a627cad358c67300158a8097d1a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Détachez moi! /spanJe criais malgré ma gorge brûlante, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"qui que vous soyez lâchez moi! Pourquoi vous faites ça?! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd8ffe880f49f2c2aafdd347a1494dd0" Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça allait servir à quelque chose mais peut-être qu'attirer de la pitié allait m'aider à atteindre mon but de partir d'ici, même si me situer est absolument impossible. Je perçu un bruit non loin de moi, comme si on fouillait dans un bac rempli d'objet métallique. Je me tut immédiatement en cessant tout mouvement, appréhendant finalement la présence d'une personne quelconque. Un soupir féminin résonna dans la pièce; je suppose que j'étais dans une pièce assez petite car le bruit semblait beaucoup trop fort pour être dans un grand espace; /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acf4cef35fcfdc449f84b40b4145169"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu peux arrêter de bouger comme ça? Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tu es déjà fatigante... /spandit la voix en grognant un peu, visiblement irrité par ma simple présence. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Et ça te gêne de regarder les gens quand ils te parlent?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ff2d56c4c986bb293a592c223df36b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je suis désolée... /spanJe m'excusais un peu contre mon gré, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mais je n'arrive pas à voir, c'est flou... /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b08c25e15ef0ae7068d055c174d4246"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Vraiment? Je m'en doutais, attends un peu. /spanLa femme de leva et prit quelque chose dans la caisse dans laquelle elle n'avait pas arrêté de fouillé et d'un coup, m'attrapa le visage en écartant de force mes paupières, me versant un liquide glacial sur la rétine. Je ferma les yeux d'un coup en versant une larme à cause de la sensation désagréable et secoua la tête. Mais au bout d'une petite minute, je pu enfin voir correctement. Actuellement, je regardais juste le plafond avant que je ne tourne la tête. J'étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant enfin cette femme. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Son corps était cousu de toute part, tantôt plutôt sain, tantôt verdi par une espèce de pourriture, lui donnant un air de cadavre vivant. De plus ses cheveux rougeâtres et ses yeux noirs me fixant ne pouvaient pas inspirer de la confiance ou du bien être, mais uniquement de la peur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01182ec3ec4624bc161ce80342617b4b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ne me fixe pas comme ça ou tu vas le regretter jeune fille. Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire ça pour l'instant. /spanDit-elle sèchement en m'attrapant la mâchoire d'une main, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je hocha la tête en serrant les dents, écœurées par son apparence et terrifiée par sa voix glaciale et méchante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29db3ff14f2c179df3f0f7861589e4ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu peux te redresser? /spanElle détacha les liens qui me tenaient, jetant ces cordes dans un tiroir qui claqua dans un grand bruit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af54fbb5f172c046e9ccc077be1e8801"Je secouai la tête, me demandant encore qui était cette personne et où je me trouvais. Elle soupira à nouveau; cette personne semble vraiment ne pas m'aimer même s'il on ne se connaît pas; et m'attrapa le bras de force, me tirant en avant, me faisant hurler de douleur. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait arraché le bras entier et que mon membre était en feu. Je me retrouvais assise sur ce lit, pleurant en me tenant l'avant-bras. Celui-ci; ainsi que mon corps entier en général; était recouvert d'un épais bandage blanchâtre, quelque fois taché de rouge. Mes bras tremblaient et j'avais peur rien qu'en voyant ça, pourquoi je suis autant bandée? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f743b57e72528dac8eec67d43298fbb3"Elle me regardait sans expression, comme si mon état était tout à fait normal. Mais avec son apparence,la mienne doit paraître plutôt banale. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit lever les bras avant de m'enlever le haut que j'avais d'une traite. Je reculais un peu sur le lit en cachant mon torse et ma poitrine avant de découvrir qu'ici aussi j'étais complètement couverture de pansements et de tissu médical. Elle chercha une petite bassine dans le fond de la pièce et me la tendit d'un coup. Je la prit en haussant un sourcil. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6e88adaddebd8b07300798c542eec34"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pourquoi une bassine? Mais avant tout, vous pourriez enfin me dire où je suis? /spanJe demandais en regardant le fond du seau blanchâtre. Elle ne me répondit pas et me fit m'asseoir sur le lit, se plaçant derrière moi pour détacher mes bandages. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcf18cb3108b2f4fe67c9f3f16307597"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-La bassine c'est parce que je veux pas que tu salisse cet endroit, pour ta deuxième question je ne te dis rien et si tu en as d'autres gardes les pour toi pour le moment. /spanElle parlait froidement en découpant les bandelettes, les lançants au sol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="692cff15010354b1eaf01ee66bef6fc9"Les bandes formèrent rapidement un tas assez imposant, étant entièrement enroulées dedans. Le temps passait lentement et elle m'avait interdit de parler avant qu'elle finisse. La femme n'y allait pas avec la plus grande des délicatesses et je manquait de crier de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle tirait sur les pansements. Une fois ce massacre terminé, elle soupira et me plaça la bassine sur les genoux, me fixant dans les yeux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43e02c6e020a1b0025cd6b9df3f43c23"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bon, maintenant tu hurles pas et tu baisses la tête, /spanme dit elle en reculant un peu, l'air froid avec un peu de dégoût sur le visage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce84f1168314460367130697f8c43c52" Je mit un peu de temps à réagir et baissa la tête comme elle me le demandait. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes bras et mes jambes dénudées, quand j'eu un énorme haut-le-cœur. Je ne pu retenir mon dégoût et me mit à vomir dans la bassine, qui était en fait prévu pour cet effet. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir, voyant dans l'état affreux dans lequel j'étais. Mes membres étaient rougis ou noircis par endroit, couverts d'énormes cloques rougeâtre et brûlantes, avec de large cicatrices qui me traversaient de long en large sur les cuisses. Je me mit à pleurer et à crier d'horreur, ne croyait pas à ce que je voyais, c'est impossible d'être vivant dans ce cas?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En regardant mon corps meurtri, l'image des flammes autour de moi me revenait en tête, et je ressentait à nouveau la douleur atroce du coup de feu et de la chaleur de brûler le corps entier. Je me remit au bout du lit, ayant vidé le contenu complet de mon estomac et me prit la tête en pleurant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eb03c8d424c43f44e74badc49760791"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Comment... Comment je peux être vivante?! C'est pas possible j-je me suis tiré dessus! /spanJ'articulais difficilement entre deux pleures et sursaut, le visage couvert de larmes qui tombaient sur mes blessures, me brûlant encore plus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f40d57136f78fc7f496bd98437905f" Au lieu de me répondre méchamment ou même avec un minimum de pitié, elle glissa un petit rire et m'attrapa le menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7672cb9646c1b7dd05c20e5186d0cf5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu pensais pouvoir mourrir à cause de ça? Et bien pour survivre à l'incendie tu as eu une sacrée chance je te l'avoue, mais la prochaine fois que tu te tires dessus, vise la tête. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f947c7f57292d30e0646ca04981c12"Le dernière phrase me fit redoubler de peur et de tristesse. Elle a raison, j'aurais dû savoir que la tête ou le cœur aurait été des cibles beaucoup plus efficaces pour mettre fin à mes jours. Je prit mon visage dans mes mains et hurla de colère et de tristesse. Je suis désespérante, je rate ma vie entière et j'arrive même à échouer pour ma propre mort. Je me mit à rire doucement, me moquant de moi même. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b040a5996fe298ec5c66601e139cd03b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça? /spanMe demanda-t-elle en lançant des habits un minimum propre sur le lit /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cc0cc6dcbb09516f050f6511b62e66f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Vous êtes désespéré pour garder une faible comme moi? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé mourir...?! /spanJe lui criais dessus et relevant la tête /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d29d98f18f0ce89eb0cf8c49462a22ab"Elle ne me regardait pas, toujours occupée à ranger les outils de soins et à nettoyer les bandages au sol, comme si elle se fichait de se que je pouvais dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea23eb36969ebe6546a5a0a183d08058"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ta mort ce n'est pas moi qui en déciderait, tu verras avec lui petite morveuse./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00685018406f9a0804d6d7e4bf402fda"Je resta silencieuse en la foudroyant du regard, même si elle était de dos. Ce "lui" devait être le "Il" qui était mentionné sur les papiers que j'avais retrouvé. Un sentiment de peur atroce m'envahit. J'aurais préféré mourir au lieu de me retrouver ici. Cet endroit doit être leur refuge à eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1642f2c2c116cf4b1037e8a2586dc4d7"Je suis chez les fous qui me cherchaient. /p 


	21. Chapter 20

_Pdv Rune_

Assise sur le lit, j'essuyais les quelques larmes qui me restaient collées aux joues. J'avais pleurer, encore une fois. Ça n'avait pas durer très longtemps, mais beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne comptais plus les fois où je m'étais effondré en pleures depuis que j'ai été embarqué dans cette histoire invraisemblable. Je détestais cette sensation, celle ou mes poumons se resserrent, ma gorge aussi, où je n'arrive plus à parler et où je ne peux pas m'arrêter de souffrir. J'ai l'air tellement faible. Je me répète cette phrase depuis des semaines et pourtant, même en essayant, je n'arrive pas à devenir plus forte, et maintenant ça sera encore dur, on m'a retiré tous mes repères et les gens ou endroits auxquels je pouvais m'accrocher. Mais les seules personnes qu'il me restent doivent s'inquiéter un peu je pense. Alessa est introuvable, mais j'espère qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. J'ai promis de la retrouver et de la protéger alors je tiendrai cette promesse. Et puis Cake aussi! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, je me sens un peu coupable maintenant. Il doit aussi se demander ce que je deviens, enfin je l'espère... C'était un véritable ami alors il doit aussi être un peu inquiet.

Je reniflai une énième fois en poussant un petit rire ironique. Je dois vraiment porter malheur, à chaque fois que je me rapproche d'une personne, elle doit m'être retiré ou doit disparaître mystérieusement. Je relevai la tête d'un coup, réfléchissant plus clairement à ma situation, m'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit. Cet homme! Celui avec le sweat-shirt qui m'avait trouvé dans le refuge, c'est lui qui avait emmené Alessa donc elle doit être ici! J'esquissais un petit sourire en soupirant. J'ai vraiment un espoir de la retrouver finalement. D'ailleurs en parlant du refuge, je me demande où peut être Vincent. Je ne me soucis nullement de sa sécurité et de son état, mais a-t-il été sauvé dans l'incendie? De plus, s'il avait survécu et qu'il était reparti dans la ville il pourrait s'en prendre à d'autres personnes. Il ne faut pas que ça arrive, ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

J'eu un nouveau pincement au cœur et une douleur à la gorge. La vision de la salle du refuge me revint en tête, les photos de ma famille attachées au tableau, l'air sadique et indifférent de Vincent, toute ma vie qui s'effondrait en quelques minutes. Tous ces éléments qui tournaient dans ma tête me replongeaient dans la peine et je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à saigner pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Je dois rester calme et essayer de partir d'ici, loin d'ici mais plusieurs choses m'en empêchaient. La première était que mon état ne me permettait pas de marcher plus de dix mètres et la deuxième que le "ici" dont je parle est un endroit complément inconnu. Je soupirai longuement, il faut que je m'en aille.

Ça faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que j'étais enfermée ici, sans compter les jours où; selon la femme qui s'était "occupé" de moi, environ une semaine; j'étais tombée dans le coma. Après tout cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, vu mon état actuel. Mes bras me déménageaient horriblement, et mes jambes n'arrivaient presque plus à soutenir mon poids quoi qu'extrêmement faible. En plus, l'odeur de chair et de sang devenaient vraiment insoutenable et j'avais la nausée à chaque fois que je regardais mes membres. La bassine avait contre toute attente bien servi, Et mon estomac était désormais vide. Malheureusement je n'avais rien pour me laver dans cette pièce et j'avais en vain essayé de le refaire des bandages dignes de ce nom, mais ils ne ressemblaient à rien et ne me serraient pas du tout. J'étais complètement incapable de me servir de mes mains, encore cramoisies et brûlantes. Les coupures dues aux flammes étaient sanguinolentes, alors je me les étais enroulées dans le drap du lit médicale histoire d'arrêter un peu le sang.

Je soupirai en regardant la pièce une dixième fois, j'avais tellement faim et soif. Ça faisait des jours que je n'avais pas senti l'odeur de la nourriture et mon estomac criait famine toute les demi heures, grondant bruyamment dans la pièce. Je n'ai jamais été une experte en cuisine, mais les plats de pâtes que je faisait à la maison ou mes repas gratuits au restaurant me manquaient énormément. Je regardait ce lavabo depuis cinq minutes, à l'opposé exact du lit. Je dois avouer que je ferais tout pour boire un peu, alors je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je prit une grande inspiration en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide. Je balançais un peu les pieds pour en retrouver l'usage et descendit lentement. J'arrivai à les poser par terre, en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur qui me traversa. Je sentais quelques plaies se rouvrir, me faisait pousser un petit gémissement, qui me faisait presque renoncer à marcher. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop soif pour m'arrêter. Le premier pas fut le plus compliquer et les suivants étaient douloureux, mais je m'y habituait lentement. Je tendais les bras pour ne pas tomber, et je voyais le meuble se rapprocher de moi pas à pas. J'y étais presque, plus que quelques pas, alors je tendis le bras en avant pour poser la main sur le bord du meuble mais ce geste me fit perdre le faible équilibre que j'avais et tomba en avant. Je retins mon souffle de surprise mais ne pu retenir un cri strident quand mes bras et mes genoux s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le carrelage. Je me plaquai la main sur la bouche et restais ainsi, en boule par terre, en fermant les yeux le plus fort que je pouvais pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Une minute à peine après ma chute, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en fracas, tapant durement contre le mur, me faisant sursauter, sans pour autant me faire me relever. Mon cri avait sûrement alerter la femme qui s'occupait de moi et elle allait venir dans la chambre pour soit m'aider, ce qui m'étonnerait énormément, soit me massacrer pour être sortie du lit dans mon état. La dernière solution me semblait plus réaliste mais lorsque je releva la tête, ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait devant moi. Ce n'était même pas une femme et je voyais beaucoup trop cette personne depuis un certain temps. Mais au lieu d'être énervée et révoltée, je fut complètement paralysée de peur et me plaqua contre le mur de l'infirmerie, ne quittant pas des yeux cet homme avec ce satané sweat-shirt jaune qui me suivait et surveillait le moindre des les mouvements depuis le début. Il resta debout dans l'ouverture de la porte un moment avant d'avancer lentement jusqu'à moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine et ma respiration se coupa, me préparant à n'importe quoi en présence de cet homme. Il ne m'avait apporté que des problèmes, avait blessé ma meilleure amie et moi au passage, alors je doute qu'il puisse s'arrêter ici, ça serait beaucoup trop simple d'abandonner ici avant de me torturer ou de s'amuser avec moi comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici avec son petit jeu de chasse. Il se trouvait maintenant à mon niveau et se baissa mon mettre nos visages face à face, me regardant fixement à travers son masque, si bien que je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, beaucoup trop intensément. J'essayant de lui crier de s'écarter mais il plaqua violemment sa main sur ma bouche, me serrant la mâchoire de toutes ses forces, me faisant affreusement mal et m'empêchant de respirer au passage. Je me remuais dans tous les sens pour qu'il me lâche mais il se contentait de serrer encore plus fort. Je sentais la pression beaucoup trop forte sur mes os et je me mordais les gencives pour essayer de faire passer la douleur. Je n'ai jamais su si ce faire mal autre part marchait vraiment pour faire passer la douleur mais aujourd'hui j'avais la réponse et cela ne fonctionnait absolument pas dans mon cas. Le gout du sang commençait à se répandre dans ma bouche et quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de mon menton pour tomber sur mes cuisses mutilées et dénudées. J'avais beau me débattre, je ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur et rouvrir les plaies qui avaient débuter une cicatrisation longue et difficile. Je le suppliais du regard pour qu'il me libère de cette emprise mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, maintenant la même force sur ma bouche. Je commençais sérieusement d'oxygen et je m'étouffais toute seule en utilisant bêtement le peu qu'il me restait.

Pourquoi il fait ça? Vraiment, pourquoi? Je ne pense pas avoir commit d'erreurs qui me font mériter tout ça! Déjà qui est cet homme et pourquoi me veut-il du mal? Il fini par lâcher prise doucement en glissant sa main de mon visage et leva ensuite les deux en l'air, comme pour me dire qu'il ne fera plus rien. Je restais interdite, en reprenant mon souffle rapidement, me frottant la mâchoire endolorie et sûrement rouge écarlate.

 **-T'es dans un sale état... C'est pas beau à voir,** il me parlait d'une façon tout à fait naturelle en pointant mes bras et jambes.

 **-La faute à qui...?** J'étais plutôt énervée par sa remarque, comment peut-il me parler normalement ainsi et en plus me dire ça? Cet homme est vraiment un monstre.

Il haussa les épaules et attrapa les rouleau de bandages sur le meuble, approchant le tissu médical de moi. Je le repoussait d'un mouvement de bras mais il m'attrapa le poignet, me le serrant d'une main et me bandant les blessures de l'autre. Il le fini en à peine quelques minutes alors qu'en plusieurs heures je n'étais même pas arrivée à couper le tissu à bandage. Je le regardais en silence, voyant qu'il attendait quelque chose.

 **-... Merci j'imagine.** Dis-je à contre cœur. **Mais pourquoi tu fais ça...?**

 **-Te soigner?** Il réfléchi une seconde, **d'abord parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire du mal, alors autant t'aider, et ensuite parce que tu me fais vraiment pitié comme ça.**

Attirer de la pitié m'aidait sur ce coup là, car désormais j'avais dès pansements corrects et il m'avait donner le verre d'eau que j'attendais. Je ne comprend pas, son comportement est curieux. Je ne connais pas cette personne ni sont caractère mais je sais qu'elle me veut habituellement du mal alors c'est vraiment bizarre.

 **-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi?** Je posa le verre d'eau à côté de ma cuisse, pas trop loin, **tu m'as couru après pendant des semaines en me faisant souffrir, tu as failli me faire brûler entièrement et maintenant tu t'occupes de moi? Expliques moi ton problème...**

 **-Pardon? Je ne te permet pas!** Il haussa un peu le ton, remontant les manches de son sweat. Je croyais que c'était pour me frapper mais il me montra simplement les cloques et brûlures qui le couvrait, **je n'ai aucun problème en particulier, enfin un seul mais bon... Sans importance, et ensuite je n'ai jamais demandé à être brûlé aussi, car au risque de te surprendre, c'est pas moi qui ait mis le feu à votre baraque dans la forêt!**

Je le regardait en silence, comprenant qu'il parlait sérieusement. Le ton de sa voix était dur et on ressentait bien qu'il était énervé contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

 **-Pourquoi je te croirais?** Je lui demandais en soupirant

 **-Parce qu'en plus tu doutes?!** Il me collait presque ses brûlures au visage comme preuve, **tu penses que ça m'éclate de m'immoler (*) comme ça sur un coup de tête?!**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Évidemment que personne ne s'amuserait à se brûler jusqu'à être dans notre état... Je fini le verre d'eau et lui donna le verre qu'il posa sur le meuble.

 **-Je n'imaginais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça.** Il semblait amusé et surpris. **Je m'attendais à, je ne sais pas, que tu me frappes ou que tu pleure. Je suis un peu déçu je l'avoue.**

 **-Vas te faire voir!** Je lui grognais pendant qu'il se moquait de moi.

 **-Bien, si tu as la force de m'insulter tu pourras lui parler,** il se releva et m'attrapa le bras violemment, serrant mes brûlures à travers les bandages déjà tâché de sang à de multiples endroits.

Il me tira, me forçant à me lever, et je me retrouvais debout, tenant à peine sur mes jambes, les genoux tremblants. Il me fit marcher dans la chambre pour me faire sortir, me tenant toujours fermement, avant de m'emmener dans un long couloir lugubre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cet endroit effrayant et sinistre. Les murs étaient principalement noirs, le parquet foncés et griffé un peu partout, comme vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Pas de fenêtres, aucun courant d'air. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était le bruit de nos pas, beaucoup trop rapides pour moi. Il ne ralentissait en aucun cas l'allure et me fit avancer jusqu'à une porte noir laquée, plutôt impressionnante par rapport à ma taille modeste. Je déglutit en pensant à tous ces mots que j'avais reçu de la part de cet inconnu au sweat-shirt jaune.

C'est là qu'il se trouve.  
C'est là qu'il avait voulu m'emmener.  
Chez "lui". Le "Il" que j'avais redouté depuis un bon moment.

_  
(*) Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, _immoler_ signifie se brûler.


	22. Chapter 21

_Pdv Rune_

J'étais encore figée devant cette porte, n'osant ni bouger à cause de la douleur, ni parler à cause du stress et de la peur qu'une simple barrière de bois pouvait me faire ressentir. Tout me faisait trembler à cet instant. La taille imposante de cette porte, le grincement insupportable du plancher en vieux bois laqué et craquelé, comme les murs de cette bâtisse, et le silence pétrifiant de l'homme cagoulé qui m'accompagnait. Il n'avait pas lâché mon bras depuis que nous avions quitté la chambre et il me serrait si fort que mes vaisseaux sanguins auraient pu éclater, si je ne lui avait pas dit d'arrêter et lui tapant le poignet. J'avais imaginé que devant cet acte, il me frappe ou qu'il soupire en me méprisant, comme il le fait toutes les deux minutes en me regardant, mais non, rien de tout cela au contraire. Il s'était contenté de me lâcher et à ma plus grande surprise, il s'était excusé en murmurant. Je ne lui avait pas fait remarqué, en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui se trouve dans cette pièce mais une chose est sûre et certaine, il appréhendait autant ce moment que moi. Je sourit ironiquement et intérieurement. Vu la façon dont je pense, on pourrait presque croire que je m'inquiétais pour lui, et que j'avais envie de le rassurer pour le calmer. Quelle pensée stupide, bien évidemment que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il ressent. Cet enfoiré m'a poursuivi et a failli me tuer et après on s'attend à ce que je ressente de la compassion? Ou même de la pitié? C'est hors de question et complètement ridicule. Je sentais mon coeur se resserrer dans ma poitrine, et porta ma main dessus pour essayer de calmer cette sensation. Sensation qui était bien nouvelle pour moi, comme si elle surgissait d'un coup du fond de mon esprit pour envahir mon corps en quelques secondes à peine. Je l'avait ressenti depuis que Vincent m'avait emmené chez lui, après le nouvel an, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui. C'était un mélange de peur, de haine et d'adrénaline. Mais rien à voir avec l'adrénaline qui nous excite, celle qui nous donne envie d'avancer. Non, celle ci me hurlait de courir malgré la douleur, de m'enfuir même avec la peur qui me tordait le ventre et de lutter contre les peurs qui possédait mon esprit. Je n'aimais pas sentir tout cela, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi même, de ne plus être la Rune que j'avais construite, celle qui ne parlait pas, n'avait pas d'importance et celle qui ne montrait jamais ces émotions. Pour ce dernier point c'était raté, complètement foutu même, j'avais pleuré, hurlé, expulser tout ce que j'avais à dire devant les gens en brisant la carapace protectrice qui me recouvrait entièrement. Désormais il ne reste plus rien, à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur. J'étais détruite moralement et physiquement, tout ce que je redoutais depuis mon départ de chez ma famille.

J'eu soudain un mal de tête et un petit moment d'absence, me faisant vaciller de droite à gauche en me prenant la tête entre les mains, tentant de rester debout du mieux que je pouvais, même avec ma vision un peu floue.

L'homme me regardait sans vraiment se soucier de mon état, et me prit simplement l'épaule en me mettant droite, m'aidant à rester en place pour ne pas que je tombe en avant, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'une chute ou une blessure de plus à ajouter à la liste. J'enleva sa main de mon épaule en m'écartant un peu, ne croisant pas son regard en fixant la porte encore fermée devant nous. Le temps était beaucoup trop long et mes pauvres jambes ne pouvaient pas me soutenir encore bien longtemps. Mes genoux claquaient bruyamment à aide de mes jambes tremblantes qui avaient du mal à rester tendues plus d'une minutes sans lâcher d'un coup sec. Je regrettais presque la chambre d'hôpital, ou même celle du refuge dans la forêt. Je voulais juste un peu de confort, mais il était loin, le rêve d'un canapé moelleux au bord d'une cheminée allumée, très loin même. Beaucoup trop pour moi.

 **-Pourquoi attend-t-on aussi longtemps...?** Je demandai, même sans grande impatience. Je commençais à fatiguée de rester ainsi et mon cœur allait exploser à cause de l'angoisse.

 **-Qu'il nous demande d'entrer, attends en silence maintenant.** Il me répondit froidement d'un ton sec qui me frustrait plus qu'il ne me faisait peur. J'avais beau être dans une situation plus que délicate et effrayante, je n'avais nullement envie de me laisser faire comme ça encore longtemps.

 **-Un "s'il te plaît" ne t'arracherait pas la langue imbécile,** je l'insultait entre mes dents, serrant les poings en fixant encore et toujours devant moi, si bien que la porte aurait pu cèdre sous la force de mon regard.

 **-Je t'entend je te signale, et appelle moi comme ça encore une fois et je t'en colle une,** dit-il en m'attrapant par le maigre tee-shirt que je portais. Pourtant, il m'avait menacé de me frapper une dizaine de fois mais il n'avait pas levé la main sur moi une seule fois. Il était tenté par moment mais il se contentait d'enfoncer les mains dans la poche de son sweat-shirt en grognant des insultes incompréhensible, qui apparemment ne m'étais pas destiné d'après ce que j'entendais.

Après encore un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit claquement de serrure, nous donnant vue sur un immense bureau, à l'allure aussi lugubre que le reste du couloir. À en juger par la taille de cette pièce, le reste de cet endroit doit être aussi imposant. Je n'osait pas avancer, par pure crainte, mais le capuché signala notre présence en appelant une personne dans la salle. Malheureusement, _il_ était assit sur une grande chaise de bureau au dossier mesurant deux fois ma taille, et celui ci nous faisait dos, ne nous laissant voir que l'arrière du siège. Rien que l'atmosphère hostile de la pièce me faisait peur, et quand la voix de l'homme résonna, je cru que mon coeur allait littéralement exploser.

 **-Tu l'as emmené? Tu en as mis du temps.** Sa voix était grave et effrayante, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Il s'adressait bien évidemment à "la capuche" qui s'empressa de répondre, la voix tremblante, sans trace d'assurance. N'importe qui devant cette voix autoritaire aurait flanché, elle me glaçait le sang et je sentais mon cœur taper dans mes tempes, n'améliorant pas mon mal de tête. C'était sûrement dû au stress, je devais essayer de me calmer ou sinon mon cerveau va finir par exploser

 **-O-Oui maître. Elle s'était réveillée et Nurse s'est occupé d'elle. J'ai simplement préféré la laisser s'habituer aux blessures avant de l'emmener.** Il tremblait en parlant. Il m'a laissé m'habituer? Quelle blague de mauvais goût, si s'en est une, il m'a tiré de force ici sans me laisser de temps de marcher correctement. Mes jambes auraient pues se briser mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ça lui était passé complètement au dessus alors il dois vraiment avoir peur de cet homme pour mentir de la sorte. D'ailleurs, l'homme en question ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un grand blanc dans la pièce, faisant monter mon angoisse. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire? Qui est-il? Est-il dangereux? J'avais trop de questions en tête et j'avais la réponse pour la plupart, c'était évident, il ne me veut pas du bien. Il soupirai longuement avant de se lever de son siège et de tourner autour du bureau. Ma respiration se coupa et j'étouffai un cri d'effroi dans ma gorge, qui aurait pu me déchirer les cordes vocales s'il était sorti. Je plaqua ma main sur ma bouche en reculant d'un pas, mais l'homme à la capuche me prit par le bras pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, me serrant assez fort pour me faire renoncer à reculer.

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar vivant dans lequel j'étais piégée. Des larmes de peur recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues pendant que mon corps entier se mit à trembler devant l'horreur qui se tenait debout devant nous. C'était gigantesque, bien plus qu'un humain, de plus ça n'était même pas humain! Une chose pareille ne peut pas exister, c'est impossible. Il n'y avait aucune trace de visage sur sa tête, ni nez, ni bouche, rien du tout, juste une surface blanche et lisse qui semblait me fixer, même dépourvue d'yeux. Je pouvais sentir son _regard_ sur moi, une sensation oppressante qui me faisait hurler intérieurement. Il leva un de ses gigantesques bras vers moi et une de ses mains crochues au long doigts m'attrapa l'autre épaule, celle de _la capuche_ ne tenait pas. Il semblait m'observer longuement, de haut en bas sans dire un mot pendant que je ne pouvait pas bouger, terrifiée devant une atrocité pareille. Il fini par me lâcher au bout que quelques minutes d'un silence glacial et effrayant, avant de lui faire signe de me lâcher également. Au moment même où je fut _libérée,_ je m'écroula au sol en hurlant, la tête entre les mains pour ne plus voir ce monstre imposant qui m'avait fait emmené dans cet enfer.

 **-Espèce de monstre! Ne m'approches pas!** Je lui hurlais déçu en étouffant mes pleurs, **dégages de ma vue! Tu n'es même pas hu-**

Je ne pu pas finir ma phrase que sa main se reposa sur moi, mais cette fois ci sans aucune délicatesse car il me saisit à la gorge et me souleva à un bon mètre du sol en serrant ma trachée entre ses doigts, m'empêchant de respirer. Il semblait en furie et le deuxième homme s'était mit en retrait, apparemment aussi effrayé que moi devant cette chose qui m'étouffait.

 **-"Monstre"? Et oui jeune fille.** Sa voix était plus grave et profonde qu'avant, montrant bien que je l'avais énervé. Je maudissais mes paroles qui m'avaient misent dans une situation bien pire que celle dans laquelle j'étais déjà. Il me secoua un peu au dessus du sol avant de rapprocher son visage du mien, **et tu sais où vivent les monstres?** Sa question ne percuta pas tout de suite dans mon esprit et de toute façon je n'avais aucun moyen de répondre puisque je ne pouvais ni parler, ni respirer. Mais il attendait quand même une réponse de ma part, alors je tournai difficilement la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux et me mordant la lèvre à cause de la douleur.

Son rire d'horreur résonnait dans la pièce et il me lança brusquement au sol, faisait craquer mon poignet droit dans un bruit effroyable. La gorge libre, je me remit à hurler en me tenant l'articulation qui devait sans doute être cassée après le bruit qui en était sorti. Je me mit en boule contre le mur sur le lequel il m'avait lancé et n'osait plus bouger, parler ou le regarder.

 **-Les monstres vivent en Enfer petite insolente. Alors, bienvenue en Enfer désormais. Alors Hoodie, emmènent la en bas, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne la politesse un peu.**

L'homme qui m'avait emmenée, qui s'appelait donc Hoodie, s'approcha de moi et me porta, bizarrement plus doucement et délicatement qu'il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Il me mit sur son dos en faisant attention à mon poignet et ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot, mais avant qu'il sorte de cette maudite pièce, le monstre l'interpella par son nom.

 **-Hoodie. Rappelles toi qu'il faut que tu te décides, je ne te laisserais pas toute la vie.**

Hoodie hocha la tête en soupirant et sorti du bureau en saluant cet homme, puis commença à marcher dans les couloirs en silence, fixant le sol en me tenant fermement par les cuisses pour ne pas que je tombe de son dos. Mes larmes de peur et de douleur coulaient des mes joues jusqu'à son sweat-shirt, le mouillant sur le bord de la capuche, mais il ne me dit rien pour ça, il était même beaucoup trop silencieux. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers, qui devaient être les principaux à en juger par l'immensité de cet endroit, même mon apparemment ne faisant qu'un dixième de cette unique pièce et elle ne comprenait que l'entrée. Une fois en bas, il me posa au sol et me tenu un peu par les épaules en m'aidant à reprendre mon équilibre. Je regardait le sol en continuant de pleurer inlassablement, les joues trempées et les yeux rouges à cause des larmes.

 **-Je suis désolé qu'il ait du à te faire mal comme ça.** Il souffla doucement en baissant la tête, ce qui me surpris encore. Décidément, je ne peux jamais savoir s'il m'aide ou pas.

 **-Encore de la pitié de ta part j'imagine...?** Je lui crachait à la figure avec le peu de voix qu'il me restait. Mais au lieu de soupirer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il rit un coup en se frottant le dos, pour je ne sais quoi.

 **-Pas du tout, juste de la compassion. Parce que moi j'ai l'habitude qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi.** Il eut un moment de silence avant de reprendre. **Et je dois aussi te dire quelque chose pour la suite.**

 **-Attends une minute!** Je le coupais en me frottant les yeux, **pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec moi?! Tu veux ma mort ou tu veux m'aider?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas encore à vrai dire, mais écoutes moi s'il te plaît.** C'était la première fois qu'il me demandait quelque chose aussi calmement et gentiment, alors je me tut et le laissa parler sans l'interrompre, pendant qu'il me faisait marcher doucement dans les couloirs, aussi sombres que les précédents. Il ouvrit une porte métallique et me fit descendre dans ce que le monstre avait dû appeler "en bas". Il me conduit dans un couloir étroit à l'odeur métallique et humide nauséabonde. Il m'arrêta devant une énième porte et la déverrouilla, ne me faisant pas entrer tout de suite.

 **-Voila, saches que je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu vas voir. Et encore une fois désolé, tu comprendra bientôt je l'espère.**

Une fois sa phrase finie, il me poussa doucement à l'intérieur et alluma un petit néon qui éclaira une petite partie de la pièce. Le rayon lumineux me montrait une chaise avec une personne assise dessus, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Je m'approcha un peu du cadavre à moitié décomposé et tomba par terre en écrasant mes mains sur ma bouche, reconnaissant parfaitement chacun des détails.  
Ces habits.  
Ce corps.

Le but entier de ma vie et le pilier qui me permettait de vivre venait de s'écrouler devant moi en une milliseconde.


	23. Chapter 22

_Pdv Hoodie_

J'avais à peine fermé la porte du souterrain que Rune se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces, me perçant les tympans. Son cri résonna dans l'intégralité du couloir et tout le manoir avait dû l'entendre également, en vu de la puissance de ce hurlement. C'était insupportable à écouter mais je n'avais même pas la force d'aller la faire taire ou de me boucher les oreilles, je n'arrivais même pas à avancer pour sortir du couloir. Mes jambes tremblaient et elles étaient complètement paralysées, me forçant à écouter en boucle ses cris de détresse, parfois étouffés par les pleures et les hoquets. Détresse? Non, c'était bien pire encore, beaucoup trop fort et aigus, c'était plutôt des cris d'effroi et de panique qui sortaient de la pièce. Et c'était uniquement ma faute, elle a dû la voir, à tous les coups. Je me prit la tête entre les mains, m'accroupissant devant la porte en fixant le sol, avec des difficultés à respirer. Je relevais un peu ma cagoule pour faire dépasser ma bouche en reprenant mon souffle calmement. Je collais mon dos contre la porte et mis ma tête entre mes genoux en arrêtant tout mouvement, à part celui de ma poitrine qui se gonflait et se dégonflais à un rythme irrégulier et beaucoup trop rapide. Je suis ignoble, elle ne méritais pas non plus tout ça. J'aurais dû laisser la lumière éteinte pour ne pas qu'elle voit le corps, ou j'aurais quand même pu la mettre dans une autre cellule où elle aurait été seule. Mais là c'est affreux, comment je peux faire ça à un être humain? Tout est horrifiant dans cette pièce. Le corps en décomposition, les traces de sang et de griffures qui zèbrent les murs et le sol, l'odeur métallique à vomir qui envahissait l'endroit. Et moi je l'ai mise là dedans? C'est tout bonnement monstrueux. Et pourtant je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à l'y enfermé... _"Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu vas voir"?_ Comment j'ai osé lui dire un mensonge pareil? Bien sûr ce n'était pas moi qui ai tué cette fille mais c'est tout de même moi qui l'ai emmené et enfermée ici.  
Je me frotta les yeux sous mon masque en soupirant longuement, la main tremblante. C'était tellement flou dans ma tête, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, partagé entre l'idée de la faire souffrir et disparaître, et celle de l'aider et la protéger. Pour ce qui était de la deuxième option, j'avais entièrement échoué jusqu'ici, et j'étais arrivé à un résultat médiocre. Premièrement elle me déteste, deuxièmement elle ne sait pas qui je suis réellement, Masky aussi d'ailleurs, et enfin j'ai complètement détruit sa vie en tuant sa meilleure amie.

 **-Je deviens un vrai monstre à force de vivre avec ces fous...** Je souffla une dernière fois en me levant doucement, écoutant Rune frapper contre la porte en me hurlant de faire quelque chose, de la laisser sortir, ou bien m'insulter de tous les noms. Je serrais les dents et les poings en marchant dans le couloir, m'éloignant de plus en plus de notre nouvelle prisonnière, avec un énorme sac de regret attaché au coeur. J'arrivais enfin à la porte blindée séparant les sous terrains du manoir et la claqua violemment en prenant soin de la fermer avec le cadenas, tournant là clé tellement de fois qu'elle aurait facilement pu se briser dans la serrure si je ne m'étais pas arrêté. Ou plutôt, si on ne m'avait pas stoppé en me prenant le poignet. Je lâcha le petit trousseau en soupirant, tournant la tête vers Tim qui, sans son masque encore une fois, me regardait sans vraiment d'émotions sur le visage. Mais je voyais quand même dans son regard qu'il avait l'air aussi troublé que moi par la présence de Rune dans la même maison que nous.

 **-T'aurais pu enlevé le corps tu sais...** Me dit-il en me lâchant, se frottant la nuque en secouant la tête, déçu.

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Et t'aurais pu lui expliquer tout de suite.**

 **-Je. Sais.**

 **-Et puis tu au-**

 **-Bon c'est bon Tim arrêtes maintenant!** Je lui criais avec des grands gestes de bras. **J'ai foiré sur ce coup là je le sais bien mais tu voulais que je lui dise quoi?! "Salut, on est tes deux meilleurs amis qui ont disparus quand on était petit et on vient de gâcher ta vie!"** Je me stoppa un moment, reprenant mon souffle sans pour autant le laisser parler. **C'est ça que tu veux?!**

 **-C'est sur que de cette manière ça serait stupide.** Il haussa les épaules, hésitant un peu. **Mais il faudra lui en parler un jour**

 **-Tu t'en chargera.** Je lui tapota l'épaule en marchant vers le salon, l'air maussade.

 **-Pardon?! Pourquoi moi! C'est toi qui l'a emmené ici!** Gémissait-il

J'arrêtais d'avancer et me tourna vers lui en plongea mon regard dans le sien, captant entièrement son attention.

 **-Parce que c'est toi qui lui a parlé le premier, c'est toi qui voulait tant la retrouver et surtout moi elle me déteste!** Je lui jeta un regard autoritaire, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part. **Ce te suffit comme arguments?**

 **-O-Ouais mais si tu veux gueuler évites de le faire au milieu du salon la prochaine fois.** En effet, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je pouvais voir que tout le monde nous regardaient avec des grands yeux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés ici et que tout le manoir pouvait donc écouter notre petite conversation.  
Sally, toujours traînant son nounours déchiré et ensanglanté derrière elle, sauta du canapé pour tirer la manche de Masky en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi elle crie la fille?** Demanda la gamine en penchant la tête sur le côté. Tim s'accroupit pour lui caresser les cheveux, sans pour autant sourire ou quoi que ce soit.

 **-Parce qu'Hoodie est un peu bête. Ouch-** Je lui shoota dans le mollet assez fort pour le faire tomber.

 **-Je te permet pas Masky.**

Je partit sans même lui dire un mot, montant les grands escaliers en direction de notre chambre, dans laquelle j'entrais en fermant la porte d'un coup, faisant résonner le bruit dans tout le couloir et trembler les murs de la pièce. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, rebondissant sur le matelas, le regard dans le vide. Je lançais ma cagoule sur le sol, étouffé par la chaleur de ce bout de tissu.

Je restais assis en silence, perturbé par la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Je ne comprenais que moyennement mes actes et mes pensées... C'était encore pire autant ne pas le mentionner. Je tombais sur le matelas, fixant durement le sol, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à tout et n'importe quoi pour essayer de me calmer, tentant d'oublier les bruits étouffés des cris de Rune qui étaient audibles jusqu'ici. Comment peut elle faire autant de bruit...? Il y a quand même deux portes blindées qui la sépare du manoir c'est presque incroyable. Je me frottais les yeux, tout ça me fatiguait énormément, je ressemble à un vrai cadavre marchant et je donnerai beaucoup pour dormir correctement.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas être tranquille dix minutes qu'on toquait à la porte de ma chambre.

 **-Quoi?** Je répondais sèchement en attrapant ma cagoule, mais en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, faisant entrer Tim, j'effaçais l'idée de la remettre. **Tu sais, c'est ta chambre... T'es pas obligé de frapper.**

 **-Mais oui... vu ton humeur, si je l'avais pas fait c'est moi que t'aurais frappé.** Il laissait tomber ses épaules d'un air las, fermant la porte derrière lui.

 **-Mh, pas faux.**

Il y eu un moment de silence très gênant et pesant, avant qu'il prenne la chaise roulante du bureau pour s'asseoir devant moi.

 **-Tu sais que c'est pas fini cette histoire au moins...?** Me demandait-il en posant la tête dans la main, haussant un sourcil.

 **-Évidemment que oui, j'espère juste en finir rapidement.** Il hochait la tête en regardant dans le vide. Nos discussions étaient devenues de plus en plus creuses depuis le début de cette histoire et on ne trouvait plus rien à se dire. Il devait avoir l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami comme moi j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête.

 **-Au fait, il faudra s'occuper de l'autre fou furieux.** Dit-il en soupirant, **il n'arrête pas de hurler on a dû lui arracher la bouche**

 **-Qui ça? Toby?**

 **-Bien sur que non.** Il secoua la tête en soufflant. **Le mec qu'on a récupéré avec elle, et Toby est enfermé dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs... t'es brûlures ça va...?**

 **-Je t'ai demandé de pas en parler Tim.** Le simple fait de mentionner ses satanés brûlures me faisait mal partout. La petite crise pyromane de Toby n'avait pas blessé seulement Rune, j'étais moi aussi brûlé à de multiples endroit et par chance, ni mon cou ni mon visage n'avaient été touché, ou je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. **Mais qui va s'occuper de ce type?**

 **-Tous les deux j'imagine, les aires refusent de ce mêler à cette histoire de trop prêt, à vrai dire il s'en moque complètement.**

Je me leva du lit en enfonçant ma capuche sur ma tête, n'enfilant pas ma cagoule, me contentant de la mettre dans ma poche pour la porter plus tard. Je lui fit signe de se lever aussi, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. S'il fallait s'occuper de ce gêneur, autant le faire rapidement pour ne plus à avoir à le supporter, et ça ferra un étranger en moins dans le manoir. Il ne restera plus que Rune et ça sera largement suffisant.

 _Pdv Masky_

Je suivais Brian dans les couloirs, et il avait l'air plutôt pressé, vu la vitesse à laquelle il marchait. Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter, ou il se serait mis en rogne, ce qui était devenu son habitude depuis un bout de temps. Il était sans cesse sur les nerfs, à s'énerver pour un rien, ou même à pleurer le soir. Ca fait mal de voir son meilleur ami comme ça mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aider, sachant que je souffre aussi, presque autant que lui. J'ai juste moins tendance à montrer mes émotions, je ne le fais presque jamais en fait, sauf quand je ne prend pas mes pilules, mais là je m'égare un peu... Il continuait de marcher sans un mot, retournant au rez de chaussé, et m'emmenant dans le sous terrain, alors qu'on l'avait quitté il y a moins d'une heure. Les cris de Rune s'étaient complètement tues, et régnait désormais un silence de mort qui faisait froid dans le dos. On alla dans la cellule la plus éloignée du manoir, au fin fond du sous sol, à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de l'entrée. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un sous terrain aussi gigantesque avait pu être construit c'est colossal. Regardant de tous les côtés, je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions déjà arrivés devant la cellule, et que Hoodie l'avait ouverte, donnant une vue dans la pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lumière du couloir pour le moment. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et le bruit des néons crépita au plafond avant de s'allumer d'un coup, éclairant désormais les moindres recoins de l'endroit.

Quasiment toutes les cellules étaient composées de la même manière, et au milieu, encore une fois, se trouvait la chaise avec la victime attachée. Il se remuait en se lacérant les bras, tentant d'arracher les cordes qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il nous lançait un regard noir, plein de haine et en même temps, ce qui me surpris un peu, de moquerie profonde. Il avait du scotch sur la bouche, l'empêchant de hurler comme il l'avait fait en arrivant, et ses bras et jambes étaient attachés pour l'immobiliser entièrement. Il arrêta de bouger en laissant sur nous son regard pesant, mais bon... Ca ne me faisait pas trop d'effet. Par contre, ça avait l'air de mettre Brian sur les nerfs vu la manière dont il craquait ses doigts et sa nuque en tremblant.  
Il s'approchait de lui doucement, essayant de se calmer, et se mit à son niveau, pliant un peu les jambes pour mettre son visage en face du sien. Il souffla un coup avant de lui arracher le scotch du visage. Le prisonnier lâcha un énorme **"Putain!"** qui résonna dans la pièce pendant que Hoodie lançait le morceau de plastique collant à quelques mètres de lui en ricanant, apparemment fier de la réaction de la nouvelle victime. Victime qui serrait les dents en fixant Brian d'un air menaçant, malgré les liens qui le retenaient.

 **-T'en a mis du temps...** Dit il en faisant craquer son cou. **Vous vous êtes occupé de Rune?** Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, **ou vous préférez que je m'en occupe?**

 **-Non.** Brian répondait sèchement en resserrant les cordes. **Mais on est venus s'occuper de toi.**

Je restais un peu à l'écart, mais assez près pour intervenir n'importe quand. Je n'étais pas très adepte de la torture et de ce genre de choses, Hoodie non plus d'ailleurs, mais il arrivait parfois que nous soyons forcés de le faire, et généralement on aimait que ça se finisse vite. Mais là Brian était un peu différent, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait envie de se venger sur ce mec. Je soupirai, n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça et observai l'homme attaché qui s'était lancé dans une bataille de regard avec Hoodie. Je remarquai un écusson cousu sur la veste qu'il portait, à moitié brûlée, que nous n'avions pas pu lui enlever tant il se débattait. Je tirais le bras de Brian et l'emmena à l'opposer de la pièce, voulant lui parler plus discrètement.

 **-Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là?! T'as un problème...?** Grognait-il

 **-T'as vu,** Je lui pointait l'écusson, **c'est le même que portait la fille qu'on avait capturé la dernière fois?**

 **-Laquelle de fille...? Attend. Celle qui est dans la cellule de Rune...?** Il réfléchi un instant, redevenant plus calme et réfléchi comme il l'était d'habitude. **T'as raison... Hey!** Il interpella l'homme en criant

 **-Quoi? Et je t'en pris, appelles moi Vincent.** Il prenait un air faussement amical, qui commençait moi aussi à me taper sur les nerfs.

 **-Le signe sur ta veste? Une fille portait le même. Tu la connaissais?**

 **-Connai"ssais"? Elle est morte?** Il s'étonnait fausses en haussant un sourcil.

Il était étrangement calme comparé à tout à l'heure, ce "Vincent" était réellement déstabilisant. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à quoi il pensait ou ce qu'il allait dire. Hoodie et moi hochons la tête. Cette fille était bel et bien morte, et vu l'état du corps, personne n'aurait pu la sauver.

 **-Quelle incapable...** Il soupirai, **elle qui devait s'occuper de Rune...**

On se regardait sans vraiment comprendre d'où il voulait en venir. Comment ça, s'occuper? Voyant notre réaction, il ricana méchamment en secouant lentement la tête, se moquant de nous.

 **-Ben quoi? Vous pensiez vraiment qu'elle était amie avec elle? Vous êtes stupides ou bien?** Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Là, il nous avait énervé tous les deux. Je m'approchais de lui en serrant les poings, ce qui surpris un peu Brian qui me suivait quand même. Il me dépassa avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et le saisit par le col de sa veste, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et souleva la chaise à une dizaine de centimètres du sol.

 **-Répètes pour voir!** Il lui criait en secouant la chaise. Ca ne faisait aucun effet à Vincent qui appréciait que Hoodie s'énerve autant. Il parlait à moitié étouffé sans vraiment s'en soucier

 **-Qu-est ce q-que t-t'imaginais? Faut-... être stupide p-pour être ami...avec R-Rune**

Cette simple phrase suffit à mettre Brian à bout. Il lança la chaise au sol, dans un grand craquement. Le bras droit de Vincent venait de se briser à cause du choc et il se secouait de douleur en serrant les dents. C'est bon maintenant, ça va bientôt se finir. Mais pourtant il ne l'achevait pas, il se contentait de le regarder gémir par terre en silence.  
Je soupirai, allant chercher de quoi l'achever rapidement, ouvrant la petite armoire, et y sortit un simple pistolet que je lançait à Brian.

 **-Je te laisse le faire... Venges toi un peu.** Je claquais la porte du meuble en m'asseyant dessus, regardant la scène. **Venges nous un peu aussi.**

Et dans nous j'entendais, lui, moi, et Rune...


	24. Chapter 23

_Pdv Rune_

Tout n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, un gouffre d'effroi dans lequel je suis coincée pour l'instant. Un puit noir et obscur qui nous attire vers le fond en nous forçant à traverser les étapes les plus horribles que l'on puisse imaginer pour nous, ces choses qui nous blessent et nous déchire de l'intérieur, en nous arrachant notre joie de vivre et tout motivation à rester en vie.  
 _La mort, le viol, le manque, la trahison._  
Et quand nous sommes ah find de se gouffre noir, à des kilomètres enfoncés dans notre peine, le dos plaqué contre la limite entre la vie et la mort, on ne peut que se souvenir de ses moments douloureux, et les petits souvenirs joyeux qui tournent autour ne ressemblent alors qu'a des flammèches froides prêtent à s'éteindre. S'éteindre pour de bon en nous laissant dans le froid le plus total, ne nous laissant plus d'espoir pour en sortir.

Mais ca va bientôt ce finir, je le sens, tout ca ne peut pas être réel. Je vais me réveiller, me retrouver dans le lit d'Alessa pendant notre soirée pyjama, je lui raconterai cet affreux rêve et on en rigolera pendant des semaines parce que je m'imagine des choses improbables et beaucoup trop absurdes. On passera la journée ensemble normalement, mes brûlures et cicatrices auront disparu, je quitterai mon travail au restaurant pour ne plus à voir Vincent et je partirai voir mes parents pour passer du temps avec eux. Tout ça est le fruit de mon imagination tourmentée et incroyablement trop tordues.  
C'est ce que je me répétais depuis des heures, des longues heures enfermée dans cette pièce sombre, éclairée par un seul néon qui donnait sur le milieu de la pièce. Des longues heures assise sur le sol, le visage trempé de larme, de la salive coulant sur le bord de mes lèvres. J'avais vomi tout ce que je pouvais pendant un moment interminable, me brûlant la gorge et l'estomac, me faisait tousser et pleurer plus que je ne le faisait avant. Des heures à respirer l'odeur métallisée et écœurante du sang qui couvrait le sol et mes mains qui traînait par terre, soutenant mon corps tremblant, prit de spasmes d'horreur. Du rouge, du rouge partout à perte de vu. Ca me donnait envie de mourir et je priais pour que cet odeur ne vienne que de mon cauchemar. Pourtant à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de lever les yeux, je tombais encore nez à nez avec le cadavre déchiqueté et ensanglanté, en putréfaction depuis des jours sûrement, d'Alessa, attachée sur cette maudite chaise qui l'avait empêché de s'échapper. Je retombais alors de nouveau au sol en me cachant les yeux, mordant ma lèvre jusqu'à avoir la voice remplie de sang pour ne pas hurler. Je sentais mes cordes vocales me brûler et me démanger tant j'avais crié.

 **-A... Le... ssa...** Je levais ma main tremblant pour la posée sur ce qui devait être sa cuisse avant que le temps ne ronge se qu'il restait de sa chaire. Je la secouais en fixant dans le vide, faisait se balancer ses membres rachitiques et les morceaux de peau en lambeaux qui pendaient par côté de ses jambes. **T-T'as pas... le droit de me laisser... toute seule.**

Sa tête tomba sur le côté mollement et les os de sa nuque craquèrent dans un bruit sourd qui me glaçait le sang. Je continuais pourtant en vain de la secouer comme une folle avec le peu de force que j'avais, avant d'arrêter quand je fini par accepter qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir me répondre. Des heures encore... Ca avait duré tellement longtemps avant que je le comprenne. J'étais alors assise en boule près du corps, me balançant d'avant en arrière en parlant dans le vide, répétant son prénom et celui de ma famille entre deux sanglots étouffés. J'avais l'air ridicule ainsi, une petite enfant perdue, maigre et tremblante, parlant sans s'arrêter pour ne rien dire à par tomber dans une dépression qui me rongeait le cœur.  
Je n'avais plus de force, un mal de tête atroce et mes muscles étaient pris de spasmes. La vue floue et la respiration rapide, je sentais mon estomac grogné dans mon ventre anorexique collé à mes organes internes. J'essayais de me lever difficilement pour retourner vomir dans mon coin, reprise par une crise de dégoût à cause de l'odeur insoutenable, mais mes maigres jambes n'arrivait pas à me soutenir pour ces quelques mètres à faire et je tombais à genoux en m'égratignant à nouveau mes articulations brûlées et peu cicatrisées. Je ne pouvais même plus crier pour exprimer ma douleur, quand une autre voix résonna dans la pièce, remplaçant le bruit de mes pleures.

 **-Tu t'ai fait mal?**

Je tournais la tête vers la porte qui était ouverte, ce qui me surpris un peu. Je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un entrer à cause de mon propre bruit dans lequel j'étais coincé, mais je ne pouvait pas montrer mon étonnement, n'ayant même plus assez d'énergie pour contrôler mes expressions du visage. Je plissais les yeux pour voir dans l'encadrement de la porte, pour voir de nouveau cette couleur jaune qui semblait me coller à la peau. Tous les jours je la voyais je n'en pouvais plus de devoir le voir, l'entendre ou lui parler.

Il s'approchait de moi doucement, comme pour ne pas vouloir me brusquer, mettant la main en avant, tenant une petite boîte de la taille de sa main dans l'autre. Il arriva à ma hauteur en quelques secondes de temps, et s'accroupi pour me regarder dans les yeux, observant mon corps lentement. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il faisait ca en vue de son mouvement de tête, mais sa cagoule m'empêchait encore de déceler son regard. Il mit la boite dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et mit la main sur mon front, la gardant un petit moment, nous laissant dans un silence lourd et gênant. D'ordinaire je me serais défendu un minimum mais cette voix ci je n'en avais même pas la motivation et la force pour ouvrir la bouche. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter, et c'est la que je retrouvais un peu de force pour me défendre, lui donnant des faibles coups sur le torse.

 **-Arrêtes...! Lâches... moi!** Je parlais à voix basse alors que j'aurais juste voulu lui hurler déçu pour qu'il me laisse seule et qu'il ne me touche pas. C'est lui qui a fait ca, il a tué Alessa et l'a fait souffrir alors je refuse que cette ordure de première pose ses mains sur moi. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas, me laissant le frapper, en quelques sortes, sans se défendre.

 **-Tu veux que je te lâches hein?** Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de répondre à sa propre question qu'il continuait à parler d'un ton sec et monotone. **Que je te laisses tomber par terre? Pour que tu te brises les os? Et tu as sûrement faim non? Il y a de la nourriture dans la boite et je te la donne si tu te calmes.** Il stoppa son monologue de questions en me laissant réfléchir, ce qui ne prit pas si longtemps, juste quelques secondes pour que je regarde une dernière fois le cadavre de mon amie qui gisait sur la chaise, avant que je baisse la tête en la hochant à l'homme, qui poussait un sourire satisfait.

 **-Tu vois quand tu veux...** Et il m'emmena hors de la pièce, prenant soin de la fermer à clés avant de prendre le chemin du couloir, me serrant contre lui, sûrement pour que je ne tombe pas. Il restait encore silencieux, comme à son habitude, et se contentait de marcher sans pose, me poussant à me questionner sur la taille de l'endroit où j'étais enfermée. Je n'osais pas le lui demander pour autant, ayant peur de me faire jeté à la moindre ouverture de ma bouche. J'avais, bizarrement, de moins en moins peur de lui, alors que ma haine grandissait de jour en jour. Je ne pouvais plus voir cette couleur en peinture, et elle me rappelait à chaque fois les horreurs que j'ai vécu au long de ces derniers mois. Un enfer.

Il arrivait devant la porte finale, et l'ouvrit avec le même trousseau que ma cellule, ou était accroché d'innombrables autres clefs, qui ouvraient sûrement toutes les autres pièces de cette endroit plus que mystérieux et dangereux à mes yeux. Il me fit remonter à la surface en ne cessant de me porter dans ses bras, faisant presque attention à ne pas me faire mal et évitant d'appuyer sur mes plaies, geste qu'au fond j'appréciais légèrement. La première chose qui me perturbait en haut était la lumière du soleil qui passait par de grandes vitres dans le mur d'en face. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un bon moment et il me forçait à fermer les yeux de toute mes forces pour ne pas pleurer tant ce contact me brûlait la rétine. L'homme le remarquait rapidement et m'emmena dans un couloir pour m'abriter des rayons, me posant au sol au passage, me tenant par les hanches pour ne pas que Je m'étale à nouveau par terre, ayant déjà les genoux en miettes et les mollets égratignés par dessus les cicatrices de brûlures.

 **-Tu peux marcher un peu?** Il me demandait, pendant que je ne bougeais pas, essayant de me stabiliser en mettant les mains contre le mur en serrant les dents, sentant chacun des muscles de mes jambes se contracter douloureusement.

 **-... J'imagine... Mais ne me touches pas... euhm...** je donnais un petit coup de hanche sur le côté pour enlever sa main, cherchant son nom en même temps, lui provoquant un soupire de désespoir et un peu de pitié. Il haussait les épaules en marchant devant moi, très doucement pour rester près de moi.

 **-Comme tu veux, mais ne te plains pas d'avoir mal alors.** Il se retourna vers moi avec un signe de tête, me demandant de le suivre, **et appelles moi juste Hoodie.**

Je marchais le plus lentement possible, m'appuyant sur le mur avec les avant-bras, soufflant à chaque pas. Je le déteste, il a l'air d'avoir pitié de moi à chaque fois qu'il me parle ou qu'il me regarde, il veut tout le temps m'aider alors que je souhaite juste qu'il meurt et qu'il me rende ma vie avec Alessa. Avec lui, je suis partagée entre deux idées. Ne pas le suivre, ne plus parler et me laisser mourir de faim sans résister et souffrir physiquement, ou bien le suivre pour avoir à manger, ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'attend, vivre sans Alessa et ma famille et donc souffrir mentalement. Ce choix est affreux pour moi, je n'ai jamais aimé souffrir et pourtant c'est ce qu'il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, me transformant en une petite chose complément brisée de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Mon estomac grognait tellement fort dans mon ventre que je fut tout de même contrainte de choisir de le suivre, n'appréciant pas du tout cette sensation. Celle ou l'on sent son estomac se resserrer si fort sur lui même qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait imploser en nous en une fraction de seconde. On arrivait peu après dans une pièce plus grande que la cellule dans laquelle j'étais restée coincée jusqu'ici, et je voyais agréablement que c'était une cuisine. Une cuisine de la taille de mon appartement, avec une grande table à milieu, pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes sans aucun problème. Hoodie était adossé au plan de travail, ayant tiré une chaise devant lui, essayant d'ouvrir la boîte de nourriture qu'il avait emmené précédemment. Il me fis un mouvement de menton, me montrant la chaise, vers laquelle j'avançais doucement avant de tomber lourdement dessus, avant que mes pauvres genoux ne me lâchent sur la carrelage gris de la pièce. Je respirait rapidement, à bout de souffle à cause de l'effort que je venais de fournir en marchant jusqu'ici.

 **-La douleur devrait disparaître dans une semaine ou deux,** me disait-il en posant la boite devant moi, cherchant des couverts dans un tiroir du meuble à côté de lui, **on te donnera des médicaments et norm-**

 **-Non.** Je dis sèchement en poussant la boite un peu plus loin, **une... semaine ou deux...? Tu as bien dis ca?**

 **-Et bien... oui.** Il semblait étonné par ma réaction et s'asseyait sur la chaise voisine à la mienne, remettant le repas devant moi en le tenant pour que je ne le repousse plus. **Un problème peut-être?** Il y avait un peu d'irritation dans sa voix, comme si ma remarque le lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

 **-J-Je ne compte pas rester ici,** si je pouvais dire ça, ne sachant pas encore où j'étais, **je veux partir.**

Il soupirai en plantant dans la boite avec la fourchette, soulevant quelques pâtes. La boite débordait de spaghetti avec quelques morceaux de viandes rouges et saignantes sur le côté, mais il ne touchait pas à la viande. Il approchait la fourchette de sa bouche et soulevant sa cagoule, laissant juste apparaître le bas de son visage.

 **-Si tu ne veux pas rester, alors ca ne te dérange pas que je mange ta bouffe?** Il avançait sa main à la vitesse la plus lente qu'il le pouvait, dans le but certain de m'irriter. Je le laissait faire avec de saisir son poignet, tombant dans le panneau et en plein dans son piège.

 **-C'est bon...** je serrais les dents en prenant le couvert dans ma main tremblante. **Je vais manger alors arrêtes de te foutre de moi.**

Il souriait en me voyant faire, satisfait de lui. Mais pour une fois, il ne semblait pas avoir une once de moquerie ou de méchanceté dans son sourire, il semblait juste content. Je ne lui faisait pas remarquer, car j'allais sûrement l'énerver, et préféra manger en silence. Je mis la bouchée de pâte qu'il avait piqué dans ma bouche et ferma les yeux en savourant le goût de la nourriture que je n'avais pas senti depuis longtemps. Je mâchais doucement, et avalais en souriant, sentant les pâtes tomber dans mon maigre estomac vide. Ca faisait un bien fou et ca semblait se voir sur mon visage puisque Hoodie rigolait en me regardant.

 **-Ca fait du bien?** Il me disait en se contentant de me regarder faire. Je lui hochais juste la tête et fini la moitié des spaghettis avant de piquer dans un des quelques morceaux de viandes. J'avais un peu de mal à planter la fourchette dedans et à le mâcher, mais j'avais tellement faim que je ne m'en souciait pas. Je fini la boite dans rechigner et mit la main sur mon ventre ou s'était formé une petite bosse causée par le repas que j'avais englouti. Comme je voyais que l'homme souriait encore, je détournais le regard en arrêtant de sourire comme une imbécile.

 **-Je ne compte pas rester quand même.** Je lui grognais en posant le couvert.

 **-Mais oui, comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon.** Il y eut un grand moment de blanc, ou Je fixais le sol de la cuisine pendant qu'il tapotais sur la table en faisant claquer sa langue, passant le temps. **Salut Jack...** Il salua quelqu'un alors je me retournais vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans un bruit.

C'était un garçon plutôt grand, sûrement du même âge que Hoodie, qui se tenait debout devant la table, parallèle à moi. Il était complètement habillé en noir, mais le détail qui attirait le plus mon attention était le masque bleuâtre où étaient dessinés deux cercles noirs, qui symbolisaient peut-être des yeux. Ceux qu'on ne voyait pas à cause de ce cache bleu. Il salua Hoodie en retour avant de m'observer de haut en bas.  
Hoodie s'approchait pour me chuchoter, voyant que l'homme me fixait.

 **-C'est normal qu'il fasse ca. C'est Jack, c'est lui qui t'a fait à manger aussi.** Je lui hochait la tête avant que ce Jack m'interpelle.

 **-He, machine. Il était comment?** Me demandait-il de sa voix impénétrable, froide et effrayante.

 **-I-il? Q-Qui ça?** Je ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de sa question, alors il eut un petit rire moqueur, pointant la boite repas du doigts, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

 **-Bah, ton pote là. Vincent c'est bien ça?** Je ne bougeais plus, regardant la boite avec de grands yeux, ayant très peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. **C'est vrai qu'il était chiant à découper**

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche en sentant le contenu de mon estomac remonter, les larmes aux yeux. C'est pas possible. Pas ca!  
Où est est ce que je suis tombée?


	25. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7232235e77dca559fc189d262ee0c51"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Hoodie /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8ee7920bd30fc16b716a986cb56ef26"Debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, je regardais dans le vide en tapotant mon bras, attendant que les bruits de vomissements cessent dans la pièce. Je n'aurais jamais cru tout ca, que Jack ait osé cuisiner cette enflure de Vincent pour le donner à manger à Rune, qui ne l'a pas supporté bien évidemment. En l'entendant lui dire la vérité sur son repas, elle était restée immobile à regarder l'assiette en gardant sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes bloquées aux bord des yeux, avant que je la prenne rapidement pour l'emmener aux toilettes pour qu'elle s'empresse de recracher tout ce qu'elle avait avalé, s'étouffant à moitié. Jack avait été plutôt amusé par sa réaction mais moi ca ne m'avait pas fait trop rire, au contraire. Si je lui avait donné le corps de Vincent, ca n'était pas pour qu'il le cuisine pour notre nouvelle captive, mais pour qu'il s'en débarrasse au plus vite ou alors qu'il remplisse son garde manger personnel, mais là, il s'était juste trouvé une nouvelle occupation, qui était de faire profiter de ses goûts particulier en nourriture, à Rune qui je s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi horrible. J'avais la nausée moi aussi, me rappelant que j'avais failli manger son repas devant elle, et rien que d'imaginer que je puisse manger un humain me dégoûtait au plus haut point, loin d'être cannibal. Très loin même. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad2c923eef3664f72fd53fbeb14f2737"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-... Hoodie..., /spangémit Rune en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, blanche comme un linge; encore plus que d'habitude; la main posée sur le ventre. Il était vide maintenant, et les efforts qu'elle aura fait pour manger auront été vains. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7e3a141b120244b527a8a75d7d94a7" Je serais les poings en regardant au sol, serrant les dents aussi fort que je pouvais. Non pas parce que j'étais énervé contre le cannibale, je l'étais contre moi même. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus pour l'état de Rune alors que je m'étais promis de m'en occuper le moins possible. Ça me frustré tellement ca fait presque mal de devoir se soucier d'elle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51755254c3c514b7719a65af9d8708b4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé... /spanJe m'excusais encore une fois, soupirant en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, laissant tout de même paraître mon énervement. Mais elle enlevait ma main en vitesse en s'appuyant contre le mur, croisant les bras en me regardant dans les yeux; enfin à travers mon masque. Elle semblait encore plus énervée contre moi, ce qui était compréhensible après tout. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d561cc4e6cffadf219aa22e86c9761"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-... Arrêtes de tout le temps t'excuser, /spanelle avait la voix cassée et faible, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tu vas finir par me faire pitié. /spanElle laissa sortir un petit rire frustrée, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54134f737f34c72fc14f1281a6bfa0e3" Je serrais le poing en serrant les dents, la laissant se moquer comme ça encore quelques secondes, pensant que j'arriverais à me contenir face à son comportement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Je la saisit violemment par le poignet d'une main et l'autre attrapa sa gorge, la plaquant contre le mur en bloquant ses jambes avec mon genou. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et ne pouvait se débattre, comme à chaque fois que je la maîtrisais. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb6ca487865f9233a7f681fb86f8d0ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Écoutes moi bien maintenant. Tu ne sais rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là, tu ne connais que la face découverte des choses et tu ignores beaucoup de choses! /spanJe parlais en hachant les mots, prenant l'air le plus autoritaire et méchant que je pouvais, et ce n'était pas bien difficile de prendre le dessus sur elle. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Si tu penses encore que c'est moi qui t'ai cramé comme ça tu te trompes lourdement et tu n'es qu'une petite idiote! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbed30fc6c5128e63b373c22b4045cf" Elle recommençait à pleurer abondamment en se débattant entre mes mains, m'obligeant à serrer encore plus mon emprise. En peu de temps, ses lèvres étaient devenues bleutés et ses joues rouges à cause du manque d'air qui devenait trop important pour elle. Son regard me suppliais d'arrêter, ne pouvant même pas parler. Les mains tremblantes, je lâchais sa gorge et la laissait reprendre douloureusement son souffle, ouvrant grand la bouche en haletant rapidement, tremblantes et plus affaiblie qu'avant. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, avant de devenir à peu près calme et rétablie. Je relâchais complètement mon emprise en la faisant tomber en avant, se cognant contre mon torse, essayant de la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle aille s'écraser au sol en s'ouvrant le crâne. Tous mes efforts n'auraient alors servi à rien. Je pris juste sa mâchoire dans ma main en relevant son visage, la regardant dans les yeux; sans qu'elle puisse encore le voir. Elle avait les joues couvertes de larmes et les yeux rouges vif à force de pleurer tous les jours. J'ignorais le pincement au cœur qui se développait peu à peu dans mon poitrine et décidait de tout faire pour garder mon autorité sur elle. Slender m'a dit que je devais décider ce que j'allais faire d'elle, et si je veux la laisser en vie, mieux vaut la contrôler un peu pour le moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8995da18e41e4e1bd7bd30c1f62689"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, /spanje parlais calmement et doucement pour qu'elle me comprenne bien, prenant mon temps en la laissant dans cette position peu confortable pour son cou. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je vais être plus gentil avec toi à partir d'ici mais tu vas devoir coopérer. J'évite de te faire mal et en échange tu arrêtes de parler comme si tu étais en position de force. Compris? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1efed7ffba67797bc1d09df33723158" Je lui lâchais le menton pour la faire parler, mais elle restait silencieuse en frottant sa mâchoire engourdie et rouge à cause de la pression que j'exerçais dessus. J'attendais la réponse mais elle ne faisait que me jeter des regards inquiets et hésitants. Je retendais la main vers elle pour lui mettre un coup de pression, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Elle fit un pas en arrière, manquant de tomber par la surprise et hocha la tête vigoureusement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0822e535516083b198812ec51a983f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-D... d'accord. Si ca peut te faire plaisir et si ca t'empêche de me faire mal... alors ca me va. /spanElle baissait la tête en faisant tomber les mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air de chien battu. Mon pincement dans la poitrine devenait de plus en plus douloureux et je serrais ma main à cet endroit pour essayer de le faire passer, mais la douleur restait. Elle levait la tête vers moi en forçant les sourcils. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55cbfe3913e8f32a5cc311b9e30daa48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-... T'as mal? /spanElle pointait l'endroit où j'appuyais avec la paume de ma main. Je secouais la tête en lui faisant signe de ne pas s'en occuper, et lui prit le poignet plus délicatement qu'avant pour la faire marcher dans le couloir, l'emmenant à nouveau à l'escalier. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55f89128a54d9351cb07cfd74a0a81b" À peine arrivés devant, elle regarda les marches avec désespoir, soupirant en frottant ses jambes encore amochées. Mais on avait pas de temps pour la faire ramper sur les marches, alors je passais un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva sans trop de difficulté. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa8c9e94340c49f24d5feb69097c9f52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Beaucoup trop légère... /em/spanJe pensais en sentant son poids presque nul sur mon bras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811edc5535cbc39fb62000d74c355a49" Je montais l'escalier doucement, évitant de trop la secouer. Elle ne montrait aucune résistance, ayant compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien, ce qui me facilitait la tâche. Une fois en haut, je la reposais au sol en l'emmenant dans les couloirs. Elle semblait inquiète, ne sachant jamais où je l'emmenais, regardant chacune des portes et des meubles qui se présentaient sur les côtés. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66c21fc2974d7ffa64b7c4ea282554d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pas besoin de te méfier pour l'instant. /spanJe lui dis en tournant à droite, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Si tu restes avec moi dans ce manoir ca devrait bien se passer. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="929059d82ec707ec029c4b6fd866799b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanElle fit juste un petit son, me montrant qu'elle avait comprit, avant que je nous stoppe à une croisement dans les couloirs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c624908eee166fee0ecffe942565895"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d25403a426e78b3e8b10f4474caaa0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emHoodie nous arrêta d'un seul coup, tendant le bras devant moi. Je lui jetais des regards pleins de questions, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. J'évitais de lui parler à présent, ne sachant jamais ce qui pouvait l'énerver ou non, tenant difficilement le marché qu'on avait passé quelques minutes auparavant. Ca me faisant tellement mal de promettre quoi que ce soit à cet homme mais je ferais tout pour éviter les coups désormais. Mon corps n'en supporterais pas encore beaucoup. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et se tournait vers moi en pointant une porte au bout du couloir. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0f91f83c1fc899f5d2e80ecc36e000"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-À partir de là, reste à côté de moi. /spanIl avait un peu d'hésitation et de colère dans la voix. Je redoutais de plus en plus ce qui allait pouvoir se passer et je commençais à reculer, n'osant plus avancer. Voyant ma peur, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, m'empêchant de faire un pas en plus. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Celui qui t'as fais ces brûlures est là. Je voulais au moins que tu le vois pour que-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2503e07cf53c9a5cfa22aeab06363730"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pour que j'arrête de t'accuser...? /spanJ'avais bien compris ce qu'il voulait, ca se sentais. J'étais tout de même retissante à aller voir celui qui m'avait apparemment fait ca. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions car Hoodie m'entraîna vers la porte en me tenant toujours, avant d'entrer violemment dans la pièce sans frapper ou prévenir que quelqu'un arrivait. Je me mis rapidement derrière lui en me cachant comme je pouvais, ne voulant pas voir cet enflure tout de suite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf66c4c94cc287ea30a15cc2ceedb8c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Qu'est ce que vous voulez tous à rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre?! /spanUn jeune garçon était en train de crier sur Hoodie, visiblement énervé qu'on entre comme ça. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fbb0c2b566c77b6a6fd75d68e3a57cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Arrêtes de faire semblant de pas comprendre... /spanHoodie gardait difficilement son calme, je le sentais car son dos tremblait et je le voyais serrer les poings. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Et je suis venue avec elle. /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sors de là maintenant. /em/spanIl me chuchotait en tournant la tête, le faisant signe de sortir de derrière lui. Je le fis très doucement, gardant le regard rivé au sol, la respiration rapide et faible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95bb7e4c47b39d84164d7ed8b937501e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Q-Quoi? Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée?! Je croyais l'avoir vraiment cramé!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66137b593f7072022db3eae5368d8817" Horrifiée par l'honnêteté de cette personne, je levais les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. Comment peut-on se réjouir de brûler quelqu'un? Ou même de tuer? Mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur la personne qui voulait tant ma mort, je fus surprise de trouver un jeune homme, d'à peu près ma taille, l'air plus jeune que moi. Pas du tout comme je pouvais l'imaginer. Il n'avait pas l'apparence de quelqu'un de dangereux, et pourtant il aurait très bien pu me tuer avec le regard qu'il me lançait. Rien que d'être ici me faisait mal, et je sentais mes brûlures me démanger douloureusement. J'aurais tout donner pour que la douleur s'arrête mais elle ne passait pas, bien au contraire. Hoodie m'assit sur une chaise de bureau et lui se mit sur le lit, à l'opposé du garçon qui s'était mit sur le rebord de fenêtre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3790421b9fd3308d684b53ab230cfa9a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toby. Je vais pas passer des heures ici, alors tu vas gentiment expliquer pourquoi tu as fais ça. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e329e2ea1caf3f37575bd37ac5ea07" Mais le dit Toby ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, se contentant de croiser les bras en me regardant avec le même regard meurtrier depuis tout à l'heure. Je me sentais affreusement mal à l'aise et les démangeaisons ne cessaient pas. Je commençais même à me gratter les plaies à travers les bandages, rouvrant quelques unes des cicatrices en tâchant à nouveau mes habits de rouge au niveau des bras. Le garçon se leva en prenant une petite boîte, s'approchant de moi sous la surveillance de Hoodie qui semblait prêt à agir à n'importe quel geste suspect. Il posa la boite, qui était une boîte de cachet, sur le bureau à côté de moi en l'ouvrant, me donnant l'une des pilules. Je ne la prenais pas mais il l'enfonçait de force dans le creux de ma main. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd56f0e526fca057c7da1fdf410a724e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-M'énerve pas et avales ça, c'est pour les brûlures. /spanIl retournait s'asseoir sur son rebord de fenêtre en jouant avec une paire de lunettes aux verres oranges, regardant dans le vide à présent. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Si t'as mal ca me gêne pas, mais souffre pas dans ma chambre. /spanIl grogna en parlant entre ses dents. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ca m'énerve déjà assez de pas avoir réussi à te tuer... /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe7c34e4069ccfdfbfcca978ecf9baba" Je tournais la tête vers Hoodie qui m'indiquait de quand même prendre le médicalement, ce que je fis sans poser plus de questions. À ma grande surprise, la douleur s'arrêta en une petite minute et je pouvais bouger librement sans me faire mal. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d511901757b68bac387cdc5c67974c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Maintenant tu peux parler Toby? /spanInsistais Hoodie en d'impatientant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="638e763d7fa5a7b3793d8d2fc0a104b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pourquoi vous avez le droit vous...? /spanIl se décidait enfin à parler. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pourquoi vous avez le droit de ramener une personne hein? /spanIl commençait à s'énerver et se leva en avançant vers Hoodie qui ne bougeait pas. Je restais en retrait, regardant juste la scène en serrant le dossier de la chaise pour arrêter de trembler. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f26dba1327e132b27922be90aa41dea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Vous pouvez ramener quelqu'un que vous voulez et moi je fais quoi? Je reste seul! /spanIl hurlait littéralement en me pointant du doigt. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba684207cce8c82df7eb8f314d7a605"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toby calme t-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbd9acc435d30e0952f1365ff9b2bb08"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Non! Non je me calme pas d'accord! Toi et Masky vous tenez à elle on est bien d'accord?! Alors pourquoi moi je peux pas être avec les gens auxquels je tiens hein? Tu m'expliques! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c73b37f29c29f42b4aa73176b7aac27" Je n'avais aucune idée de qui étais ce Masky, et je comprenais encore moins de quoi il parlait. Hoodie n'avait pas l'air de tant tenir à moi, car me garder en vie pour me faire souffrir ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un signe d'affection. Toby continuais de crier la même chose en serrant les poings, attendant clairement une réponse du masqué qui gardait les bras croisés en attendant qu'il se calme, se qui n'arrivait pas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a1c347a6ef9da43ba7eb1995ac278f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Moi je veux pas qu'elle vienne! On est très biens sans elle!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d1725b968d58345d398f315ae076951" Je fini par moi aussi trouver le temps long, et je commençais à comprendre le discours du plus jeune. La voix tremblante, j'interpellait doucement le petit brun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b97adc13d3e10f9ce8f5aeb52662cdf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu es jaloux? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29391817ff1271864c0c13813da5849a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanCes trois petits mots provoquèrent un silence dans la pièce et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi restant silencieux. Je profitais du calme que j'avais posé pour continuer ce que j'avais commencé: comprendre la véritable motivation de Toby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ab14de431f61be0ebed9bc2489d0ca0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-T-Tu penses que si je suis là, Hoodie et ce... Masky vont me donner plus d'importance et donc te laisser seul? /spanJe n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je racontais mais je priais au fond de moi pour que je dise juste, stoppant cette histoire pour de bon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a124b807393846b91f504cdfa8e9e4b1" Toby n'arrivait plus à bouger, me regardant bizarrement. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de colère dans ses yeux, on aurait même dit de la tristesse mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Je continuais mon explication en restant vissée sur la chaise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6575469b5ab4ba7476908013a86615d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Et s'ils tiennent vraiment à moi, tu... trouves ca injuste de ne pas pouvoir être avec des gens que tu aimes...? C'est bien ca? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c44099b22be1ffabe436f3f6326651"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toby tu te fous de moi là...? /spanHoodie lui saisit l'épaule avec un air inquiet et étonné. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C'est pas pour ça que t'as fais ca...? /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77cd7cf632c8ab91d0180e606630ee6e" Il retira la main du masqué avec un vif mouvement d'épaule et alla se mettre en boule, assit sur le lit. Son comportement avait changer en quelques secondes à peine et maintenant il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant sans défense. Apparemment j'avais visé juste et ca n'avais pas fait du bien au jeune. Il laissa sortir un bruit de pleure, avant de lancer un oreiller dans ma direction. Sans même pouvoir bouger, je me pris le polochon en pleine tête et manquait de tomber de la chaise, me rattrapant à une main sur le bureau. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d171dd8d268807f36cdec6776bdc7f8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toby arrêtes ça! /spanHoodie se mit à côté de lui en lui serrant le poignet, le plaquant au mur. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"On va avoir une petite discussion... Rune sors. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503bb4ea83848f81431e46f234040da2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanJe ne réagis pas tout de suite, c'était la première fois qu'il me demandait d'aller quelque part sans qu'il me suive ou qu'il m'y emmène de force. Il n'insista pas une seconde fois et je sortis de la pièce en me dépêchant, fermant rapidement la porte derrière moi, les laissant tous les deux dans la chambre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470663d977353ebb5d90f7f229bd0b88" Tout ce qu'il se passait ici devenait de plus en plus étrange et je me trouvais embarquée dans une histoire sans sens, dans laquelle je ne comprenais même pas mon propre rôle. Je voulais tellement rentrer chez moi. Tout me fait peur ici, les gens essaient de me tuer ou de m'enfermer n'importe où et ils laissent un cannibale se promener tranquillement en liberté. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendais pas la personne arrivée derrière moi et je sursautais quand je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me tournais vivement en reculant jusqu'à avoir le dos contre la porte, faisant face à un autre homme que je n'avais pas encore croisé, le visage caché par un masque blanc avec deux yeux noir et une bouche de la même couleur. Je ne pouvais plus parler, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait me faire mais il se contentait de rester devant moi sans bouger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3847160edce7c9bfe6798519d6323f61"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Il faut mieux les laisser tous les deux. /spanDit-il en parlant de Toby et Hoodie, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"quelques explications s'imposent... /spanIl me tendit doucement la main en m'invitant à le suivre. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Moi c'est Masky. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971a54758339b63795471a9a9c83f145" Je restais figée devant lui et prit lentement sa main, gardant les yeux sur cet étrange masque qui me cachait sol visage. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde essayant de cacher quelque chose ici et la première personne dont j'ai réellement vu l'apparence pour l'instant était Toby. Il serra un peu ma main dans la sienne avant de me demander de la suivre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58de48b9e89fda9ce2a5bcf9d6a0f878" Je rencontrais enfin la dernière personne dans cet étrange puzzle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869ca23d440bf5bd9faaaabe85bcba80" /p 


	26. Chapter 25

_Pdv Rune_

Je gardais ma main dans celle de l'homme devant moi, continuant de regarder ce satané masque qui m'empêchait de voir de qui il s'agissait. Mon regard ne cessait de glisser sur cette surface blanche et noire, sans que je puisse y trouver la moindre faille. Jusqu'ici, les seules personnes masquées que j'avais rencontré ne me voulaient pas que du bien, alors j'avais appris à me méfier d'elles. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus rapidement à cause de l'angoisse qui reprenait possession de moi, alors que je lâchais sa main d'un mouvement sec, reculant d'un petit pas en fronçant les sourcils. Lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, se contentant de me faire face en gardant son silence de marbre qui me mettait réellement mal à l'aise, et qui ne me rassurait pas du tout dans ce moment plutôt dérangeant. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne et encore moins ce qu'elle avait à voir avec moi, et j'étais à la fois retissante et pressée de le découvrir. Je soufflais un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec plus d'hésitation que de courage, baissant la tête pour fixer le sol avec insistance, n'arrivant plus à regarder ce masque sans expression.

 **-Qui es tu?** Ces trois mots étaient sortis d'un bloc, comme si je les avais préparé depuis des jours et des jours.

Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre comme réponse, mais n'importe laquelle allait me suffire. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi ces personnes en ont après moi et surtout je veux comprendre comment ils ont osé faire du mal à Alessa. J'avais encore en tête tous les détails dans le sous sol, ces images ne voulaient pas sortir de mon cerveau et elles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle comme un disque rayé. Je revoyais à nouveau le corps mutilé de ma meilleure amie, attaché et sanguinolent, pleins d'entailles et autres marques de torture que je n'arrivais même pas à décrire tant ca me tourmentait. Je sentais mes jambes flancher à force de penser à ca et ma tête me faisait mal à nouveau, alors je m'appuyais au mur le plus proche en posant ma main sur mon front brûlant.  
L'homme en face de moi fit enfin un pas et avançait la main jusqu'à ma joue où il enlevait une mèche de cheveux qui cachait la moitié de mon visage. J'ouvrais grand les yeux en frissonnant, ne m'attendant pas à un geste aussi doux de la part de quelqu'un habitant ici, et encore moins d'un inconnu qui ne montre même pas son visage.

 **-Je... Je suis quelqu'un qui sait qui tu es. Mais ca tu le saura bientôt.** Il marquait une pose en arrêtant de jouer avec ma mèche, tendant à nouveau sa main. **Pour l'instant tu dois juste faire ce qu'on te dit. Hoodie t'a sûrement dit de toujours rester avec lui?** Je lui hochais doucement la tête en remettant ma main dans la sienne, **ca marche aussi avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Un fois que ma paume touchait ses doigts, il serrait un peu ma main en me tirant légèrement le bras, me forçant à avancer dans le couloir. Dans la pièce d'à côté, on ne pouvait pas entendre de quoi Hoodie et Toby parlaient, mais je ne voulait rien savoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est partir d'ici. Celui que je devais appeler Masky me tirait trop fort et je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier, sentant les blessures de ma main se rouvrir doucement, mais il ne semblait pas y faire attention. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler, comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais une nouvelle personne dans cet endroit. Je le suivais pourtant... alors que j'étais terrifiée. J'aurais au moins pu me mettre à courir dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie quelconque, mais si n'importe qui me rattrapais, c'était un aller simple pour le sous sol et toutes les horreurs qui s'y trouvaient. J'aurais peut-être même subit toutes ces atrocités, et rien que d'imaginer une lame découper lentement ma chair, je sentais mon dos frissonner et les quelques grammes de nourriture qui me restaient dans l'estomac commencer à remonter. Je secouais la tête un bon coup pour essayer de ne plus y penser, sentant des larmes de former aux coins de mes yeux, larmes que j'essayais rapidement du revers de ma main libre.  
L'inconnu me ramenait en bas, descendant les escaliers à mon rythme, ce qui m'aidait à peu près. Mais ces aller retours constants me demandaient tellement d'énergie que je sentais mes cuisses et mes mollets trembler à chaque contact avec l'une des dizaines de marches qui composaient cet escaliers. Sans même parler, il continuais à me faire marcher dans l'immensité de cette maison, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un château à mes yeux, cherchant un endroit où m'emmener. À force de le regarder fixement, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, il paraissait même plutôt angoissé et embêté. Je fronçais les sourcils et avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser des questions, il s'arrêta devant moi pour se retourner, plaçant une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

 **-Bon...** Il me montra une grande porte en bois, entrouverte, par laquelle je pouvais entendre que plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans cette pièce, **on va aller dans le salon alors... évites de trop montrer que tu as peur.**

Serrant les poings, j'allais répliquer que je n'avais pas peur, même si au fond j'étais terrifiée, mais il me secouait la tête, l'air de dire " _ca se voit ne ment pas_ ". Je baissais alors la tête en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne sais pas combien ils sont ici, mais s'ils sont beaucoup ca ne présage rien de bon. Toutes mes peurs depuis mon arrivée ici semblaient remonter d'un seul coup, envahissant mes pensées. J'avais trop de questions en tête, et beaucoup trop d'inquiétude qui se transformait en un amas noir dans ma tête, m'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Je fermais les yeux en reculant, mais il me saisit fermement le bras en m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je gardais les yeux fermés, et je l'entendais soupirer derrière son masque, sûrement énervé par mon comportement. Peu importe, je ne suis pas ici pour leur plaire ou leur faire plaisir. Il était contraint de m'emmener de lui même dans le dit salon, alors il guidait mes pas en me tirant par petits coups. Mon comportement était tout bonnement celui d'une enfant effrayée qui ne pouvait plus avancé, et c'était presque le cas. La seule différence était que je n'étais plus une simple enfant, mais une gamine de vingt-deux ans qui ne pouvait plus se débrouiller seule.  
Les jambes tremblantes comme à mon habitude, je posais avec beaucoup de peur un pied devant l'autre, et au bout d'un court moment, les bruits que j'entendais dans la salle s'étaient stoppés, laissant place à un silence de mort qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je serrais un peu plus la main de l'homme qui m'accompagnait, avalant ma salive et empêchant une seule larme de couler. Je devais faire comme il l'avait dit et montrer le moins possible la peur qui me tordait l'estomac, et si j'avais pu remarquer une chose en étant ici, c'était que la peur et les larmes ne faisaient que les exciter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en tuant. Et même si ça pouvait paraître étrange ou stupide, je tenais encore un minimum à ma médiocre vie. Comme le silence se faisait de plus en plus insistant, à part quelques murmures que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, j'ouvrais lentement un œil, puis l'autre en levant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Mon regard croisait alors celui de plusieurs autres personnes qui me fixaient avec la même insistance, mais avec un air de violence en plus dans le regard. Je serrais tellement fort la manche de Masky que les bouts de mes doigts commençaient à blanchir fortement et que j'aurais pu arracher le tissu de sa veste Si j'avais eu un minimum de force en plus.

 **-T'es la fille d'en bas toi?** Une petite voix m'interpellait, venant d'en bas alors que je sentais qu'on me tirait les vêtements vers le sol pour me faire regarder dans cette direction. Mon regard se posait alors sur une enfant, d'une dizaine d'année grand maximum, qui me regardait aussi étonnée que moi avec des grands yeux vert brillants, attendant ma réponse rapidement. La première chose qui me venait à l'esprit était "pauvre enfant". Elle devait vivre un enfer parmi des gens comme ça, ça n'était pas du tout un endroit adapté pour une gamine de son âge.

 **-Oui... C'est moi.** Je lui répondais doucement en tentant de sourire. En vain, j'avais beau essayé j'avais du mal à fausser mes sourires désormais. Quant à elle affichait un grand sourire et d'un geste brusque, elle me plaqua un ours en peluche ensanglanté et déchiqueté sur les cuisses, me demandant de le prendre. Je manquais de montrer une face de dégoût en voyant l'état désastreux du jouet, et sentant que le sang qui le couvrait me coulait le long des jambes.

 **-Alors jou-** Masky la stoppait dans sa phrase en arrachant son ours des mains, le lançant sur un des canapés plus loin, ou quelques unes des autres personnes étaient assises. Je reconnaissait parmi eux l'infirmière qui m'avait soigné, qui me fixait avec autant de pitié que la première fois que je m'était réveillée. La fillette lui jetait un regard méchant, qui restait effrayant venant d'une enfant de son âge, et alla jusqu'aux sièges récupérer son immonde jouet, le collant contre sa poitrine en lui parlant.  
Masky soupirait en me faisant avancer, me pointant le canapé en me demanda de m'asseoir calmement, ce que je fit sans trop poser de questions, fixant le sol en tremblant, sentant tous les regards braqués sur moi. Il s'asseyait à côté de moi en restant silencieux, soupirant en montant le son de la télévision qui grésillait par moment, me faisant mal à la tête et aux oreilles.

 **-J'aurais jamais cru que la trouver était possible...** Survenait une voix masculine derrière moi. Je tournais brusquement la tête et tomba face à face avec une espèce de monstre. Je devais monter les yeux bien trop haut pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage, ou était scotché un grand sourire, des yeux qui me transperçait littéralement, devant lesquels tombaient des longs cheveux noirs. Il avait l'apparence d'un grand clown anorexique et apeurant, comme ceux dans les films d'horreurs, un clown ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs. J'avalais ma salive, perdant les mots devant une atrocité pareille, il n'est pas humain. Rien ni personne n'est humain ici. J'allais me remettre à crier quand je senti la main de Masky sur ma cuisse, me pinçant un peu, m'ordonnant de me taire. Voyant ma réaction, le sourire du clown d'élargit et il continuait de poser des questions à mon voisin de canapé.

 **-C'est Hoodie qui l'a trouvée alors? Il va pouvoir choisir ce qu'il fait d'elle...** Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi plusieurs personnes disaient qu'il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et j'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Leur discussion se portait principalement sur moi et l'incendie au refuge, me mettant mal à l'aise. Je ne les connaît pas et il parlait de moi en ma présence, faisant comme si je n'existais pas.  
Au fil du temps, mon attention se portait plus sur la télévision que sur leurs paroles, quelques mots de la présentatrice m'alertant légèrement. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils en posant les yeux sur la blonde dans l'écran, qui présentait le journal tous les soirs. En rouge en bas de l'écran était écrit "Flash Disparition" et le visage de la femme semblait sombre, avec un sérieux air de malaise. Elle toussotait un peu avant de prendre enfin la parole, regardant fixement en face d'elle.  
 _"Et nous rappelons en ce jour que nous n'avons encore aucune nouvelles des trois personnes qui ont été portées disparues depuis quelques semaines maintenant"_ Trois photos s'affichèrent alors à l'écran, alignées en haut à droite. Alessa, Vincent et moi. Mon cœur manquait un battement et ma main se serrait sur le tee-shirt que je portais. _"Le restaurant de l'homme que vous voyez a été fouillé, et rien ne semble indiquer leur position. La dernière jeune fille sur les photos avait également perdu ses parents peu de temps avant sa disparition et une enquête plus approfondie a été lancée sur elle. Elle pourrait être mêlée à ces étranges pertes, mais rien n'est encore sur. D'autres informations Vous seront données à travers le journal. C'était Diane Warch, du journal de ce soir"_

Une enquête sur moi? C'était une blague, une énorme blague qui allait se finir bientôt, mais au lieu de rire, la journaliste regarda une dernière fois la caméra, regard vide, et l'écran se coupa, les grésillements reprenant le dessus. Je me prit la tête entre les mains en baissant les épaules, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ils m'accusent de la disparition de deux personnes alors que je venais de perdre les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Je sentais mon cœur s'effriter dans ma poitrine, faisant place à un grand vide, me donnant envie de tout abandonner mais une autre idée me traversa l'esprit, un léger sourire se dessinant sur mon visage, ressemblant à un rictus désespéré. S'ils mènent une enquêtes, ils vont forcément me chercher, donc il y a une chance que la police me trouve et que je rentre chez moi! Je me levais du canapé en retirant la main de Masky, essayant de rallumer la télévision pour voir si autre chaîne donnait plus d'informations. J'appuyais aussi fort que je pouvais sur la télécommande, sous les regards étonnés et pleins de pitié de toutes les personnes présentes. Rien ne se passait et cette maudite neige encombrait encore l'écran. Prise pas un élan de colère, Je lançais la télécommande sur le côté, et elle s'ouvrit en deux en faisant sauter les piles en dehors du boîtier.

 **-Eh! Elle va se calmer l'hystérique?** Une voix méchante m'interpella, crachant les paroles en m'insultant. Je tournais la tête avec énervement, quand je vis que l'homme qui venait de parler ne m'étais pas inconnu.  
Ses yeux qui me tuaient littéralement étaient cernés de noir, montrant des traces de brûlures, à moitié cachés par des cheveux noirs animés. Deux larges cicatrices rouge sang s'étendaient le long de ses joues et sa peu blanchâtre paraissait appartenir à un mort.  
J'ouvris grand les yeux quand les souvenirs de ma soirée avec Alesse remontèrent à la surface, me remémorant les histoires qu'elle avait voulu lire ce soir là. La description ne correspondait que trop bien à cette personne devant moi pour être une simple coïncidence. Killer... Jeff si Je me souvenais bien. Je fis un pas en arrière, me souvenant des commentaires qui étaient postés sous l'histoire, disant que d'autres de ces _creepypastas,_ vivaient avec eux. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce et mes inquiétudes soudaines semblaient devenir plus que réelles. Toutes ces personnes donnaient l'impression d'être sorties de récits d'émouvante. Je reculais doucement en ne quittant pas ces personnes des yeux avant de m'enfuir par la porte du grand salon, sous les cris exaspérés de Masky qui se mettait à courir derrière moi.

Si j'avais un doute, Il s'était brisé en quelques minutes en me mettant face à l'affreuse vérité qui me faisait peur depuis mon arrivée. Je suis bel et bien tombée chez des tueurs fous à lié, comme il était dit dans leurs histoires respectives. De nouvelles larmes chaudes coulaient sur mes joues, alors que je me frayais un chemin dans les gigantesques couloirs de cette bâtisse. Je me retrouvais rapidement bloquée dans un cul de sac, les mains contre le mur, la tête baissée. J'entendais les pas de Masky qui se rapprochait de moi, arrivant à mon niveau avec un long soupir agacé.

 **-Tu n'en as pas assez de courir et pleurer toutes les deux secondes...?** Il avait plein de reproche dans la voix et il avait malheureusement raison. **Tu me fais de la peine Rune, je t'avais pas connu comme ça.**

Sa remarque m'énervait sur le coup et je me tournais d'un bloc en lui envoyait une énorme claque, qui fut amortie par son masque qui se détachait en tombant au sol.

 **-T-Tu ne sais rien de moi d'accord! Vous êtes tous des monstres ignobles ici alors n'essaies pas d'agir comme quelqu'un de normal et...** Il soupirait en se redressant, me regardant tristement. Mes mots arrêtèrent de sortir de ma bouche en un instant, étant remplacé par des bruits de pleures, venant évidemment de moi. Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche en appuyant le dos contre le mur, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il frottait sa joue rougie par le choc contre le masque et secouait la tête en soufflant.

 **-C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son meilleur ami Rune. Ca m'a fait mal tu sais?**

C'est pas possible. Il avait disparu, il y a longtemps. Ca ne se peut pas que ca soit lui.


	27. Chapter 26

_Pdv inconnu_

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur pour moi. C'était ce que je me serais dit il y a cinq ans, quand je débutais à peine, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais plus le choix et le droit de renoncer, je devais réussir dans ce que j'entreprenais. J'avais deja eu assez de mal à avoir ce poste alors si je me plaignais ici, avec mes supérieurs à quelques mètres de moi, c'était un bon gratuit pour me faire jeter hors du commissariat. Et puis je ne pensais plus ainsi depuis que je m'étais fait désigné comme gérant de cette enquête, une responsabilité lourde pour moi. J'avais l'impression que les vies entières de ces trois personnes reposaient sur mes épaules et que si je n'arrivais pas à les retrouver, j'allais me faire haïr par le monde qui m'entourait. Cette sensation était oppressante et j'avais du mal à penser avec la pression qu'on me mettait tous les jours, à me donner des ordres sans cesse et à me dire ce que je devait faire pour que l'enquête avance. Mais je ne pouvais pas avancer, je n'avais rien. Pas un seul indice à part un ordinateur portable que j'avais fouillé de fond en comble, pour ne trouver que quelques photos et une application de messages avec pour contact une seule et unique personne. Mon équipe l'avait trouvé dans la maison de l'un des trois disparus, Alessa, et il appartenait d'ailleurs à Rune, celle sur qui mon enquête était centrée. Un sourire triste s'affichait sur mon visage, buvant une gorgée de la tasse de café brûlant qui était posé sur mon bureau, entouré de papiers divers, de photographies des scènes de crimes que je voyais tous les jours et d'autres décorations inutiles offertes par les collègues à divers occasions. Je me souvenais que j'avais déjà vu cette fille, Rune, entrée dans le commissariat où je travaillais, mettant un bazar phénoménal comme je n'en avais jamais vu depuis que j'avais commencé ma carrière de policier. Elle avait hurlé pendant des dizaines de minutes sur l'un de mes supérieurs qui la regardait d'un air bête, incapable de l'arrêter, se demandant comment avec autant de blessure elle arrivant encore à frapper sur son bureau sans se briser les os du poignet, ou meme ceux de tout le bras. Quant à moi, assis dans le bureau du fond, je regardais la scène avec mépris, faisant tourner ma cuillère dans mon café presque vide. De la pitié, du mépris, mais pas pour cette fille, pour mon supérieur. Elle venait de se faire agresser et son amie venait de se faire enlever et tout ce que mon patron trouvait à lui dire c'était « _Nous n'avons rien trouvé alors partez_ ».

Pitoyable... Il n'avait même pas été capable de la rassurer alors que c'était la moindre des choses, je travaillais malheureusement avec une bande d'incapable gras et moqueurs qui passaient leur temps à manger des gâteaux en attendant que les affaires qu'on nous confiaient se termine seule ou finissent dans les archives avec un énorme tampon rouge «Non résolue» en plein milieu de la pochette. Selon mes collègues et ma famille, c'était un défaut. J'étais toujours trop sentimental avec les gens, a vouloir les comprendre et les aider, et surtout j'étais beaucoup trop investi dans ce que je faisais. Mais comme je le disais, je ne pouvais pas renoncer, alors il fallait sans cesse que je travaille pour arriver à tout ce que je voulais dans la vie. Mais là ça ne réussissait pas du tout, loin de là même. Je foirais complètement, je séchais depuis des semaines et cette enquête restait au point mort alors que la vie des personnes disparues étaient peut-être en grand danger. Je reposais ma tasse en grinçant des dents, ayant encore cette douleur à la poitrine qui se resserrait à chaque fois que je pensais à mes échecs. Ça me faisait mal, mal de ne pas pouvoir réussir à finir cette affaire dans les temps. Je passais une main sur mon visage en me frottant les yeux, frôlant du bout des doigts mes cernes larges, noirs bleuté, qui me pendait sous les yeux, et passait un rapide coup dans mes cheveux noirs foncés pour me les enlèves du visage, respirant un grand coup pour me détendre un peu. Mais je n'avais même pas le temps de me reposer une petite demi heure qu'on me rappelait à l'ordre en frappant violemment sur le bord de mon bureau avec une liasse de papiers, me faisant sursauter de ma chaise. Je me rattrapais de justesse sur le coin du meuble et me mis debout en soupirant, levant les yeux vers la grande blonde en costume professionnelle qui de dressait devant moi, tapant du pied par terre avec son talon rouge vernis qui résonnait dans le bâtiment entier. Les regards étaient déjà braqués sur nous et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle se mit à me parler comme à un bon à rien, prenant son air supérieur que je détestait tant chez cette personne.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à te reposer comme ça?** Elle me reluquait de haut en bas en continuant de taper du pied, me donnant presque une migraine, **je te rappelle que ton enquête n'avance pas et que moi j'attend quelque chose de ta part! Alors boug-**

 **-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Diane.** Je la coupais avant même qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, la regardant avec des yeux perçants et méchants qui la faisaient redescendre un minimum sur terre, la remettant dans son rôle initial. **Tu n'es pas ma patronne et tu ne connais rien du travail que je fais, alors tais toi un peu et retourne t'entrainer à faire semblant d'être triste devant ta stupide caméra!**

Car loin d'être ma patronne et encore moins une policière, Diane Warch était reporter la présentatrice du journal quotidien qui était diffusé dans toute la région. Une grande blonde, belle avec un air charmant qui attirait les hommes et les femmes à des kilomètres à la ronde, qui se trouvait être en réalité un véritable démon assoiffé de gloire et de scoops qu'elle cherchait à la pincette dans tous les recoins des villes. Et à chaque fois qu'elle montrait le bout de son nez au commissariat, sa se passait de la même manière. Elle me donnait des ordres, je lui criais ses quartes vérités, puis elle me menaçait ainsi que mes collègues avant de partir en claquant la porte avec son regard hautain. Elle m'énervait. Je la détestais au plus haut point, et pourtant je n'avais rien le droit de lui faire, que ce soit la mettre dehors ou même la frôler. Je haïssais ce sentiment d'être enfermé dans une cage, emprisonné dans les règles qui m'étaient imposées, sans pouvoir agir comme je le souhaitais. Le travail d'inspecteur n'était pas du tout celui que je m'imaginais étant enfant. Le rêve de l'homme qui courait après les méchants que j'admirais tant était bien loin de la réalité et aujourd'hui, je ressemblais juste à un homme banal, stressé jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, sans arrêt coincé dans son bureau trop étroit ou régnais une odeur de café froid et de renfermé. J'avais l'impression que rien autour de moi n'était là pour m'aider dans ma vie sombre qui allait me rendre complètement dingue, rien de m'aidais à sortir de mon angoisse continue de ne pas pouvoir être là à temps pour les gens. La vue des cadavres, l'odeur du sang et la sensation liquide et visqueuse de ce produit rouge sur mes doigts ne me faisaient plus rien, mais c'était une autre peur qui me rongeait l'estomac. Celle qui me rappelait que si j'avais été meilleur, j'aurais sûrement pu sauver cette personne allongée sur le sol, avec une balle dans le crâne, un couteau dans le cœur ou des marques de strangulation violacées autour de son cou. Je n'étais pas un incapable, j'étais juste... Trop lent. Beaucoup trop.

Me sortant de mes pensées, Diane avait approché son visage de moi pour planter ses yeux dans les miens, me faisait sursauter au premiers abords. Elle avait saisi fermement le col de la chemise en soulevant un peu le tissu, malgré ses bras maigres, étouffants dans sa veste de costume.

 **-Je veux un scoop d'accord.** Elle parlait d'une voix calme et lente, comme celle qu'elle utilisait quand elle passait à la télévision, lors d'un épisode grave de l'histoire. **Je t'ordonnes de la retrouver, et les deux autres aussi. Alors magnes toi et tout ira bien pour ton boulot.**

Elle lâchait mon vêtement et je m'écroulais dans ma chaise en serrant les dents, la massacrant du regard en serrant mon poing sous la table, me retenant de la frapper aussi fort que je le pouvais. Elle esquissait un sourire satisfait de ma réaction, et parti sans plus rien rajouter, laissant tout le monde bouche bée par sa capacité à me faire perdre le contrôle de moi même. Un collègue passait derrière moi et me donnait une rapide tape dans le dos histoire de me remettre dans le bon chemin, celui du calme et du sang froid.

 **-Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, elle est ignoble avec toi tu devrais avoir l'habitude.** Il soupirais en me voyant trembler, **détend toi un coup et retournes bosser, tu vas y arriver Adrien.**

Oui. Il avait raison, j'allais y arriver, je devais y arriver coûte que coûte. Je regardais la main tremblante avec un goût de haine et de mépris dans la gorge, avant de me lever pour marcher jusqu'au fond du couloir du commissariat ou plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes.

Il me faut un café.

Pdv Rune

Il me tirait par le bras en me serrant le poignet jusqu'à ce que ma main deviennent violacée, m'entraînant dans la manoir alors que je n'arrivais même plus à parler, regardant son dos en le suivant sans rien dire. Tout s'embrouillant dans ma tête et je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me dire que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, ou une très mauvaise blague, ou même que cette personne n'était qu'un simple sosie de mon ancien meilleur ami. Mais dans tous les cas je ne voulais pas croire que l'homme qui me tenait aussi fermement était Tim, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ouvrit une porte avec le pied et me poussait à l'intérieur en entrant derrière moi, claquant la porte en soupirant, restant dos à moi, son masque à la main, la tête légèrement baissée. Nous nous trouvions désormais dans une chambre aux murs délavés et à la tapisserie déchirée, d'une couleur sale entre le rouge et le marron clair, un parquet abîmé comme le reste de ce manoir et avec un deux lits défaits. Cette chambre semblait habitée puisque des habits étaient posés sur une commode en vieux bois et les lits. Je reculais jusqu'à me mettre contre le mur et me laissais tomber au sol, mettant une main sur ma bouche en regardant le sol, tremblante avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse bloqué au fond de la gorge, m'empêchant encore de parler. J'avais à la fois envie de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper aussi fort que je pouvais mais aussi un fort désir de savoir si cette personne était effectivement Tim, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il encore en vie? Il était censé avoir disparu quand nous étaient adolescents, alors comment ce fait-il qu'il réapparaisse ainsi, dans un endroit aussi étrange et effrayant? Je me souvenais parfaitement les avoir cherché pendant des années, fouillant la forêt de fond en comble pendant des nuits, passant des nuits blanches entières à pleurer en courant entre les arbres jusqu'à tomber malade à cause du froid et du vent. Cette forêt se trouvait juste à côté de là où nous habitions alors ça n'avais jamais été très compliqué pour moi d'y aller, malgré l'interdiction formelle de mes parents qui m'interdisaient de me mêler à l'enquête de la police, s'inquiétant trop pour mon état mental et physique.  
Pendant des mois, je voyais des photos d'eux accrochée dans les rues de la ville, avec des prières pour les retrouver, des dizaines de promesse d'argent en échange de la sécurité des deux garçons de la ville qui avaient disparu sans laisser de traces, comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans même donner un indice sur leur position.  
Alors que je pensais à tous ces souvenirs qui me hantaient, un autre details me revint en tête, qui fit basculer tous les efforts que j'avais fourni pendant toutes ces années. Le plan que Vincent m'avait donné indiquant formellement qu'il y avait deux forêt qui englobaient le groupe de ville, dont celle dans laquelle j'habitais. Et on voyais clairement que dans celle que j'avais autant fouillé se trouvait un bâtiment inconnu que je n'avais pas trouvé lors de mes recherches à cause de sa discrétion. Et ça j'étais pas le manoir dans lequel je me trouvais mais le refuge où j'avais cohabité avec mon ancien patron pendant un long moment.  
Je baissais la tête en faisant glisser ma main sur mes yeux, émettant un petit rire triste, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. La seule chose à laquelle je pensait maintenant était à quel point je me trouvais stupide, stupide d'avoir cherché au mauvais endroit tout ce temps en espérant trouver des personnes qui ne se trouvait même pas là.

 **-Vous étiez dans l'autre forêt alors...?** Ma voix était tremblante et à moitié éteinte, ayant du mal à prononcer mes mots sans m'effondrer une énième fois en pleures, alors que je relevais un peu la tête pour regarder celui qui était maintenant sans aucun doute Tim. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce et n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole non plus.

Il enleva ses mains de la porte en se retournant lentement, la tête courbée et le regard distant, tenant toujours son affreux masque blanc entre ses doigts. Maintenant face à lui, je l'observais doucement, n'ayant plus de doutes sur son identité. Mais il était tellement différent de quand nous étions plus jeunes, beaucoup trop différent pour qu'à l'intérieur il soit resté le même. Ses yeux marrons brillants étaient devenus ternes et sans vie, sa peau blanchâtres comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des dizaines d'années et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, plus longs et ternes qu'avant. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu et même si au fond une voix me hurlait que c'était mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux horreurs que j'avais subit à cause d'eux. Mes membres mutilés, brûlés et torturés, mes pensées embrouillées par les vision de cadavre et de sang. C'était de leur faute et je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner. Je me relevais doucement en m'appuyant contre le mur, gardant les yeux sur lui en me mordant l'intérieur des joues en me retenant de pleurer et de crier, mettant le dos sur la paroi. Il avait un regard vide, me fixant de haut en bas avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, essayant de dire quelque chose sans vouloir me brusquer. Je ne savais pas s'il était désolé ou si m'avoir autant fait souffrir ne signifiais rien pour lui et ne pas pouvoir lire en lui comme quand nous étions enfants me mettait mal à l'aise et m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.  
Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, et commença à avancer lentement vers la porte qui était fermée derrière lui avant de le pousser sur le côté, même s'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, n'ayant aucune force contre lui. Je continuais de le bousculer en lui donnant des coups de poings sur l'épaule en laissant sortir les cris qui m'étaient restés bloqués en travers de la gorge, lui lâchant touts les horreurs qu'ils m'avaient fait vivre depuis leur disparition, les insultant de tous les noms en les accusant de tout et n'importe quoi, même s'ils n'y étaient peut-être pour rien. J'avais mal, j'avais beaucoup trop mal et tout devait sortir avant que ces sentiments ne m'explosent la cage thoracique. Il restait impassible avant de me prendre le bras pour me plaquer violemment contre le mur, faisant taper mon dos dans un bruit sourd. Je lâchais un petit cri et il saisit ma mâchoire de son autre main pour plonger son regard dans le mien, me menaçant des yeux pour que je me taise, ce qui marchait plutôt bien avec moi puisque j'avais maintenant horriblement peur que les gens me frappent si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

 **-T'es n'es vraiment pas prête à entendre ce qu'on doit te dire...** Soupirait-il tristement en me lâchant, tapotant le haut de ma tête en me poussant sur l'un des deux lits. Je vais attendre que tu te calmes dans ce cas là. Tim reprit son masque qui était tombé au sol quelques instants auparavant, puis me regarda une dernière fois avec un air méprisant et triste. Je reviendrai avec Hoodie plus tard, ou tu préfères que je l'appelle Brian?

 **-Vas te faire foutre!** Je lui hurlais en entendant le prénom de mon ancien ami, n'arrivant pas à l'associer avec l'homme à la cagoule qui n'avait pas arrêté de me suivre depuis des semaines. Il soufflait bruyamment en ouvrant la porte de la chambre en me glissant un «C'est ma chambre alors ne casse pas tout, même si dans ton état je doute que tu puisse faire quelque chose» avant de partir en claquant la porte dans un fracas énorme qui me faisait sursauter, encore assise sur le lit.

Je serrais les poings et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller à ma droite pour y hurler de toutes mes forces en me brisant les cordes vocales, étant plus énervée que triste. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. C'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi de supporter la vérité qui de tissait devant les yeux. Je me mordais la lèvre en glissant mes mains sous le tissu rembourré avant que mes mains ne touche un objet plat et rectangulaire, plutôt froid. Je me relevais un instant, me mettant assise à genoux sur le matelas et soulevais l'oreiller en haussant un sourcil, ne sachant pas ce que j'avais touché.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'un petit sourire ne s'esquisse sur mon visage, mes mains glissant sur la surface plane et grise de ce que je venais de trouver. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ça marche.


	28. Chapter 27

_Pdv Hoodie_

J'avais fermé la porte à clé et me l'étais fourrée dans la poche de mon sweat, restant collé contre le mur, les bras croisés en fixant méchamment Toby qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le départ de Rune. Tim l'avais emmené pour s'occuper d'elle un instant, ce qui me laissant du temps avec cet incapable de bipolaire, qui m'exaspérait plus que tout à trembler comme un enfant, assis sur son lit en jouant avec l'élastique de ses lunettes. Sa maladie m'avait toujours énervé mais je ne pouvais jamais rien dire à ce sujet, ou Slender alors me forcer à m'excuser auprès de lui. Il agissait comme un tueur sanguinaire et sans pitié et deux minutes après il se retrouvait à la merci de n'importe qui en ressemblant à un enfant perdu. Je tapais du pied par terre en serrant les dents, donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur derrière moi pour le faire réagir. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien puisqu'il sursauta avant d'aller se plaquer contre la paroi du lit, me regardant avec plus de peur que de courage, se doutant bien qu'il n'allait pas passé le moment le plus agréable et calme de sa vie. Ayant enlevé ma capuche et ma cagoule un moment auparavant, je passais une main dans mes cheveux en esquissant un sourire énervé avec un petit sourire qui laissait bien paraître la haine et la colère qui me serrait l'estomac. Il avalait sa salive en continuant de trembler, tendant doucement la main vers la table de nuit pour attraper une petite boîte de pilules bleues. Il devait en prendre à chaque fois que les changements d'humeur étaient trop brusques et forts, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de crises d'épilepsie ou ce genre de choses qui pourraient très bien le faire mourir. Mais avant même qu'il puisse poser la main sur le capuchon, j'avançais rapidement en saisissant le pot, le soulevant au dessus de lui tout en lui attrapant le col du tee-shirt de ma main libre, l'étouffant une seconde. Dans une pleine position de supériorité, je le regardait droit dans les yeux en sentant son souffle saccadé et beaucoup trop rapide sur moi. Je ne me souciais que très peu de son état physique ou mental alors le faire souffrir n'était pas vraiment un problème pour moi, surtout que jusque là, il s'était moqué de moi.

 **-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi enfoiré de petit pyromane...** Je lui disait doucement en le gardant en l'air, mettant égal sa boîte de médicaments dans ma poche en le secouant un coup. **Tu disait que la tuer serait mieux pour nous? Mais en fait tu avais juste envie de la tuer pour ton propre plaisir hein?** Je serrant mon autre main sur sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration quelques longues secondes pendant qu'il se débattait en dessous de moi. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur comme nous, je voulais bien le croire, mais je pouvais quand même l'empêcher de respirer pour qu'il souffre. Quand je le lâchais pour qu'il me réponde, il toussa un instant en commençant à pleurer, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle, en plein début de crise de respiration dû à son manque de médicaments. Mais je n'allais pas lui donner pour autant, hors de question que je lui fasse cette honneur en l'épargnant gentiment comme je le faisais habituellement. Maintenant on allait changer les rôles et à la place d'être le type discret qui ne voulait pas faire de mal inutilement à cet idiot, j'allais prendre un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir. Dans un dernier espoir, il se redressa sur le lit en tendant le bras pour attraper les cachets mais, pur réflexe j'imagine, je lui envoyais mon poing dans le visage, entre son oreille et son menton, sentant mon poing taper fortement sur sa mâchoire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il tomba sur le côté en regardant dans le vide, faisant pencher sa tête en arrière, comme je le soulevais encore par le col. Par peur au départ, je le lâchais brusquement pour que son corps s'étale sur le matelas et je fourrais la boite dans ma poche, regardant son corps étendu.

 **-Merde... Nan nan nan,** je répétais des insultes en silence, le regardant de long en large. Je posais immédiatement deux doigts dans son coups, au creux de sa mâchoire pour vérifier son pouls. Je lâchais un soupire rauque et soulagé quand je sentis quelques battements au bout de mes doigts. Je m'enlevais de par dessus lui et lui donna deux petites claques sur la joues en riant ironiquement.

 **-Maintenant Toby, tu vas gentiment dormir et me foutre la paix pour le restant des jours qu'ils te restent.**

Au fond, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il l'entende mais je me disais aussi que la phrase que je venais de prononcer ne me ressemblait pas. Je grognais en me levant, posant deux pilules sur sa table de nuit pour quand il se réveillait, ne voulant pas qu'il meurt maintenant.

Maintenant j'allais juste rejoindre Tim pour me détendre sérieusement. À croire que cet endroit perverti vraiment les gens. Tu verras Rune, toi aussi tu sombreras la dedans, et plus vite que ce que tu ne te l'imagine.

 _Pdv Rune_

Je serrais entre mes doigts l'ordinateur portable que je venais de trouver sous l'oreiller avec un sourire excité et désespéré à la fois. Je pensais à toutes les possibilités que cette trouvaille pouvait m'apporter et je tremblais de tout mon corps, la respiration rapide et saccadée à m'en faire mal à la poitrine. Je mettais la main sur mon cœur, essayant de me calmer du mieux que je le pouvais mais j'avais une envie incontrôlable de pleurer et de rire en même temps, ou même de hurler aussi fort que je le pouvais pour laisser sortir la tristesse et la rage qui me dévorait encore le ventre. Soufflant un grand coup, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés en essuyant au passage mes joues qui étaient encore humides, gardant mon sourire aux bords des lèvres, n'arrivant plus à penser rationnellement, ne pensant qu'à une seule et unique chose. Partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible pour retourner chez moi et oublier toute cette histoire.  
Rapidement, mon sourire s'éteignit après cette pensée, tout comme mon regard qui redevenait terne et sans vie. Oublier? Je venais réellement d'imaginer ça? C'était étrange de penser à ça tout à coup, ça me paraissait même irréaliste, surnaturel, complètement impossible. Quand j'y pensais vraiment, est-ce que je pourrais réellement oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu? Je caressais mes bras du bout des doigts en me mordant doucement la lèvre, baissant la tête, encore à genoux sur le matelas du lit qui devait appartenir à Tim. Mes bras, mes jambes ou même mon corps tout entier, les brûlures et les coups allaient sûrement laisser des traces et des cicatrices alors il y a peu de chances que je puisse effacer toutes ces horreurs de ma mémoire. La mort d'Alessa, celle de mes parents ou même celle de Vincent me hantais sans cesse et une mort ne s'oublie jamais rapidement. Et puis... personne n'avais dit que j'allais sortir d'ici. Je secouais frénétiquement la tête en me frottant les joues pour arrêter de me morfondre, étant sur le point de retomber dans le gouffre profond de la tristesse et de la peur qui me possédait depuis des semaines.

Je devais me concentrer maintenant! Je ne devais plus être dérangée par mes sentiments et devais simplement penser à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Et ce que j'allais faire, c'était trouver un moyen quelconque pour sortir. Des idées me fusaient dans la tête pendant que, tremblante, j'ouvrais doucement l'écran de l'ordinateur en soupirant pour me calmer une seconde, posant mon doigt sur le bouton _On_ de l'appareil. Je fermais les yeux en appuyant un coup sec dessus, priant pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de l'ordinateur et, à ma grande satisfaction, le volume de l'appareil était bel et bien éteint. Je me passais la main sur le front en soufflant, regardant une interface bleuté avec un seul icon s'allumer. Un seul icon... Rien qu'un.

 **-C'est pas vrai,** je grognais entre mes dents en cherchant dans le menu d'accueil si une autre application était présente, mais je ne trouvais rien à par cette application de chat.

Je devais être complètement folle mais Internet n'était même pas installé sur cette ordinateur. Ni Google, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre! Juste cette fenêtre de chat qui clignotait dans un coin. J'allais fermer l'écran pour le lancer contre un mur à cause de la frustration, mais avant que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement brusque, mes yeux se posèrent sur la dite fenêtre et en particulier sur le nom de l'utilisateur qui était écrit en caractère gras dans le haut de la page.

 **-C... Cake...** Je me répétais ce mot en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux grand ouverts. Je secouais doucement la tête en me répétant que c'était un sale coup du hasard mais en appuyant sur le chat, la seule discussion disponible s'affichait, montrant une conversation avec une certaine _**Broken Girl**_ qui était amicalement surnommé Brok' dans la totalité des messages. Je lisais les messages un à un pour me rassurer mais c'était bien réel, cette personne qui chatais avec moi et bel et bien ici, et comme j'étais dans le lit de Tim, et que l'ordinateur se trouvait sous son oreiller, je pouvais quand même facilement en déduire que c'était lui qui me parlait depuis tout ce temps.

Je levais les yeux au plafond un instant en laissant sortir un rire nerveux et apeuré, ne sachant pas si je devais crier de rage ou de peur. Je commençais sérieusement à me dire que ma présence ici n'était pas qu'un hasard, mais que peut-être ces personnes avaient tout préparé pour que je sois ici avec eux. C'était horrible à s'imaginer comme réalité et pourtant il n'y avait se cette théorie qui semblait réaliste, sinon ils m'auraient tuée depuis longtemps, ou même abandonné dans la forêt pendant que j'étais encore blessée à mort pour me laisser mourir entre deux arbres sans que jamais personne ne s'en aperçoive. Au bord de la crise de nerf, j'allais fermer l'écran quand je vis que la personne à l'autre bout, qui d'ordinaire devait être moi, était connectée sur mon PC. _En ligne,_ était bien écrit son mon nom et ca ne pouvait pas être un problème du site puisqu'il fallait obligatoirement que l'application soit ouverte pour que cette phrase s'affiche. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer d'un seul coup et, sans hésiter une seconde, me jeta sur le clavier en tapant rapidement sur les touches un simple message pour prévenir que la nouvelle _**Cake**_ était présente.

 _[Envoyé aujourd'hui à 22h31]_  
 **Moi:** Bonjour...?  
 _[Non lu]_

Quand le message était finalement envoyé, un sourire se mit à illuminer mon visage, alors que je sautillais presque sur le lit. Je n'avais pas à être aussi heureuse lors d'un moment pareil de ma vie mais quelque chose de rassurant m'arrivait enfin, et je pouvais respirer sereinement en me disant que tout allait bien se passer, même si je n'en avait aucun preuve...  
Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier à partir de maintenant.

 _Pdv Adrien_

Assis sur mon canapé à fumer ma dixième cigarette en regardant le plafond, je soupirais longuement, écrasant ce qu'il restait du mégot dans le cendrier sur ma table basse. J'étais rentré tôt du travail aujourd'hui, ordre de mon supérieur, alors j'avais rejoint mollement mon appartement, situé dans le centre ville. Un appartement beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, trop vide aussi. Ma dernière petite amie m'avait quitté quelques mois auparavant avec comme seul argument mon acharnement eu travail. Enfin, c'était un argument assez convaincant pour me laisser tomber comme elle l'avait fait, mais je m'en était remit assez rapidement, je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher trop rapidement aux gens. De nature plutôt solitaire, son départ ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid, et maintenant la seule chose qui me tenait compagnie était le bruit de l'horloge accroché au plafond qui résonnait dans le silence pesant de la pièce.  
Encore une fois, j'étais mort de fatigue mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil malgré les nombreux essaies et ma boîte de somnifères avalée. Je me levais difficilement du canapé en me dirigeant vers le miroir de mon salon, traînant le bas de mon jogging grisâtre par terre, n'ayant pas prit la peine de mettre un teeshirt.

 _ **-Il allait sentir la fumée après de toute manière,**_ je pensais en me grattant la nuque. Je me regardais quelques minutes dans la surface brillante du miroir, faiblement éclairé par l'écran de la télévision qui était restée allumé depuis un moment, sans que je ne la regarde réellement. Je tirais une grimace de dégoût, voyant que mes cernes étaient de plus en plus larges, gagnant du terrain sur mon visage aux traits fatigués. J'étais dans un état pitoyable il fallait bien le dire.

Une petite sonnerie me sorti de mes pensées déprimantes, me faisant tourner la tête vers la table de la salle à manger ou était posé mon téléphone. J'allais voir qui avait pu m'envoyer un message maintenant, m'attendant à un mot de mes collègues sur une affaire quelconque, mais lorsque j'allumais le dit téléphone, je n'avais aucune notification de message. D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais même pas avoir mit cette sonnerie là. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant autour de mon, cherchant la provenance de ce son, avant que je ne vois l'intérieur de la pochette d'ordinateur posée sur la chaise s'éclairer doucement. Mon cœur fit un énorme bon dans ma poitrine et je saisit la pochette en sortant l'appareil de cet étui, ouvrant l'écran avec de grand yeux, un air déboussolé scotché sur le visage.  
J'avais eu l'autorisation d'emmener l'ordinateur de la fille disparu chez moi pour continuer mes recherches et le voilà qui se mettait à sonner en pleine nuit. Un sourire excité par l'adrénaline se dessinait sur mes lèvres quand je cliquais sur l'application de chat d'où semblait provenir le message, et la conversation apparue d'un coup au centre de l'écran.

 _[Reçu aujourd'hui à 22h31]_  
 **Cake:** Bonjour...?  
 _[Lu à l'instant]_

Je réfléchi un instant, relisant ce mot plusieurs fois pour essayer de comprendre de qui il venait. Cake, cette personne semblait parler souvent à Rune avant sa disparition et maintenant il envoie un message aussi hésitant? Ça me semblait plus que louche, ce mot semblait beaucoup trop timide pour pouvoir être la véritable personne sous le pseudonyme de Cake. Malgré l'interdiction formelle de mes supérieurs de commencer une action sur l'enquête sans les prévenir, je décidais, seul, de répondre à ce mot.

 _[Envoyé aujourd'hui à 22h35]_  
 **Moi:** Bonsoir. Puis-je savoir à qui je suis en train de parler?  
 _[Lu à l'instant_ _]_

Le message de retour était déjà lu, cette personne semblait attendre une réponse de ma part. Ou plutôt de la part de la propriétaire de cet ordinateur. Je regardais mes mains avec stupeur, les voyant trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, prit d'un élan d'adrénaline qui me bouillonnait dans le sang. Parler à un inconnu à travers un ordinateur qui ne m'appartenait même pas, même en temps que policier je trouvais ça terriblement excitant. La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître, comme si mon interlocuteur était pressé.

 _[Reçu aujourd'hui à 22h36]_  
 **Cake:** Dieu merci quelqu'un me répond...! Je m'appelle Rune, vous m'avez vu à la télé peut-être!? Je suis portée disparue par pitié aidez moi! Je vous en supplie !  
 _[Lu à l'instant]_

Je perdit immédiatement mon sourire en je me laissais tomber lourdement sur la chaise, la main plaquée sur la bouche, sous le choc. Je serais en train de parler à une portée disparue à travers son propre PC? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire...?

_  
 _Youhou! La suite à mit du temps à arriver... Vous aimez bien Adrien? Parce que moi oui ;-;_


	29. Chapter 28

Pdv Adrien

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qui éclairait fortement mon visage dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je passais une énième fois la main sur mes yeux fatigué en soufflant longuement, ne sachant pas ce que je devais croire. Ce message devait provenir de Rune, la fille que je cherchais sans cesse, mais un sentiment de méfiance m'empêchait d'avoir entièrement confiance en cette personne de l'autre côté de l'écran. Mon esprit de policier avait prit le dessus sur l'excitation de la discussion, bien heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. J'étais devenu beaucoup plus sérieux et concentré qu'il y a quelques minutes et, serrant mon bol de café bouillant entre mes mains tremblantes, je fixais la surface bleuté de l'ordinateur en gardant les sourcils froncés. Après des semaines de disparition et de silence total, comment ce fait-il que par le plus grand des hasards, elle puisse me répondre comme si de rien n'était. Et d'après mon expérience dans les enquêtes, le hasard n'était jamais un bon signe, au contraire, il amenait le doute et la méfiance plus qu'autre chose. Je n'avais pas encore répondu et j'avais préparé des dizaines de messages sur une feuille à côté de mon bras, me préparant à toutes les réponses de sa part qui m'étaient passée par la tête, priant pour que cette discussion dure le plus longtemps possible pour que je puisse avoir encore quelques informations. Mieux valait être prêt mentalement pour ne pas encore tomber dans l'adrénaline un peu trop forte de ma mission.  
Inspirant un grand coup une dernière fois en penchant la tête en arrière, prenant un instant pour me concentrer et me détendre, je me décidais enfin à écrire ma réponse. Qui aurait cru que taper un message sur un clavier soit aussi dur.

 _[Envoyé aujourd'hui à 22h43]_  
 **Moi** : Puis-je avoir une preuve?Avez vous quelque chose pour prouver votre identité?  
 _[Lu à l'instant]_

Ca me paraissait plutôt professionnel et correct, peut-être même un peu trop, et j'espérais que mon destinataire me réponde quand même. Le doute dés inspecteur coupait souvent le dialogue avec les victimes, comme si on doutait trop d'eux et que jamais on ne pourrait croire ce qu'il on a raconter. Je tapotais des doigts sur mon bol presque vide, regardant l'écran avec beaucoup d'angoisse et d'appréhension, trouvant que le temps passait trop lentement à partir du moment où mes messages étaient envoyés. Je ne voulais prévenir personne au bureau pour le moment car, premièrement on était au beau milieu de la nuit, deuxièmement je suis sensé être en repos forcés, et enfin je ne sais pas si cette personne me fait juste un canular pour profiter des nerfs sur le bord de craqué d'un officier de police énervé et stressé comme moi. Autrement dit, pour le moment j'étais seul. Et je devais agit en conséquence en faisant attention à la moindre action.

 _[Reçu aujourd'hui à 22h45]_  
 **Cake** : Je sais que ça paraît absurde mais il va falloir me croire! Et comment avez vous trouver mon ordinateur?! Qui êtes vous?  
 _[Lu à l'instant]_

Je comprenais son message, ressentant bien qu'elle était stressée que quelqu'un ait trouvé son propre PC. J'avais décidé, contre toute attente de ma part, de la croire pour le moment, acceptant que la personne à qui je parle soit bel et bien Rune. Je souriais un peu, pensant réellement que cette discussion pourrait m'aider à avancer dans mon enquête. J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais l'impression de délirer complètement. Je me présentait brièvement pour la rassurer, essayant de gagner son entière confiance pour faciliter les choses. Si je perdais le seul atout que je semblais avoir dans l'heure où je l'avais obtenu, ça aurait clairement signé la fin de ma carrière professionnelle.

 _[Envoyé aujourd'hui à 22h47]_  
 **Moi** : Adrien Retson, 25ans. Je suis policier et je travaille actuellement sur votre disparition ainsi que sur celle de Alessa et Vincent. Je suis en possession de cet ordinateur pour mon enquête.  
Pouvez vous m'indiquer clairement où vous êtes?  
 _[Non lu]_

Je fronçais les sourcils, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement lu mon message comme les fois précédentes. Je grognais un long moment, attendant quelques minutes en m'énervant tout seul, espérant qu'elle lise rapidement ce que je lui disais mais rien. Après dix minutes d'attentes interminable, j'étais toujours sans nouvelle d'elle, si bien que l'ordinateur venait de se mettre en veille à cause du manque d'activité de ma destinataire. Je donnais un coup dans la table, jurant doucement pour ne pas alerter le quartier et me leva de ma chaise, fermant l'écran de l'ordinateur en me massant l'épaule. J'avais mal au dos à force de rester pencher sur la table ou le bureau du boulot. Je tirais mes bras en arrière pour faire doucement craquer le long de ma colonne, regardant tristement le plafond en soufflant. J'aurais pu avoir tellement d'informations grâce à cette discussion mais il avait fallu qu'elle ne voit pas mon message, s'absentant pour une raison inconnue. Je me sentais horriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir avancer plus que ça, mais aussi soulagé qu'elle soit en vie. J'avais mit tellement de temps à avoir le moindre contact avec elle, qu'elle aurait pu mourir depuis bien longtemps. Au fond, j'étais fier d'avoir pu en arriver jusque là mais je me sentais quand même aussi nul qu'un inspecteur débutant, j'étais beaucoup trop lent. Soufflant bruyamment dans mon appartement, bruit qui résonnait dans toute la pièce centrale, j'allais vers mon canapé, m'affalant dessus en enfonçant la tête dans mon oreiller. De loin, on pourrait presque me confondre avec un enfant qui boudait, mais c'était bien plus fort que ça, c'était un tout autre sentiment qu'un simple petit caprice, après tout j'avais quand même vingt-cinq ans, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser ce genre de comportement.  
Là j'avais la rage. Celle qui me serrait les intestins et qui me donnait envie de frapper dans le premier objet que je voyais, si bien que je devais me forcer à rester sur le canapé pour me canaliser. Je ne devais pas céder à la panique ou l'énervement pour l'instant, à la place, garder mes forces serait beaucoup plus utile que me blesser inutilement en frappant mon mobilier qui n'avait rien demander, à part servir de foutoire pour mes documents et affaires personnelles.  
Me tournant pour m'allonger sur le dos, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, m'indiquant qu'il était clairement l'heure d'aller dormir un bon coup pour ne pas resembler à un mort vivant le lendemain ;Je devais être en forme; et puis, j'acceptais d'être quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de mal à se coucher tard, mais dans la limite du possible je préférais dormir.  
Et puis, je bois trop de café.

Pdv Rune

J'avais d'un coup fermé l'écran de l'ordinateur en entendant un bruit dans le couloir, avant de le fourrer rapidement sous l'oreiller en remettant les choses en place, comme si je n'avais rien touché dans cette pièce depuis mon arrivée. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, j'étais assise sur le bord du lit en regardant le sol fixement, attendant que les choses passent rapidement. Mon attitude trahissait largement mon angoisse et mon stress, ne m'arrangeant pas du tout. Je pensais à cette étrange discussion avec un mélange d'assurance et d'angoisse, n'étant pas sure de ce que je venais de faire. Cette personne était en possession de mon ordinateur et si je continuais de parler avec cet interlocuteur, je pourrais peut-être m'échapper un jour d'ici. Mais en même temps, si n'importe qui se rendait compte que j'avais oser faire ça, ça n'étais plus la torture qui m'attendait qui c'est la tombe au fond de la forêt. Ma gorge se serrait quand j'imaginais mon corps se faire jeter lâchement dans une fosse entre deux arbres, là où personne ne pourrait me trouver et un long frisson me parcouru le dos, ne supportant plus ces scénarios de mort atroce qui défilaient dans ma tête. Je respirais tout bas avec un rythme, légèrement saccadé, me rendant compte que les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés juste devant la porte, laissant place à un silence effrayant.  
La température de la chambre, qui étaient normale depuis le début, avait brusquement chuté, me glaçant le sang quand j'entendis la poignée de la porte se tourner et les gonds de la planche métallique grincer doucement. Je n'osais pas me tourner pour voir qui était là et je feignais de n'avoir rien entendu en fixant le sol, faisant semblant de remettre mon bandage en place. Les pas se rapprochèrent de moi et je me tournais brusquement en sursautant, mettant mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger en cas de n'importe quel danger, comme si ce signe de soumission était devenu un réflexe pour moi.  
J'entendais un claquement de langue agacé puis d'autres pas, avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule.

 **-C'est** **bon, respire un coup je ne vais pas te frapper** , me dit une voix peu familière. Le regard tremblant, je me tournais pour tomber nez à nez avec l'homme au masque bleu que j'avais déjà rencontré. En une fraction de seconde, mon estomac se retournait, de tordant dans tous les sens et une pressante envie de vomir me saisit la gorge. L'impression de manger de la chaire humaine me revenait en tête et le goût de la viande envahissait à nouveau ma bouche. Il s'écartait de moi en mettant les mains devant lui, apparemment amusé et dégoûté par ma réaction. **Ola! Évites de me vomir dessus ma belle, je viens de laver mon sweat** , il me pointait du doigt le dit sweat noir abîmé et grisé à de multiples endroits. Son ton sarcastique ne me plaisait absolument pas et je lui lançait un regard noir en ravalant difficilement le contenu de mon estomac qui avait réussi à atteindre ma bouche.

Mon regard de menace lui passait bien au dessus, il en avait même un rire moqueur, et il ne faisait pas de remarque dessus. Il restait même silencieux en me regardant, savourant juste des yeux la réaction qu'il avait réussi à m'arracher.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux...?** Je bloquais un instant, hésitant à l'insulter du premier nom qui me passait à l'esprit, mais je me rappelait rapidement que j'étais dans une maison de psychopathes et que mes petits élans de colères n'allait pas faire long feu face à une lame ou une balle dans le crâne. Il haussa les épaules d'un air las et me montra la porte dans son dos d'un geste de main.

 **-Appelle moi juste Jack princesse,** il mettait un surnom ridicule à chacune de ces phrases et ça m'irritait au plus au point, surtout que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. **Et je suis juste venu te prévenir que tu étais libre de sortir quand tu voulais** , et voyant mon regard s'illumine un peu trop rapidement à cause de la nouvelle, il toussotait en rectifiant sa phrase en insistant bien, **dans** _**le manoir**_ **bien évidemment.**

N'ayant apparemment plus rien d'intéressant à me dire, il rebroussait simplement chemin, avant que je ne lui attrape le bras en descendant rapidement du lit en le retenant un instant.

 **-Pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me le dire?** Je demandais l'air méfiante, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, **pourquoi pas Tim ou Brian**.

Il se retournait vers moi, n'ayant peut-être pas l'habitude que quelqu'un les appelle par leur prénom. Ça me semblait tellement naturel que l'idée de les appeler _Hoodie_ et _Masky_ ne m'avait même pas traversé la tête. Jack soupirait à nouveau, se frottant le visage par dessous son masque, me laissant juste apercevoir un ou deux centimètres carrés de sa peau grisâtre et sèche, couverte par endroit de petites cicatrices. Il enlevait ma main de son haut d'un coup de poignet en grognant, trouvant que je lui faisais juste perdre son temps.

 **-Arrêtes de leur courir après tu veux?** Il me lançait à la figure en me surplombant de la dizaine de centimètres qui nous séparaient. **Écoutes moi bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'accordent autant d'importance et pourquoi tu as le droit de rester en vie mais si je devais te donner un conseil ça serait de te faire toute petite et de disparaître rapidement. Compris?!** Il m'avait littéralement hurler dessus et j'avais reculer en un bond, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il se montre aussi agressif, même si au fond j'avais bien compris que personne ici 'allait se montrer agreable ou doux avec moi. J'hochais frénétiquement la tête en répondant à ça question avant qu'il ne s'écarte un peu en faisant volte face.

 **-Ce ne sont pas tes amis. Ici personne ne t'aidera dans quoi que ce soit. Et si tu les connaissais si bien, sache qu'ils sont loin d'être les deux garçons qu'ils étaient avant. Maintenant ce sont des tueurs et les chiens de Slender, accepte le et tout ce passera bien.** Ne plaçant plus un mot, il s'engouffrait dans le couloir en laissant la porte ouverte, m'incitant à sortir dès que bon me semblait et, à bien y réfléchir, je ne savais pas si cela allait se montrer comme un avantage ou une prise de risque de pouvoir m'aventurer seule dans cet espace de fous furieux. Je jetais un regard sur le coussin derrière lequel était caché l'ordinateur et après l'interruption de Jack dans la chambre, je me rendais compte que j'avais plus de chances de me faire attraper à parler avec cet homme que d'être tranquille à préparer une évasion. Autrement dit, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de sortir de cette chambre pour passer le temps jusqu'à trouver un moment où je pourrais continuer à communiquer avec l'extérieur. Je remettait mes cheveux un arrière, dégageant mon regard légèrement éclairé, illuminé par une infime source d'espoir.

Soupirant un grand coup, me rendant compte que j'étais debout devant cette porte depuis une dizaine de minutes, je craquais mon dos et sorti dans le couloir. Il était vide, bien heureusement et silencieux, les voix que j'entendais semblant venir d'en bas, de la salle de télévision dans laquelle j'avais été. Je souriais calmement et marchais un instant en faisant craquer le parquet abîmé qui couvrait le sol complet de cette bâtisse, mais mon poids plume me permettait de rester discrete dans ce silence oppressant. Je ne savais pas où aller ni quoi faire, mais j'avais déjà de la chance de pouvoir marcher correctement sans avoir mal à chaque pas. J'étais soulagée en voyant que la cicatrisation de mes blessures était bien entamée, même très bien, si l'on ne comptais pas les infections qui couvraient encore quelques plaies. Je descendais les escaliers en faisant attention autour de moi, pour voir si quelqu'un était là, mais j'étais seule à mon plus grand soulagement. Je passais dans un couloir étrange. Quand je disais étrange, c'était qu'une aura inquiétante émanait de chaque recoins, comme si dans ce lieu étaient condensée toutes les peurs possibles et imaginables. J'avancais avec peur et m'arrêtais quand des voix retentirent prêt de moi, tournant brusquement la tête, mais encore une fois personne ne me suivais.

 _ **-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel**_... Je pensais en avalant ma salive, avant de voir la grande porte en bois du monstre que j'avais rencontré, légèrement entrouverte. Des voix énervées en sortait et, comme je m'y attendais, j'étais le centre de cette discussion compliquée. Étant beaucoup trop cureiuse, et au fond légèrement suicidaire, je m'en approchais et me plaquais contre le mur en écoutant la conversation plutôt claire.

 **-Même si elle passe à la télé, personne ne pourrait venir la chercher**... Je reconnaissais facilement la voix de Tim, légèrement blasée, **il suffira de les faire participer à la chasse**...

 **-J'approuve ca** , soufflait Brian, **mais la question n'est pas là, de toute façon elle n'aura jamais le cran et la force de s'enfuir. Il faut décider ce qu'elle va faire ici**. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'il était ennuyé de parler de ca, agissant étrangement quand il s'agissait de moi.

- **Il n'y a pas quinze solutions de toute manière** , grognait la voix du monstre sans visage, faisant trembler chacun de mes muscles, **si elle coopère elle servira bien à quelqu'un, et si elle décide de se rebeler de quelque manière qu'il soit, ça sera elle qui me servira de jouet pour ma chasse.**

Mon cœur manquait un battement alors que je retenais violemment mon souffle, sentant mon pouls battre contre mes tempes et ma poitrine à un rythme rapide. Cette chasse ne m'assurait rien de bon, je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir et à vrai dire je ne voulais même pas le savoir. Rien que ce simple mot ne m'inspirait pas confiance, rien ici de toute manière ne pouvait inspirer de la confiance à quelqu'un. J'avais peur rien qu'en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir, ce qui me donnait la net envie d'aller me réfugier dans la chambre.  
Mais encore une fois mes jambes refusaient de coopérer et je me retrouvais bloquer contre ce mur à trembler de tout mon corps, espérant juste ne pas connaître la véritable nature de leur discussion.


	30. Chapter 29

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b8c2d7350c1e693c6e7039966c43f390"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"{30 chapitres... quand je pense que cette histoire devait en faire 15! Merci de me suivre dans ce récit, sans vous je l'aurais abandonné au deuxième chapitre}/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c72dcc08060f1f21ffeb7e8595c800"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38b6bd3a2f86b3a34d6126423b72da0e"Je restais à côté de la porte, accolée au mur en enfoncant lentement mes ongles dans la tapisserie, comme sentant quand j'allais tomber si je me lachais. Mes jambes tremblaient et mes genoux claquaient doucement dans le silence du couloir, la discussion entre les quatres personnes dans la pièces derrière moi s'étant stoppé juste après cette phrase que je ne comprenais pas trop. Une chasse ? A quoi cela pouvait correspondre, je n'en avait réellement aucune idée et la pensée de me faire courir après dans la forêt me rappelait de mauvais souvenir dans le refuge. Je n'avais fait que fuire et courir depuis des semaines et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, mais dans la forêt du refuge c'était encore pire. Si Vincent l'avait vraiment voulu il m'aurait rattraper en moins d'une seconde et m'aurait encore frappé pour s'amuser. Mais c'était sûrement me laisser m'échapper un instant qui l'amusait, me laissant un ultime espoir de fuite avant de me ramener dans sa prison sombre et glauque à l'odeur de rouille et d'humidité. Le moindre souvenir de cet endroit me donnait la chaire de poule et j'avais l'impression de sentir ses coups sur mon corps, quand il m'avait bleuté le corps dans la salle de bain, prenant un malin plaisir à me torturer de toutes les manières qui étaient. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je secouais la tête en serrant les dents, envoyant en l'air toutes ces images de douleur qui me tournaient dans la cervelle. J'avais d'autres problèmes bien plus grave et dangereux que des flash qui revenaient pour me hanter. Et, même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser ça un jour, je donnerais beaucoup pour que mon ancien patron soit à mes côtés. Peu importe son comportement exécrable, sa violence hors norme et le fait qu'il voulait me violer dans un couloir toutes les deux minutes, lui au moins aurait eu les moyens et le courage de nous sortir de là. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il n'était plus là alors je devait me débrouiller seule, comme une grande. Fronçant les sourcils un instant, je relevais la tête en me decollant un peu du mur, me frottant les cheveux en réfléchissant. C'est vrai... Je suis grande, je suis une adulte. Alors pourquoi j'avais agit comme une enfant depuis le début, en m'enfermant dans mon malheur et en me laissant frapper sans même essayer de comprendre le fond des choses. Ça me paraissait presque invraisemblable mais la raison était toute simple à trouver. J'avais peur. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Peur de me mettre en danger en risquant d'aggraver les choses ainsi que mon état physique et à cause de mes peurs, de ma faiblesse et de ml' incroyable stupidité, j'avais perdu ma famille, mon patron en mon amie en trop peu de temps. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je me donnais une claque mentale, en pensant que même un inconnu était en train de faire tout son possible pour me permettre de partir d'ici et moi je me comportais comme une bonne à rien, comme si j'attendais que la mort me tombe dessus. Mais je me ramenait rapidement à ma réalité, sachant que sortir par la porte principale et courir dans la forêt n'était sûrement pas la solution adéquat, bien au contraire. C'était plutôt une solution pour définitivement me retrouver six pieds sous terre à cohabiter avec les verres et autres insectes absolument affreux. Je devais etre beaucoup plus maligne que ça, plus que ce qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer de moi. Un violent coup de poing sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de mo' visage, me fit presque hurler de peur, me sortant de mes pensées de manière plutôt efficace. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Le visage énervé de Brian était proche du mien, me fixant avec des yeux noirs. Je reculais d'un pas en baissant la tête, m'étant fait attraper en train de les écouter. Mais au lieu de me hurler dessus ou bien pire, il soupirait en s'appuyant contre le mur, croisant les bras en haussant un sourcil, apparemment plus surpris qu'énérvé de me voir ici./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc750a2ee5dda262e55688a55be45b8"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"T'as finalement décidé de sortir ?/span Il me demandait en faisant signe à Toby et Tim d'y aller, le premier me faisant un signe de tête et le deuxième me foudroyant du regard. Je froncais un peu les sourcils, étonnée de la réaction de l'adolescent, qui aurait d'ordinaire essayé de me sauter dessus pour m'étranger sur place. Mais là rien, juste un regard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="308386d99e5643b56ada27e1ef261e97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Qu'est ce que Tob/span- Je commencais à demander avant qu'il fasse un signe las de la main, s'en moquant complément. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d4f33e4823d16c8f09b09bdc4573dd1"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"T'occupes pas de lui, je m'en suis occupé/span. Il semblait un peu amusé, perdu dans ses pensées à son tour, un sourire effrayant scotché au visage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da1c8883e07ae2191d9552be38df537d"Je n'allais pas osé demander «span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Comment ça occupé/em/span ?» car je savais que la réponse n'allait que me dégoûter encore plus. J'avais d'autres choses à penser. Tout d'abord je devais prévenir mon correspondant de l'ordinateur de ne surtout pas me chercher. Si jamais il essayait de pénétrer dans cette forêt, il serait sûrement confronté à cette chasse, chose que je ne souhaitais. Et enfin je devais chercher un moyen de partir d'ici sans y laisser ma vie. Ce qui me paraissait presque impossible quand je me trouvais à côté d'eux. Malheureusement je ne pouvais encore rien faire tant que je n'étais pas seule, et j'allais devoir passer le temps. Je regardais Brian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cran, et j'affichais un regard mi-grave, mi-curieux. Un regard qu'il remarquait rapidement, prenant le même air que moi. On se retrouvait comme deux idiots à se regarder mutuellement sans rien dire, chercher d'ailleurs quoi dire. En le voyant devant moi silencieux, pas énervé, ne se moquant pas de moi, j'avais presque l'impression de revoir l'enfant calme et gentil qu'il était et, même si je savais que c'était faux, j'avais presque envie d'y croire. Il etait toujours adossé au mur et je lui prit la manche en soupirant, tirant un peu dessus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9b85fcb7320449549054987309a014"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Brian... J'aimerais te parler tu veux ?/span Je lui demandais clairement en attendant à ce qu'il dise oui.J'avais peu envie de passer du temps avec les hommes qu'ils étaient devenu mais j'avais incroyablement besoin d'avoir des réponses claires sortant de sa bouche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b7d3569a2a5017fd48dda2bbc2bba2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-.../span Il me fixait avant de me devancer en marchant, alors que je serrais encore son sweat-shirt. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"On va aller parler dehors, je préfère. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8191f658f16c3cc25af9fabae0cc60d6"Sans qu'il le voit, étant dans son dos, je souriais un peu, soulagé qu'il accepte. Il m'emmenait dans le jardin, où ce qui devait etre un jardin, une espèce de clairière bordée par la forêt qui s'étendait à des kilomètres ensuite. J'avais peur rien qu'en la regardant et préférais suivre Brian qui s'était assis sur un muret en pierre en s'étirant le dos, se relâchant en lâchant un long soupire. Je le regardais presque amusé et allait m'asseoir à côté de lui, espacée d'une cinquantaine de centimètres pour ne pas le coller non plus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91cadf91f093736bae7b8dee8bad96a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Il est compliqué n'est ce pas/span...?span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" L'espèce de... Monstre./span Je lui soufflais en haussant un sourcil./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702cd2d817c3386a309349cfbbcb2c30"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Compliqué? Pire que ça... /spanIl parlait doucementspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", pour etre honnête... C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais/span. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C'était pas le genre d'avé tkt qu'on pouvait imaginer ./spanVoyant que je ne disais rien, il décidait de continuer même si ça avait l'air de le déranger plus qu'autre chose. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mais c'est comme ça maintenant. Ça me plaît de vivre loin de la ville/span. Il se refermait immédiatement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="518e8295d256e5a0534f0e176c23cdc9"Cette remarque me fit un effet violent dans le ventre, comme une boule de chaleur qui grossissait proportionnellement à son silence qui devenait insistant. Je serrais les poings et les dents, me levant du muret pour faire les cents pas devant lui en laissant sortir un rire furieux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a4b81c1953f05e5d09026d3144bab7f"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ca te... plaît/span? Ma voix devenait plus agressive et je m'arrêtais de marcher en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, criant un bon coup. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu te fous de moi?! Je sais très bien que tu haïssais la forêt quand on était petits et on s'était promis de ne pas y aller! Alors ne viens pas me dire que ça t'amuse!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbb58f87e778c182becb887850e18ee5"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ca ne serre à rien de t'énerver alors arrêt/span- Je le coupais en tapant du pied un grand coup, montant d'un ton de voix./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f691ff7a8803f12a6bfc060d5324595b"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu tues des gens putains! Tu te caches dans une forêt glauque avec des gens bizarres et tu agis comme le pire des criminels/span! Je me stoppais un instant en passant une main sur mon visage. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu cherches quoi...? À combler un vide?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5a8917d58c6dcd1cf7dd1b2ee28031"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pardon/span ?! Il se levait à son tour en me surplombant de quelques centimètres, prenant un air choqué et supérieur à moi, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"on a souffert nous aussi je te signale !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5182c6ff3b2c8e9de10395873d796310"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh je m'excuse alors/span, je mimais d'être désolée pour lui. Cette discussion tournait à l'enfer et au règlement de compte et j'avais l'impression que lui aussi avait besoin de se vider la tête, n'ayant pas lever la main sur moi une seule fois./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df2d7a534b9d3f6335b1a20bef0a554d"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je te conseille d'agir autrement, à la moindre erreur on peut t'envoyer de l'autre côté/span! Il me menaçait de mort, et c'était bien cet argument qui allait gagner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d936e31aa0dcabf76bd061a3edbc521" J'arrêtais de crier et laissait tomber mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps, baissant la tête en soupirant. Il etait aller jusqu'à la menace, et cela me prouvait bien qu'il me mentait sur son sois disant bonheur, n'ayant plus aucun arguments pour s'opposer à moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b5906bda73b2d1be00e9b14a0148011"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"On a tous les pouvoirs sur toi/span. Il continuait en voyant que j'abandonnais ce combat verbal, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Slender se moque bien de ce qu'il peut t'arriver et on a tous les moyens à disposition pour te faire taire définitivement. Des armes y'en a partout dans ce manoir alors où que tu sois on peut te dire au revoir/span. Le ton de sa voix n'était plus dans la moquerie grâce à sa victoire, mais beaucoup plus grave. Je ne savais pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il voulait juste obtenir mo' silence, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le vérifier. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nous étions désormais tous les deux silencieux à se fixer avec des yeux noirs, presque prêts à se sauter dessus. Mais c'était un homme en pleine santé, j'imagine, et moi une femme plis faible avec des cicatrices douloureuses sur tout le corps. Je grincais des dents en entendant Tim arriver. Il s'arrêtait devant nous, sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a52b262f6b62f72b4d3143cd08a712"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe/span...? Il demandait à Brian en s'approchant de lui, lui murmurant presque. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b19cc81e97db60efd25393a7d7e8dfe"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Des explications... Bruyantes, /spanil ne lui expliquait en rien les détails de notre conversation mais c'était assez pour que le plus grand comprenne que ca n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80029441defbce900cd6fe404d68e2f0" Ne supportant plus de rester comme une imbécile à les regarder parler entre eux, je me retournais pour aller dans cet immonde manoir noirâtre. Tim m'arrêtais en me prenant le poignet, me retenant./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="385e51f743740bd6d99336d69f44533f"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Où tu vas maintenant ?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4566056a96d5db58ec23411d647ab79e"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu m'as dis que je pouvais aller dans votre chambre si besoin non/span ? Il hochait la tête. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Alors j'y vais./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c848eae23eed9a53b50e7c4112766c8e"Je le fit lâcher mon bras et allait donc dans la chambre, feintant auprès des autres «monstres» présents que j'allais dormir, me retenant pour leur hurler dessus pour expulser ma rage. Et aussi parce que j'avais une peur bleue de leur adresser la parole, tous, même la petite gamine qui me fixait sans arrêt en triturant les poils d'un ours en peluche déchiqueté qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37f4f3d3b6c20115de26b5ae5b1b319d" Une fois dans la chambre, je pris soin de faire le moins de bruit possible et me jetais sur le lit de Tim en sortant l'ordinateur tant convoité de sa cachette, ouvrant l'écran à toute vitesse. Comme nous étions en fin d'après-midi, je priais pour que mon correspondant soit déjà connecté. J'écrivais mon message rapidement et l'envoyais en faisant attention à la porte, que je n'avais pas verrouillé pour paraître plus naturel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="453a42ef2d24db294669974e83dc0711"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Adrien/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ad85075c145bb81329a6378666ac563" Croquant dans une pomme qu'une collègue m'avait acheté pour me soulager après une énième dispute avec cette imbécile de journaliste blondasse, je me balançais sur ma chaise de bureau en regardant le tableau en liège qui recensait les enquêtes en cours. J'avais tout de même osé pointer le bout de mon nez au commissariat malgré l'obligation de repos de mon patron, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'être ravi que je lui désobéisse de la sorte. Je savais pertinemment qu'il se souciait de ma santé moral et physique, mais j'avais surtout l'impression que personne dans cette boîte ne comprenait que j'avais réellement besoin de travail pour vivre correctement sans péter un câble. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le tableau que je fixais depuis quinzr minutes était le tableau des horreurs et des petites affaires. Des viols, meurtres, vols en tout genre. Même des disparitions d'animaux domestiques avaient été accrochées, sûrement pour rassurer les petites vieilles qui venaient nous voir en panique pour nous dire que Kiki, leur stupide caniche, avait disparu dans la journée lors de sa promenade. La photo de Rune avait été enlevée ce matin. L'enquête avait été fermée et classée non résolue, et je n'avais même pas eu mon mot à dire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b283ba2bc088409d893787ddf3eced02"-span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C'est dégueulasse/em/span... Je pensais en jetant mon trognon de fruit à la poubelle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31cff88eadfff1c303dc64545f1397f3" Je me balançais encore un peu quand un son de notification dans ma sacoche me fit sursauter et, faisant déraper ma chaise, je m'étalais par terre en jurant, attirant tous les regards sur moi. Je me moquais de qui pouvais me regarder, je me jetais sur la pochette d'ordinateur, sachant que ca n'était pas le mien qui venait de sonner mais bien celui de Rune. Je rassemblais mes affaires à la quatrième vitesse et, mettant tout dans mon sac, signalait mon départ précipité à mon patron qui ne comprenait plus rien à mon comportement qui devenait vraiment étrange aux yeux de tout le monde. Les possibilités de répondre aux chat dans l'enceinte de mon travail étaient beaucoup trop réduite mais je n'avais pas non plus le temps de retourner chez moi, ça prendrait trop de temps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="593b6d475b8a2c2ef206aef0424974a4" Je m'arrêtais donc à un café à deux petits kilomètres de mon boulot et, commandant un café, j'ouvrais l'écran pour voir le nouveau message./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589995549937588ec2c506c13c3a6a9c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Reçu aujourd'hui à 18h36]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cake/span: C'est encore Rune ! Ne venez pas dans la forêt ! N'entrez pas c'est trop dangereux ils vont vous trouver ! S'il vous plaît monsieur...!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h43]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="650804e27348b9275294613160eba137"Ce message était presque à la bord de la psychose et elle commençait à m'inquiéter beaucoup plus qu'avant et j'avais un peu peur de la signification de son message. Vidant la moitié de la petite tasse de liquide noir d'une traite, j'écrivais rapidement en espérant que les sept minutes d'attente n'avaient pas été de trop. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="28ee2f67db2193ca779739604d4fd7e3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Envoyé à 18h46]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Moi/span: Appelle moi Adrien (Retson). Je ne comprend pas. Vous êtes dans la foret ? Si oui je dois y aller pour pouvoir vous chercher ! Vous devez vous calmer et m'aider à faire avancer les style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h47]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d887575cb0a89f7f758d7d3831792523"La rassurer était ma priorité et ensuite je devais connaître sa position exacte. Ne pas aller la chercher... Je ne sais pas trop gentil qu'elle racontais mais cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31b3ea27c406bf98b9d001f75d6938f8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Reçu aujourd'hui à 18h50]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cake/span: Vous ne comprenez pas non ! Ils ne sont pas humains, ils tuent tous ceux qui rentrent dans cette endroit. Par pitié Adrien pour votre sécurité ne faites pas style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h50]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53a101aaa23dbc1292dc4a8e974dc907"Je continuais de lui parler en arrêtant de penser, ignorant le monde autour de moi qui me voyait descendre les tasses de café à deux euros les unes après les autres. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="694d5441e66807a192a219a07851fbae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Envoyé à 18h52]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Moi/span: Bien... je ne viendrais pas. Mais comment allons nous faire ? Je dois bien trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là et vous devez m' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h53]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a07b9fbb25b8797624c6bff26317bdd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Reçu aujourd'hui à 18h55]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cake/span:... Je n'en sais rien... J'ai l'impression d'être constamment surveillée. Sauf la nuit évidemment. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h56]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="510eb339ed7d58916f475c7584f12a44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Envoyé à 18h57]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Moi/span: Autrement dit, ta seule chance de sortir est pendant la nuit... Ça risque d'être difficile, en plus je ne connais pas les gens à qui tu auras affaire. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 18h58]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac2fa14645c4df9e3a325fbecdc09f7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Reçu aujourd'hui à 19h00]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cake/span: Je sais bien ! Ils sont plus dangereux que ce que vous n'imaginez... Vous verriez l'état de mon corps vous comprendriez. Bref. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 19h01]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e45129bdc69e3e20cefb5bc4657d142"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be984fc555c1ec9615ef6b979693305a"Notre discussion piétinait complément et je ne savais pas comment je pouvais faire avancer les choses. Je n'étais pas de la police, je n'avais aucun sens de la déduction et j'étais beaucoup trop stressée. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J'avais refusé d'aller manger quand Tim était venu me chercher et, par chance, il n'avait pas ouvert la porte et s'était contenté de frapper à la porte en m'appelant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f65b37a0647aae1c39ba47dddefc1d"Mes méninges tournaient à plein régime mais chacun de mes plans me ramenait au même résultat: ma mort. Me m'arrachait presque les cheveux, voyant que Adrien non plus ne semblait avoir d'idées, ne m'envoyant aucun message. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="256944edb657cd3da17dda2d86c9c04b"Soudain, je levais la tête en affichant une expression livide, ma peau devenant encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Si je me souvenais bien de notre dispute avec Brian, de ce qu'il avait dit.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffdb436aea6998c915803f924c84af67"Il avait bien dit qu'il y avait des armes dans toutes les pièces de cette maison ?/p 


	31. Chapter 30

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c624908eee166fee0ecffe942565895"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55655e952eca1696b13e914352681257"J'étais seule, allongée sur le lit de Tim duquel je n'avais pas bougé depuis des heures à fixer le plafond, tremblante. J'avais du mal à me calmer en me répétant que j'étais folle et que jamais je ne pourras faire ce qu'Adrien m'avait dit. J'avais mal à la tête à force de me remettre en question et à la poitrine, sentant mon cœur battre beaucoup trop fort dedans. Mon visage était devenu rouge et trempé à cause des larmes qui n'avait pas arrêté de couler, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour stopper mes pleurs. J'étais folle. Complément folle mais ça en valait peut-être la peine. Je regardais la porte de la chambre, toujours fermée, la vision floue à cause des larmes qui étaient restées bloquées dans mes yeux et qui me brûlaient les paupières à me rougir le bord des yeux. Les garçons ne s'étaient toujours pas montré et le silence régnait dans le manoir, m'inquiétant vraiment pour la suite des choses, ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir les trouver s'ils ne venaient pas dans la chambre. Soupirant, je m'asseyais sur le lit en frottant mon visage longuement, avant de me lever pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Je me mordais l'ongle du pouce pour évacuer son stress, marchant frénétiquement dans la pièce. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33936e53fad1cbe1c35ed7e6f4add865"Ma discussion avec Adrien avait duré un moment et, à ma grande surprise, personne n'était venu dans la chambre pour me chercher ou pour voir où j'étais cachée. Un autre détail qui m'avait sauté aux yeux le premier jour où j'avais pris contact avec Adrien était que Tim n'avait rien dit la dessus, il semblait même ne plus se servir de son ordinateur et ne se souciait d'où je le cachais à chaque fois que je m'en servait. C'était curieux mais cela me laissait un champ d'action plus grand que s'il voulait récupérer son PC et, même si j'avais la possibilité de supprimer la discussion et l'historique, je l'avais toujours connu passionné d'informatique. Alors rien ne l'aurait empêché de trouver une trace de mon passage dans l'appareil. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les autres non plus ne posaient pas de questions sur ce que je faisais ici, où pourquoi moi et Brian n'arrêtions pas de nous crier dessus, comme si cela leur passait au dessus. Ça me paraissait logique puisqu'au fond les habitants de cette maison se moquaient bien de ma présence et même leur «maitre» ne me portait aucune importance. Un jour Tim m'avait dit, alors que je venais de sortir de mo' cachot du sous sol, que même si je n'étais pas là bienvenue, les autres ne me portaient aucune importance réelle. Je n'étais qu'une petite chose parmi toutes les autres petites choses qu'ils avaient exterminé jusqu'ici. Et au fond j'en était soulagée car ils n'auraient rien fait pour me tuer et les seuls qui pouvaient décidé de mon sort étaient Tim et Brian, Toby étant hors liste après les nombreuses menaces de Brian qui avaient remis le plus jeune en place. Depuis, il évitait de me passer à côté et ne faisait que de me lancer des regards presque apeurés. J'avais un peu de peine pour lui et, même s'il avait voulu me brûler à plusieurs reprises, il restait un minimum humain et personne ne méritait vraiment de vivre comme lui. Je ne comprenais rien ici, pourquoi agissaient-ils comme ça, pourquoi vivaient-ils à l'écart et tuaient-ils des gens ? Et surtout comment un monstre tentaculaire sans visage pouvait-il exister ? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51de2ecd505d07c7325abbc8ae063611"Ces questions faisaient remonter l'angoisse en moi et je plongeais mon visage dans mes mains, le souffle tremblant, me vidant la tête de toutes ces interrogations auxquelles je ne devais surtout pas penser pour garder une totale emprise sur moi même. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait me fit sursauter et je serais ma main dans la poche de la veste de sweat-shirt grise que Tim avait bien voulu me prêter à cause des températures fraîches de la nuit. Ma main rippait contre l'objet alors je la retirais de la poche en grimaçant, faisant mine de rien en regardant dans le vide, assise sur le lit en serrant les draps entre mes doigts. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mes deux «tortionnaires» entrèrent dans la pièce et, sans me parler, agissaient comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils semblaient fatigués, littéralement épuisés même, et il était plutôt tard dans la nuit. Je haussant un sourcil en voyant leurs habits déchirés à de multiples endroits et leur souffle saccadé. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6beb5ee80289ef3d2db4fa0a1c53c25"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Est ce que... Ça va ? /spanJe demandais en hésitant, m'asseyant en tailleur sur la couette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9017199bdd678b5ca375236487ac781"Les deux se retournèrent vers moi en arquant un sourcil, l'un surpris que je m'occupe de lui après la disputée que nous avions eu et l'autre que je soit un minimum inquiète à leur sujet alors qu'ils n'en avait rien à faire du mien. Ils soupirerent en s'asseyant chacun sur leur lit respectif, maintenant juste vêtus d'un simple tee-shirt et de leur jean sale et abîmé. Ma question me paraissait stupide... Je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas et de toute facon bientôt ça n'aura plus aucune importance pour moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3819a17e3cea4d7ea2355f436616c214"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Une soirée agitée... /spanSoufflait Tim en frottant son bras sur lequel était apparu une plaie assez large, mais pas assez profonde pour paralyser ce membre. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ouais on va dire ca comme ça.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec96eab8f0dab7276cac3c5a9899209e"Brian était dans le même état mais il ne plaçait pas un mot, s'occupant lui même de ces plaies sans broncher, serrant fortement le bandage autour de sa cuisse, renversant presque la bouteille de désinfectant dessus. Je le regardais avec un peu de peine, voyant qu'il agissait comme s'il ne s'était jamais fait de bandage à lui même, bougeant ses doigts comme sil avait deux mains gauches. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f9fdadc15e6a919ca958663fb0293c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Besoin d'aide ? /spanJ'osais demander en ne bougeant pas du lit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ff6f723209dfcf890d87bf306f259f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Non. /spanIl répondit sèchement en se mettant dos à moi, sous le regard exaspéré de Tim qui levait les yeux au ciel, s'allongeant sur son lit. Je restais avec lui, comme je dormais dans cette chambre depuis un moment. Jamais encore je n'avais pu approcher du matelas de Brian, sachant qu'il allait violemment me jeter, rendant le fait «d'échanger les rôles pour les nuit» entre lui et Tim complément impossible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac6073d42879f9ca4fff558485fdd52"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je me débrouille très bien. /spanIl continuait en s'énervant tout seul face à la bande de tissu blanche qui s'emmêlait plus qu'elle ne le soignait. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Et puis si je réveille Nurse maintenant elle va me coudre a une chaise... /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05681ecd4df92270678d0f7734ef0b2d"Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il voulait le faire. D'abord parce qu'il veux agir le moins possible avec moi et aussi parce que dérangé l'infirmière, qui ressemblait plus à un monstre mort, qui s'était occupé de moi pendant la meilleure n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Tous les deux étaient blessés et fatigués, plus que je ne les avais jamais vu et je me mordais doucement la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire étrangement, préférant me calmer et me reposer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b664bfc21ad197a8cb46629b47abbde7"En attendant le bon moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1fbd4968da66765ee1a68d097c708a7"J'imitais donc Tim et me mis sous la couette après avoir surveillé si le deuxième homme faisait de même, m'assurant du bon fonctionnement de ce que j'avais préparé. Rien n'étais dans ce qui était mon semblant de plan, rien de concret, tout allait marcher à la chance. Ce qui n'avait jamais été mon fort... Je devais avoir confiance en moi, m'avait dit Adrien, plutôt sûr de lui. Mais cette remarque m'avait légèrement énervé. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de qui était dans un manoir rempli de psychopathes. Les mains sous la tête, allongée sur le dos, un peu éloignée de Tim qui était déjà à moitié endormi, je fixais le plafond en plissant les yeux, faisant simplement mine de dormir pour ne pas réellement tomber dans le sommeil. Il fallait juste que les deux autres sombres avant moi, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les minutes commencèrent à défiler et, sans pouvoir mentir à présent, je m'ennuyais et j'avais surtout très peur. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et, si les bruits de ronflement de Tim ne cachait pas tous les bruits de la pièce, on aurait pour entendre le «Boum Boum» des coups de sang contre ma cage thoracique. Je fermais complètement les yeux en soupirant, inspirant un grand coup, et répétant cette action une dizaine de fois avant de tomber dans un semblant d'apaisement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="851bf3946322946c26c88d16e48a42d4"Désormais plus calme, je commençais à réfléchir, penser, me souvenir comme beaucoup de gens le font lorsqu'ils préparent quelque chose d'important. Ce que je préparais moi n'avait rien d'un examen ou d'un récital de musique, mais je ressentais la même sensation d'adrénaline mixée à la peur de l'échec cuisant. Lorsque j'étais jeune, ma mère me disait toujours de penser à mes bons souvenirs pour être prête psychologiquement à tout affronter, ce que je faisais suis hésiter, écoutant ma mère comme si toutes les sagesses du monde sortaient de sa bouche. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La plupart du temps, c'était des souvenirs de mes meilleurs amis qui me revenaient, des souvenirs joyeux où l'on passait notre temps à rire ou à se courir après dans le parc prêt de la forêt. Ces moments d'été, quand la chaleur étouffante nous forçait à nous asseoir sur les bancs du petit kiosque en bois qui était à la bordure du bois, sirotant des jus de fruits que nos parents nous avaient généreusement apporté. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nos parents...? Je n'y avais presque jamais pensé jusqu'ici mais comment avait réagit les parents de Brian et Tim ? Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était de leurs visages anéanti et de leurs grands bras s'écroulant autour de moi pour me pleurer des excuses pour la souffrance qui me rongeait. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi ils s'excusaient... Plusieurs étapes s'en étaient suivies. Je les avais d'abord haïs plus fort que je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un, les accusant de les avoir laissé partir alors que j'étais absente. Puis de l'amour fort, sachant que nous connaissions la même épreuve douloureuse, les aimant comme des membres de ma famille. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b2191d5a1203e2e496b0bbad4ad40e0"Puis du rejet. J'avais rejeté tout le monde. Eux qui me rappelaient mes amis à chaque fois que je voyais leurs visages. Mes parents qui me prenaient pour une folle à m'enfermer des heures pour pleurer en m'enroulant sous ma couette. Tout le monde autour de moi ne comprenait rien, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi je pleurais ni pourquoi je ne cherchais plus à me faire de nouveaux amis. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /L'amitié ? En voilà un joli mot. Où était elle la belle amitié quand ils m'avaient laissée toute seule ? Elle s'était envolée, volatilisé en même temps que mon bonheur. Si j'avais pleurer durant tant d'année c'était pour expulser la rage et la haine qui me tordait le ventre à chaque foid qu'un petit détail me faisait penser à eux. Leur chaise vide à l'école, le kiosque en bois déserté, mes soirées sans rire ni amusement. Ils avaient détruit ma style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Essayer de rester calme était devenu peine perdu et deux choses différentes me sortirent de ce qui devait etre une légère sieste pour moi. La première était les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues chauffée par la colère de souvenirs qui envahissaient ma tête, comme s'ils allaient déborder de mon cerveau en un éclat de rage. Et la deuxième était le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait discrètement. Et pas n'importe quelle porte, c'était celle de la chambre dans laquelle je dormais. Ouvrant les yeux pour de bon, je me redressait sur le lit en regardant autour de moi, voyant à ma gauche que le lit de Brian avait été déserté et que le radio réveil sur sa table de nuit indiquait deux heures et quelques, une heure à laquelle il n'était pas prévu qu'il se lève. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je soupirait en me frottant les yeux, me tenant éveillée malgré la forte envie de dormir qui commençait à se faire sentir. A côté de moi, des gémissements épuisés se firent entendre et un Tim à moitié dans les vappes se tourna vers moi en laissant sortir un soupire ennuyé. Mes mouvements avaient dû le réveiller et au lieu de les avoir endormi tous les deux, ils étaient bels et bien réveillés et l'un d'eux était parti je ne sais où. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98d5339fbe21d7cc03d5c8dfa315575b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Désolée si je t'ai réveillé... Brian a fait du bruit avec la porte. /spanJe m'excusais faussement en enfoncant les mains dans le sweat-shirt qui me descendait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, restant assise sur le lit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd2920a5bf73d9bb597009a1bad5b0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Mmmh... /spanIl gémissemait, encore allongé et pas vraiment motivé à bouger de làspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". Il descend tout le temps il ne dort pas beaucoup, rendort toi maintenant. /spanIl me fit un las signe de main mais je ne fit pas ce qu'il me demandait, restant dans la même position. Je ne bougeais plus d'un pouce et mon cœur s'était remit à battre à toute vitesse, le voyant allongé ainsi, le corps à moitié découvert, la couverture s'arrêtant à hauteur de ses hanches. Il était encore exténué et n'attendait que de dormir, chose dont je n'avais absolument pas envie pour le moment. Ma respiration devenait saccadé et je serrais ma main autour de mes bras, enfoncant un peu mes ongles dans ma peau à cause de cette nouvelle sensation qui m'envahissait. C'était étrange, ça faisait mal mais pas autant que ce que je pouvais imaginer. C'était de la peur, de l'excitation et un fond de courage qui bouillant dans mes veines, réchauffant tout mon corps avec de puissant jet de sang dans mes membres, me provoquant de discrets spasmes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="521f2b0190ab7e521113e31c381d7e2f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sérieusement dors maintenant... Il est sûrement allé se chercher une bouteille d'eau alors pas besoin de rester debout pour ça... Dans une demi-heure il sera dans la chambre. /spanIl s'étirait longuement en soufflant avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, me faisant un peu rebondir. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Quand on était gosse tu dormais plus que ca alors fait pareil.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b009ae3aa66e0f9c0ca01656e756f55c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanJ'ouvrais grand les yeux en bloquant ma voix dans ma gorge, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il se serve de notre enfance comme d'une excuse pour que je lui obéisse. C'était le coup de grâce, celui que j'attendais, qui allait mettre la machine en marche. Retirant la couverture de mon corps d'un mouvement brusque, je me redressait et enjambais le sien avec plus d'agilité que je ne m'en pensait capable et m'assit sur son bassin en enfoncant mes deux mains dans le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête. Il levait la tête vers moi avec les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche également, me regardant comme une ahuri. Son regard faisait des aller retour entre son bassin et mes yeux, qui étaient vissé dans les siens. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b37e616b376cf81d04becddf3090707a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-J-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? /spanIl s'énervait un peu, n'aimant apparemment pas que je puisse me montrer aussi énergique la nuit. Il essayait de lire ce que pensais en me fixant mais l'obscurité de la nuit l'en empêchaitspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". Je te conseille d'arrêter Rune, Brian va pas tarder./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd523503e5e80c5ea79b4ec76a346bc6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanJ'eu un petit rire partagé entre déception et colère, sachant qu'il s'imaginait des choses étranges. Il n'était pas un homme pour rien après tout, mais s'il pouvait espérer quoi que ce soit il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Je penchais la tête sur le côté en passant une main sur mon visage couvert de sueur, tremblante. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="649a79758c560b184fae41289a8831b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu es quelqu'un de bien étrange Masky... /spanJe murmurais en mettant une de mes mains dans la poche ventrale du pull. II roulait les yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de me pousser de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me briser les os s'il essayait. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f73e322aaff9ac6526a4e63ec7961a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-«Masky»? Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu m'appelles comme ça maintenant ? /spanIl était presque amusé par l'air sérieux que je prenais, mais ce que je faisais était loin d'être amusant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47349da76a0e204db74af9d952bcd8cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ils sont morts... Morts il y a bien longtemps pour moi. /spanJe lui crachais sèchement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="143e3cec4f1cf2291e952cb3fb436568"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Morts ? De qui tu parles...? Vas te coucher tu racontes n'importe quoi maintenant ! /spanIl tentait de me prendre le poignet mais je retirais ma main d'à côté de sa tête, la levant en l'air. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26d144c1882a29d0c0c9f4c99cbe14c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tim, Brian. Ils sont morts. Vous n'êtes plus rien, vous êtes Masky et Hoodie. Vous ne partagez que l'apparence de mes amis mais à l'intérieur vous êtes vides, juste une coquille vide. /spanJe ne me serais jamais cru capable de pouvoir dire ça et pourtant j'y arrivais. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, je pouvais voir son expression étonnée, choquée par une telle révélation nocturne. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf1de39fd88aa64f214b8c976431818" Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je sortais la main de ma poche en serrant dans ma main la petite découverte que j'avais fait quelques heures auparavant. À la vue de l'arme, il me propulsait violemment du lit, pour que j'aille m'écraser contre celui de Brian dans un bruit sourd. La douleur dans mon dos était déchirante mais je me relevais quand même en pointant le canon de l'arme vers lui, les yeux remplis de rage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5c56a94da0b96e15935a8450814b6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bouges et je tire, parle et je tire c'est compris ? /spanJe lui ordonnais avant qu'il ne lève les mains au ciel, visiblement inquiet par ce que je tenais dans mes mains tremblantes. Il secouait la tête, ne parlant pas, mais essayant de me convaincre de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de stupide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a3dcf1193db00cb7353e99761982fc"Me rendant peu à peu compte que ce que je faisais n'était pas aussi simple que Adrien l'avait dit dans ses messages, les larmes s'accentuerent sur mon visage pendant que je sanglotait en ayant du mal à tenir le pistolet correctement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50ff4bae2db9bf8992233917fb42d7a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Arrêtes ça maintenant.../span Il murmurait en mettant les mains en avant. Je reculais d'un pas en avalant ma salive. Je lui avait dis de ne pas bouger alors pourquoi avançait-il ?!span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Rune ne fais pas de conner-..! /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34f55f940104468b78df61a4ef3d094"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanJ'avais sentis le ton de sa voix monter et tour c'était enchaîné beaucoup trop rapidement pour que je comprenne vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mes yeux s'étaient fermé et mes muscles s'étaient contracté d'un bloc. Le bruit de l'arme avait été discret, celle ci étant sûrement équipé d'un silencieux quelconque et, quand je rouvris mes paupières en inspirant un grand coup, je ne voyais qu'un corps étendu sur le parquet, une tâche rougeâtre de sang s'étendant au niveau de la poitrine et le regard vide, un filet de rouge coulant du coin de sa bouche jusqu'au sol. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Horrifiée, je m'approchais d'un pas en murmurant le nom de Tim qui ne répondait pas, ne bougeant plus. Ça poitrine ne se levait plus, restant immobile comme un cadavre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4aaac4cb0168a31abc579d248f55067"Mais c'était normal. C'était désormais un simple cadavre étendu, une balle enfoncée profondément dans sa chaire jusqu'à avoir perforé plusieurs organes vitaux. Plaquant ma main sur bouche, je remettais l'arme en étouffant mes pleurs, ne cherchant même pas à le déplacer ou le cacher d'une quelconque manière. Ne réfléchissant plus rationnellement, je m'enfuis de la pièce en courant dans les couloirs, l'image du corps de Tim tournant dans ma tête comme un horrible cauchemar. Je pleurais bruyamment, me moquant de qui je pouvais alerter désormais. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da54fed392920314818d6a0a4415e62"Je devais juste courir. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /C'est ce qu'Adrien m'avait dit de faire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbe4dd481d7f3ef0c1b842e4cb2fdf7e"Courir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f826d9909a452ce74d49e96babd4e74c" /p 


	32. Chapter 31

_Pdv Rune_

Tremblante et en pleurs, je fonçais dans les couloirs en dérapant presque sur le parquet en me prenant les mit dans les bras, me faisant des bleus sur les bras. J'essayais de me concentrer pour m'enfuir rapidement mais à chaque fois que je tendrais de respirer un peu en fermant les yeux une seconde, l'image du visage sans vie de Tim me revenait en tête et mon cœur me rappelait à l'ordre avec un battement douloureux dans la poitrine. Je n'avais aucun moyen de penser correctement et cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur, me brûlant dans le ventre en augmentant la douleur qui fondait dans ml' corps entier. Je m'étais enfuie de la chambre sans jeter un regard en arrière et, à ma surprise, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien souvenu du plan de la maison menant aux escaliers. Cette force qui me poussait à avancer était un mélange étrange de peur et d'adrénaline, sensation qui m'effrayais, ne sachant pas si mon cœur allait pouvoir le supporter. Il battait tellement fort qu'il allait sûrement exploser dans ma cage thoracique d'une seconde à l'autre et je me serais effondré au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me trouve. Je serais alors condamnée à finir définitivement dans la tombe de la forêt dont j'avais tant cauchemardé toutes ces affreuses nuits.  
Une fois arrivée au grand escalier principal, j'enfoncais l'arme que je n'avais pas réussi à lâcher depuis le premier tire dans ma poche, pour avoir plus de stabilité pour courir. Je regardais ma main un instant en laissant tomber des larmes chaudes dessus. Je l'avais tellement serrée entre mes doigts que des marques bleutées étaient apparues sur ma mains, ainsi que des petites plaies causées par le frottement du métal du pistolet sur ma peau fragile et fine. Passant un coup de sweat sur mes yeux en essayant les larmes qui brouillaient ma vision, je m'engouffrais dans l'escalier, faisant taper mes pieds sur les vieilles marches du manoir qui claquaient bruyamment. Beaucoup plus bruyamment que ce que je ne le souhaitais et le semblant de discrétion que j'aurais voulu venait de disparaître en cinq petites secondes.  
J'étais morte de peur.  
Ma respiration était troublée.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de trembler.  
J'étais énormément plus effrayée que ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans le plan qui avait tourné dans ma tête pendant plusieurs heures et je n'arrivais jamais à m'habituer à cette frayeur qui rampait sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps. Manquant de tomber dans les marches, j'arrivais enfin en bas, le regard fuyant. Chaque recoin de l'entrée était noir à cause de la nuit et le paraissait être un potentiel danger.  
L'entrée du manoir de trouvait enfin devant moi. Cette grande porte en bois abîmé, sombre et imposante, contrastant avec la simplicité du décor monotone qui l'entourait. Cette entrée n'en était pas une pour moi, mais au contraire c'était ma porte de sortie, une de mes dernières étapes avant la liberté.

 _Pdv Brian_

Assis dans la cuisine, enfoncé sur la chaise qui soutenait difficilement le poids de ma fatigue et de la douleur, j'avais écrasé ma tête dans mes mains, soufflant d'un air désespéré. Mon long soupire effaçait un instant le silence de la pièce qui était glaçant, presque angoissant. Mais j'avais l'habitude de l'affronter, ce silence nocturne, lors de mes insomnies à répétition, celles qui agrandissement peu à peu les cernes qui me pendaient disgracieusement sous les yeux. Mais cette fois c'était différent, la raison pour laquelle je n'arrivais pas à dormir était plus piquante et prenante. Glissant une des mes mains sur ma cuisse, je frôlais doucement, du bout des doigts, le bandage à moitié serré qui me tenait la jambe. Je grimaçais à ce contact et retirais mes doigts en lâchant un bruit aiguë, témoignant de la douleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Devant moi sur la table, une boîte de calmants était éventrée, laissant sortir les petites pilules rouges et jaunes qui ne faisaient toujours pas effet. J'en avais prit environ cinq, rajoutant une dose toutes les dix minutes à cause de la tension qui commençait à monter en moi. Je ne savais pas si la surdose était dangereuse et les effets secondaires graves, et pour le moment je m'en moquait bien puisque j'étais prêt à avaler toute la boîte d'un coup si c'était pour que ma jambe ne me fasse plus mal. Et malgré ça, ces fichus médicaments ne marchaient absolument pas et cela commençait réellement à m'énerver.  
Inspirant un grand coup, je me penchais sur le dossier en soufflant l'air qui venait d'entrer dans mes poumons, essayant de me calmer un bon coup. La colère et le stress n'étaient pas une grande aide pour le bon fonctionnement des pilules alors je devais attendre.  
Fermant la boîte et la levant au niveau de mes yeux, je la secouais légèrement en faisant taper les médicaments contre le bord, faisant résonner le bruit dans la pièce.

 _ **-Ça marche d'habitude avec cet idiot de bipolaire...**_ Je pensais en insultant mentalement Toby. Lui avoir prit cette boîte était une punition assez grande, je me l'avouais, mais je ne savais pas encore si j'allais lui rendre. Lui apprendre une leçon ou le torturer psychologiquement et physiquement, mon avis était encore partagé, et ces deux solutions me plaisaient bien au fond.

Je remettais le pot, bien fermé, dans ma poche et me levais pour faire les cents pas autour de la table, la tête baissée. Je patientais, je n'étais pas doué pour attendre, mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire pour le moment.  
Soudain, j'arrêtais de marcher en relevant les yeux, lançant un regard méfiant vers le couloir qui menait à l'entrée, ayant entendu un bruit de grincements. J'étais toujours le seul à me lever la nuit, surtout à cette heure là, et Toby n'avait plus eu le courage de m'imiter, donc ce son me paraissait plus que suspect.

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et celui du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le manoir confirmait mes doutes et, attrapant mon sweat qui traînait sur les dossier, je m'engouffrais dans le couloir en me précipitant dans l'entrée. Arrivé là-bas, ce n'était qu'une porte ouverte et un silence pesant qui m'accueillit. Je plissais les yeux à cause de l'obscurité et avançait vers la porte, pour apercevoir au loin une silhouette féminine et maigre s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Une personne pieds nues, vêtue d'un haut gris beaucoup trop grand avec des cheveux foncés qui volaient dans tous les sens à cause du vent.

 **-Bordel de merde !** Je hurlais violemment en sortant de la bâtisse en enfilant chastement mon pull, courant aussi vite que je le pouvais en sortant de la clairière qui entourait le manoir.

C'est imbécile était sortie et s'enfuyait devant mes yeux. Elle était censée dormir avec Tim alors pourquoi était-elle dehors ?

 _ **-Tim dès que je rentre je te le ferais regretter très cher, meilleur ami ou pas.**_ Je m'énervais en accélérant, voyant qu'elle allait à une vitesse dont je ne l'imaginais pas capable. Il faut que je la rattrape et vite.

 _Pdv Toby_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant sur mon lit. J'avais de nouveau horriblement mal à la tête et un cri de colère effroyable venant d'en bas m'avait réveillé. Ayant reconnu facilement la voix de Brian, je me doutais que quelque chose clochait car, même si son comportement était effrayant depuis un moment, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de crier comme ça pendant la nuit. Je frottais mon front humide et me levais de mon lit en mettant une veste noire fine, prit de frisson. Mon tee-shirt ne me suffisait plus pour dormir et mon état était de pire en pire à cause de mon manque de traitement.

 **-** _ **Je dois récupérer cette boîte...**_ Je me disais, sachant que ca allait etre une épreuve plus que difficile, puisque c'était Brian qui l'avait en possession.

Depuis qu'il me l'avait prise, ma tête était en feu et j'avais l'impression d'entendre hurler des gens dans mon cerveau quand personne ne me parlait. Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer ça. De recommencer à devenir cinglé toutes les deux minutes avec ces maudits changements d'humeur qui me gachaient la vie. Je passais une main sur mes yeux et regardais mes doigts. Mouillés. J'avais pleuré pendant que je dormais, encore une fois. Je soupirais une énième fois en m'étirant.

N'entendant plus aucun bruit dans le manoir, à part un élégant **«Ta gueule Brian!»** qui était sorti de la chambre de Jeff, je décidais d'aller vérifier moi même ce qui se passait. Je sortais de ma chambre en fermant la porte doucement, n'ayant nullement envie de réveiller les autres qui avait réussi à rester plongé dans le sommeil. J'étais devenu beaucoup plus faible et moins arrogant depuis que j'étais livré seul à ma maladie mentale. J'étais instable et trop sensible, comme si tout me paraissait plus intense, que ca soit la tristesse ou la colère.  
J'en avais assez... Cette torture devais stoppé et je devais aller voir Brian.  
Je tournais la tête dans les deux sens du couloir du haut, ne voyant rien de suspect. Rune à part la porte de la chambre de Tim et Brian ouverte, ce qui était surprenant était donné que le dernier détestait qu'on puisse pénétrer dans leur chambre. Je froncais les sourcils et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, poussait la porte un peu plus pour pouvoir entrer, imaginant la réaction violente qu'allait avoir Hoodie s'il savait que j'avais osé faire ça.  
La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, m'indiquant que personne ne dormait ici. J'aurais au moins entendu un bruit de respiration si c'était le cas. Tâtant le mur à l'aveugle, je trouvais l'interrupteur et allumais la lumière en plissant les yeux un instant, à cause de la lumière blanche et puissante qui me brûlait la rétine. Une fois habitué à la luminosité, j'ouvrais les paupières avant de me précipiter au milieu de la pièce. Mon cœur avait failli exploser et mes yeux étaient grands ouverts.

 **-... Tim ?**

 _Pdv Rune_

Dehors, le vent soufflait sur moi en me faisant vaciller de tous les côtés, étalant mes larmes sur mes joues rouge écarlate, échauffées par mon manque cruel de souffle qui me déchirait les poumons. J'avais peur, froid et mes pieds nus frappaient douloureusement le sol couvert d'épines de sapins et autres branches qui me griffait à me faire saigner. Mais il n'était pas question pour moi de m'arrêter maintenant à cause de quelques égratignures qui ne m'empêchaient pas de m'enfuir pour le moment. Dans ma poche de sweat, l'arme se balançait en tapant sur mon ventre au rythme de ma course, ne cessant de me rappeler ce à quoi elle m'avait servit, ne faisant qu'augmenter le débit de mes larmes qui me piquaient les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi étais-je triste ? Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir le faire de sang froid, me rappelant toutes les horreurs qu'ils m'avaient fait subir, mais à la place je me retrouvais à pleurer à la mort. Ça me déchirait le cœur, j'avais terriblement mal et même quand j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma course, cette douleur ne voulait pas s'enlever. Ce poids de culpabilité semblait peser une tonne dans ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber à genoux à cause de la pression que cela mettait sur mes épaules tremblantes.

J'avais tué quelqu'un. J'avais osé tuer quelqu'un alors que quelques jours auparavant je les traitais de monstre et leur hurlant que leurs actes étaient dignes de ceux de monstres. Et aujourd'hui c'était moi qui avait l'arme dans les mains et qui avaient tirer sur Tim. C'était moi la seule coupable de...

 _ **-Non non... Ça ne peut pas être ma faute...**_

Je souriais en regardant loin devant moi dans le vide, lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Ça n'était pas ma faute non ? C'était eux qui m'avaient laissé et moi je n'avais fait que me défendre de manière légitime. C'était la chose la plus rassurante et raisonnable qui me venait en tête mais quand je réfléchissais un peu plus, je voyais clairement qu'entre séquestrer quelqu'un et tuer une personne, le meurtre était un acte beaucoup plus radical et grave pour etre pardonné.  
Peu importe si ce meurtre avait été justifié ou non, je n'avais aucune excuse pour me faire pardonner de mon acte, à part la pitié des autres que j'essayais de fuir du mieux que je pouvais.  
Retombant dans une phase de stress et de déprime, je perdais rapidement mon sourire et, sans m'en rendre réellement compte, ralentissais progresseivent en baissant le regard, perdu entre toutes mes pensées troublées.  
Je levais les yeux une seconde en regardant tout autour de moi, maintenant en train de trottiner, le souffle rapide et saccadé. L'obscurité m'entourait complément et j'avais du mal à voir à plus de cinq mètres devant moi. La brume épaisse couvrait le sol et même le vent n'arrivait pas à la dissiper, si bien que j'avais du mal à apercevoir mes chaussettes. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour avoir des chaussures à ce moment et je sentais l'eau s'infiltrer dans e tissu en me mouillant les pieds, me faisant frissonner le dos désagréablement. Je glissais un peu sur le sol d'herbe et de boue humide, me forçant encore un peu à ralentir pour ne pas tomber maintenant. Cela devait faire déjà vingt bonnes et longues minutes que je courais comme une deratée dans cette horrible forêt, alors j'avais dû m'éloigner d'un peu moins de dix kilomètres, ce qui était déjà suffisant pour moi en vu de mes capacités physiques plutôt en dessous de la moyenne.  
Soufflant une seconde, passant une main tremblante sur mon front, j'enlevais la sueur qui me coulait dessus, mélange de fatigue et de sueurs froides. Ma main droite tremblait plus que l'autre et me faisais étrangement mal. Je regardais mes doigts pâles pour voir que les marques causées par le frottement du métal étaient devenues plus noires et étalées, comme si mon corps n'avait plus de moyen de défense et que la moindre petite blessure s'infectait trop facilement. Je serais les dents en grimaçant, ça n'avait l'air de rien mais ça me faisait un mal de chien.  
D'un coup, je me retournais en froncant les sourcils, sur mes gardes. J'avais entendu plusieurs bruits de branche qui craquaient et des bruissements de feuilles au sol qui provenaient de quelques mètres derrières moi. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, les jambes en position pour me remettre à courir au moindre geste suspect.  
Rien ne me rassurait ici. Premièrement j'étais perdue dans l'immensité d'une forêt, j'étais ensuite seule et ma seule arme étais un pistolet qui n'avait malheureusement pas des balles illimités et enfin j'étais une personne facilement apeuré. Je plongeais la main dans la poche pour saisir la dite arme et serrais ma main autour du manche en inspirant un grand coup, soufflant un air chaud qui formait un nuage de buée autour de mon visage.  
Une voix énervée surgit dans la nuit en appelant mon prénom d'une manière qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour moi.

 **-Rune ! Je te jure que tu vas avoir mal si je te retrouve !** La voix de Brian était facilement reconnaissable et je sentais bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout en disant que j'allais souffrir. En panique, je regardais dans tous les sens, sachant que je n'avais le temps de me remettre à courir. Il etait beaucoup trop près de moi et plus rapide, alors si je me mettais à courir maintenant j'allais sans doute me faire rattraper en une fraction de seconde.

Apercevant un vieille arbre pourri non loin de moi, je me précipitais derrière celui ci en me cachant du mieux que je pouvais dans le trou du tronc causé par le mauvais état du bois. Je me mettais en boule en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche, entendant Brian arrivé dans mon périmètre, marchant d'un pas rapide et violent. Je soudais mes paupières entre elles, me forçant à ne pas pleurer de peur pour ne pas faire de bruit.  
Je le savais. J'avais fait beaucoup trop de bruit en descendant les escaliers et il avait dû m'entendre. J'aurais dû m'assurer d'être discrète au lieu de me précipiter vers la sortie. Qu'elle imbécile je faisais... Je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de moment angoissant où la moindre erreur pouvait tout faire foirer.

 **-Putain mais où elle est passée...** Grognait-il d'une manière... Étrange. Il semblait déjà essoufflé alors qu'il était le plus sportif de nous deux, et qu'il m'avait déjà assez couru après pour que je sache que je ne pouvais pas gagner contre lui à une course. **Ça fait mal... Bordel**.

Il s'était arrêté, ne bougeant plus, à quelques mètres de me cachette en soupirant. Il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal et je ne mis pas longtemps à en déduire que ça blessure de tour à l'heure était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'elle paraissait.Ce que je ressentais à présent était encore plus étrange. Je devais me réjouir de sa blessure qui me donnait un léger avantage pour la fuite, mais d'un autre côté j'étais contente que quelqu'un soit blessé. Et je ne pouvais pas accepter que je puisse ressentir une chose pareil. Tout était beaucoup trop embrouillé dans ma tête et je ne savais plus quoi penser pour ne pas devenir folle.  
Ne bougeant plus d'un millimètre, je restais bien enfouie dans mon arbre en respirant difficilement en ne faisant pas un bruit, n'écoutant que le son de la respiration saccadée de Brianqui eu étrangement un petit rire, nerveux ou désespéré je n'arrivais pas à le dire.

 **-Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ca finisse comme ça...?** Il dit en murmurant presque, reprenant son souffle en inspirant un grand coup.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là...?


	33. Chapter 32

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f585aca4c8a61e773a7e1347c3e2e69"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Brian /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2871d61294f89ec086add94db5dc55"Je passais une main sur mon front humidifié par la sueur et l'humidité qui flottait dans l'air en soupirant un grand coup. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais ma main qui avait faiblement essuyé les gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur mon visage, voyant que chacun de mes doigts tremblait fortement sans vouloir se calmer. En réalité, c'était mon corps entier qui tremblait en me rendant difficile la tâche de rester debout. Et ma blessure n'aidait en rien dans cette histoire, me déchirant la cuisse en laissait percevoir, à travers mon bas, la tâche de sang foncée qui s'étendait de plus en plus à chaque pas. Serrant alors les dents en essayant vainement de resserrer mes bandages, je me faisait violence pour ne pas laisser sortir les plaintes qui me brûlaient la trachée à force de les retenir. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quelle idée stupide d'être sorti aussi brusquement du manoir sans avoir alerté personne, surtout étant blessé aussi grièvement. J'aurais dû appeler Tim pour qu'il parte avec moi au lieu de me lancer tête baissée à la poursuite de Rune, surtout qu'à cette heure de la nuit, et dans cette forêt, elle n'avait aucun moyen correct de se repérer. Elle se serrait à tous les coups perdu et nous n'avions alors plus qu'à aller la chercher lorsque le jour commençait à se lever. Mais encore une fois, j'avais agit rapidement sans réellement me soucier de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer après. J'avais beaucoup trop de mal à réfléchir et la surdose de médicaments ne m'aidait en rien, au contraire, car je sentais que ma tête allait exploser et que mon sang pulsait à un rythme fort dans mes veines, comme si elles allaient sauté d'une minute à l'autre en me laissant pour mort au milieu de la forêt. Laissant sortir un petit rire mélangeant nervosité et colère, je me répétait une énième fois que j'étais stupide en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux, enlevant rapidement les mèches qui collaient désagréablement mon front poisseux. J'avais dû courir seulement une dizaine de minutes et pourtant j'étais déjà exténué, et encore une fois je faisais un effort surhumain pour rester debout, un minimum droit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inspirant un grand coup, me redressant bien, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil dans toutes les directions autour de moi, scrutant la lisière de la clairière avec un œil méfiant. Je n'avais aucune idée de où Rune avait pu aller et je me voyais très mal parcourir les centaines d'hectares de forêt pour la retrouver. Je serrais les poigns en pensant à cela, enfoncant mes ongles dans ma peau à m'en faire blanchir le bout des doigts. Si je la retrouvais, elle allait très mal le vivre et elle allait amèrement regretter de s'être enfuie en profitant d'un seul petit moment d'inattention de notre part. Après tout, qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu oser faire une chose pareille, et aussi stupide. Si je la retrouvais ce soir, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'échapper et qu'elle reste au manoir avec nous. C'est la seule chose qui compte après tout ! Si elle reste avec nous tout ira mieux ! C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé Tim chercher, s'il la trouvais et si cette personne avec qui il chattait était bien Rune alors tout irait beaucoup mieux pour nous !br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pour... Moi...?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Une expression troublée s'affichait sur mon visage, alors que je laissait sortir un autre petit rire, qui penchait de plus en plus dans le rire désespéré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c54b3a5a2808c0700fefcde47938d4d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que ca finisse comme ça...?/span Je glissais en frottant ma nuque doucement, sentant que mon dos également était complément trempé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c6e239bc10f270a0cdef8dec002f81"Je n'avais pas imaginé, quand Tim m'avait affirmé qu'il avait retrouvé notre amie, que c'était vrai ou même qu'on allait pouvoir la revoir de nouveau. Et comme toujours j'avais tout fait pour que ça marche, même si ça m'avait coûté quelques bleus et beaucoup de dispute avec mon meilleur ami. Ça en valait la peine j'imagine ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de tout ça. J'avais brisé la vie de Rune, tout comme la notre avait été réduite à néant des années auparavant. Ça ressemblait amèrement à de la pure vengance et me dire que j'avais agit ainsi me répugnait au plus haut point. Je valais mieux qu'une simple petite vengeance puérile et je valais beaucoup mieux que cette satanée vie que je menait sans réel but. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sentant que la colère commencait à devenir insoutenable dans mon corps, je donnais un grand coup de pied dans l'arbre le plus proche en hurlant un grand coup, utilisant évidemment ma seule jambe valable. Haletant et sur les nerfs, je tentais comme je le pouvais de me calmer en me disant que j'allais juste finir par me faire mal, et que l'état de l'arbre ne permettait pas un coup de plus où il allait s'effondrer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72edb4adcfb11adc0d1b09da80a395a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Je devrais continuer à chercher au lieu de la laisser s'éloigner... /em/spanJe pensais en soupirant, exaspéré par mon manque de pouvoir en ce moment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8607c8d530c08db75fdb2e5966c7fd68"Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais lui courir après en attendant qu'elle se fatigue, espérant justement qu'elle se fatigue avant que ma jambe ne me lâche définitivement. Je soupirais lourdement en tapotant ma jambe, comme pour me donner un minimum de force pour ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une chasse. Et je priais assez fort pour que cette chasse se finisse très style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" «Bah, arrêtes de prier. T'es même pas croyant...»/em/span Je me disais en remontant le col de mon sweat, sentant que le vent devenait de plus en plus fort. À vrai dire, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais pouvoir rester dehors sans tomber à cause des bourrasques de vent. Faisant claquer ma langue contre mon palet, je reparti en trottinant de la clairière, observant encore tous les recoins de la forêt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfce4ccc617d7efa33e6f172b316d58"J'allais tellement doucement...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quel Proxy en carton je faisais. Mais peu importe, je ne l'avais même pas demandé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c72dcc08060f1f21ffeb7e8595c800"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d42c1e8955e7c35de74ffbf28e7917f"La main plaquée sur ma bouche, mordant durement dans ma chair pour retenir le bruit de mes pleurs, je serrais mes genoux contre mon torse en essayant vainement de calmer les tremblements qui me prenaient à nouveau. Le coup avait été violent et, même derrière le tronc, j'avais pu sentir l'écorce trembler fortement, si bien que l'arbre aurait pu s'écraser sur moi, me tuant sur le coup. Mon maigre corps ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à un arbre aussi grand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J'avais dû croquer un grand coup dans mes doigts pour ne pas hurler de peur. Il etait là, à quelques mètres de moi, et il aurait pu me répérer au moindre geste, ou son que je pouvais émettre de derrière ma cachette improvisée. Mon corps entier était douloureusement contracté, comme pour me préparer à reprendre une course effrénée qui allait m'arracher le peu d'énergie dont je disposais. Bon dieu que j'étais fatigué style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mes membres semblaient peser des tonnes et mes paupières ne demandaient qu'à se fermer, pas définitivement, mais au moins quelques heures pour que je puisse bouger correctement. J'étais loin d'être habituée à courir. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Si je m'en sort je promet de me mettre au sport»/em/span Je me disais en essayant d'ironiser ma situation, étant au bord du craquage mental. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Attendant une dizaine de minutes, je restais encore bloquée en boule contre le tronc avant d'oser faire un léger geste, glissant la tête pour voir s'il était réellement parti, n'entendant aucun son depuis un bon moment, à part celui du vent qui soufflait dans mes oreilles. La clairière était en effet vide et la seule personne présente dans un périmètre d'environ vingts mètres, ce que je pouvais voir d'ici, était ma propre perosnne. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Avalant rapidement ma salive en remettant mes mèches sales derrière mon oreille, je dépliais mes jambes en grimaçant, sentant que mes genoux étaient tout engourdis. Je me redressais lentement, peinant à rester debout sans glisser. Le mélange de la boue au sol et du vent autour de moi ne m'aidait pas pas et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de chaussures. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622ba4f2cecfbc484a05502965aa959b"J'aurais dû y penser au lieu de foncer tête baissée, car maintenant je me retrouvais pied nue dans la boue à courir avec difficulté, émettant un gémissement plaintif à chaque fois que quelque chose de coupant, irritant ou autre se plantait dans la plante de mes pieds. Le sweat que je portais me tenait quand même un peu chaud, mais rien de bien réjouissant car je tremblais quand même de froid. Je ne savais pas dans quelle direction Brian était parti et cela me mettait un sacré bâton dans les roues, puisque je ne pouvais pas courir comme je le souhaitais, dans toutes les directions, puisque je devais constamment surveiller mes alentours, n'espérant pas croiser son regard entre deux arbres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b8e516d6f8d1ee9af8232bec9b0818"Le fait même d'imaginer la possibilité qu'il me trouve me faisait froid dans le dos. Sa menace de tout à l'heure ne semblait pas du tout être une plaisanterie et j'allais réellement souffrir s'il mettait la main sur moi. Et s'il avait vu Tim dans la chambre ? Avait il eu le temps de monter avant de sortir ? Avait il vraiment... Vu le corps de son meilleur ami allongé sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang avec une blessure par balle grossièrement ouverte. Je n'osais même pas penser de nouveau à ces images horribles et secouais la tête pour enlever la vision du visage sans vie de Tim de mes pensées. Je devais sérieusement arrêter de me torturer avec cet acte pendant encore un moment, car j'avais pour l'instant besoin que tous mes sens soient au service de ma fuite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc732ffcedf1782746c7e5844b251756"La seule direction dont je me souvenais, c'était celle que j'avais empruntée en partant directement du manoir. Ce qui m'arrangeait un peu puisque j'allais éviter de faire demi tour pour me retrouver de nouveau dans cet enfer. Je devais juste continuer tout droit, comme je l'avais fait jusque là. Ça paraissait tellement simple dans ma tête, mais mon corps refusait catégoriquement de coopérer et mes jambes se trouvaient à vaciller, à cause du stress qui faisait puiser mon cœur plus fort, transformant ma course en un spectacle ridicule ou j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester debout. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et si je tombais maintenant, je doutais fortement avoir la force et la volonté de me relever. Je me trouvais pitoyable à penser ça, mon manque de volonté était le pire des comble, et même dans les pires des situations, je me voyais douter de mes décisions, perdant ainsi un temps précieux. Adrien m'avait pourtant prévenu que ça allait être plus dur que je ne le pensais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a550a1908663e3c9184ac729585bbad6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Plusieurs heures auparavant /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bb4428e9115f5d32be7d6e38451f61aa"(Rappel: Quand le message est au nom de Rune, c'est bien Adrien qui parle) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1666a9fd827860513d2e83c82fb85e14"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Message reçu à 17h34]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rune: /spanTu supprimes les discussions à chaque fois ? Tu fais attention de ne pas te faire voir ? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 17h35]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f238b3f3cc107f9590872f5a8fcdf936" Adrien me questionnait encore, me faisant à chaque message une liste interminable de choses auxquelles je devais faire attention si je voulais suivre correctement son plan. Je me tortillais sur le lit de Tim en mordillant mon doigts, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. À la fois, cette idée de fuite m'attirait affreusement, me promettant à peu prêt de revoir la liberté que j'avais perdu des semaines auparavant, mais d'un autre côté j'avais un sac de nœud qui me nouait l'estomac. Encore une fois j'étais morte de peur, et je doutais de mes capacités physiques et mentales. Adrien semblait le sentir à travers mes messages remplis de «...» ou, plus explicites, des «J'ai peur». Je lui répondais en soupirant doucement, regardant inlassablement la poignée de la porte pour discerner le moindre mouvement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555; text-align: right;" data-p-id="40dbd1c0774b71d84d520ce5274bc087"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Envoyé à 17h40] /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Moi: /spanOui je fais toujours attention. Mais ce plan... Tu es sur que ça marche ?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 17h41]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2ca8126df2c674025c1534125c55d4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Reçu à 17h46]/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Rune: /spanJe te l'ai déjà dis. Ça dépend uniquement de toi, je ne peux pas t'aider maintenant. Ai confiance je t'en pris, je ne sais rien des personnes qui t'entourent, ni de cet environnement. La seule personne qui peut agir c'est toi Rune. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ça va style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J'ai confiance en toi. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"[Lu à 17h47]/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c232df0a5d4faabc62ab540515886fc7" Je relisais les derniers mots que nous avions échangé avant mon départ avec beaucoup d'appréhension et de surprise. Il est bien la seule personne à avoir un minimum de confiance en moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57ea5f904ced9b3008c5ace868c4f183"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fin FlashBack/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c4557444eda590f76f4c7fdda79907"Je n'avais pourtant pas à douter plus que ça, au contraire je devrais être en train de me réjouir d'avoir pu partir aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, ça me paraissait être beaucoup trop simple pour que ça soit réel. J'étais sortie comme si j'aurais pu le faire depuis le début, ce qui me troublait assez. Quoi que... Tuer quelqu'un pour partir n'avait peut-être pas été la solution qui rimait avec simplicité. Peu importe maintenant, je devais penser à avancer. En parlant d'avancer, ma course s'était subitement ralentie quand j'avais évité une énième chute, glissant sans arrêt sur la boue en me rattrapant douloureusement au tronc d'un arbre, amochant de nouveau mes mains en les griffant. J'avais pris la décision de continuer en marchant rapidement, même si cela me fatiguait encore plus qu'une simple course, puisque c'était ce qui me paraissait le moins dangereux. De plus, à ma droite s'étendait une pente d'une dizaine de mètres qui finissaient dans une énième clairière, m'incitant à m'écarter de ce qui ressemblait à un chemin, m'embourbant de plus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je grimaçais en frissonant, sentant l'eau poisseuse couler sur mes pieds, retenant un long soupire de dégoût dans le fond de ma gorge. J'espérais fort, tout au fond de moi, que cette forêt allait bientôt s'arrêter et qu'une ville, ou même une route allait miraculeusement apparaître sous mes yeux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toucher du bitume. Le sentir sous mes pieds, sous mes doigts quand je serai à terre à pleurer en serrant contre moi la nouvelle liberté qui m'attendait, une belle liberté. Mérité. Je me mettais soudain à rêver de mon ancien appartement, de l'odeur du restaurant de Vincent, de la chambre rose bonbon d'Alessa, des messages rassurant de mes parents qui disaient que je leur manquait. Tous ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus oppressants et de discrètes larmes de peine et de nostalgie coulaient du creux de mes yeux, le long de mes joues, pour aller se mélanger dans la boue en disparaissant pour de bon. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer et ma vue se floutter faiblement, mes yeux étant rapidement remplis de larmes chaude. Presque assez chaudes pour me brûler les paupières et les joues, me demangeant la peau. Grognant contre moi même, je frottais mes yeux avec les paumes de mes mains et continuant de marcher aussi rapidement que je le pouvais et que mon corps me le permettait. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je continuais malheureusement cette maudite course. Je disais malheureusement car au bout de quelques secondes à peine sans regarder où je mettais les pieds, ma cheville heurta ce qui devait être une racine sortant de terre, assez haut pour que je trébuche dessus, me faisant tomber en avant. Je m'ecroulais violemment au sol, sentant douloureusement mes genoux frapper le sol qui, même étant humide à cause de la pluie, était aussi dur que de la pierre. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La sensation de brûlure était telle que je ne pouvais pas revenir le crie de douleur qui j'essayais de retenir en serrant les dents à m'en casser la mâchoire. J'écrasais ma paume brusquement sur mes lèvres en étouffant la fin de ce hurlement, passant mon autre main sur mes genoux en sang, le mince bas que je portais s'étant déchiré sur plusieurs centimètres autour de mes articulations. Je sentais le liquide chaud couler par maigres gouttes sur ma peau abîmée. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b43b3d0dad85d997d3023e1bf25a157f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Aïe... Bordel ca fait mal...!» /em/spanJe pensais en peinant à me relever, avant de me redresser complètement en écarquillant les yeux, entendant encore l'écho de mon cri résonner dans le ciel, brisant le presque silence pendant encore une dizaine de secondes. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Et... Merde» /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9e68c44401a16f5b26691de9c84af1" Paniquée par le manque de discrétion dont j'arrivais à faire preuve, je regardais partout autour de moi en haletant, n'arrivant plus à calmer mon stress. Je perdais rapidement contrôle de ce que je pensais et la direction dans laquelle je devais aller devenait étrangement floue, comme si mon angoisse m'empêchait tout simplement d'avancer comme je le devais. Je soufflais à un rythme saccadé la bouche grande ouverte en posant la main sur ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur taper de violents coups contre ma cage thoracique. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Les jambes aussi molles que de la gelée, je me mettais à courir sans aucune idée d'où j'allais, m'insultant continuellement dans ma tête, priant pour que j'arrive rapidement à trouver une route pour m'échapper vite d'ici. N'ayant même pas fait une dizaine de mètres, j'entendais un cri résonner dans le silence qui était revenu depuis peu. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525845290343aeec1ab5922ca4ec832e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Rune ! /spanLa voix de Brian ne sentait pas le bonheur et ça n'était pas bon s'il hurlait mon nom comme ça. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Arrêtes de courir maintenant ça vaut mieux pour toi !/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd7513638f23677c233f87c2dcb4c217" Mon sang se glaçait et je sentais un long frisson me traverser désagréablement le dos, me fait presque sursauter. Mes genoux allaient me lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre et je sentais déjà des courbatures me brûler les mollets. Priant à nouveau pour ne pas le ramasser en avant, j'entendis les bruits d'une autres course se rapprocher de moi, et, tournant la tête en m'arrêtant sans comprendre, je me retrouvais face à Brian. Essoufflé et trempé de sueur, il semblait s'être précipité dans ma direction juste après avoir entendu ma voix. Il me tuait littéralement du regard et respirait rapidement et fortement, comme prêt à me faire regretter ma fuite avec une force à laquelle je ne pouvais pas me préparer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b749ca317702656ddce03989c54667"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-R-Restes là...!/span Je disais en commençant à glisser ma main vers la poche de mon sweat, ne me sentant désormais protégée qu'en ayant une arme en mains. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Brian ne boug-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25cbe1aed688d911b825505476e82711"Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je pouvais dire de toute manière. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'était jeté sur moi en m'attrapant par le bras, me coupant immédiatement dans mon geste, et coupant la circulation sanguine de mon membre par la même occasion. Je lâchais un cri de surprise et me reculais d'un grand pas, pensant que c'était un moyen efficace pour me protéger, mais il ne faisait que resserrer son étreinte en contactant ses doigts autour de mon maigre bras. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Et merde et merde et merdre»/em/span Je pleurais en continuant de me secouer, me faisant de plus en plus mal. Il m'attrapait le deuxième bras en lâchant un rapide span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"«Je te tiens maintenant !»/span, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaae8f0e75303e82f414b02d95ec221b"Soudain, je sentais une étrange sensation de vide, comme si je chutais à une vitesse folle. Fixant le visage de Brian qui s'était assombri en un instant, je sentais nos deux corps être emporté en arrière, glissant sur la boue qui nous recouvrait jusqu'en haut des mollets. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais tellement reculé que la pente de tout à l'heure s'était dangereusement rapproché. Je criais un grand coup quand mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, et que je sentais uniquement la poigne de Brian sur mes membres et mon dos être attiré dans la chute. Tout se passa rapidement et mon atterrissage fut d'une violence telle que le contact écrasant de mon dos sur le sol me fit craquer le corps entier en me coupant la respiration. Je fus séparé de Brian qui était lui aussi projeté par la choc, allant s'écraser à des mètres de moi, dévalant la pente en glissant dans la terre qui bloquait l'arrêt de la chute. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ma tempe tapait le sol, encore à plusieurs mètres de la fin de la pente, me faisant fermer les yeux en une fraction de seconde. La douleur envahissait mon corps et mes poumons semblaient être en feu, pendant que je glissais sur le dos, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Mes pensées devenaient flous, mon coeur tapait contre mes tempes et ma respiration était troublée. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35923bc6224bb4d6b9dd92b22ce3d1ef"Il fait noir./p 


	34. Chapter 33

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c624908eee166fee0ecffe942565895"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pdv Rune /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d8c26d74f64630f407067dac3c2accb"Allongée sur le dos, à moitié recouverte par la boue sur laquelle j'avais glissé sur ces dizaines de mètres, je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. J'étais livide, immobile, ressemblant de plus en plus à un cadavre chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Ma peau blanchâtre contrastait parfaitement avec la noirceur marronâtre de la terre humide qui gisait sous mon corps, et mes lèvres bleutées en accord avec le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir au dessus de moi. Je savais qu'il commençait à faire plus clair, je ne le voyais pas puisque j'avais les yeux fermés, mais je sentais les rayons tièdes du soleil levant taper contre mes paupières lourdement clauses. Mon corps était tellement lourd qu'il paraissait incrusté dans le sol, comme enraciné avec l'herbe et les plantes sales qui l'entouraient. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger, ni l'énergie d'ailleurs. Le simple fait de penser engloutissait le peu de forces dont je disposais mais au moins, cet effort surhumain me confirmait bel et bien une chose. J'étais vivante. Épuisée, blessée et perdue dans une forêt, mais j'étais quand même vivante. Après cette chute dans la pente, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir penser à nouveau. J'aurais du mourir, mes os entiers auraient du se briser en milles morceaux mais pour une fois depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, la chance avait semblé me sourire .Je revisualisais les images de la pente, du noir qui m'envahissait. Je sentais à nouveau le choc du sol contre mes os et le bruit épouvantable de ces craquements. La douleur me paraissait beaucoup trop réel pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, même si j'aurais aimé ne jamais connaitre une telle chose. Le reste de mes souvenirs était enveloppé d'un épais manteau de fumée noirâtre, m'indiquant juste que c'était le moment auquel j'avais perdu connaissance, donc là où je ne pouvais plus me rappeler de la suite. Et pourtant la suite, comme je disais, était plutôt simple à deviner: je n'avais rien fait à par dormir, si un coma pouvait être appelé un sommeil évidemment. Pourtant, j'avais quand même envie d'en être certaine, et pour cela je devais réussir à bouger mon corps qui semblait peser plus d'une tonne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a19d9ff3f2224b84840d62b24552ef53"Me concentrant sur les mouvements à venir, j'ouvrais la bouche avec peine pour prendre une grande et douloureuse inspiration, qui brûlait ma trachée sèches. Je pouvais sentir mes poumons se remplir d'air, faisait gonflé ma poitrine de quelques centimètres, avant de brusquement redescendre pendant que j'expirais. Trouvant l'opération assez simple, je la répétais une dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir me remettre à respirer normalement, sans y mettre une énergie colossale. Testant mes muscles en bougeant le bout de mes doigts, je remontait progressivement en mouvant mes coudes, mes épaules, mes orteils gelés puis mes pieds entiers, avant d'en venir à la conclusion que je pouvais bouger, même si je sentais une douleur aigue à plusieurs style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Soulagée, j'ouvrais les deux yeux avant de les plisser brusquement à cause des rayons de l'aube qui venaient directement me pénétrer la rétine. Je m'habituais à cette luminosité dérangeante, puis tournais la tête de chaque côté pour voir si j'étais bel et bien au même endroit qu'aupparavant. Quand je laissait tomber ma tête lourdement à droite, je sursautais violemment en voyant le corps de Brian allongé à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Prise d'un élan de force, sûrement dû à la peur qu'il soit éveiller et qu'il me saute à nouveau dessus, je me proposais en arrière, m'éloignant ainsi de lui en laissant sortir de ma bouche un petit cri aigu. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je me mettais à trembler en reculant, glissant sur la terre en me poussant désespérément avec les pieds, jusqu'à ce que mon dos ne tape contre le tronc d'un arbre. Une distance d'une bonne dizaine de mètres nous séparait désormais, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas en sécurité. Il avait tout de même réussi à me retrouver plus rapidement que je ne pouvais le penser dans la forêt, et avait bien failli me tuer à cause de cette chute. Il était sans hésiter le danger le plus grand auquel j'avais dû faire face de toute ma vie, et qui aurait cru qu'un jour je dirais cela d'un ami d'enfance. Haletante et encore en sueur, je me préparais comme je le pouvais au moindre de ses mouvements, mettant la main dans ma poche. Dieu merci, l'arme était toujours en ma possession et elle n'avait pas glissé de la poche alors que je tombais. C'était sûrement la meilleure nouvelle que je pouvais avoir, même si sortir d'ici en serait une bien mieux. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Un silence de mort s'était mit à peser sur la clairière et, contre toute attente, Brian n'avait pas encore bouger d'un millimètre, mais il était resté allongé dans la même position, dos à moi. Avalant ma salive un instant, les sourcils froncés, j'attrapais un minuscule caillou et le lançais pour qu'il aille toucher son dos, mais ce geste n'eu aucune conséquence. Je m'attendais au moins à un grognement étouffé, mais le silence semblait être plus résistant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b5e5b49900d0cd094ac59e578bda5a" L'hypothèse qu'il soit mort dans la chute me traversait l'esprit plus d'une fois, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais m'en réjouir ou non. S'il l'était bel et bien, j'aurais plus de facilités à m'échapper, mais en même temps... Je me retrouvais avec un deuxième cadavre sur les bras, et mes deux anciens amis en prime. Mon cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus, alors que je me remettais difficilement sur pieds, me tenant à l'arbre pour ne pas chuter. Je serrais les dents quand ma cheville tâtait doucement le sol, sûrement cassée. J'arrivais quand même, après une dizaine d'essais, à la poser par terre pour marcher les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du corps étalé devant moi. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«J'ai connu plus douloureux jusqu'ici..» /em/spanJe pensais en faisant les premiers passpan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" «Ça devrait aller...»/em/span. En effet, je n'avais pas de grande difficulté à avancer, et je m'habituais peu à peu à la douleur qui tapait contre les os de mon articulation. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Environ dix secondes plus tard, je me trouvais à côté de Brian qui n'avait toujours pas monter le moindre signe de vie. Le surplombant un instant, j'hésitais à faire cela, mais l'angoisse de le savoir mort me forçait à baisser la main. Mes doigts se glissèrent contre sa nuque, visiblement gelée, pour aller de plus en plus vers le devant de son cou, cherchant désespérément son pouls. Je baladais ainsi ma main pendant quelques minutes, n'arrivant pas à trouver l'artère que je cherchais. Je me mettais en tête qu'il était bien mort, quand je senti enfin un maigre battement sous mon index. Je ne bougeais plus, attendant les autres battement de sang qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. J'étais étrangement soulagée de sentir cela, même si son rythme cardiaque était beaucoup plus bas que le mien, et beaucoup trop bas pour qu'il soit en bon état. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050ff039fc2eb9f0390d39d85c460d4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Personne d'autre n'est mort par ma faute...»/em/span Je soupirais en retirant ma main, tombant à genoux à côté de lui. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="075a7681282c7d3279a387e2173dfc9f" J'essuyais du revers de la main le mélange de boue, de larmes et de rosée qui s'était formé sur ma joue et fis de même pour mes vêtements. J'étais tellement sale que les habits que je portais étaient bons à mettre à la benne tant ils étaient incrustés de terre humide et 'épines de sapins. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /En regardant bien, Brian était dans un état pire que le mien, et la majorité de ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, laissant voir sa peau bleutée par le froid qui se frottait à nos corps. Lui était déjà blessé avant même qu'on ne tombe, alors j'avais du mal à croire qu'il puisse être encore en vie. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus pourquoi je me souciais de son état, mais j'attrapais quand même son épaule opposée à moi en le tirant doucement, le faisant basculer sur le dos. Il pesait bizarrement moins que se que j'imaginais et que sa taille laissait paraître. Le basculement fit tomber un objet de sa poche, qui attirait immédiatement mon attention. C'était un petit cylindre orange. Je le frottais un instant sur mon sweat pour le nettoyer et me retrouvais alors en possession d'une boîte de médicaments. Je haussais un sourcil, ne me souvenant pas avoir vu Brian prendre des pilules depuis que je l'avais retrouvé. Regardant rapidement sur le couvercle, il s'avérait que cette boîte ne lui apparenait même pas. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"TOBY /em/spanétait écrit en lettre grasses, au marqueur sur le capuchon. L'étiquette indiquait que ces pilules pouvaient servir d'antidouleur, de stabilisateur et même de somnifère. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5242840c8598307b806fbb6ccc6aa1ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Toby...» /em/spanJe me souvenais plutôt bien de lui, et il était clair que ces pilules devaient lui être beaucoup plus utiles qu'à Brian. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Pourquoi tu as ces médicaments sur toi bon sang ?»/em/span Ne trouvant pas vraiment de réponses, je glissais ma boite dans ma poche avant de reposer les yeux sur le corps toujours immobile. J'écarquillais les yeux et la bouche, voyant que les blessures de Brian étaient plus nombreuses que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Sa cuisse était couverte de sang, sa plaie s'étant rouverte plus largement qu'avant, et il avait de nombreuses griffures et ouvertures sur le visage, les bras et les deux jambes. Moi je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'ouvertures et une cheville cassée, mais lui c'était à un autre niveau. Je soupirais, me remettant debout, éloignant de moi l'idée stupide de le soigner. Il était en vie, c'était déjà pas mal, mais je n'avais pas les moyens ni la réelle intention de lui prodiguer quelque soin qu'il soit. Je devais avant tout penser à moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc9b2ba5ea84194537e7e8173794b33"Je restais proche de lui, regardant son visage qui se tordait de douleur dans son sommeil. Quand je le regardais bien, je comprenais qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais à son sujet, et ce depuis longtemps. Même lorsque nous étions enfants, il était le pas discret de notre petit groupe, et les quelques mots qu'il pouvait dire dans une journée étaient presque considérés comme un miracle. Je le connaissais presque uniquement au travers de ses actes, devient peu a peu sa personnalité et ses sentiments. Je souris, me rappelant que ces deux idiots prenaient toujours ma défense, peu importe que j'ai raison ou tort. Je ne comptais plus les fois où ils s'étaient battu avec n'importe qui pour m'aider. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Vous avez beaucoup trop changé pour moi...»/em/span Je repensais aux mots de Brian, quels avait prononcé plus tôt, lorsque j'étais cachée derrière l'arbre de la clairière. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Qui aurait imaginé que ça se passe comme ça hein...? Et bien jaimerais aussi que quelqu'un m'explique tu vois.../em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"» /emMais maintenant cela ne servait à rien de demander des explications puisque Brian ne répondrait jamais à cette question, ou il ne ferait que s'énerver; chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre; et Tim... C'était tout bonnement impossible de lui demander qui que ce soit maintenant. Ce sentiment insupportable de culpabilité recommençait à prendre le dessus, mais je le chassais rapidement en secouant la tête, préférant rester dans une optique de motivation pour ma fuite. Je devais m'en aller, c'est vrai, mais je n'arrivais quand même pas a bouger de là, restant juste accroupie à côté de Brian à le regarder. D'une main tremblante, je passais les doigts sur son front, dégageant les mèches qui s'entremêlaient sur son front de manière sale et aléatoire. Sa peau était étrangement douce, ce qui me surprenait un peu, et je me prenait à continuer mes caresses sans me soucier de ce que je devais réellement faire. J'émettais un petit rire idiot, retirant ma main de manière brusque, me rappelant quand même de la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Il fallait que j'arrête de m'accrocher au passé et à ces satanés souvenirs d'enfance qui ne voulaient définitivement pas me lâcher, il n'était plus le Brian que j'avais connu et était encore moins mon ami. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«Quand je pense que j'étais folle de toi quand on étaient gosse»/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emJe me trouvais un peu stupide mais, après tout, on ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Mais quand je le voyais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Du moins je devais m'en convaincre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6665834249b8ff28106fe4e93d668c69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je... Te détestes... /spanJe glissais pour m'en persuader. Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bon sang mais qu'est ce que je fous.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ffb5b24d4c90520c7599b1d9423c06a"Soupirant en me frottant les yeux, encore un peu secoué par mon réveil forcé, je me relevais doucement. Mes genoux étaient encore engourdis mais j'avais beaucoup plus de facilités à bouger que quelques minutes auparavant, même si ma cheville restait un problème pour moi. Debout en surplombant Brian à nouveau, je roulais mes yeux dans leurs orbites en soufflant, me rendant compte que j'étais encore une fois coincée dans mon éternelle pitié pour les gens, qui m'empêchait de réellement détester les gens. Étirant mes bras en arrière en les faisant craquer pour m'etirer, je remettais correctement mon sweat pour me remettre en route, ne voulant plus perdre de temps à présent. J'allais désormais partir d'ici, ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maudite forêt et oublier cette histoire qui n'avait aucun sens, même si on l'observait dans tous les sens. Je commençais à avancer, en laissant le corps de Brian derrière moi, dans une direction inconnue. Je ne savais pas vraiment où ça allait me mener mais je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions pour le moment. De toute manière, une forêt se fini bien un jour ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7ec751e8fceca8b3e62ce8d5946e81" Seulement, je n'avais même pas fait plus de dix mètres que des bruits suspects me forcèrent à m'arrêter en me mettant sur mes gardes. Je me retournais en froncant les sourcils, glissant la main vers ma poche par pure réflexe de défense, regardant partout autour de moi avec un œil méfiant, ne sachant pas vraiment d'où venais le bruit. Des bruissements de feuilles mortes semblaient se rapprocher de ma position à une vitesse trop rapide pour être le vent, et saccadé pour être un animal qui marchait. J'avalais ma salive, et me tournais à nouveau en commençant à courir dans ma direction initiale, n'ayant pas un bon pressentiment envers ces bruits, bien au contraire. J'allais aussi vite que je pouvais, et je me forçais à accélérer quand j'entendis que les bruits se rapprochaient, bien plus vite que je ne pouvais imaginer. Mon cœur s'accélérait follement, reconnaissant bien les pas de quelqu'un qui courait derrière moi. Je serrais les dents en sentant ma cheville me faire de plus en plus mal à chaque seconde, et je voyais que je ralentissais à chaque pas, contrairement à celui qui était à mes trousses, qui ne tardait pas à me rattraper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c75cb0ce531b2846e9f130b1361eccdc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Arrêtes toi !/span Le garçon hurlais en tendant le bras, frôlant le mien du bout des doigts, manquant de m'attraper d'un ou deux millimètres. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7b71168774cc63d21054a674545099d" Je n'avais pas assez de forces pour courir des dizaines de mètres, alors je devais me montrer plus maligne pour réussir à échapper à cette personne, qui s'avérait être celui que je redoutais. Je m'arrêtais brusquement en faisant un pas sur le côté, pour qu'il me dépasse, entraîné par la vitesse. Profitant de ce moment qui était à mon avantage, je sortais mon arme en la pointant dans son dos avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner. Je mettais immédiatement mon doigts sur la gâchette en appuyant légèrement dessus, faisant claquer le mécanisme. La balle n'était évidemment pas parti, mais j'étais ainsi prête à appuyez plus fort pour tirer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d1d2c3d0c8443c72b87a0b0677f65a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Toby ne bouges pas. /spanJe lui ordonnais d'une voix tremblante, peu rassurée de pointer à nouveau un canon sur quelqu'un. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Si tu vas doucement je ne tirerai pas.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a673369fdb2bff44ef76502164f243" Comme je pouvais le prédire, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, restant dos à moi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans la veste qu'il arborait habituellement, là il n'avait qu'un simple tee shirt noir un peu trop grand, me laissant voir ses bras trop maigre pour quelqu'un de son âge et de sa force, couverts d'ailleurs de brûlures, de cicatrices et de bleus qui me paraissaient bien récents. Je froncais les sourcils, ayant le mauvais pressentiment que Brian pouvait bien être l'auteur de ces blessures, n'ayant; d'après ce que j'avais pu voir; aucune pitié envers Toby. Un peu comme style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le seul bruit qui brisait le silence était le mélange de nos respirations saccadées après notre course poursuite, et le bruit métallique de l'arme qui tremblait entre mes doigts, tapotant le dos du jeune homme. J'étais soulagée qu'il n'essaie pas de se défendre, je n'aurais pas eu la force de le tuer à son tour. Je ne pouvais plus tuer... Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ça. Mais ses mots étaient à l'opposé de ce que j'espérais, et ne faisaient que m'affaiblir encore plus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac45c49bfb8dfc34fad6d118db0cbbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Alors quoi? /spanIl demandait d'une voix plutôt calme et monotone, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tu vas me tirer dessus comme Tim? Tu oserais faire ça une deuxième fois?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cb01853e74113f6e848d4c0ea8a84f1" J'avalais ma salive, pendant qu'il se retournait sans que je lui demande pourtant. Il ne portait pas non plus ses lunettes orangées, et je sentais le poids de son regard grisé plein de reproches me poignarder. Il avait de grandes cernes sous chaque œil, mais n'avait aucun signe de larmes, comme s'il n'avait pas prit la peine de pleurer pour la mort d'un de ces camarades. Face à mon silence et mon regard insistant, il eut un petit rire et un haussement d'épaule. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee00bd411011002ccf24612b3cc207cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Quoi?/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je fais si peur que ça? /spanIl demandait avec une ironie mal placée, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tu regarderai la tronche de Tim, c'est encore pire. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d78b3dbe6fd5cab7ccdd65ed92bcec6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-La mort d'un de tes amis ne te fait rien...? /spanJ'arrivais à dire en denouant ma gorge. Ma question lui provoquait une grimace, mélange de dégoût et d'hésitation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5093aed2a38a8a7fbf3f57522b12a03d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ami...Ami, n'allons pas trop vite Rune. /spanIl soupirait en me faisant signe de baisser l'arme. Ce que je faisais avec un peu de lenteur, essayant de prévoir ses mouvements. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bien, t'es gentille. /spanSes mouvements étaient plus lents que les miens et il avait l'air aussi fatigué que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant des semaines. J'ouvrais grand les yeux en glissant la main dans ma poche, sortant doucement la boîte de pilules, la faisant rouler entre mes doigts. La simple vue de cette petite boîte semblait l'énerver. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f75067c11f6659204513b0405ca8fde"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?!/span Il criait en tendant le bras pour me l'arracher. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Donnes moi ça/span. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90fa4b24af7514e169a5e7806a7b61a8" Je n'essayais même pas de me décaler pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'avoir, mais au contraire je la lâchais dans sa main. Ne se souciant presque plus de moi, il s'écartait pour en prendre une poignée, qui avait l'air d'être une dose normale pour lui, les avalant avec une facilité inouïe. Soufflant un grand coup, il me lançait un regard surpris et légèrement méfiant. Je levais alors les mains, comme pour prouver une innocence. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f3141081ed8640df85316de8f641c03"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je les ai trouvées dans la poche de Brian... Elles sont à toi, je n'ai pas de raisons de les garder/span. Ma réponse semblait le convaincre puisqu'il se détendit légèrement; à moi que ça ne soit l'effet des pilules qui était plus immédiat que ce que je pensais. Le silence n'avait pas le temps de reprendre sa place, puisqu'un dialogue méfiant s'installait entre nous. Le premier vrai dialogue que j'avais depuis longtemps à vrai dire. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ça devait te gâcher la vie de pas les avoir.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04c726d924d3eb2d89a82805e1da331a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ouais... Merci... Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aides alors que je viens de te courser dans une forêt et que j'ai essayé de te brûler ya quelques semaines. /spanIl était honnêtement surpris, ce que je pouvais comprendre puisque j'aurais pu garder la boîte pour le torturer encore longtemps. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa8c742b70a11da6cbcd58a0aae8f53c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-À vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de te faire du mal, tu as essayé de me tuer par jalousie alors-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4360cd0bc57fa711b77c1f16b022ca3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. /spanIl me coupait la parole en durcissant sa voix, vexé ou remonté par ma remarque. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je n'étais pas jaloux de toi, c'était eux qui m'énervaient !/span Il serrait les poings en baissant la tête, comme hésitant à parler. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Si... Si eux on eu le droit de revoir quelqu'un de leur vie d'avant, pourquoi moi j'aurais pas le droit ?!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9ddb89dddb31b18834a0ca671de272"Je ne répondais pas, n'ayant de toute façon pas la réponse à une question comme ça. Je me contentais de baisser la tête avec dépit, presque prise de pitié pour lui. Ça se voyait bien que cette vie ne le satisfait pas. J'avais tenter de comprendre tout ceux qui étaient coincés dans ce manoir et cette foret perdue au milieu de nul part, mais ils semblaient tellement loins de la réalité que même le meilleur des psychologues ou la personne la plus compréhensive ne pourrait pas capter l'essence de leur vie. Mais j'avais la nette impression que Toby avait besoin de plus, besoin de partir et de se faire aider. Seulement moi je n'avais ni la force ni les moyens d'aider une personne comme lui, même avec toute la volonté du monde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69dfe90de3d6acdc7ea50e4469d63ea4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-... Tu vas me laisser partir ?/span Je chuchotais à moitié en changeant de sujet, revenant à mon objectif initial. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc74ba53100672a7f81e808f1c3b534f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Ou te tuer, à toi de choisir./span Il disais avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, me laissant effectivement le choix de choisir mon futur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36c9e0b4f51618263392b98782a1db54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu ne plaisantes pas quand tu dis ça ?!/span Je demandais alors que je sentais mon corps rater un battement, visiblement excité par la liberté palpable qui devenait de plus en plus nette devant moi. Il haussait les épaules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b114bad72d9aa089996db10903c40f3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu as tuer Masky et Hoodie est dans un coma pour un moment à cause de toi, alors que je te tues maintenant ou que ça soit les autres qui le fasses après, ça mènera au même résultat. /spanIl disait calmement, esquissant un sourire ironique. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Qu'est ce que tu choisis ?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8386a18066f03d5da42a03492bc227a" Non non non. C'était beaucoup trop simple pour que cela se passe comme ça. J'avais tout tenté et avait mit ma vie en danger pour que je puisse partir, et maintenant on me présentait une solution sur un plateau d'argent. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle tant cette nouvelle m'était irréelle. Prise d'une crise entre la rage d'avoir une échappatoire trop simple et la puissance de ce nouvel espoir, des dizaines d'énormes larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues en ravagent mon visage. Je hoquetais bruyamment en les essayant avec le bord sale de mes manches, mettant Toby dans une étrange situation de malaise. Un sourire s'affichait entre mes joues rouge écarlates, un vrai sourie comme je n'en avais pas fait depuis un long moment, un vrai de vrai que je pouvais sentir sur mes muscles. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cee05bae0622c2b9ebd93c233c50e7c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Évidement que je me casse d'ici !/span Je répondais en émettant un rire discret, parlant à voix basse à cause ma gorge qui ne voulait pas se décontracter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d044062aab74ff0d866c29e270f4b3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je m'en doutais bien,/span il disait en s'approchant de moi. Il tendit la main en la posa sur la mienne qui tenait l'arme, me faisait automatiquement lâcher le pistolet. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je te prend quand même ça au cas où je changerais d'avis. /spanJe le regardais avec des yeux ronds, m'inquiétant d'une telle déclaration. Il penchait la tête sur le côté, me regardant de haut en me surplombant des quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Les médocs que tu m'as donné m'ont calmé pour un moment, alors profite de ça. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a07e25272d6a51cb1207703946675af"Comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, restant face à lui en le fixant dans les yeux, il me saisit par le col et me forçait à avancer. Il me pointait une direction en me poussant en avant, restant derrière moi. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f4eef652ea6efca76b2291d431597a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Aller dégages maintenant ! La sortie c'est là bas alors dépêches toi !/span Il criait en posant l'arme sur l'arrière de ma tête, comme pour me donner un coup de peur. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fc0e2936c918a04c090c25edfb16488"Ce qui marchait puisque mes jambes se mirent à marcher toutes seules. Je me mettais à courir entre les arbres, gardant cet étrange sourire aux lèvres, regardant droit devant moi, ce qui devait être ma porte de sortie. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88d54d602e966f03323533b82c45412"Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire. Ne plus regarder en arrière à partir de maintenant. Simplement courir une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois./p 


	35. Chapter 34

_Pdv Adrien_

J'avais du mal à dormir encore une fois. À vrai dire, je me mentais un peu à moi même puisque je n'avais même pas essayer de fermer un œil depuis que la nuit s'était couchée sur la ville. Le cœur battant et le corps en sueur, j'étais allé faire un tour dehors pour me rafraîchir les idées, me sentant de plus en plus oppressé dans mon appartement, où tout le paraissait écœurant. L'odeur du café était tellement intense que même en ouvrant les fenêtres des heures, elle résistait et s'était accrochée aux meubles et à mes habits. Et même moi, cette odeur avait finie par me dégoûté, ce qui était sûrement la chose la plus surprenante pouvant arriver. De plus, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans marcher sur des feuilles et des papiers officiels, ou bien mes recherches pour le travail. Je n'avais toujours pas eu le droit de remettre un pied au commissariat, ayant été mis en congés forcés pour une longue semaine encore, ce qui me semblait être une éternité à laquelle il allait être dur de faire face. Soupirant, passant une main sur mon visage transpirant, je prenait une grande bouffée d'air et la recrachait en formant un nuage de buée autour de moi, grelottant quelque peu. Je n'avais même pas prit la peine de mettre un manteau et je marchais dans la rue avec un jogging froissé et un simple tee shirt orné d'un quelconque logo de groupe de rock, le genre de haut que je mettais seulement le week-end, ou les rares jours où je me permettais de traîner à la maison. Les gens me regardaient avec des yeux ahuris, murmurant que j'étais fou de me balader ainsi avec une tenue aussi légère, mais moi je pensais le contraire. J'avais besoin de me refroidir un bon coup, et c'était le moyen le plus simple que j'avais trouvé; je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche froide, ni la motivation de me sécher ensuite. Et puis, je voulais vraiment sortir.  
J'avais désespérément besoin de voir d'autres visages humain que le mien dans le miroir, ce visage fatigué où étaient accrochés deux yeux noirs bordés de cernes qui descendaient presque jusqu'au milieu de mes joues, me donnant l'air d'un zombie. Mais je ne voulais pas seulement regarder les faces qui défilaient devant moi, je cherchais désespérément la sienne. Je scrutais les alentours, avec un regard insistant en faisant un peu peur au passant, espérant croiser la fille que je cherchais, priant pour qu'elle apparaisse devant moi comme par magie. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin que tout ça se termine pour que je la sache en sécurité et que je puisse dormir calmement sans chaque nuit rêver de sa mort, ou de son corps que je trouvais derrière un arbre. Je ne voulais plus voir ça. Je souhaitais juste qu'elle s'en sorte.  
Seulement, je me plongeais moi même dans le doute en me demandant si le plan que je lui avais expliqué n'était pas un simple suicide, et si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'aller la chercher avec mes propres moyens malgré son refus clair et net. J'étais tellement stressé que je sentais mon cœur battre contre mes tempes, comme si ma tête allait exploser si je n'arrivais pas à me calmer rapidement.

Soudain, à quelques mètres devant moi, une jeune filles aux cheveux foncés, d'une taille assez petite fit son apparition. Elle était de dos et marchait rapidement dans la rue, enmitouflée dans un gros sweat, avançant seule entre les gens. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je courais dans sa direction, bousculant ceux qui étaient sur mon passage de manière plutôt violente, ne me souciant pas de la réaction des gens; des insultes la plupart du temps. « **Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu** » Je me répétais en me rapprochant de plus en plus de cette fille. Je tendais le bras, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, et lui saisissais l'épaule en la serrant entre mes doigts, lui faisant faire volte face.

 **-Rune mon dieu c'est m-... Moi...** Je me trouvais coupé dans mon élan par deux grands yeux noisettes posés sur moi. Deux yeux incrustés sur un visage qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je cherchais, mais celui d'une adolescentes effrayé qui me regardait de haut en bas avec la bouche tremblante en se demandant pourquoi un pauvre fou l'arrêtait ainsi dans la rue en hurlant un prénom qui n'était sûrement pas le sien.

 **-J-Je suis désolée monsieur mais vous devez vous tromper de personne** , elle dit doucement en enlevant ma main de son épaule, un sourie gêné aux lèvres. **Est ce que vous allez bien ?** Elle froncait les sourcils en voyant mon visage se décomposer en une fraction de seconde, déçu par cet échec ridicule.

 **-Je... Ne vous inquiétez pas** , je lui souriais en frottant ma nuque de manière nerveuse, je suis juste fatigué et vous ressemblez à une personne que je cherchais depuis un moment...

 **-Votre copine**? La jeune fille esquissait un sourire malice, s'imaginant sûrement l'une de ces scènes de retrouvailles que celles de sont âge admirent devant des films à l'eau de rose. Vraiment rien à voir avec mon histoire actuelle.

 **-Haha non** , je riait doucement en mettant les mains dans mes poches, disons que c'est une connaissance. **En tout cas désolé de vous avoir effrayé, passez une bonne soirée,** prenez soin de vous. Je saluais poliment cette adolescente inconnue en me retournant pour rentrer chez moi, en ayant assez de marcher. Je m'éloignais de quelques mètres avant de l'entendre m'appeler, mais je ne me retournais pas pour autant, désirant juste rentrer.

 **-J'espère que vous allez trouver cette connaissance,** elle disait avec une voix mélangeant encouragement et gentillesse, formant un message chaleureux qui me fit sourire, **et allez dormir, je pense que vous en avez besoin.**

Oui, moi aussi je pensais que j'en avais grandement besoin. Ou alors je prenais un café? Non, il faut sérieusement que j'arrête avec ça...

Pdv Rune

Je courais encore depuis une vingtaine de minutes environ. Je disais bien, environ, car en réalité je n'en savais absolument rien. Je n'avais pas la notion du temps à ce moment là et à vrai dire je m'en contre fichait de savoir combien de temps j'allais encore devoir galoper à travers les arbres en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me moquais de tout à présent, la seule chose qui m'importait c'était la liberté qui m'était offerte à une distance inconnu devant moi. Une liberté que j'avais mérité, je me répétais en reniflant bruyamment, essayant les larmes chaudes qui me coulaient sur les joues avec le revers de mon avant bras. J'allais l'avoir, cette liberté, et cela même s'il fallait que je m'épuise pendant des heures. Pourtant, j'avais mal je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mon corps entier semblait en feu et mes poumons allaient explosé d'une seconde à l'autre, chose que je tentais d'éviter en prenant les inspirations les plus grandes que je pouvais, quitte à ralentir le rythme pendant une seconde ou deux. Mais mes poumons et mon torse tremblant ça n'était que le cadet de mes soucis, car mes jambes, elles, c'était une toute autre histoire. Mes mollets et cuisses étaient tellement contractés que je pouvais sentir douloureusement mon sang pulser dans mes veines et chacune de mes cellules bouillir comme de l'eau qu'on mettait sur le gaz en attendant des heures pour que l'ébullition soit la plus forte possible. Ici, c'était l'ébullition la plus douloureuse possible. Ma cheville quant à elle me faisait de plus en plus mal à chaque pas, s'écrasant et se tordant un peu plus à chaque fois que mon pied touchait, ou même frôlait le sol. J'avais l'étrange impression de ne courir que sur une jambe, comme une espèce de flamant rose. Je riait à cette pensée, trouvant ma comparaison un peu stupide et mal trouvée pour le moment. Et pourtant, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour faire de l'humour, même s'il devait être aussi mauvais que celui de Vincent. C'est vrai qu'il avait un sens de l'humour assez pitoyable...

 **«La douleur c'est dans la tête»** Me répétait toujours ma mère quand j'étais petite. Phrase que je n'avais jamais vraiment écouté, ne la comprenant absolument pas, la trouvant même idiote puisque c'était au genou qu'on avait mal quand on tombait, pas au cerveau. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent et cette morale prenait tout son sens. Quand j'essayais d'ignorer la douleur qui envahissait mon corps, pensant à une chose qui n'avait rien à voir, le mal semblait s'apaiser quelque peu, il était toujours là puisque je le sentais, mais l'intensité était beaucoup moins forte. Cette petite découverte me donnait assez de courage pour me dire qu'à un moment où à un autre, je n'allais plus avoir mal du tout. La douleur je l'avais assez connu pendant ces longues semaines à être partagée entre souffrance mentale et physique, me sentant tiraillée entee l'idée attirante de mettre fin à mes jours, et celle de trouver n'importe quel moyen pour m'échapper. Des semaines où... Des semaines ? Je pensais ça depuis longtemps mais combien de temps exactement j'étais restée coincée loin de chez moi? Le temps passait lentement pour moi, mais s'il était passé plus vite que ce que je ne croyais? La simple idée d'avoir été portée disparue pendant plusieurs mois me faisait subitement peur, et ma joie intense se transformait peu à peu en inquiétude étouffante. Et si les gens me posaient trop de questions? Et si on m'accusait réellement du meurtre de Vincent et Alessa, me faisant passée pour une meurtrière? Chose qu'au fond, en y réfléchissant bien, était une vérité pur et dur, fondée sur des fais plus que réels et récents. J'avais tué un homme, j'avais vraiment appuyé sur la détente d'une arme en direction de quelqu'un, faisant disparaître une vie de la surface de la Terre de la manière la plus ignoble qui était. J'avais commit l'acte le plus affreux qui puisse exister et désormais, ma plus grande frayeur était que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Si je ne pouvais plus être vue comme une victime, choquée par un traumatisme d'enlèvement et de violence, mais qu'à ce sinistre portait se rajoutait celui d'une meurtrière, qu'est ce que les gens allaient en penser? À près tout, ça n'était plus une personne humaine, quelqu'un qui disait être persécuté après avoir tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ça dans ma tête n'avait plus aucun sens. Durant cette période d'éloignement de mon ancienne vie, j'avais tout perdu. Je me rendais rapide compte qu'en plus d'avoir perdu des choses futiles, comme mon travail et un appartement rempli de bordel, j'avais également égaré ma propre identité. Continuant alors de courir en gardant les yeux rivés devant moi, quoi qu'étant un peu perdus dans le vide, je sentais mon cœur se resserrer sur lui même, me faisait mal à la poitrine. Je laissait sortir un gémissement plaintif et étouffé du fond de ma gorge, impossible de parler. Impossible... Alors que j'avais envie de hurler aussi fort que je le pouvais que je n'avais rien demandé à personne, et que quitte à me faire violer par Vincent, à garder ce job de serveuse toute ma vie et être dans un éternel questionnement concernant mes amis d'enfance, je préférerais retourner en arrière pour tout effacer. Hurler un bon coup ce que je pensais au lieu de laisser mes craintes et ma haine se morfondre en moi, jusqu'à me faire pourrir de l'intérieur. C'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Simplement crier un bon coup avant d'exploser de rire en regardant un coup en arrière pour voir une dernière fois cette forêt et ses branches qui m'avaient attaché dans son antre pendant trop de temps. Je rêvais de ce moment depuis trop longtemps et l'atteindre encore me faisait comme un lourd poids sur le cœur, comme s'il n'allait jamais arriver. Mais si Toby m'a aidé en me disant que la sortie était dans cette direction, je devais avoir confiance en lui et avancer. **«Ironique d'avoir confiance en l'une des premières personnes qui voulaient ma mort...»** Je soupirais avec un peu de désespoir, et de retenu pour garder l'oxygène qui penait à aller dans mes poumons. C'était étrange mais j'avais plus confiance en un jeune meurtrier et un policier rencontré par internet qu'en moi même, presque ridicule d'ailleurs.

Je pensais alors à Adrien, me demandant comment il allait maintenant, s'il pensait à moi où s'il était stressé à l'idée d'avoir échoué. Ça allait lui faire une surprise de taille d'apprendre que j'étais vivante, il avait tant travailler pour ça. Il m'avait beaucoup décris ses heures de travail, à quel point il mettait toute son énergie dans ses recherches en y passant des heures. Mais en fin de compte il s'était peu décris lui même, et je n'avais aucune idée d'à quoi il pouvait ressembler, m'empêchant de l'imaginer, ayant simplement une idée floue de son caractère et son tempérament.

Après tout, je ne connaissais qu'un prénom, un nom et un métier. J'avais déjà imaginer des hypothèses plus tordues les unes que les autres, pensant qu'Adrien pouvait être un collègue ou un lointain ami de Vincent, mais j'avais rapidement écarté ces idées de ma tête, n'étant plus à l'heure des craintes. Je lui avais fait confiance jusque là, et ça allait continuer. Pas question de me remettre en doutes, sachant que je n'allais pas mentalement le supporter si je retombais à nouveau dans une dépression sévère.

Je pensais tellement que je ne concentrais même plus sur où je mettais les pieds, et j'avais dû rentrer dans au moins trois troncs d'arbre en une petite dizaine de minutes, ce qui me rajoutait des bleus sur la peau. Encore une de ces tâches colorées qui contrastaient avec ma peau beaucoup trop blanche. «Ça ne fait qu'une marque de plus, rien qui puisse m'inquièter de toute manière» Je pensais en me rassurant, sachant bien que ml' corps était déjà assez abîmé pour que de simples petits bleus puisse faire peur à quelqu'un. Le seul problème, c'est que ça faisait mal. Même si la douleur principale venait de ma cheville, sachant que mes pieds n'arrangeaient pas grand chose à mon cas. Sous la plante de mes pieds, je pouvais sentir des substances visqueuses et terreuses qui me donnaient envie de vomir, des bouts de bois qui me déchiraient un peu plus la peau et soudain une espèce de gravier.  
Je m'arrêtais brusquement en froncant les sourcils, tapotant le sol avec le bout des orteils, tâtant cette nouvelle surface que je redécouvrais. Je baissais les yeux en tremblant avant de m'écrouler par terre, le lâchant enfin. Je laissant enfin sortir ce cri qui me bouffait les entrailles, et il était plus fort que ce que j'avais imaginer avant. Il m'avait déchiré la gorge et ressemblait à un mélange de joie et de tristesse, partagée entre la douleur de mon corps et le bonheur de sentir du goudron sous mes doigts.  
Du vrai goudron, une vraie route avec de véritable lignes blanches qui le traversaient, loins d'être un rêve. Je pouvais enfin sentir cette surface rapeuse contre mes paumes qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans le sol tant je m'encrais dedans, ayant presque envie de me coucher par terre pour finir de pleurer tranquillement. J'avais enfin atteint le bout de cette forêt de malheur, et je me trouvais sur une vieille route perdue entre ces sombres bois et une longue clairière qui s'entendait sur deux dizaines de mètres. «Je ne suis pas au bout en fait...» Je constatais en voyant que la route passait seulement au milieu de la forêt, mais que la fin était sûrement à plusieurs kilomètres devant moi. Mais au diable cette course, j'étais maintenant sur une route et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: au bout, il doit y avoir une ville. J'esquissais un sourire perdu, avant de me remettre sur pied en regardant dans les deux directions qui s'offraient à moi, choisissant l'une des deux au hasard. De toute manière, j'arriverai bien quel part.

Mais avant même que je fasse un kilomètres à pied, j'entendis un bruit lourd derrière moi, comme rapide. Comme... Une voiture ? Je me retournais et vis bien deux phares allumés à fond braqués dans ma direction. C'était bien une voiture, je ne savais pas ce que c'était précisément; ne sachant pas reconnaître les marques de voitures; mais elle était clairement en train de ralentir plus elle s'approchait de moi. Tant mieux pour moi, car j'étais prête à me jeter dessous pour qu'elle s'arrête. J'avais la gorge serrées, les yeux plantés sur la carrosserie de ce véhicule à l'arrêt, figé à cinq mètres de moi. J'osais faire un pas timide, puis un deuxième, avant qu'une personne ne sorte en vitesse en foncant dans ma direction, les bras tendus. Il avait bien vu que je tombais en avant un peu plus à chaque pas que je faisais, et m'avait rattrapé de justesse en me serrant assez fort pour que mon corps be s'écrase pas sur le béton craquelé de la route.

- **Hey mademoiselle** ! Criait une voix inconnue, un net ton d'inquiétude coincé dans la gorge, **mademoiselle tout va bien** ?! Le jeune homme, oui... C'était une voix de garçon, ne prit pas le temps d'écouter ma réponse qu'il m'avait déjà emmenée dans sa voiture.

Deux autres personnes étaient sorties peu après lui, de ce que je pouvais voir c'était une fille et un deuxième jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Tout allait tellement vite pour moi, et j'avais la tête qui tournais. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais couchée sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, la nuque posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille qui avait enlevé sa veste pour me la poser sur les épaules.

- **Vous allez bien ?** Le garçon répétait en me regardant avec des grands yeux bleus, presque sur le point de pleurer. À vrai dire, les trois avait l'air dévastés de trouver une personne dans mon état sur le bord de la route, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre, ça n'était pas tout les jours que ça arrivait.

Restant couchée, je levais la main comme pour dire « **Oui oui**...» avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche, difficilement, mais je l'ouvrais.

- **Longue... Très longue histoire...** Ça avait l'air de les rassurer un peu, aussi grâce au ton assez chaleureux que j'avais employé. Je ne m'en croyais plus capable, mais j'avais vraiment dis quelque chose de chaud pour aider des gens. **Je veux juste...**

Je n'avais même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que tout redevint noir autour de moi, le silence ayant regagné son trône.

Je me réveillais un moment après, étant tombée d'une bloc dans un lourd sommeil. J'avais la gorge sèche et les yeux humides comme la pluie, sentant agréablement que chacun de mes muscles était parfaitement décontracté. C'était bizarre de ressentir à nouveau cela mais, loin de cracher dessus, j'en profitais du mieux que je pouvais. J'avais doucement ouvert les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec deux grands iris verts plongés dans les miens. Je sursautais un peu, provoquant la même réaction à la jeune fille qui m'avait prêté sa veste lorsque j'étais rentrée dans la voiture. Ses mèches brunes rousses tombaient sur son visage, mais je pouvais tout de même apercevoir le sourire qui se dessinait dessus, et je sentis juste après une main se poser sur mon front, une main fraîche qui me faisait frissonner.

 **-Vous avez de la fièvre... Il ça falloir vous soigner d'urgence,** elle me chuchotait doucement, enlevant sa main.

 **-Elle est réveillée ?** Demandait une troisième voix, celle du deuxième garçon qui accompagnait les deux autre personnes. Je tournais les yeux vers lui, penchant mollement la tête pour voir une garçon blond clair avec des yeux bruns qui me regardaient avec étonnement. Mettant toute l'énergie que j'avais dans ce geste, je me redressais en m'asseyant normalement sur les siège de la voiture, gardant la veste molletonnée sur mes épaules.

 **-Oui je suis réveillée.** Je me frottais le visage, sentant sous mes doigts que la terre qui me recouvrait avant disparu. J'apercu du coin de l'œil une serviette couverte de t'être posée par terre. J'avais rarement vu des gens aider quelqu'un avec autant de volonté. **O-Où sommes nous ?** Je demandais en regardant par la fenêtre.

 **-À quelques minutes de la grande ville du coin, c'est la ville la plus proche.** Dis la jeune fille en gardant un sourie inquiet aux lèvres.

 **-C'est là bas que j'habitais.** Je dis sèchement en laissant mes yeux dans le vide. Ça, j'arrivais bien à m'en souvenir, c'était le nom de la ville où j'habitais, où je travaillais et où j'avais une vie normale.

 **-V-Vraiment ? Vous voulez allez là-bas alors ?** Elle me demandait avec soulagement. **Il serait plus sérieux de vous conduire à l'hôpital et-**

 **-Passez moi un téléphone avec internet.** Je demandais en lui coupant la parole, tendant une main tremblante. Sans plus poser de questions, le conducteur me donnait maladroitement son IPhone, que je peinais à allumer à cause du tremblement de mes doigts. J'arrivais tout de même à taper «Adrien Retson» dans la barre de recherche d'internet et un tas d'information déroulaient devant mes yeux. Je cherchais une adresse, rien qu'une petite adresse.

Les trois jeunes, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant moi, ne faisaient que me regarder avec un air impuissant. Ils devaient me prendre pour une folle après tout. Comment j'aurais réagi moi, si je avais trouvé une personne blessée sur le bord de la route et qu'elle se mettait à agir aussi étrangement que moi ? Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais à vrai dire, sûrement comme eux, à me lancer des regards pleins d'interrogation et de pitié. Justement il y avait quelque chose que je trouvais étrange, puisqu'ils me regardaient beaucoup sans poser de questions, alors qu'Adrien m'avait dit que mon portrait était partout dans la ville et que je passais, avant plus maintenant, à la télé souvent. Continuant de faire mes recherches difficiles, les sourcils froncés, je leur posais plusieurs questions auxquelles ils me répondaient sans problème, sans que cela les gênes. Ils étaient trois meilleurs amis partis quelques jours en vacances loin de leur ville, et la ville était sur le trajet de leur retour. Je souriais doucement quand j'entendais les mots «meilleurs amis», car ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'à leur âge ils étaient aussi complice. Avoir une discussion normale était presque irréel pour moi, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il se passait. Je parlais vraiment à des gens normaux de choses normales comme si rien ne s'était passé, sauf que mon corps trahisait cette affirmation, car mes blessures ne collaient pas avec le décors. Blessures dont ils n'osaient pas parler évidemment, y jetant juste des coups d'œil timides sans pour autant placer un mot dessus. Je comprenais pourquoi ils voulaient m'emmener à l'hôpital mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je n'avais vraiment plus de temps à perdre désormais...

Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, une adresse qui me semblait être la bonne apparue sous mes yeux. C'était bien dans ma ville et elle indiquait un immeuble au centre ville, facile d'accès en voiture. Un sourire soulagé et plein d'espoir aux lèvres, je lui rendait le téléphone en demandant au conducteur, qui s'appelait Maxime si j'avais bien compris, de me conduire là-bas le plus vite possible. Il me dit qu'il ni avait aucun problème et après une énième tentative à me demander si je devais aller à l'hôpital, qui échoua évidemment, il alluma son GPS pour prendre la bonne direction. Les remerciements encore une fois, je refermais les yeux pour effacer un peu plus de la fatigue qui se lisait sur mon visage pâle.

 _Pdv Adrien_

J'avais enfin réussi à dormir un peu, mais ça n'avait pas duré bien longtemps puisque une demi heure à peine après avoir fermer les yeux, je les avais brusquement ouvert en sursaut. Un autre cauchemar évidemment. J'avais l'habitude maintenant... Tournant la tête de chaque côté, je regardais mon salon assombri, m'étant endormi une nouvelle fois sur mon canapé. La pièce était dans un bazar monstre et il y faisait tellement chaud que je sentais mes mains moins glisser sur le cuire du canapé quand j'essayais de me redresser. Mes muscles étaient lourds et endoloris, manque de sommeil sûrement, mais je n'avais aucune difficulté à me mettre debout pour autant. Ma tête était étourdie et je dû me tenir à mon meuble de cuisine, dans laquelle je m'étais glissé en traînant les pieds, pour ne pas tomber sur le parquet de la pièce. Me servant un grand cette d'eau et le buvant d'une traite, je vérifiais mon PC posé sur la table pour voir si j'avais un message; je disais mon PC, mais ça n'était pas le mien évidemment...; chose stupide puisque Rune ne pouvait pas m'en envoyer si elle avait réussi à sortir de ce manoir. Chose qui me rassurait à moitié, car si je n'avais pas de nouvelles, c'était qu'elle ne devait plus avoir l'ordinateur, et donc qu'elle avait bien prit la fuite. J'étais assez fier de moi sur le le coup, j'avais réussi à calmer ma panique en relativisant assez clairement, chose qui était devenu difficile pour moi depuis un moment.  
Détournant le regard de l'écran, je tombais sur une photo de Rune que j'avais récupéré au commissariat pour m'en servir pour interroger les gens quand je le pouvais. Elle avait l'air calme sur cette photo, et j'espérais pouvoir la voir comme ça un jour. C'était important pour moi, de savoir le bonheur des personnes que l'on aidait, et ça l'était encore plus Rune. Je prenais son histoire comme une affaire personnelle et ça n'avais plus rien de professionnel, ce que je ne devrais jamais faire en temps normal.

 **-Rien à foutre des ordres maintenant...** Je riais ironiquement en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière, **fallait me laisser bosser comme je le voulais au lieu de me cloîtres chez moi !** D'humeur à insulter toute mon équipe de travail, je prenais un autre verre d'eau, mais cette fois ci je me le versais sur la tête pour me refroidir les idées. J'en avait grandement besoin, même s'il fallait maintenant que je nettoie le sol.

Soudain, dans le silence de la nuit, des coups timides se firent entendre dans mon entrée. Froncant les sourcils en me demandant qui pouvait frapper chez moi à cette heure là, je trottais jusqu'à ma porte et, tournant la clé, je l'ouvrais. Devant moi, deux jeunes garçons d'une vingtaine d'années qui me regardaient dans les yeux, l'air vraiment désolés de sonner à une heure pareille. Je leur aurait bien dit que je ne dormais pas, mais c'était plutôt eux qui avaient apparemment quelque chose à me dire.

 **-Excusez nous de vous déranger à cette heure monsieur...** Dit l'un des deux en se frottant nerveusement la nuque, **on a une amie à vous avec nous et elle insistait pour vous voit alors on est venu ici.**

Ils s'écartèrent du chemin pour me donner vu sur une jeune fille qui en tenait une autre pat les épaules, une autre fille au corps meurtri qui me regardait le visage trempé de larmes qui coulaient jusqu'à un sourire déformé et tremblant. Pendant que je restais figé, immobile devant mon entrée avec la gorge serrée, elle s'avancait en laissant sortir quatre petits mots qui me faisait tomber en larmes à mon tour, laissant sortir la frustration que je n'avais pas réussi à montrer jusqu'ici.

 **-On se voit enfin.** Elle avait simplement dit.

Tout est fini maintenant. Mes bras s'ouvraient, soutenant le corps qui se jetais doucement contre moi. On tremblait tous les deux, tombés au sol, nos jambes tremblantes n'arrivant plus à soutenir notre poids. Sous mes doigts, je pouvais sentir les cicatrices et blessures ouvertes qui se succédaient, formant des dizaines de bosses et creux sur ses bras. Je ne la lâchais plus, pris d'un coup de panique en voyant que son état était pire que je ne pouvais visualiser.

 **-Ça va aller maintenant.** Je murmurais à mi-mots, **je te promet que tout va bien se passer.**

Elle était enfin là, devant moi, à pleurer dans mes bras en faisant tellement de bruit que les voisins se réveillaient tour à tour en poussant des cris énervés. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, j'ai plus important à gérer. Je posais délicatement mes mains sur les joues de Rune qui fondait en pleurs et remontais son visage pourbla regarder dans les yeux, prononçant juste ces mots avant qu'elle ne tombe, sûrement d'un mélange de fatigue, de soulagement et de bonheur.

 **-Je t'avais dit que tu devais avoir confiance en toi.**


End file.
